Invierno en el corazón
by Ayumi9
Summary: Tras la dolorosa muerte de Naruto Sakura empieza a rehacer su vida. Pero años después la llegada de alguien idéntico a Naruto pondrá a Konoha de cabeza SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Invierno en el corazón

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON OBRA DE MASASHI MIHIMOTO. ESTA PEQUEÑA OBRA ES SIN AFÁN DE LUCRO

CAPÍTULO 1

Sasuke miraba fijamente el Monumento a los Caídos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le rodeaba. Apenas el día anterior había regresado de una misión y aunque se encontraba cansado, no había podido resistir el impulso de ir. Rara vez faltaban flores en aquel Monumento, aunque no hubiera algún familiar con deseos de poner flores en recuerdo de un ser querido la Hokage se encargaba personalmente de que el lugar estuviera arreglado. Sakura era otra que no faltaba a su visita, excepto cuando le tocaba misión. Por el contrario, él iba raramente pues no se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar, pero ese día se había sentido en la necesidad de hacer una visita.

Los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada empezaron a caer sobre él mientras paseaba la mirada por todos los nombres grabados en el, resistiéndose a mirar el lugar donde se encontraba ese nombre.

"Jiraiya"

Detuvo se mirada en aquel nombre, sabía perfectamente cual nombre le seguía y quería darse unos instantes antes de verlo. Esos instantes eran escasos, de haberse tardado un poco más de tiempo podía considerarse cobardía y él no lo era.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Al ver ese nombre sintió el familiar dolor embargándolo. También los invadieron los remordimientos al recordar como había pasado todo, como había sido él el único culpable. En el momento decisivo prefirió su venganza y eso provocó que Pein, antiguo líder de Akatsuki, capturara a Naruto. Itachi estaba muerto, pero su mejor amigo también.

Era horrible enfrentarse a la culpa que le invadía cada vez que recordaba los últimos momentos en la vida de Naruto. Si él no hubiera preferido centrar sus energías en su venganza, si él no hubiera tardado tanto en llegar a la torre…pero de nada sabía echarse la culpa, pues eso no podía cambiar nada las cosas. Sin embargo había sido ese mismo sentimiento de culpa lo que lo había llevado de regreso a Konoha, como una especie de expiación en memoria de su amigo.

Pero había sido Sakura quien peor lo había pasado, aunque ya habían pasado seis años parecía que aún no lo superaba. Quizá parte del problema era que ni siquiera habían tenido un cuerpo sobre el que llorar, la explosión en la que Naruto y el Líder de Akatsuki habían perecido no dejó ni rastro. El único lugar que podían considerar como un equivalente a la tumba, era aquel mausoleo que Sakura, Tsunade y algunos de sus amigos, antiguos novatos, siempre procuraban visitar.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí

Sasuke no necesitó voltear para identificar quien le hablaba. Había sentido la presencia de su antiguo maestro, pero había preferido esperar a que fuera él quien se mostrara. Sintió a Kakashi colocarse a su lado y mirar fijamente al mismo punto que él, aunque quedaba la duda de si miraba el nombre de su antiguo alumno o a su autor favorito, después de todo Kakashi ya no tenía posibilidad de leer nuevas entregas de sus novelas

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sasuke, en un tono distante sin mirarlo

-Lo mismo que tú, visitar a un viejo amigo

El Uchiha decidió no preguntar si se refería a Naruto, a Jiraiya o a Obito.

-Estoy seguro que Naruto lo entiende-aseguró Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke-Te conozco e imagino que si hoy vienes a visitar a Naruto es por lo que pasará dentro de unas horas. Quizá temes que, de alguna manera, él se pueda sentir mal, después de todo amaba a Sakura

-Hmm-fue la única "respuesta" del moreno, pero Kakashi se dio cuenta que había acertado de lleno

-Naruto nunca fue una persona egoísta y, a pesar de que sea difícil, hay que seguir con la vida. Tú y Sakura así lo decidieron y nadie podría culparlos, él menos que nadie. Eso mismo le dije a ella anteayer por la mañana cuando hizo su visita, ya ves que fue con su madre a una ciudad cercana para hacer compras

-Lo que tú digas-respondió Sasuke en tono seco, queriendo dar por terminada la discusión, se dio la vuelta, listo para alejarse, pero antes de irse dijo-Te esperamos hoy en la noche, serás mi padrino y tendrás que estar a tiempo. De lo contrario Sakura te lo hará pagar

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kakashi pues sabía que Sasuke no exageraba. Tendría que hacer lo posible por no llegar tarde…al menos no tanto

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su madre mientras cargaba con facilidad la bolsa con las cosas que habían adquirido en las afueras de Konoha, que no era otra cosa que el vestido que usaría durante la noche. Exhaló un suspiro de hastío sin entender porque su madre había insistido tanto en que no había nada apropiado en las tiendas de la aldea y lo mejor era comprarlo fuera. Su madre tenía todas las papeletas para acabar con su paciencia de un momento a otro.

Estaban a punto de emprender el regreso y, a su parecer, eso sería lo único bueno de aquella salida. Esa noche sería muy importante y a ella le hubiera gustado tener el tiempo suficiente para ir al Monumento antes de arreglarse para la cena. Su estómago protestó por la falta de alimentos de modo que la joven miró por encima de las cabezas de los transeúntes esperando divisar algún restaurante, pero fue algo más lo que capturó su atención.

Un rostro familiar. Dolorosamente familiar. A pesar de la distancia pudo observar perfectamente un rostro con unos ojos azul profundo, casi semejante a un cielo tormentoso. Era totalmente increíble como, a pesar de la enorme distancia que los separaba, había reconocido fácilmente aquellos ojos que tantos recuerdos despertaron en su mente.

Naruto

El joven en cuestión era increíblemente parecido a su difunto amigo, no solo en los ojos sino en la estructura facial incluso, a la distancia, podría decir que tenían la misma postura. La bolsa que sostenía se escapó de sus manos y solo detuvo los instantes necesarios para decirle a su madre que regresara a Konoha y ella la alcanzaría. Segundos después echó a correr tras el joven, queriendo verlo de frente

Varias horas después, en casa de los Haruno, todos estaban muy preocupados por la tardanza de Sakura. Su madre se quejaba por lo bajo por lo que ella consideraba una "irresponsabilidad" de Sakura. Los padres de Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y Sai se encontraban reunidos en la sala, para poder esperar tranquilamente la llegada de la joven. La ceremonia del Nosai no Gi debía haber iniciado hacía un par de horas y la joven ni siquiera había llegado. Incluso Yamato había terminado retirándose pues al día siguiente tendría una misión por la mañana. Aún así Ino y Sasuke estaban tremendamente preocupados por la tardanza de la joven mientras que su madre había dicho que simplemente se había alejado de ella sin dar más explicaciones, pero eso sonaba tan…diferente de la Sakura que conocían

Sasuke dirigió una mirada seria a los padres de Sakura mientras decidía si quedarse o salir a buscar a su amiga.

Amiga. Que raro era usar ese término para referirse a la persona con la que planeaba casarse. Pero lo cierto es que ellos no eran como cualquier pareja enamorada. Más que amor, lo que los guiaba a ese matrimonio era la practicidad. Sakura había estado enamorada de él desde la adolescencia y él…le había llegado el tiempo de cumplir su otro anhelo: revivir el clan Uchiha. Para ello obviamente necesitaba una pareja, y quien mejor para ello que su amiga. Tendrían un buen matrimonio y serían unos buenos padres, así de simple. Pero el hecho de que no le uniera a Sakura un amor apasionado no quería decir que no le importara lo que pasara. Por el contrario, ella era la única familia que le quedaba, tras la dolorosa muerte de Naruto, y deseaba protegerla más que a nada

Se estaba poniendo de pie para disponerse a buscar a Sakura, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a la joven ausente. Rápidamente sus padres se acercaron a ella y empezaron a regañarla por su tardanza sin ponerle atención a su estado. Sus amigos, por el contrario, no podían ver algo más que las ropas sucias y sudorosas de la joven, quizá por haber caminado durante horas sin descanso, pero lo mas impactante era su mirada cargada de lágrimas y dolor

La pelirrosa, por su parte, prestaba oídos sordos a los regaños de sus padres, estaba demasiado conmocionada y agotada emocionalmente por el encuentro con aquel joven. Aunque ni siquiera podía llamarlo encuentro pues, por más que lo había buscado, había perdido su rastro dejándola en una situación muy parecida a sus sueños, en los perseguía infructuosamente a Naruto entre las sombras segundos antes que una explosión lo desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

Por raro que pareciera el no haberle podido dar alcance al desconocido la hacía sentir como si de nuevo hubiera perdido a Naruto delante de sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar amargamente sin importarle estar frente a todos sus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Dicen que mas rápidos cae un hablador que un cojo, y así ha sido en mi caso xDDD. Me prometí a mi misma no escribir en lo que resta del año, pero aquí me tienen, sin embargo lo que me convenció de publicarlo ya es que me vino la inspiración de golpe y tengo casi terminados 7 capítulos. PERO no los publicaré todos de golpe y seguidos pues aún tengo que revisarlos y editarlos, si los publico todos juntos después podrías estar mucho tiempo sin continuación a causa de mi escuela. Mejor poco a poco los iré poniendo en línea para que no esperen tanto entre capítulo y capítulo, como en mi fic anterior.

Sé que al principio les parecerá raro que haya matado a Naruto, pero conforme pasen los capítulos irán entendiéndolo todo. Los primeros capítulos no son muy largos, tienden mas a lo corto, pero conforme pase el tiempo irán aumentando de tamaño, lo prometo

Por último, si alguna gente de México este capítulo y cosas que sucedan en los siguientes les resulta familiar, es porque me inspiré en un melodrama coreano llamado "Sonata de invierno". Pero no se confíen, porque no pasa lo mismo y menos ese horroroso final que tuvo una serie tan hermosa

Espero con impaciencia sus comentarios

2007-12-30


	2. Chapter 2

Invierno en el corazón

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 2

Lo que más le hubiera a Sakura aquella mañana era que el sol brillara, pero para su desgracia el día era muy frío, síntoma claro de que el invierno ya había entrado. Tsunade la había llamado a su oficina porque tenían un asunto importante a tratar, o al menos eso le había dicho el ninja que le había pasado el recado. Se sentía un poco cansada debido a que casi no había podido conciliar el sueño por la noche a causa de los sucesos de su fallido _Nosai no Gi_.

Aunque había pedido disculpas a sus amigos por su tardanza sus padres seguían molestos y algo ofendidos por el desaire "que su desconsiderada hija" le había hecho al Uchiha. Ella también se sentía culpable por haberlos preocupado a todos pero ya no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Al menos Sasuke se había mostrado comprensivo y no le había reclamado nada, pero no estaba segura de si seguiría corriendo con suerte en cuanto se vieran, sabía que le debía una mejor disculpa a Sasuke, incluso una explicación, pero eso tendría que esperar pues la cita con Tsunade tenía prioridad, a final de cuentas era la Hokage.

Cuando entró en la torre uno de los ninjas, que siempre se encontraban de guardia en aquel lugar, le informó que la esperaban en uno de los salones, se le hizo raro que la citaran fuera en la oficina donde vería la Hokage pero lo achacó a alguna ocurrencia de su maestra y se dirigió al salón indicado. Cuando entró al lugar se sorprendió al no encontrar a la Quinta pues en su lugar estaba Sasuke

-Hola-fue el simple saludo del moreno, mientras Sakura se acercaba a él.

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasa?

-Nada-después de esa única palabra Sasuke permaneció en silencio por unos momentos durantes los cuales Sakura esperaba que continuara lo que fuera que le iba a decir-Ayer ya no llegaste al Nosai no Gi

"Bueno, al menos ha hablado" pensaba Sakura resignadamente pues sabía que ahora le llegaba su turno de justificarse

-Oh…eso. Lo que pasa es que…

-Descuida, no quiero reclamarte

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, genuinamente desconcertada por la actitud tan solemne que tenía Sasuke. Cuando se fijó atentamente notó que el joven Uchiha estaba ligeramente sonrojado, lo que la desconcertó aún más.

-Nada importante, solo…quiero darte esto-al tiempo que hablaba extendía su mano derecha en donde estaba un sencillo anillo de compromiso

-Sasuke-kun-exclamó la joven, completamente sorprendida por el gesto tan poco común en el Uchiha.

Realmente ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento al anillo de compromiso, a pesar de que estaba conciente que recibiría uno en el Nosai no Go. Observaba asombrada el anillo que Sasuke mantenía en la palma de su mano, no exactamente por la felicidad sino por el desconcierto

-Ino pensó que ya que el Nosai no Gi se arruinó por lo menos tendría que darte el anillo

Aquello explicaba todo. La idea de que Sasuke hubiera organizado algo casi romántico para entregarle el anillo era demasiado extraña, esos detalles pegaban mucho mas con su amiga, aún así agradecía el gesto. Emocionada tomó el anillo y se lo colocó ella misma en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Ahora si se sentía una chica comprometida en matrimonio.

Apenas unos instantes después entró en el salón Ino, seguida de Kakashi y Sai, evidentemente habían estado escuchando detrás de la puerta y no perdieron tiempo en felicitar a los recién comprometidos

-Frentuda, hasta que se te hizo. Te has quedado con Sasuke-kun

-Oh, cállate Ino-cerda

Todos los presentes bromearon un poco, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró Shizune con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. La joven asistente de Tsunade había sido mandada por ésta para advertirles lo que pasaría, pues no querían que el impacto fuera mayúsculo, principalmente para Sakura

-Shizune-san, que bueno que llegaste. Vamos a comenzar la celebración, Chouji no tarda en traer la comida-comentaba animadamente Ino

-Quizá en otro momento Ino-chan. Ahora quiero hablar de algo más importante. ¿Recuerdan los problemas que hay con esos ninjas que han estado infiltrándose en los países sin mayor explicación?

-Si, Godaime-sama tendrá una reunión muy pronto con los representantes de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca para que Sakura y yo investiguemos con ellos ¿no es cierto?

-De eso quiero hablarles. Los representantes del Tsuchikage ya están aquí. Tsunade-sama me ha mandado a prevenirlos

-¿Prevenirnos¿Son peligrosos?-preguntó Sakura, desconcertada por la actitud nerviosa de Shizune

-No exactamente, lo que ocurre…-desgraciadamente Shizune ya no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró Tsunade, con la misma actitud nerviosa que Shizune

-¿Ya les dijiste, Shizune?

-Estaba a punto Tsunade-sama

-¡Rayos!-murmuró por lo bajo Tsunade mientras miraba discretamente por encima de su hombro con resignación-Ya no hay tiempo. Pasen-ordenó a los visitantes y acto seguido se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar-Les presento a Ogawara Shinta y Suzumiya Okuni

Todos los presentes giraron hacia la puerta, listos para darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Sonrieron con amabilidad a una joven castaña que entró primero, quien los miraba recelosamente, la sonrisa permaneció en sus rostros hasta que entró el hombre, en ese mismo instante Sakura, Ino y Kakashi borraron la sonrisa mientras lo veían fijamente. Incluso Sai y Sasuke dejaron de lado su característica frialdad ante la persona que tenían frente a ellos

El corazón de Sakura latía a toda velocidad mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para poder asimilar que frente a ella y todos sus amigos se encontraba el joven que había visto el día anterior y cuyo parecido físico con Naruto la había impresionado de sobremanera. Pero la sensación que la había invadido el día anterior no tenía comparación con lo circulaba por su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Verlo de frente separados apenas por un par de metros hacía el efecto tan devastador que no pudo soportar la impresión y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke.

CONTINUARÁ

**Nosai no Gi**** es la ceremonia de compromiso matrimonial en Japón. El novio nombra un emisario y por parte de la novia hay un chambelán. El emisario entrega al chambelán ****dos besugos frescos, tres botellas de sake y dos juegos de seda. Ese tipo de pescado es regalado en Japón como señal de buenos augurios. **

**A continuación, el gran chambelán informa a la novia y su familia en una habitación aparte.**

**Tras obtener el consentimiento el chambelán regresa a la estancia donde se encuentra el mensajero del novio y le dio la buena nueva. A su vez, la familia de la novia envía su mensajero a la casa del novio con otro lote de regalos, compuesto también por dos besugos frescos, tres botellas de sake y dos juegos de lana**

Hola. Algunos me han preguntado si acaso es un fic SasuSaku, de modo que de una vez aclaro que **no** es así. Ellos mantienen una relación más…cómoda, pero ya lo verán con mayor detalle en los próximos capítulos.

Este capítulo es bastante cortito, por eso me animé a publicarlo tan rápido, pero creo que ya aclara un poco el panorama de por qué Sakura se había encontrado con él tan cerca de Konoha. A partir de los siguientes capítulos todo empezará a tomar un poco mas de forma, se los aseguro.

Nos vemos a la próxima. Espero atentamente sus comentarios.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

2008-01-01


	3. Chapter 3

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 3

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de Sasuke y Tsunade, completamente desconcertada le tomó algunos instantes ubicarse y recordar que era lo que tanto la había impactado. A pesar de conocer el motivo de su desmayo, Tsunade se apresuró a hacerle una evaluación superficial para prevenir que se hubiera golpeado al caer pero la joven le quitó importancia al suceso poniéndose de pie sin ayuda.

En un primer momento no pudo ver al hombre que tanto la había impactado así que pensó que solo lo había imaginado, pero en ese mismo instante Ino dio un paso al frente, para acercarse a ella, dejando al individuo al descubierto. Estando preparada para el impacto pudo asimilar un poco mejor el parecido y observarlo atentamente.

Era alto, casi de la altura de Sasuke, lo que significaba que le sacaba una cabeza, tenía el pelo muy corto, casi a rape, pero eso no impedía poder distinguirle el pelo rubio del mismo tono que Naruto, algo que no había notado cuando lo encontró en aquella calle. De frente el impacto de aquellos ojos era infinitamente superior; en aquellos momentos la veían de manera desconcertada por su desmayo, pero eran los mismos maravillosos ojos de Naruto de un azul tan intenso asemejando un hermoso cielo.

Sin embargo había grandes diferencias entre el joven, llamado Shinta, y Naruto, primero que nada no tenía en las mejillas las características mejillas, ni parecía sonreír tanto y su actitud parecía corresponder a alguien muy serio además su nariz tenía un bolita en el puente como señal de alguna fractura. En esos aspectos era la antítesis de Naruto pero aún así era un parecido asombroso.

Shinta iba vestido con un pantalón largo completamente negro a juego con una playera, la cual tenía como único adorno solo unas líneas en el cuello del mismo color de sus ojos, portaba el chaleco verde que lo identificaba como jounin y de su cintura colgaba visiblemente la funda una katana. En su frente ostentaba claramente el protector con el emblema de la Aldea de la Roca, otra enorme diferencia con el propio Naruto que siempre mostraba orgullosamente su protector de Konoha.

Ella no era la única que lo observaba intentando analizar el parecido, pero si que era quien lo hacía detenidamente, mientras sus amigos intentaban disimular un poco su curiosidad, algo a lo que ella había ayudado con su desmayo. Dicha atención parecía incomodar un poco al joven, pero aún así se acercó a ella y le preguntó en tono amable, aunque un poco distante

-¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Oh Kami! La voz era diferente, aún así devoró con avidez aquellas palabras deseando encontrar algún vestigio de la de su amigo. Quizá si Naruto estuviera vivo aquella sería su tono de voz, después de todo cuando el rubio murió era un joven a quien todavía le faltaba cambiar la voz.

-S…si-respondió intentando recuperar la compostura

-Me alegro-al escuchar aquella otra voz Sakura dirigió la mirada a la joven que también había ingresado al salón.

Recordó que Tsunade la había presentado como Okuni. Era bellísima. Tenía el cabello de un hermoso tono castaños, ojos cafés pero de un tono tan claro que se asemejaba a la miel, era casi tan alta como su compañero y Sakura notó con un poco de envidia el buen cuerpo que poseía, algo fácilmente notable pues, a pesar del frío que ya empezaba a poblar el ambiente, la joven iba ataviada con unos mini shorts que dejaban al descubierto unas piernas larguísimas. Al contrario que su compañero ella llevaba su protector de la frente sobre la cabeza lo cual parecía el complemento perfecto con su coleta de cabello que permitía observar sin ningún problema sus suaves rasgos faciales. Sin embargo lo que más desconcertaba a Sakura era la mirada que la joven le dirigía, altiva y con un poco de desprecio. Ella no podía entender la razón de esa actitud si nunca antes la había visto.

-Sakura, Sasuke. Quiero hablar con ustedes en mi oficina, vamos-ordenó Tsunade rompiendo con la tensión que parecía haber inundado aquella habitación.

**/-/-/**

Sakura se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la oficina de la Hokage intentando unos ejercicios sencillos de respiración para lograr alejar los nervios que aún la inundaban a causa del reciente encuentro con los ninja de la Roca, específicamente con cierto ninja. A pesar de la intención de Tsunade de hablar inmediatamente con los jóvenes shinobis, le dio unos minutos a Sakura para recuperarse de la impresión pero en cuanto consideró que había sido suficiente los llamó frente al escritorio

-Ustedes saben bien la situación que estamos enfrentando en estos momentos con esos ninjas que han violado la frontera varias veces y a quienes no hemos podido capturar o identificar-ese era un tema bastante conocido entre los ninjas de Konoha y uno de los motivos de preocupación por lo que ellos no necesitaron una explicación de modo que Sakura simplemente asintió mientras Sasuke se mantuvo atento-Esa misma situación ha sucedido con la aldea de la Arena y con la de la Roca. Por esa razón el Tsuchikage ha mandado a dos de sus mejores ninjas para colaborar junto a Konoha e intentar averiguar la situación a la que nos enfrentamos, pues ellos son quienes mas infiltraciones han padecido en las últimas semanas.

Aquello aumentaba lo extraño de la situación. Desde hacía un par de meses los Países del Viento y del Fuego habían sufrido la infiltración de unos ninjas desconocidos, los cuales cometían delitos menores en comunidades cercanas a las Aldeas Ninjas, pero nunca se habían acercado directamente a una de ellas. Pero si la Aldea de la Roca también estaba sufriendo esa situación ¿qué es lo que aquellos infiltrados buscaban? Las tres aldeas no compartían fronteras de modo que la idea de que hubieran entrado a un País por evadir la frontera del otro quedaba descartada.

Al momento no se habían suscitado enfrentamientos directos lo cual descartaba una amenaza inmediata, pero entonces ¿qué buscaban? Casi parecía una cuestión de recopilación de información pero ¿referente a qué?

-Eso me parece algo extraño ¿para qué necesitan la ayuda de Konoha en esto¿Acaso ellos no pueden investigarlo por su cuenta?-preguntó Sasuke después de meditar un poco sobre ese punto

-La Aldea de la Roca ha tenido muchos problemas en los últimos años. Su poderío ha disminuido sustancialmente y es una de las aldeas ninja que menos clientes tiene, supongo que se sienten incapaces de llevar esto por si mismos. Pero, hablando en su favor, Arena también está preocupado por la situación y en base a lo que arrojen estas investigaciones conjuntas el Kazekage decidirá si se une en una operación para atacar a estos posibles enemigos

-Comprendo, Tsunade-sama pero ¿para que nos necesita a Sasuke-kun y a mí?

-A pesar de lo que parecen buenas intenciones por parte del Tsuchikage…no confío por completo en él. Sus enviados vienen en son de paz, pero eso no debe ser pretexto para dejarlos vagar libremente por el país de Fuego. Ustedes son de mis ninjas más cercanos y por eso los he seleccionado con la misión de que los acompañen a todas partes. Nuestros visitantes estarán todo el tiempo vigilados por escuadrones ANBU, pero ellos necesitan colaborar conjuntamente con ninjas de Konoha, es decir ustedes. Serán una vigilancia mucho más cercana de ellos. ¿Comprenden lo que harán?-ambos asintieron, sin embargo a Tsunade no le pasó por alto la expresión de Sakura y se dirigió a su joven alumna-Desde que acepté la presencia de estos ninjas en Konoha había pensado en ustedes para esta misión, sin embargo entiendo lo mucho que te ha afectado el parecido entre ese joven y Naruto, Sakura…aún así confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que, a pesar de ello, no afectara tu rendimiento en esta misión ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura quería decirle que si, lo que fuera con tal de alejarse lo más posible de él. A pesar de ya no tenerlo de frente, tenía grabada en su mente la imagen de Ogawara Shinta y su enorme parecido con Naruto. No se sentía completamente preparada para alejar esa confusión de su mente, pero por otro lado Tsunade confiaba en ella y ella le debía tanto que no podía fallarle. De modo que solo había una solución

-No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Sasuke-kun y yo nos encargaremos de la misión

-Bien. Los primeros días permanecerán dentro de la aldea pues intercambiaremos la información recopilada y hablaremos de algunos asuntos, pero en unos días quiero que viajen a las fronteras e investiguen de primera mano ¿entendido?

-Si

**/-/-/**

Ya habían transcurrido algunas tras su llegada a Konoha cuando finalmente Shinta y Okuni entraban en la vivienda que la Hokage les había asignado listos para reponer energías. Estaban cansados por el largo recorrido desde su aldea hasta Konoha y los que más deseaban era relajarse, pero lo primero era instalarse de modo que llevaron sus pertenencias hacia una habitación. La vivienda que les habían asignado contaba con dos recámaras, pero no había alguna razón para ocupar la otra.

Como todo hombre desordenado Shinta arrojó su mochila sobre la cama sin el menor cuidado y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha y relajar sus entumidos músculos, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino y regresó sobre sus pasos para quitar la mochila y guardarla en su lugar, ante la atenta mirada de Okuni.

Mientras tanto la joven se quitó el chaleco de jounin, quedando en un minúsculo top negro a juego con su mini short, aquel que alguna vez Shinta dijo que era mas un cinturón ancho, el mismo camino siguieron sus zapatos, el porta kunai y el porta shuriken de su pierna derecha. Ataviada únicamente con su ropa interior se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en su respectivo lugar. A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de la rara y perturbadora presentación que habían tenido con aquellos ninjas. Cuando se había enterado que el Tsuchikage le había asignado aquella misión a Shinta, ella había imaginado que algo así sucedería, pero aún así había sido muy desconcertante verlo. Pero había un tema que la preocupaba de sobremanera y ya no podía aguantarse la curiosidad de modo que preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Qué te parece Konoha?-el ruido de la regadera amortiguó sus palabras por lo que tuvo que repetir la pregunta con mas volumen, a lo que su compañero respondió

-No sé. Casi ni hemos visto nada, llegamos directamente a la torre de la Hokage y de ahí a este lugar. Ni siquiera nos llevaron a comer algo

Aquel comentario, tan típico de Shinta, le provocó una sonrisa a la joven, él siempre parecía tener hambre.

-Tú siempre piensas en comer-respondió con buen humor-No tienes que preocuparte por la comida, aún traemos algunas provisiones para hoy. Mañana iré de compras para tener provisiones y poder cocinar-un gruñido de aprobación fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero había un tema que aún no había tocado y que era verdaderamente importante, al menos para ella-¿Y de ella¿Qué piensas de ella?

-¿De quién?

-De Haruno Sakura, la que será nuestra guía.-el silencio que recibió podían significar dos cosas: o no lograba ubicarla o no la escuchaba. Ella prefería la primera opción-Ya sabes, la kunoichi que se desmayó en cuanto te vio ¿qué piensa de ella?

-Que es rara ¿qué mas voy a pensar? No pasa todos los días que alguien se desmaya frente a ti, menos si es porque te vieron.

-¿No piensas que es bonita?

-Solo la vi unos instantes antes de que cayera desmayada, no pude apreciarla lo suficiente-a decir verdad aquellos instantes habían sido suficientes para quedarse admirado por la belleza de la joven kunoichi, pero conocía lo suficiente a Okuni para saber que aquella era una respuesta incorrecta

Tras la respuesta del joven siguió un profundo silencio proveniente de la habitación, pero antes de que Shinta echara en falta la voz de Okuni la puerta de la regadera se abrió y ante sus ojos apareció su compañera, sonriente y completamente desnuda.

-Buena respuesta-dijo Okuni antes de entrar a la regadera y unírsele a su compañero

Para Shinta el baño dejó de tener importancia en aquel momento, al menos como un simple asunto de aseo, mientras su joven amante lo abrazaba fuertemente y alzaba su rostro hasta tomar los labios en un apasionado beso, tras el cual Shinta preguntó

-¿Estabas celosa?

-Tal vez-respondió la joven mientras pasaba posesivamente las palmas de sus manos por la ancha espalda de Shinta

-Entonces lo pasarás mal de ahora en adelante.

El buen ambiente que reinaba en la regadera se apagó un poco con aquel comentario tan cierto, pero Okuni necesitaba aquello, una noche de pasión al lado del hombre que amaba y olvidarse de sus temores, de modo que por aquella se tragó la verdad y se limitó a responder en tono ligero

-Ya me las ingeniaré-inmediatamente pasó su mano tras la cabeza de Shinta para acercarlo a ella a y volverse a unir en un apasionado beso bajo la caída del agua, de una manera lenta y sensual que terminó por caldear el ambiente.

Al cabo de unos instantes Shinta rompió el beso para empujarla suavemente contra la pared del baño. Okuni se dejó hacer sin emitir queja, sabiendo que lo mejor estaba por venir, mientras podía sentir claramente como algunas gotas de agua recorrían suavemente sus pechos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Shinta que parecía devorar sus pechos con la mirada.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Shinta con deleite

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la joven con la voz enronquecida por la pasión mientras internamente se preguntaba el porque no hacía algún movimiento en lugar de quedársela mirando

-Nada. Solo que he recordado un comentario que hace unos días dijo Eizan cuando pensó que no lo escuchaba

Eizan era uno de los amigos más cercanos de ambos y aunque Okuni le tenía mucho cariño no podía negar que era un pervertido de primera, que nunca guardaba sus opiniones respecto a los encantos de las mujeres.

-¿Qué dijo ese estúpido pervertido?

-Dijo que tienes los pechos tan perfectos que de seguro cuando te metías a bañar conmigo salían perfectamente limpios

A Okuni le tomó unos segundos entender el comentario y cuando lo hizo el rubor cubrió suavemente sus mejillas

-Ese idiota. Lo golpearé en cuanto regresemos

-No lo hagas, tiene razón-e inclinó su cabeza para demostrárselo

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Según yo poco a poco empieza a cobrar forma la trama, lo cual les agradará pues ya se sabe un poco mas de ese personaje tan parecido a Naruto. Procuraré no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones, pero se acercan tiempo ajetreados en la escuela y no garantizo nada, por eso me animé a publicar este capítulo antes de entrar a clases.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado sus comentarios porque eso significa que he capturado su atención de alguna manera.

En el próximo capítulo ya habrá un encuentro directo entre Sakura y Shinta y verán que tanto se parecen Naruto y Shinta en el carácter. Sé que los capítulos están saliendo muy cortos, así que para compensarlos pondré de mi parte y trataré de que el siguiente al fin supere el promedio.

Espero que esta última escena, un poco subida de tono, les haya gustado porque este fic tendrá algunas de este tipo y me siento un poco insegura respecto al resultado. Pero bueno, aún faltan muchos capítulos para que llegue a esa parte.

**2008-01-04**


	4. Chapter 4

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 4

**-¡Narutooooo!-gritaba frenéticamente mientras se revolvía en sus brazos, resistiéndose a dejar a su amigo en aquel lugar y siendo sacada a rastras por Sasuke-¡Déjame Sasuke! ¡Naruto!**

**Prácticamente aventó a Sakura en brazos de Kakashi para volver a entrar al lugar y ayudar a su amigo, pero en ese mismo momento se escuchó una gran explosión y solo les dio el tiempo suficiente para correr y alejarse lo más posible del lugar. ****Cuando la explosión remitió en el lugar no quedaban más que ruinas.**

**-Naruto-susurró Sasuke mientras echaba a correr hacia el lugar siendo seguido de cerca por Sakura**

**-¡Narutooooooooo!**

Sasuke se despertó de golpe mientras sentía el sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido ese sueño, sin embargo los acontecimientos del día anterior evidentemente habían sacado a la luz aquellos recuerdos.

Naruto había muerto en aquella explosión, le había costado trabajo pero no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar la realidad. Él, Kakashi y Sakura habían buscado desesperadamente por horas alguna señal de que pudiera haber sobrevivido, pero no la encontraron. Incluso habían recurrido a las habilidades de Karin, la única sobreviviente de su efímero grupo Hebi, para rastrear el chakra de su amigo, nada había resultado de modo que tuvieron que resignarse al hecho de que Naruto había muerto en aquel lugar.

Los días siguiente habían sido muy duros para todos pero principalmente para Sakura, de modo que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que la joven se hubiera desmayado al ver el enorme parecido existente entre su difunto amigo y ese ninja de la Roca. Él mismo se había llevado la impresión de su vida, pero su personalidad no permitiría hacer algo como desmayarse.

Shinta. Su instinto le decía que había algo extraño en el parecido que Naruto y ese sujeto guardaban, y más sospechoso era que hubiera sido precisamente él a quien asignaron para acudir a Konoha. Al parecer la Hokage también tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto y por eso había ordenado que fuera vigilado de cerca.

La relación entre Konoha y la Aldea de la Roca había sido particularmente tensa en los últimos años, las mayores protestas de la Roca estaban relacionadas con el control que Konoha y Arena mantenían respecto a la Aldea de la Lluvia tras la derrota de Pein. Guerra como tal no existía entre las aldeas, pero al ser una situación tan tensa no dejaba de ser sospechosa la actitud del Tsuchikage de pedir ayuda específicamente a Konoha.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama con una idea en mente, no podía dejar esa situación solo en manos de los ANBU, él mismo se encargaría de vigilarlos de cerca.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ese mismo día ya entrada la tarde Sakura se encontró a Shinta saliendo de la torre de la Hokage. Aunque su primer impulso fue alejarse lo más posible se regañó mentalmente y dando un salto se colocó al lado del ANBU que lo seguía

-¿Y bien? ¿Ha hecho algo extraño?

-En lo absoluto. Estuvo puntual en la reunión con Godaime-sama a primera hora de la maña-respondió en tono formal el joven ANBU que había sido asignado específicamente a Shinta

-¡¿Godaime-sama lo citó a primera hora?!-exclamó Sakura, completamente sorprendida de aquel hecho tan poco común en su maestra

-No, fue él quien acordó la hora. Godaime-sama no estaba muy contenta-aunque no podía verle el rostro, no era difícil detectar un deje de diversión en la voz del ANBU, pero al momento recuperó su seriedad-Han estado reunidos hasta hace unos instantes

-Entiendo-Sakura contuvo un suspiro de resignación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque no tuviera muchas ganas-Yo me encargo a partir de ahora

-Hai

Cuando el ANBU desapareció Sakura se concedió unos instantes para interceptar a Shinta, había estado consciente que tarde o temprano tendrían el encuentro y ya no podía retrasarlo, de modo que Sakura corrió para darle alcance. Unos pasos antes se detuvo para calmarse y verlo un poco, la manera de caminar era diferente a la forma de Naruto, no tan relajada, más bien parecía muy recto y seguro, aquella forma de caminar evidenciaba una educación llena de disciplina. Avanzó decidida a no quedarse atrás y dijo en voz alta

-Konichiwa

En cuanto escuchó el saludo Shinta volteó a verla y Sakura sintió de lleno el impacto de aquella mirada pero logró recomponerse rápidamente

-No creo que me recuerdes, de modo que me presentaré nuevamente. Soy Haruno Sakura, seré la encargada de guiarte por Konoha y sus inmediaciones

La sonrisa cortés que Sakura mostraba disminuyó un poco al no recibir respuesta y por el contrario era observaba fijamente por Shinta, pero después el joven pareció relajarse y le correspondió la sonrisa mientras le decía

-Oh…comprendo. Es un placer, Ogawara Shinta-respondió haciendo la correspondiente reverencia-Siendo que tú me guiarás por la aldea ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar un restaurante? He estado reunido desde temprano con Hokage-sama y ni siquiera he podido desayunar algo

-Claro, ¿te gusta el ramen?-Sakura quiso patearse internamente. Inconscientemente seguía deseando encontrar similitudes y por eso había mencionado ese platillo en específico

-¿Ramen? Pues…nunca lo he probado

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado al Ichiraku, puesto que estaban cerca de la torre, de modo que Sakura se hizo a un lado para indicarle que entrara pero Shinta hizo un caballeroso ademán para cederle el paso e incluso la ayudó a sentarse, algo que sorprendió mucho a la joven porque no estaba tan acostumbrada a esos comportamientos, sus amigos no tenían aquellas costumbres…y menos las tenía Naruto.

-En la aldea de la Roca no se vende ese alimento, no hay un solo restaurante que lo prepare-dijo Shinta retomando el punto anterior

-Comprendo-aquello no pasaba de ser algo curioso, de modo que Sakura dejó de lado el tema.

Ayame salió a atender a los clientes en compañía de su padre y en cuanto vieron a Shinta sus rostros demostraron abiertamente el impacto que éste les había provocado, de modo que Sakura se apresuró a presentarlos e inmediatamente notó como el asombro era reemplazado por una expresión de tristeza al recordar a Naruto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaban sus órdenes, entonces Sakura volvió a regañarse mentalmente por no preguntarle a Shinta de que le gustaría su ramen pues se había limitado a pedir dos órdenes, estaba a punto de corregirse cuando Ayame les colocó frente a ellos sus tazones

-Aquí tienen

En ese momento el señor del Ichiraku, que permanecía con la mirada atenta a la preparación, alzó el rostro y le dijo a Shinta

-Es de res, estoy seguro que te gustará

Shinta pareció desconcertado por aquella situación pero inmediatamente hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a comer su ramen

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Casi una hora después Sakura y Shinta caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Acababan de abandonar el Ichiraku cuando el joven extranjero le pidió a Sakura que le enseñara la aldea a lo que, para su desgracia, Sakura no se pudo negar. A pesar de que la personalidad de Shinta era mas inclinada hacia la seriedad y poco dado en el arte de conquistar a las mujeres, necesitaba abrirse un poco para poder saltar el muro que Sakura parecía había puesto entre ellos.

-Sakura…es un bonito nombre y suena muy bien al pronunciarlo, de seguro que a tu novio le gusta.

Rayos. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Qué clase de comentario era aquel? Ese era el problema cuando te asignaban una misión en la cual no eras muy bueno, como no tenía mucha experiencia en seducir a las mujeres no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía recordar como le había hecho para conseguir a Okuni. Casi esperaba que Sakura lo mandara a volar pero definitivamente no se esperaba la respuesta que le dio

-Prometido

-¿Uh?

-Digo que no es mi novio. Estoy comprometida

-Comprendo. Y… ¿quién es el afortunado?

-Uchiha Sasuke

Aquello complicaba las cosas significativamente. Recordaba a Uchiha Sasuke de la reunión en la que la Hokage los había presentado con algunos ninjas de Konoha el día anterior, suponía que Sasuke era el otra ninja asignado de guía, a final de cuentas Sakura era una de ellos y ambos eran los ninjas más cercanos a la Hokage, como el Tsuchikage les había informado.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos para voltear a ver a la joven que lo acompañaba, la sorprendió mirándolo fijamente pero en cuanto se vio descubierta volteó el rostro rápidamente, dejándolo muy confundido con esa actitud que había notado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el Ichiraku

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sakura-san?

-Claro

-Sonará raro…pero lo cierto es que me desconcierta mucho-Sakura alzó el rostro de manera interrogante, esperando la pregunta-¿Por qué evitas mirarme a la cara? Y las pocas veces que lo has hecho me observas como si estuvieras frente a un bicho raro.

Sakura palideció al darse cuenta de que era cierto, no lo había hecho concientemente pero era innegable que todo el tiempo había procurado mirar a cualquier otra parte que no fuera el rostro de Shinta

-Nada importante, solo…-decía Sakura intentado justificarse, pero ya no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió como una mano la tomaba de la barbilla y le alzaba suavemente el rostro

Cuando se encontró de frente, y con solo unos centímetros de distancia, con los ojos de Shinta, no pudo evitar que los suyos se llenaran de lágrimas y estas empezaran a descender por sus mejillas, ante la desconcertada expresión de Shinta.

-Yo…lo lamento ¿dije algo que te molestara? Perdón solo trataba de…-pero Sakura no lo dejó terminar y pudiendo soportar mas estar en su presencia de modo que se soltó del agarre para echarse a correr.

Cuando Okuni regresó a la vivienda que les habían asignado, después algunas horas de ser vigilada cercanamente por el insoportable de Uchiha Sasuke, lo último que se había esperado encontrar era a Shinta mirando atentamente su reflejo en el espejo de la recámara. Lo normal era que primero lo saludara, pero le ganaba la curiosidad del saber porque le dedicaba tanto análisis a su reflejo

-Ya estoy en casa

Shinta se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Okuni, pero inmediatamente se recuperó de la sorpresa sin despegar la mirada del espejo.

-Bienvenida-saludó sin dedicarle mucha atención, lo que terminó por aumentar la curiosidad de la joven

-¿Qué pasa, Shinta?

-Nada importante, es solo que…-Shinta volteó a verla y dijo-¿Tengo un rostro…triste?

-¿Cómo?-aquella si que era una pregunta extraña ¿Cómo tenía que interpretarla?

-Es que en la mañana, cuando Sakura-san me vio de frente…se echó a llorar ¿no es extraño?-Okuni palideció suavemente, pero se volteó disimuladamente para que Shinta no se diera cuenta de su reacción.-Nunca me había pasado algo así, pero en esta aldea…cada vez que me encuentro de frente con alguien siento que me ven como si estuvieran de frente a un fantasma

-¿De…verdad?

La habitación se cargó de un tenso silencio, aunque cada uno tenía sus propios motivos para no decir nada, pero cuando Shinta decidió hablar, su voz estaba cargada de duda y un poco de sospecha

-¿Por qué me seleccionaron para esta misión, Okuni? Eres una de los ninjas de más confianza del Tsuchikage, estoy segura que sabes la razón

-No hables así, como si hubieran existido motivos ocultos o sospechosos para tu designación. Era obvio que a ti se te encargara esta misión, primero que nada eres el mejor ninja de toda la Aldea y además eres uno de los ninjas cercanos al Tsuchikage

-Eso no es cierto. No soy el más fuerte de toda la aldea y hay muchos ninjas con más experiencia en estas cuestiones ¿por qué yo?

-No seas modesto, eres muchas más poderoso que todos nosotros. Tu nivel de lucha es muy cercano al del Tsuchikage y no existe una razón para que lo niegues. Y sobre sus motivos para mandarte a ti ¿Importan acaso? El Tsuchikage confió en ti lo suficiente como para darte esta importante misión ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada…supongo. Pero todo esto es muy raro. Nunca me habían asignado misión por esta zona y ahora…me han asignado una misión en Konoha

-Esas son solo imaginaciones tuyas. Estoy segura de que si no habías tenido misiones en estas zonas se debe mayormente a una casualidad-pensaba seguir argumentando cuando las manos de Shinta se colocaron sobre sus hombros y le preguntó solemnemente

-Okuni, mírame a la cara y dime que no hay nada raro en todo esto

-Shinta yo… ¿por qué te estás comportando así? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé-aseguró con un tono de voz en el casi se podía sentir una desesperación por algo.-Solo sé que hay algo en esta aldea que me inquieta y siento que solo puedo confiar en ti.

-Oh, Shinta-dijo Okuni mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su compañero y enterraba su rostro en su pecho-No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Esto es solo una misión más y cuando la terminemos…regresaremos a nuestra aldea y todo seguirá como antes, te lo prometo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horas después de su conversación con Shinta, ambos permanecían en cama descansando tras hacer el amor. Aquella había sido la manera en que Shinta había podido sacar toda la tensión que inexplicablemente lo invadía. En aquellos momentos dormía profundamente al lado de Okuni, quien, por el contrario, no podía dormir.

Mordisqueaba suavemente la yema de su dedo pulgar izquierdo, un vicio que siempre salía a la luz cuando esta preocupada y que nunca había podido quitarse, a pesar de lo mucho que sus profesores habían intentado quitarle ese pequeño vicio por considerarlo un símbolo de debilidad en alguien perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de la Aldea de la Roca y de quien esperaban se convirtiera en una gran kunoichi.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería avisarle al Tsuchikage sobre la forma en que se está sintiendo Shinta?"

Lo más fácil sería notificarle discretamente la situación al Tsuchikage, pero no podía adelantarse en su decisión o podría ser contraproducente. Meditó mucho la situación y al final decidió guardar silencio y esperar un poco más.

"Si solo estoy exagerando y por mi culpa la misión se aborta innecesariamente el Tsuchikage no me lo perdonará jamás pues le habré dado la razón y cuando la misión sea reprogramada no me permitirá acompañarlo. Aún así tendré que estar atenta a la manera en que se desarrollarán los acontecimientos" aquellos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Okuni antes de decidirse a dormir y poder reponer energías para los días siguientes

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aquel estaba siendo un horrible día para Okuni, el peor que había tenido desde su llegada a Konoha tres días atrás. La reunión con la Hokage se había extendido mucho y ella, que no había desayunado, se había tenido que excusar y dejar a Shinta a cargo mientras buscaba un lugar para comer algo. Sin embargo lo que más la molestaba era que la siguiera cierta persona, y ya no iba a guardarse su opinión

-Sabes, Uchiha ¿por qué no sales de tu escondite? Me estoy cansando de fingir que no me doy cuenta de que me has seguido toda la mañana. Además así **al fin** podrías hacer algo de utilidad y decirme donde puedo comer algo

Su reclamó recibió una pronta respuesta pues Sasuke apareció frente a ella, recargado en la pared con actitud indolente y fría. Durante unos segundos permanecieron mirándose atentamente, analizándose en el uno al otro, hasta que Sasuke se puso de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar. Al darse cuenta que avanzaba solo volteó el rostro y dijo

-Si tanto quieres comer, sígueme

Okuni murmuró por lo bajo un par de insultos, bastante molesta por la actitud del Uchiha ¿Por qué no le habían puesto un guardián mas agradable?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ino y Sakura se encontraban en un restaurante de dangos, comiendo tranquilamente al tiempo que disfrutaban del agradable calor que el lugar les proporcionaba en aquellos fríos días de invierno

-Sai sigue sorprendido -anunció Ino con toda la intención puesta en la última palabra

-¿Sai?

-Si, por toda esta situación del parecido entre Shinta y Naruto.

-Oh

Aquello terminó de un plumazo con el apetito de Sakura, por lo que hizo a un lado el plato del que estaba comiendo. Pero aquel detalle tan simple, a pesar de que lo había visto con claridad, no era suficiente para que Ino dejara el tema

-De hecho es el tema de moda en la aldea. Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que en cuanto me entere que Konohamaru regrese de su misión lo mande con ella, no quiere que el pobre se encuentre de frente con Shinta sin estar preparado, ya ves lo mal que la pasó tras la muerte de Naruto.

-Lo imagino. Kakashi-sensei habló ayer con Iruka-sensei al respecto-Sakura guardó silencio mientras Ino daba otro bocado a su postre

-¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Mmmm?

-El hecho de que pueda existir alguien tan parecido a Naruto

-Pues…ya sabes lo que dicen, que todos tenemos un doble por ahí. Shinta debe ser el doble de Naruto-respondió Sakura de mala gana. Si Ino en verdad era su amiga ¿por qué no se callaba?

-Si…supongo. Aunque, por un momento, cuando lo vi…pensé que Naruto había regresado. Pero es imposible porque está muerto ¿verdad?

"Desgraciadamente"

Ella se había pasado toda la noche intentando encontrar alguna explicación para ese parecido, pero el tema era tan duro para Sakura que prefirió no agregar un comentario con la esperanza de darlo por terminado. Al estar en una mesa cercana a la entrada pudieron observar como entraban al local Sasuke acompañado de Okuni. La joven se detuvo en la entrada y miró fijamente a Sakura, por segunda vez Sakura se desconcertó a causa de la mirada tan cargada de rabia y celos que la ninja de la Roca le dirigía. Sin embargo Okuni retiró la mirada y siguió a Sasuke a una mesa cercana

-Eso es algo también muy raro-dijo Ino en tono bajo

-¿Cuál?

-La forma en que te mira ella. Te miró de una manera que cualquiera pensaría que le has robado el novio

-Si, tienes razón.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aquel mismo día por la noche Sakura caminaba por los campos de entrenamiento cuando escuchó voces entre las cuales identificó sin problemas la voz de Konohamaru, entonces recordó el deseo de Tsunade que hablar con él antes que se encontrara de frente con Shinta y ante el temor de que Ino aún no le hubiera avisado corrió en su dirección

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo platicando tranquilamente con Shinta. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo y Konohamaru lo miraba ávidamente, con la misma mirada que le dirigía a Naruto, como intentando ganar su aprobación de hermano mayor

-Konohamaru-kun-en cuanto pronunció su nombre el joven Konohamaru, acababa de entrar en la adolescencia, volteó a verla. En cuanto la reconoció se puso de pie y se acercó a ella velozmente-Konohamaru-kun, Tsunade-sama quería prevenirte antes de que lo vieras…pero parece que no fue así

-Te equivocas Sakura-neechan, la vieja me lo advirtió. Por eso mismo lo busqué

-¿Tú…lo buscaste?

-Claro, tenía que verlo. Es maravilloso, ¡es casi como estar de frente a Naruto-niichan otra vez! Aunque no tiene el mismo sentido del humor-dijo en voz baja con profundo pesar, pero un segundo después su rostro se iluminó con una idea-o tal vez si. ¡Hey, Shinta!

Shinta, que los había estado observando todo el tiempo, dirigió su mirada hacia Konohamaru, que en ese instante sonrió animadamente y exclamó

-¡Sexy no jutsu!

Al momento frente a sus ojos apareció frente a sus ojos una morena completamente desnuda, con solo unas vaporosas nubes que parecían mas enseñar que ocultar. La cara de Shinta era de desconcierto total, pero poco a poco su fachada seria empezó a resquebrajarse mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, dando paso a una sonora carcajada. Sakura se tambaleó cuando el sonido de aquella carcajada atravesó su corazón recordándole dolorosamente las escandalosas risas de Naruto

Konohamaru deshizo la técnica y se unió a las carcajadas de Shinta, feliz por encontrar otra similitud con su difunto "hermano"

CONTINUARÁ

Saludos. Como se darán cuenta he estado publicando muy seguido, debido a que la inspiración me ha estado bombardeando y antes de que la musa se aleje, mejor actualizo un poco.

Espero que esté capítulo ya les haya resuelto algunas dudas, pero ya en el próximo capítulo conocerán aún más a Shinta y su extraño parecido con Naruto.

2008-01-13


	5. Chapter 5

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 5

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana despertando lentamente a Okuni, al darse cuenta que Shinta permanecía dormido a su lado, pasó suavemente sus labios por el pecho desnudo de su amante arrancándole suaves gemidos de placer

-Okuni… ¿qué hora es?-preguntó con voz adormilada mientras se dejaba hacer

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme la hora cuando estoy intentando seducirte?-preguntó pícaramente, pero la respuesta de Shinta la dejó fría

-Porque le he sacado a Sakura-san una invitación para desayunar ¡y no te imaginas el trabajo que me costó!-el adormecimiento había desaparecido de su voz pues ya se había puesto de pie y tomaba su toalla para meterse a bañar

-¿Vas a verla hoy?

-Si-le dirigió una corta mirada al reloj para comprobar la hora, quedó satisfecho de modo que se dispuso a sacar su ropa-La llevaré a desayunar antes de mi reunión con la Hokage. Después de todo el trabajo que me costó convencerla no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo

-¿Hacer el amor conmigo es desperdiciar el tiempo?-Okuni se sintió verdaderamente ofendida por ese comentario, además de furiosamente celosa

-Okuni, eso es ridículo

-¡No lo es cuando prefieres irte a desayunar con esa antes de hacerlo conmigo!

-¿Por qué te estás tomando tan mal todo esto? Sabías muy bien que esto iba a pasar, no tienes porque ponerte de esa manera. Cuando me acosté con la mujer de aquel Señor Feudal no reaccionaste así

-Eso era diferente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son diferentes?

-¡Porque esa zorra está que se muere por ti!

Shinta dejó de hacer lo que lo ocupaba y volteó a ver seriamente a Okuni

-Odio ese lenguaje tan vulgar Okuni y lo sabes. Además ¿zorra? Si lo fuera no me hubiera costado tanto trabajo conseguir que acepte algo tan simple e inocente como un desayuno

-Es porque ese es su plan. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te mira? Te devora con los ojos, a ella no le va a importar que tengas una relación conmigo y se va a arrojar a sus brazos ¿Sabes lo que hará en cuanto tenga oportunidad? Te dirá que le recuerdas mucho a una persona muy querida a quien perdió. Conozco a las de su clase y usará un truco tan ridículamente viejo para parecer una víctima solitaria y frágil a tus ojos

El ojiazul tomó aire para calmarse antes de decir lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era hacer un comentario que enfadara aún más a Okuni, cuando estuvo seguro de poder hablar tranquilamente dijo con el mismo tono en que se le intenta explicar algo a un niño muy terco que no quiere entender las cosas

-Mira, ella no tiene que conocer la relación que mantenemos ¿cierto?-Okuni no contestó aquella pregunta retórica y se limitó a apretar los puños-Y otra cosa, no entiendo como eso afectaría negativamente la misión, y lo sabes. Si tienes problemas con todo esto quizá deberías considerar abandonarla y dejarme solo a cargo. Desde que llegamos te estás comportando como una loca celosa…y no me gusta-con esa última advertencia flotando en el aire se alejó en dirección al baño.

A pesar de sus propios pronósticos, Sakura estaba disfrutando el desayuno con Shinta. Su acompañante había elegido el Ichiraku argumentando que el ramen le había parecido delicioso y deseaba comer un poco más. Era tan perturbador estar tan cerca de alguien que le recordaba de una manera tan dolorosa a Naruto, pero Shinta había insistido tanto en su deseo de desayunar juntos que ella no había podido negarse.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra, lo que no ayudaba en nada a crear un ambiente de camaradería y hacer ameno el ambiente. Por el contrario Shinta parecía tener una animada conversación con Ayame respecto al proceso de preparación del ramen, el rubio quedó extasiado cuando le aseguraron que existía ramen instantáneo al que solo era necesario agregarle un poco de agua. Ella parecía tener toda su atención concentrada en su tazón de ramen, pero aquella situación le recordó uno de los encargos que Tsunade les había hecho

**FLASHBACK**

**-****Hay algo más que quiero que hagan-el tono formal que Tsunade había estado usando se esfumó en la última palabra. Giró en su silla para poder mirar lo ventana la montaña con los rostros de los antiguos Hokages, toda su atención estaba concentrada en el rostro de Yondaime y cuando volvió a hablar su voz se escuchaba cargada de dolor-Hablen con él e investiguen su pasado lo más que puedan, si existe una esperanza, la que sea por pequeña que esta sea, de que Naruto….solo averígüenlo ¿de acuerdo?**

**END FLASHBACK**

Con cuidado dejó los palillos en su lugar mientras decidía como abordaría el tema, ¿qué preguntarle primero cuando tenía tanta curiosidad? Lo meditó unos instantes hasta que se decidió por una pregunta sencilla.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Shinta terminó de pasar el bocado de ramen, lo masticó cuidadosamente y posteriormente contestó

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras

-Esto…tu compañera, Okuni, ¿es tu pareja? Es decir ¿son novios?

Aquella pregunta pareció descolocar a Shinta y pensarse la respuesta por unos instantes hasta que finalmente le respondió

-Pues…si, tenemos algo

-¿Algo? ¿Qué clase de definición es esa para una relación? Si alguien se refiriera de esa manera a una relación conmigo ten por seguro que lo mataría-aseguró molesta por aquella respuesta que, al parecer de Sakura, no era muy halagador para la joven. Su actitud provocó la incomodidad de Shinta que se vio obligado a justificarse

-Es decir si, somos pareja. Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que siempre que me encuentro con ella me mira de una si quisiera matarme

-Ya veo- "Maldita Okuni. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella"-no le hagas mucho caso, ella siempre es así

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?

-No lo recuerdo

-¡¿Qué?!-no le costó mucho a Shinta darse cuenta que nuevamente había metido la pata y habría que remediarlo rápidamente-¿Cómo puedes no saber el tiempo que llevas con alguien? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-Sakura-san por favor déjame explicarte-suplicó nerviosamente pues no hacía otra cosa que meter la pata, aquello pareció calmar un poco a Sakura pues se dispuso a escuchar su justificación-Llevamos siendo pareja como…6 años, si creo si. Lo que ocurre es que hace 6 años estaba en una misión con mi equipo cuando fuimos emboscados, el ataque fue tan duro que fui el único sobreviviente; pasé varios meses en el hospital y Okuni era la única persona que nunca se despegó de mi lado, aparte del Tsuchikage claro está, el caso es que…bueno, cuando me recuperé yo ya estaba con Okuni. No recuerdo bien si yo me le declaré o ya había algo antes de la misión pero cuando salí del hospital...pues…ya vivíamos juntos.

El corazón de Sakura se desbocó desde el momento en que escuchó que había perdido la memoria 6 años antes, el mismo tiempo que había pasado tras la muerte de Naruto. Tenía que seguirle preguntando, tenía que saber más…pero tenía que hacerlo con calma y sin despertar sospechas, a final de cuenta ellos casi no se conocía y si ella le preguntaba de lleno quizá él se cerrara definitivamente. Tomó unos segundos para calmarse antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Por qué dices que no recuerdas si ya había algo desde antes?

-¿Uh? Lo que pasa es que a causa de las heridas de ese ataque perdí muchos recuerdos, que aún no he podido recuperar. De hecho los primeros días después de que desperté no podía recordar nada, solamente con el paso de los días mi memoria regresó pero…hay ciertas cosas que nunca he recordado

-¿De verdad? Debió ser terrible

-Si, al menos creo recordar que los primeros días me sentí muy perdido. De no haber sido por Okuni tal vez me hubiera vuelto loco, sentía que ella era mi única ancla al pasado

-Entonces le debes mucho, supongo que debes amarla por igual

Shinta dejó de comer y se dedicó a mirar con aire ausente el tazón mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los palillos. Finalmente una sombra de culpa nubló su rostro cuando dijo

-Lo cierto es que…a veces no sé si en verdad la amo o solo le estoy agradecido ¿no se si me entiendas?

"Más de lo que imaginas" pensó Sakura mientras reconocía esos mismos sentimientos en ella. Aún así había la gran diferencia de que ella sabía que no estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero era en parte su agradecimiento por el apoyo que recibió tras la muerte de Naruto lo que la había convencido de casarse con el Uchiha.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo mas?

A Sakura le hubiera gustado haber elegido concientemente alguna pregunta que aportara mayores datos, pero no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el torrente el torrente de preguntas que tenía atoradas en su boca.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Toda tu vida has estado en la Aldea de la Roca? ¿Conociste a tus padres? ¿Cómo eras en la escuela? ¿Eras buen o mal estudiante?

La expresión de Shinta demostraba claramente el desconcierto que aquella serie de preguntas habían provocado. Sakura estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa por si sentía muy invadido en su intimidad, pero él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y contestó

-Esas son muchas preguntas, Sakura-san. Pues primero que nada te diré mi edad: 21 años y si, siempre he vivido en la Roca. ¿Mis padres? Claro que los conocí, pero murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño; mi padre murió cuando tenía tres años y mi madre cuando tenía siete…u ocho, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien

-Y ¿qué pasó contigo cuando murió tu madre? ¿Quiénes te cuidaron?

-Mi padre era un ninja cercano al Tsuchikage, de modo que cuando mi madre murió él se encargó de que me cuidaran

-¿Te adoptó como un hijo?

-No, no tanto. Pero designó a alguien para me cuidara hasta que pudiera valerme por mi mismo, una niñera, llamada Nonna-chan, se encargó de cuidarme hasta que me quise ir a vivir solo. Ella aún vive y casi todos los días la visito, excepto cuando estoy de misión

-¿Tienes recuerdos de tus padres?

-Pocos, ten en cuenta que murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Tengo una fotografía entre mis cosas, te la mostraría pero nunca la cargo conmigo y se quedó en mi casa en la Aldea.

-¿Te pareces a ellos?

-Pues…no mucho, los que conocieron a mi madre dicen que tengo sus ojos y su sonrisa, pero que me parezco más a mi abuelo. Tsuchikage-sama dice que mi carácter le recuerda a mi padre, pero no lo recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber si eso es cierto.

-Espero que no te moleste lo que te quiero decir pero…cuando hablas de tu padre…no sé, solo te siento diferente

Shinta la miró como si lo hubiera abofeteado, lo que verdaderamente hizo sentir a Sakura como una terrible persona. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho esa pregunta? Una pregunta tan profunda y personal debía hacerse solamente a alguien muy cercano, pero aquel tono de voz que Shinta usaba para referirse a su padre había tocado una fibra sensible en ella, aunque no podía explicar el porque

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, no me molesté por esa pregunta. Es solo que…es muy raro lo que te voy a contar. Cada vez que pienso en mi padre yo…bueno, me invade un rencor hacia él, como si me hubiera hecho algo terrible que no pudiera perdonarle. Pero eso es muy raro y no coinciden con lo que me cuentan de él, que era un padre cariñoso y feliz porque yo era su hijo. Tampoco tengo algún recuerdo de que él me maltratara o me hiciera algo malo, de modo que ese sentimiento me hace sentir muy…culpable

Shinta se movió incómodo en su asiento. No podía explicar el extraño impulso que lo había hecho confiar en Sakura y abrirle su corazón en un tema que lo inquietaba desde hacía mucho y que no había compartido siquiera con Okuni, en quien confiaba ciegamente.

-¿Y Okuni? ¿Ella también perdió a sus padres y era una protegida del Tsuchikage?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por dejar de lado el tema y le respondió

-No, ella es un caso diferente al mío. La madre de Okuni murió cuando ella tenía como tres años, murió dando a luz pero desgraciadamente el niño tampoco sobrevivió. Pero ella pertenece a una de los clanes más importantes de la Aldea, de modo que su padre le puso a las mejores niñeras y entrenadores desde que era muy pequeña. Aunque no ha salido ningún Tsuchikage del clan de Okuni, sus miembros son muy poderosos por lo que ella ha entrenado casi toda su vida para poder estar al nivel que se espera de ella

-Si ella proviene de un clan tan importante ¿su padre no tuvo ningún problema con la relación de ustedes?

-¿Te refieres a que soy un ninja promedio?-Sakura se sintió apenada por haberlo insinuado, pero la sonrisa despreocupada de Shinta le demostró que no se había molestado-Pues solo cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos, después de todo Okuni apenas acababa de cumplir los 16 años. Pero después de eso siempre estaba satisfecho de nuestra relación, él murió hace cuatro años y nunca se portó de mala manera conmigo, por el contrario decía sentirse orgulloso de que su hija estuviera conmigo. Será mejor que dejemos el tema de Okuni, si ella se enterara que estuve contando cosas tan personales de ella se sentiría muy ofendida, y con toda razón

A pesar de que el tema de Okuni fue dejado de lado, Shinta contestó sin ningún problema todas las demás preguntas de Sakura, todo ello intercalado con algunas anécdotas de antiguas misiones, por lo que el tiempo pasó volando.

El ambiente en la oficina de la Hokage era un poco lúgubre y decepcionante después de que Sakura le contara con pelos y señales a Tsunade y Sasuke la conversación que había mantenido aquella mañana con Shinta. Fue la Hokage quien rompió el silencio con voz claramente decepcionada

-De modo que…tiene un pasado.

-Si, tiene recuerdos muy claros. No son solo cosas que le contaron, recuerda a sus padres, de manera moderada porque murieron siendo él muy pequeño, recuerda su infancia en la Roca, sus días en la escuela, incluso tiene frescos sus recuerdos de sus primeras misiones como genin. Es…imposible que sea Naruto.

-Quizá el parecido tenga una explicación más simple: y si Yondaime hubiera tenido otro hijo, uno que se mantuvo en secreto todos estos años-sugirió Sasuke tras evaluar todo lo que Sakura les había contado, pero Tsunade negó suavemente

-Imposible. Ustedes no lo conocieron, pero Yondaime no tenía ojos para alguien que no fuera Kushina, no tengo una sola duda de que Naruto fue su único hijo. De modo que el parecido entre ambos no pasa de ser una perturbadora casualidad

-Las casualidades no existen Godaime-sama-aseguró rotundamente Sasuke-Los he vigilado a ambos de cerca y no he notado nada sospechoso, pero ¿usted que opina Godaime-sama? ¿Se han comportado de manera extraña?

-No, esta misma mañana recibí los avances de una investigación que ordené a unos ninjas que hicieran de él y toda la información que recibí concuerda perfectamente con lo que él le contó a Sakura, de modo que no hay porque dudar de su versión.

-¿Qué dicen esas investigaciones, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Sakura, verdaderamente interesada

-Le precede una fama de ser un extraordinario ninja, especialista en misiones de infiltración. Según la información recabada él y Okuni son una leyenda en ciertas zonas al norte de la Roca, se les atribuye la obtención de una información muy delicada en la propia casa de un Señor Feudal

"Infiltraciones. ¿Han mandado a Konoha a dos especialistas en infiltraciones?" aunque aquel era el pensamiento de Sasuke, por las miradas de Sakura y Tsunade era obvio que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Tú que piensas, Sakura? ¿Crees que sea muy poderoso?

Sakura asintió mientras procedía a dar una respuesta más detallada

-Según él, era un alumno promedio en la Academia hasta que tuvo aquella misión que casi le cuesta la vida y tras la cual el Tsuchikage ordenó que fuera sometido a un entrenamiento estricto con los mejores senseis de la Roca. También asegura que Okuni pertenece a uno de los mejores clanes de su aldea y es muy poderosa

-Esa es otra cosa que dicen las investigaciones. Aunque el Tsuchikage aún es joven y no piensa dejar el cargo, hay rumores que afirman que considera a Shinta como un sucesor. Lo cierto es no solo es muy fuerte, tiene una clara preparación diplomática y no creo que esa preparación haya sido únicamente para esta misión, su nivel de conocimiento de las aldeas deja entrever que ha llevado una preparación política. Si hay que pensar bien de la Roca, no mandaron a su mejor ninja en infiltraciones, sino a su mejor diplomático y negociador.-sonrió astutamente mientras les dirigía una mirada conspiradora-Pero no hay que pensar tan bien de una aldea con la tenemos una relación tan tensa

Aquello parecía dar por terminada la reunión de modo que Sakura se preparó para levantarse, pero notó una sonrisa soñadora en Tsunade y no pudo reprimir su curiosidad

-¿En que piensa, Hokage-sama?

-Es solo que…si Naruto no hubiera muerto yo lo hubiera preparado para que me sucediera en el cargo y él, seguramente, se hubiera aburrido mucho con toda la preparación que tendría que recibir. No habría dejado de quejarse de ello.

Shinta lanzó una exclamación de fastidio mientras se quitaba su chaleco y lo aventaba sobre la cama. Había sido un día pesado, su único punto bueno había sido el agradable desayuno con Sakura, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle todas esas preguntas personales, desgraciadamente Sakura ya sabía que él y Okuni mantenían una relación, lo que pasaba a complicar drásticamente la misión. Pero lo que más le extrañaba es él le hubiera abierto su corazón tan fácilmente de hablar dos temas bastantes duros para él: sus sentimientos hacia Okuni y hacia su padre ¿Qué maldito impulso lo había hecho contarle esas cosas?

Para colmo su reunión con la Hokage se había cancelado de última hora. Según Shizune-san la Hoakage se había sentido indispuesta, pero la joven había tenido tal expresión de vergüenza que no podía evitar creer los rumores que había escuchado, que la Hokage en realidad estaba emborrachándose en algún bar.

Un kage borracho. Eso nunca pasaría en la Aldea de la Roca, el Tsuchikage hubiera preferido cortarse un brazo antes de dar tan mal ejemplo a sus ninjas, sobre todo porque era un ferviente creyente de dar la más estricta educación.

Lo malo de su día también tenía que ver con la pelea que había tenido con Okuni por la mañana. Ellos peleaban rara vez, pero nunca en una misión pues consideraban que el trabajo en equipo podía verse afectado por una pelea. También lo desconcertaban los celos que la aquejaban, ¡demonios! Si cuando sedujo a la esposa de un Señor Feudal para poder infiltrase y obtener una información ¡Okuni casi lo había asesorado sobre que hacer! ¿Entonces por qué razón estaba tan celosa y susceptible ante la misión?

Y a todo eso ¿dónde estaba Okuni? Como si la hubiera invocado la joven apareció en la puerta de la recámara

-Llegaste temprano-dijo la joven con un tono de voz neutro que extrañó a Shinta

-Si, la reunión se canceló

-Me alegro, eso significa tenemos todo este tiempo para nosotros ¿verdad?

Shinta iba a decir algo, pero segundos después dejó de tener importancia cuando notó que Okuni empezaba a quitarse lentamente su chaleco, dejando muy claro lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se acomodó perfectamente en la cama, esperando que Okuni se acercara a él, pero ella parecía tener otra idea en mente pues después de arrojar el chaleco procedió a quitarse su camiseta. Lentamente.

Okuni sentía temblar ligeramente sus manos y se regañó mentalmente por ello, estaba muy nerviosa por la seducción que había planeado pero quería darle a Shinta algo que no olvidara fácilmente, y estaba decidida a conseguirlo. Sostuvo su camiseta colgada de un dedo un momento antes de dejarla caer y quedando únicamente la red protectora que todo ninja portaba bajo sus ropas, pero aquella malla le daba una visión diferente a sus senos. Lentamente metió sus manos bajo la malla y comenzó a acariciarse suavemente.

Escuchó a Shinta respirar pesadamente, pero no le dirigió la mirada temiendo avergonzarse y perder el valor. En lugar de ello, deslizó las manos por su vientre hasta llevarlas al cruce de sus muslos, separando las piernas para apoyar la mano en el calor que había entre ellas. Luego volvió a deslizar la mano hacia arriba, sintiendo las texturas de su piel, notando como su carne respondía a la conciencia de que Shinta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Llevó las manos hasta su nuca, entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, sabiendo que el movimiento de sus brazos haría que sus senos se alzaran. Arqueó la espalda en una sensual curva que empujó sus senos y vientre hacia Shinta.

Le oyó tragar. Luego cometió la equivocación de mirarlo… y vio su pecho desnudo, sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por una intensa pasión provocando en ella un delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

El cuerpo de Shinta parecía tenso como un arco a punto de disparar una flecha, tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Su hombría resaltaba de forma totalmente evidente contra su pantalón.

Se sentía exultante. Poderosa. Y tan femenina... Animada por su éxito, bajó las manos hasta la cintura de su short. Todo el cuerpo de Shinta se estremeció al ver cómo lo deslizaba hacia abajo. Sin embargo solo lo bajó un poco, lo suficiente para verse el inicio de sus braguitas. Entonces abrió las piernas, metió los pulgares en ellas y deslizó los dedos en el interior de su short, tirando de su ropa interior hacia abajo y exponiendo la piel de su vientre.

Shinta maldijo entre dientes, pero no se movió un milímetro.

Okuni se bajó ambas prendas hasta las caderas, revelando éstas y una mata de oscuros rizos en lo alto de sus muslos. Llevó las manos atrás y frotó sus nalgas, bajando un poco más su short con cada movimiento circular.

Volvió a meter los pulgares en la parte delantera del short y miró a Shinta antes de deslizar los dedos por su pelvis. Las sienes de Shinta palpitaron, su mandíbula se tensó. Pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Okuni sonrió, satisfecha. Dio un último tirón y sus ropas se deslizaron hasta sus tobillos. Después salió de su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda. Sentía su cuerpo más lánguido y atractivo que nunca. Lo supo por la mirada de adoración que le dirigió Shinta, porque se notaba que la deseaba con su propio cuerpo. No hizo ningún movimiento para tratar de ocultarse de él.

Con delicadeza guió sus dedos hacia el vértice de sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, a pesar de todos los años que ellos llevaban juntos ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer eso por lo que estaba muy nerviosa, pero el jadeó de asombro que le había escuchado a Shinta le había dado todo el valor que necesitaba para continuar con sus caricias.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando sintió el cuerpo de Shinta junto al suyo, la energía sexual que desprendía casi la lanzó por el precipicio, pero él la abrazo fuertemente al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Su beso fue fiero, ardiente. Las manos de Shinta parecían estar en todas partes, acariciándola, exigiendo una respuesta. Okuni se arqueó contra él, sintiendo el inflamado calor y la excitación bajo sus pantalones.

Shinta no se molestó en llevarla a la cama. La apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, luego alzó las piernas de Okuni en torno a su cintura y la penetró.

Okuni se aferró al cuello de Shinta con los brazos y a su cintura con las piernas. Sus bocas se encontraron y Shinta penetró en la de ella con su lengua al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano entres sus cuerpos y buscó el delicado centro en el que se originaba el placer de Okuni, la acarició con el pulgar hasta que sintió oleadas de placer tensando sus músculos interiores en torno a él. Shinta echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el intenso placer le hizo temblar en el cálido y palpitante interior de Okuni.

Una vez que el clímax remitió las fuerzas los abandonaros, cayendo ambos al suelo. El ritmo de sus respiraciones comenzó a regularizarse mientras Shinta pasaba con suavidad sus manos por la espalda de su novia.

-Y todo esto ¿por qué?

-¿No te gustó?

-¿Dije eso? ¿Cómo podría quejarme del mejor orgasmo de mi vida? Lo que me pregunto son tus motivos

-Pues…digamos que es mi forma de pedirte perdón por haberme comportado como una loca histérica celosa. Tú nunca me has dado motivos para sentirme insegura y por ende no debería comportarme como lo hice esta mañana. Así que ¿me perdonas?

-Puede ser-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le dirigía una mirada pícara a Okuni

-Y ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener tu perdón?-preguntó con el mismo tono pícaro que su pareja

-Pues…creo que hacerlo toda la noche bastará para que te ganes mi perdón-y acto seguido la besó

CONTINUARÁ

Hola. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo el cual espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo el lemon. No estoy muy segura de cuando publicaré el próximo capítulo, porque no tendré mucho tiempo de escribir a causa de la escuela…y porque no sé lo que pasará el siguiente capítulo XDDDD

Digamos que en mi mente tengo claros ciertos acontecimientos, pero no sé como llegar a ello. Pero bueno, la inspiración me llegará en cuanto mi mente deje de preocuparse por las fotografías que tengo que tomar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero si tienen teorías o algo más que opinar esperaré su review.

2008-01-15


	6. Chapter 6

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

CAPÍTULO 6

Sakura giró una vez más en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño en aquella nueva posición, a pesar de que tendría que levantarse en una hora quería dormir aunque fuera un poco, desgraciadamente el insomnio parecía haberse encariñado con ella porque no la había dejado un solo instante. Llevaba muchos días sin poder dormir bien, pero aquella noche en especial no había podido pegar el ojo ni cinco minutos

Quizá el origen de sus problemas era todo el asunto de Shinta. Desde que habían desayunado juntos, unos días atrás, él se las había ingeniado para verse todos los días y siempre lograba arrancarle que lo acompañara a desayunar, comer, pasear, cenar. Le hubiera encantado negarse pero su misión era vigilarlo de cerca

"¿A quién quiero engañar?" pensó Sakura al tiempo que gemía de frustración

Lo cierto era que más que por la misión, aceptaba aquellas citas por ella misma. No solo era el parecido con Naruto, Shinta era divertido, simpático, caballeroso…y siempre se las arreglaba para que ella se la pasara muy bien con su compañía. Él era un poco serio y reservado, pero cuando entraba en confianza y se relajaba se convertía en una persona mucho más alegre.

Cuando al fin podía sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba, por lo que podría dormir al menos un rato, un ruido en la puerta la despertó por completo. Fue a abrir la puerta maldiciendo entre dientes a aquel desconsiderado que le había echado a perder cualquier posibilidad de dormir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un ANBU de la guardia de Tsunade, por lo que inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alerta

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Godaime-sama la ha llamado urgentemente a su oficina

* * *

-¡¿Cómo es posible que los hayan perdido de vista?!-exclamaba coléricamente Tsunade al escuadrón ANBU encargado de vigilar a los ninjas de la Roca, a quienes llevaba regañando desde que fue informada de la situación-¡Se supone que son nuestros mejores ANBU y los han perdido de vista¿De qué carajos te sirve el byakugan, Hyuga Neji? 

El aludido se retiró la máscara de ANBU mostrando en su totalidad su avergonzado rostro, que no podía soportar la idea de haber sido burlado de aquella forma. Los gritos de Tsunade eran nada comparados con los que él se estaba dando mentalmente

-Lo lamento mucho, Hokage-sama-se disculpó nuevamente Neji, a pesar de saber que eso no la calmaría por completo

-Tsunade-sama ¿no los han encontrado aún?-preguntó Sakura intentando calmar un poco la rabia de su maestra

-No, pero hay un rastro que quiero que tú y Sasuke sigan-los aludidos escucharon atentamente preparándose para salir-Fueron vistos por los campos de entrenamiento-Sakura y Sasuke asintieron y segundos después desaparecieron en medio de una nube

Sakura y Sasuke corrían lo más rápido que podían en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, conforme se acercaban a uno de los campos pudieron escuchar con claridad unos ruidos y palabras suelta provenientes de el, por lo que el pesar invadió a la joven

"¿Por qué tenían que estar precisamente ahí?" pensó Sakura al darse cuenta que aquel era el campo donde ella, Sasuke y Naruto habían iniciado su trabajo en equipo.

Con un gesto Sasuke le indicó que él iría por el otro lado mientras que ella siguiera ese mismo camino para poder tomarlos por sorpresa y cubrir dos flancos en caso de ser necesario atacarlos, Sakura asintió mientras procuraba acercarse silenciosamente. Con cuidado llegó al lugar desde donde se escuchaban las voces de Okuni y Shinta, grande fue su sorpresa al verlos entrenando.

Pero no era exactamente eso lo que la había sorprendido, sino la forma en la que estaban vestidos. A pesar del frío tan intenso que los estaba invadiendo en aquellos días, Okuni portaba un diminuto short y un minúsculo top. Algo similar a Shinta que solo tenía puesto un pantalón corto dejando su impresionante torso al descubierto. Sin embargo no eran inmunes al clima frío, el tono rojizo de sus pieles así como el vaho que salía de sus bocas mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento lo demostraban.

Estaban el uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente mientras respiraban agitadamente, aparte de sus escasa ropas Okuni tenía sujetos sus porta kunais y porta shuriken, mientras que Shinta únicamente mantenía empuñada su katana. Por un momento pensó en hacerse presente e interrumpirlos pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión al considerar que no habían hecho nada malo y lo mejor era observarlos

Okuni se encontraba en cuclillas en el suelo con su mano izquierda apoyada en el suelo mientras que en la derecha sostenía un kunai, cuando pareció haber recuperado el aliento giró el kunai en su dedo índice hasta empuñarlo con fuerza y extender su brazo derecho frente a ella para reforzar su guardia mientras observaba atentamente a su rival, él también cambió su katana de posición para tomar la postura defensiva. Después de unos segundos de analizar al contrincante Okuni se desplazó velozmente hacia su lado derecho, Shinta siguió el movimiento con sus ojos pero un segundo después su guardia y equilibrio se perdieron cuando la tierra bajo sus pies tembló fuertemente, mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio alzó la mirada a tiempo ver cuatro kunais con sellos explosivos atados a ellos dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él.

Rápidamente alzó su katana frente a él y al momento una corriente de aire azul cubrió la katana donde se estrellaron los kunais, que explotaron en el acto. Antes de el humo provocado por la explosión se disipara salió de entre ese humo Shinta con la katana lista para atacar y encontrándose de frente con el kunai de Okuni. El kunai recorría el largo de la katana mientras ambos intentaban impedir que el contrario avanzara y completara el ataque.

-Eso es trampa, usaste tu naturaleza de chakra para cubrir la katana y evadir mis kunais. Habíamos quedado que nada de ninjutsu-acusó Okuni con una sonrisa en los labios mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su brazo

-¿Me acusas a mi? Yo no fui quien aplicó chakra a la tierra para provocar ese pequeño temblor, solo así podía bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para poder atacarme, sobre todo porque no te vi realizar sellos en ningún momento.

-Te diste cuenta muy tarde

-¿Qué puedo decir? Lograste engañarme, pero no sirvió de mucho tu "pequeño" ataque-Okuni frunció el seño molesta por el tono despectivo con el que Shinta se había referido a su ataque, a pesar de que sabía que solo intentaba picarla

-¡No critiques mi ataque! Llevo casi ocho años intentando imitar la técnica secreta del Tsuchikage…y eso es lo único que he logrado. Pero tú deberías combatir conmigo con un kunai y no con tu amada katana ¿Por qué siempre la traes contigo¿Con el tamaño de tu katana buscas compensar otra carencia de tamaño?-preguntó picadamente, lo que provocó una sonrisa satisfecha de Shinta

Pero aquella frase provocó una reacción muy diferente en Sakura quien no pudo evitar, al oír el comentario, dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna de Shinta donde, gracias a la postura en la que se encontraba y la humedad de su propio cuerpo, mostraban claramente lo equivocado del comentario de Okuni. Sintió el sonrojo inundar sus mejillas y se regañó mentalmente por ocupar su mente en aquellas cosas en lugar de concentrarse en la pelea que demostraba el alto nivel que poseían ambos ninjas.

-Pues tú nunca te has quejado de ese tamaño. Al contrario, siempre estás chillando y pidiendo más y más

Okuni se sonrojó violentamente, aunque sabía que se merecía un comentario así como respuesta a su intento de picarlo. Pero no iba a perder ante él. Se retiró velozmente del ataque, se arqueó sobre su cuerpo y con la mano lanzó un poco de nieve a los ojos de Shinta, aquello lo tomó completamente por sorpresa y Okuni aprovechó ese instante para pegar un brinco que la alejó un poco y en cuanto cayó en tierra enterró sus manos en la nieve buscando algo.

Sus dedos encontraron las empuñaduras de dos kunais justo en el momento en que escuchó un grito de ataque proveniente de su espalda y que acercaba a ella, con rapidez levantó los kunais y al momento una red de hilos salió debajo de la nieve atrapando a Shinta. Antes de que pudiera liberarse Okuni lanzó uno de los kunais contra un árbol cercano provocando que la trampa de hilo envolviera por completo a Shinta, quien se sacudía fuertemente en su red

-¡Okuni¡Esto es trampa!-reclamaba Shinta mientras se revolvía

-¿Por qué? No he usado nuevamente ninjutsu, simplemente preparé una pequeña red para usarla en el momento más oportuno

-Por eso llegaste antes ¿verdad?

-Si, para la próxima deberías levantarte más temprano, gracias a eso pude llegar antes y preparar sin problemas esta pequeña trampa. Gané

Shinta masculló algo entre dientes, pero evidentemente Okuni eligió ignorarlo.

-Libérame ya, Okuni. Ganaste, tengo frío, suéltame para que me pueda vestir

-Pues si tienes frío…hay otras formas de calentarnos. Ahora que te veo atrapado así…se me acaban de ocurrir unas ideas que seguramente te gustarán, además seguro que hacerlo sobre la nieve sería toda una experiencia ¿no te parece?

Acercó sus labios hacia los labios entreabiertos de Shinta, pero un segundo antes metió la mano en su porta kunai y tomándolo lo lanzó con presteza hasta el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Sal de ahí, Uchiha-ordenó Okuni al tiempo que el kunai se incrustaba en un árbol.

Sasuke salió de su escondite y por la mirada que le dirigió, Sakura sabía que ella también debía salir. Mientras ambos se acercaban a ellos Okuni sacó otro kunai y liberó a Shinta de sus ataduras.

-¿Qué pasa¿Acaso son vouyeristas?

-Nosotros no somos los que estaban a punto de montárselo en un lugar público

Shinta dio un paso al frente para colocarse al lado de su pareja y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Sasuke.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Nada, solo los estábamos buscando-respondió Sasuke en un tono cortante

-¿Qué quieren?

-Solo queremos avisarles que dentro de tres días por la mañana, saldremos los cuatro de Konoha para buscar en las inmediaciones a los ninjas que se han estado infiltrando en nuestros países, estén preparados.

Sasuke intercambió miradas amenazantes con Shinta y Okuni, pero después se dio la vuelta y se alejo, seguido por Sakura. Cuando ambos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos Okuni dijo en voz baja

-Tardaron casi dos horas en darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia y encontrarnos

-Les tomó mucho tiempo a pesar de estar dentro de su propia aldea

-Al menos hemos hecho los cálculos que necesitábamos. Pudimos burlar la vigilancia de nuestro escuadrón ANBU asignado y tardaron un rato en detectarnos, eso significa que podremos hacerlo de nuevo y llevar a cabo la otra etapa de la misión

-Si, pero necesitamos encontrar el momento oportuno-mientras hablaba Shinta se había colocado su playera y su chaleco para contrarrestar el intenso frío que azotaba aquella mañana-Todo salió como lo habíamos planeado, así que merecemos un buen desayuno como premio: vayamos a desayunar un poco de ramen

Okuni se giró en ese momento con el pretexto de ponerse sus ropas y que Shinta no pudiera ver su expresión cuando le dijo

-Me estoy hartando de esa fascinación que has desarrollado por el ramen. Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas porque cuando la misión termine y regresemos ya no podrás comerlo.

* * *

Varias horas después Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea cuando la chillona voz de Ino la detuvo en su lugar y esperar a que su amiga la alcanzara. Ino llegó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro e inmediatamente la tomó por los hombros y empezó a saltar animadamente, ante la sorprendida mirada de los transeúntes 

-Ino-cerda ¡calma!

La emoción de Ino pareció desinflarse un poco por el regaño de Sakura, pero su sonrisa no disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

-Que aguafiestas, frentuda

-¿Qué pasa¿Desayunaste mucha azúcar?

-¡Algo maravilloso!-exclamó Ino sin hacer caso del último comentario.

Sakura puso atención a la noticia que su amiga pensaba decirle, pero en ese momento vio cruzar la calle a Shinta. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ella dejó de prestar atención a todo lo demás, cuando él salió de su rango de visión y su atención regresó a Ino, ésta la miraba fijamente

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sakura a la defensiva por la mirada especulativa que Ino le estaba dirigiendo

-Pues que al fin entendí a esa ninja de la Roca

-¿Cómo¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa mirada que le dirigiste a Shinta habla por si misma, él te gusta. Y mucho

-E…eso es ridículo-dijo torpemente por la impresión que la afirmación de Ino había provocado en ella

-No lo es-aseguró Ino mientras le daba golpecitos cómplices en el costado-Al fin entiendo el porque ella siempre te mira como si le robaras el novio ¡Estás loca por él! No sé como me di cuenta antes, es tan obvio como lo devoras con la mirada

Sakura estaba completamente roja. No solo por la vergüenza que le provocaba el hecho de que Ino estaba hablando de un tema tan personal en público…sino por la rabia.

-¡Basta Ino-cerda!

-Oh, no te avergüences Sakura. Eso significa que al fin estás superando la muerte de Naruto y abriendo tu corazón ¡ya era tiempo!

Sakura palideció ligeramente por lo que estaba insinuando Ino, así que la tomó por el brazo para detener su plática y que le prestara atención

-¿De qué hablas Ino?

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Sakura. Tú nunca me lo dijiste pero me di cuenta, era tan obvio. Pero…-se interrumpió suavemente al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva a su amiga-me pregunto una cosa ¿él te gusta solo porque se parece a Naruto?

-¡Ino! Deja ese tema, voy a casarme con Sasuke ¿recuerdas?

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa boda¡por eso es tan maravilloso que te estés enamorando de Shinta!

-¡Para el carro, Ino! Una cosa es que él me guste y otra que me esté enamorando de él

-¡Entonces reconoces que te gusta!-aseguró con un chillido de deleite mientras Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente por haber caído en el truco de Ino

-Escúchame bien, Ino-aquel tono de seriedad pareció calmar un poco a la rubia-Shinta tiene novia y yo también tengo un compromiso, además él no me gusta ¿entendido?-cuando Ino parecía protestar Sakura le lanzó una mirada amenazante-¿Entendido?

Ino bufó de una manera muy poco elegante. Le hubiera encantado no soltar el tema, pero conocía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Sakura y cuando rendirse. Por otro lado su instinto de casamentera le indicaba que ahí había algo…y ella se encargaría de que las cosas tuvieran un buen término. Sonrió maléficamente al ocurrírsele una idea, pero lo mejor era no poner sobre alerta a Sakura

-Esto…Ino

-¿Si?-preguntó la rubia saliendo de ensimismamiento

-Pensé que tenías algo importante noticia que darme

-¡Es cierto¡Ni te lo imaginas!

* * *

-¿Cómo que nos han invitado a una boda? 

-No es una boda, apenas es una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial entre Yamanaka Ino y un tipo llamado Sai-dijo Shinta a su compañera que se encontraba recostada en el suelo

-Ni siquiera los conocemos ¿por qué nos invitarían?

-No lo sé, tal vez no querían verse maleducados invitando a todos menos a nosotros. El punto es que nos han invitado e iremos

-¿Qué¿Por qué? No tengo nada de ganas de ir a esa fiesta mañana, no conocemos a nadie, de seguro será aburridísimo

-No has entendido Okuni. De seguro habrá muchos invitados en esa fiesta ¿lo entiendes?-aquel último comentario despertó el interés de la castaña que se sentó inmediatamente para estar mas atenta

-Significa que podremos hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento pero todo el mundo nos podrá ver en la fiesta y las sospechas no recaerán sobre nosotros

-¡Exactamente! Además que podré dar un paso más en mi misión particular

-Bien, entonces solo queda decidir quién lo hará

-Creo que eso es mejor decidirlo en el último momento, dependiendo de cómo veamos que se está desarrollando la fiesta

-Tienes razón. Entonces ambos iremos preparados

Okuni sonrió completamente relajada y feliz por el giro que habían dado las cosas, con la fiesta podían un paso más en su misión y con ello el tiempo que permanecerían en Konoha podría acortarse, las cosas estaban marchando muy bien.

CONTINUARÁ

Saludos. Este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hacía ratito pero por una u otra razón no había podido mandarlo, pero ya está aquí. No pasan muchas cosas, porque éstas se están preparando para los siguientes capítulos donde se desencadenarán algunas cosas y verán un poco de información respecto a la misión de los ninjas de la Roca y especialmente de Shinta.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, y a todos los que no lo han hecho: los estoy esperando. Reviews por favor

2008-01-27


	7. Chapter 7

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENCEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 7

Sakura maldecía entre dientes mientras cojeaba levemente a causa de una torcedura en su tobillo derecho ¿Cómo podía haberse lastimado de una manera tan ridícula? Si Ino se enteraba que justo cuando estaba practicando había perdido la concentración a causa de una imagen de Shinta, cuando él había estado entrenando el día anterior…Ino jamás le dejaría olvidarlo.

Acababa de apoyarse en un árbol, para recuperar el aliento, cuando apareció frente a ella Shinta. Tuvo que desviar la mirada porque en cuanto lo vio, aquella imagen de él entrenando solo con sus pantalones marcando su entrepierna, acudió a su mente.

-Sakura-san ¿qué pasa?-el tono de preocupación con el que había hecho la pregunta no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su incomodidad

-Nada de cuidado, solo…me tropecé y me torcí un poco el tobillo-inmediatamente Shinta la tomó en brazos y la recostó en el suelo

"¿Qué hace?" se preguntaba Sakura cuando su mente se llenó de imágenes de él recostándola completamente en el suelo…y ella no se asustaba para nada

-¿Qué haces?-afortunadamente su voz no había salido tan temblorosa como ella se sentía

-Pues…debo revisarte

-No es necesario. Soy una ninja médico y ya me revisé un poco. No es nada de cuidado, el dolor pasará en un rato y ya estaré como nueva para la fiesta de Ino esta noche-en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Sakura quiso golpearse por mencionar una fiesta a la que no sería invitado, pero él le sonrió comprensivamente

-Descuida, estoy invitado

"¡¿Qué?! Mataré a esa Ino-cerda" pensaba furiosamente Sakura, convencida de que Ino lo había invitado por su plática del día anterior

-Entonces supongo que te veré ahí

Mientras hablaba, Shinta había colocado sus manos alrededor de su tobillo lastimado provocando al momento un intenso calor recorrerle por toda la espalda, que no la abandonó hasta que él soltó su tobillo…varios instantes después

-No es nada de cuidado, en un par de horas estarás como nueva

-Eso mismo dije hace unos momentos-le recordó en tono de reproche, pero él se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente

-Aún así no creo que se bueno caminar sola, yo te llevaré a tu casa

-Eso no es necesario

-Quizá pero insisto

Aunque deseaba rechazar el ofrecimiento, Sakura sabía que si se negaba se vería muy grosera, a final de cuentas él le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para llegar a su casa, de modo que asintió e inmediatamente él la ayudó a incorporarse y pasó su brazo por la espalda para servirle de apoyo.

Cuando Sakura menos se dio cuenta ya faltaba solo una calle para llegar a su casa, el recorrido, aunque no era muy largo, se le había ido como el agua mientras platicaba con Shinta de cosas sin importancia. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando sintió un peso extra, a cusa de que Shinta se había detenido.

Extrañada volteó a verlo para ver si pasaba algo malo, por el contrario él estaba mirando fijamente hacia los rostros de los Hokage, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el rostro de Yondaime. No pudo identificar fácilmente las emociones que inundaban a Shinta en aquellos momentos, evidentemente su entrenamiento ninja lo había capacitado para esconder perfectamente sus sentimientos en los momentos adecuados, pero podía notar claramente la tensión que lo invadía.

-¿Quién es él?-el tono duro con el que le hablaba, discordaba mucho con el que habían estado hablando tan solo un par de minutos antes

-Yondaime Hokage-sama ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que…olvídalo. No es nada

A Sakura le hubiera gustado preguntar que le pasaba, pero la expresión de Shinta indicaba que no pensaba responder nada. A pesar de que la intrigaba, la cosa no parecía importante, en cuestión ninja, de modo que dejó el asunto de lado y siguieron su camino.

Pero quien no podía dejar el tema era Shinta. Una sensación extraña lo había recorrido en cuanto había visto el rostro del antiguo Hokage, como un antiguo rencor. Cuando Sakura le confirmó la identidad de la persona había asumido que ese rencor era debido al que les inculcaban en su Aldea respecto a Yondaime, era bastante conocido que sus habilidades en el campo de batalla habían sido una de las razones por las cuales la Roca había perdido ante Konoha en la Gran Guerra Ninja. Sin embargo…había algo más, estaba seguro. Solo que no sabía qué era.

* * *

Okuni se miró en el espejo por enésima vez, ahora de diferente ángulo para estar completamente segura de que se veía bien. Había comprado ese vestido apenas un par de horas antes en una tienda de Konoha y no estaba del todo segura que le quedara bien. Como necesitaba una segunda opinión decidió preguntarle a Shinta, quien también se estaba arreglando

-Shinta

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece este vestido¿Me veo bien?

El aludido la volteó a ver por unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Si-Okuni entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañero. Pensó en exigirle una respuesta más detallada pero decidió que preguntarle de moda a un hombre…era una pérdida de tiempo.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo para asegurarse. El vestido constaba de un corsé negro con estampado rojo, mientras que la falda era completamente roja. El corsé ajustaba su cintura y elevaba de manera agradable su busto, pero lo que le había encantado del vestido era la forma es que le marcaba la cadera, la hacía sentir un poco más voluptuosa y sexy. Su mayor problema eran los zapatos, ella que era una adicta a los zapatos, había tenido que conformarse con unos botines que no la terminaban de convencer. Pero tenían la ventaja de que podía guardar en ellos algunos kunais diminutos, a final de cuentas no podían ir abiertamente armados a aquella fiesta.

Otro punto a favor del vestido era que, como no tenía vuelo y era ajustado, podía llevar sin problemas algunos shurikens sujetos en uno de sus muslos. Le dirigió una última mirada a su reflejo para acomodarse el cabello, el cual llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo, pero suficientemente holgada para tener un aspecto más suave con los mechones saliendo de su peinado.

Convencida de su aspecto tomó su protector de la frente y se lo amarró en el antebrazo izquierdo. Al ser extranjeros estaban obligados a llevar siempre visible el emblema de la aldea a la que pertenecían, seguramente para prevenir que pudieran mezclarse con la población y evadir la vigilancia.

Luchó contra el impulso de verse nuevamente en el espejo y en cambio volteó a ver a su compañero. ¡Como envidiaba la sencillez con la que los hombres podían vestirse! Tenía puesto un pantalón en color caqui y una playera azul, a juego con sus ojos. Se acababa de colocar el protector en uno de sus antebrazos, al igual que ella, y posteriormente se acomodó los zapatos donde, estaba segura, de que llevaba sus kunais. ¡Se veía tan guapo que hubiera preferido encerrarse en la habitación en lugar de ir a esa fiesta!

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?-dijo Okuni mientras se sentaba en la cama para esperar cómodamente a que Shinta estuviera listo

-¿Que?

-Con esta boda a la que nos invitaron, he estado pensando…sé que esta misión va para largo, no solo por nuestra asignación a Konoha sino con lo que seguirá después, pero…tal vez cuando todo esto termine…tú y yo podríamos casarnos.-Shinta se paralizó al escuchar aquel comentario y suspendió lo que había estado haciendo-Sé que aún somos jóvenes, pero así seremos padres jóvenes ¡dicen que se disfruta más la paternidad cuando eres joven!

-¿Casarnos¡¿Hijos?!-el tono de espanto con el que hablaba reflejaba perfectamente su opinión-Mira Okuni yo…no está en mis planes

Shinta exhaló un suspiro de resignación, por la expresión de Okuni estaba seguro que aquello desembocaría en una discusión justo cuando menos la necesitaban. Estaban a punto de dar un paso adelante en su misión y podría arruinarse su trabajo en equipo y coordinación por una discusión cualquiera, pero evidentemente eso era algo que ya no podía evitar.

* * *

En cuanto Ino le abrió la puerta y vio como estaba arreglada, Sakura se sintió tremendamente fachosa. Su amiga llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, en el mismo tono de sus ojos, corto y con un hombro al aire, lo que le daba un aire sexy y elegante al mismo tiempo. En aquel momento Sakura odió su sencillo vestido negro.

-¡Llegas tarde frentuda¡La fiesta comenzó desde hace una hora!-reclamó la rubia mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga y la jalaba al interior de la casa.

-Perdón, pero se me hizo tarde a causa de un encargo de Tsunade-sama-se disculpaba Sakura mientras pasaba la mirada por todo el lugar para ver quienes habían llegado. Aquello no pasó por alto para Ino, que sonrió maliciosamente

-Si buscas a Shinta-kun, él ya llegó desde hace rato, debe estar por ahí-Sakura se sonrojó por el tino con el que Ino había adivinado a quien buscaba

-No…no lo buscaba a él

-Si claro-murmuró irónicamente la rubia

-Pero mejor dime ¿cómo conseguiste que Sai te pidiera matrimonio? Ya ni me lo contaste cuando me diste la noticia-preguntó Sakura, segura de que ese tema lograría desviar la atención de su amiga y dejara de lado el tema de Shinta

-Fue gracias a Shikamaru y Chouji. Tuvieron una conversación de hombre a hombre y después de eso ¡bum! Sai me pidió matrimonio. No sé lo que le dijeron, pero ya se los he agradecido.

-¿Chouji…lo convenció?

Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Sakura. Todo mundo sabía que Chouji estaba enamorado de Ino, claro que Ino era la única persona que lo ignoraba. Aunque a veces Sakura no estaba segura de si su amiga en verdad lo ignoraba, o prefería hacerse la tonta al respecto para no hacerle más daño a Chouji

-Luego te seguiré contando, primero que nada hay que ir por una bebida para acompañar este festejo

Un rato después la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, pero quien no la estaba pasando nada bien era Kiba. El Inuzuka llevaba toda la fiesta viendo a su novia dirigiéndole miradas furtivas al forastero ¡y ya estaba harto! Cuando captó una nueva mirada de Hinata en la dirección donde se encontraba Shinta…explotó

-¿Quieres ir con él Hinata¡Desde que llegamos no has dejado de voltear a ver a ese imbécil!

Pillada en la acción, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse violentamente e intentar disculparse

-Kiba-kun yo…

-Déjalo. Si quieres estar con él entonces ve, pero por las miradas que él y Sakura están cruzando yo creo que deberías darte prisa o te lo volverán a ganar, igual que como Sakura te ganó a Naruto-luego de decir aquellas palabras, Kiba se alejó.

A pesar de que nadie miraba en aquella dirección, Hinata sabía que todo mundo los había escuchado, por lo que se sintió aún más apenada. Neji le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Kiba, probablemente por haberle hablado en ese tono a ella, lo que aumentó el pesar de Hinata

-Debes disculparlo, está celoso por la enorme atención que le estabas dedicando a Ogawara Shinta

-Shino-kun…yo no quería…

-Lo sé, pero eso deberías decírselo a Kiba

Mientras aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo, Kiba llegó al lado de Sasuke, que estaba recargado en una de las paredes mientras bebía distraídamente. Kiba se recargó a su lado y dijo, entre para él y para Sasuke

-Lo odio-no recibió respuesta de Sasuke, pero lo que Kiba quería esa desahogarse, de modo que siguió hablando-Me costó mucho trabajo y varios años que Hinata dejara de pensar en Naruto y ahora ¡aparece alguien idéntico a él! Mi suerte apesta

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada irónica por unos segundos e inmediatamente regresó su atención a Shinta y su acompañante. Se había llevado una enorme sorpresa cuando llegó a la fiesta y ellos ya estaban ahí ¿En qué pensaba Ino para invitarlos? Tenía que reconocer que no se estaban comportando de manera sospechosa, de hecho eran la sensación de la fiesta, pues no dejaban de platicar con todos. Detuvo su mirada un poco mas de tiempo es Okuni, a pesar de su aparente actitud relajada, se podía intuir cierta molestia, molestia que parecía dirigida a su acompañante. Quizá debería relajarse y dejarlos estar…al menos por aquella noche

* * *

Un rato después Sakura se sentía un tanto incómoda por haber hecho todo lo posible para no coincidir con Shinta. Siempre que él quería acercarse a ella y saludarla, ella se daba a la fuga, todo la hacía sentir culpable pues él no le había hecho nada malo…excepto recordarle a Naruto.

Sakura gimió internamente por ese pensamiento, sabiendo que su reacción estaba fuera de toda lógica. Para colmo de males iba acompañada de su novia, de su espectacular novia. Por si aún le quedaba un poco de confianza con el look que lucía aquella noche, después de ver lo hermosa que lucía su amiga Ino, esa confianza había salido volando por los aires en cuanto había visto a Okuni. Incluso todos los hombres del lugar no dejaban de lanzarle miradas furtivas.

Aunque Shinta no se quedaba atrás, esa noche lucía guapísimo. Ambos eran la pareja más atractiva de la noche.

Instintivamente pensó en Sasuke y lo buscó por el lugar, lo había visto un rato antes pero no se habían quedado juntos. Lo localizó en una de las esquinas del lugar, platicando con Kakashi-sensei y su deseo de acercarse y estar juntos desapareció. Suponía que era una charla entre hombre y en ese caso era mejor no entrometerse.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Ino? Buscó por todo el lugar a su amiga, pero en cuanto su mirada se topó con la de Shinta…ya no pudo separarla.

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, pudieron ser días, años o solo unas horas. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se habían encontrado se había sentido como una mariposa atrapada con alfileres, imposibilitada de alejarse.

**Otra te cruzaste en mi vida y sin avisarme**

**Justo cuando empezaba de nuevo por fin a olvidarte**

**Tu mirada me trajo los versos que yo mas quería**

**Despertando mas fuerte el deseo que en mi se dormía**

Sakura pegó un pequeño brinco en cuanto escuchó aquella música, no solo porque la había tomado por sorpresa sino porque, en el fondo, se sentía un poco identificada. Ella también había tenido su vida estructurada y planeada hasta le llegada de Shinta a Konoha…desde entonces ya no se sentía segura de nada.

**No te quiero mirar**** porque aún se me escapa el amor por ti**

**No lo puedo negar, mis labios se muerden por volverte a sentir**

**No te quiero mirar, tú me provocas sin intención**

**No lo puedo negar, tú sigues siendo mi ardiente tentación**

Tenía que admitir que había acertado de lleno cuando le dijo que Shinta le gustaba. Demonios ¿cómo podría no gustarle? Era guapo como el pecado, inteligente y agradable, a pesar de lo difícil que era estar con él y recordar a Naruto

Sakura y Shinta se miraban fijamente, el uno al otro, casi ajenos al relajo que se producía a su alrededor, pero eran observados atentamente por Ino. Al contrario que todos los presentes, para la rubia no le pasaron por alto las ardientes miradas que ambos intercambiaban, ni la tensión que había cargado el ambiente

"Aunque que si hay alguien que vaya que también se ha dado cuenta" pensó Ino al ver como Okuni interrumpía su plática con una de sus invitadas y tomaba a Shinta del brazo. Evidentemente Okuni también podía darse cuenta de la atracción que parecía existir entre Sakura y su novio.

"Bueno, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" fue el último pensamiento de la rubia mientras se acercaba a su amiga, tenía un plan en mente que seguramente resultaría

-Hey frentona-Sakura se sobresaltó por haber sido sacada del trance y volteó a ver a su sonriente amiga-Te he estado buscando, ven conmigo

Sakura fue jalada bruscamente por su amiga, quien la llevaba a una mesa situada en una de las esquinas donde estaban sentados varios ninjas, entre ellos Shikamaru junto a Temari, Sai, Lee y otro de par de ninjas pertenecientes a ANBU con quienes Sai llevaba una corta amistad.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Nada, solo estamos jugando un juego en el que quiero que participes-al no escuchar una protesta Ino miró a su amiga y notó que parecía un poco atontada, con un poco de sospecha preguntó-¿Cuántas copas has tomado, Sakura?

-¿Mmm? Pues un par de copas…creo.

Ino no le creyó para nada, pero aún así hizo una mueca de conformidad y dejo el tema. ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería si nadie se emborrachaba? Además eso podía beneficiar a sus planes.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Temari, esperando que nueva locura había planeado su amiga. Pero Ino no se sentó, sino que caminó hasta donde se encontraban Shinta y Okuni para invitarlos a que se les unieran, a lo que ambos aceptaron.

A Shikamaru le bastó una mirada al rostro de su antigua compañera de equipo para imaginarse que estaba planeando, cuando la vio regresar a la mesa con Shinta a su lado sus sospechas se conformaron

-Mujer problemática, no podías dejar de intervenir-murmuró Shikamaru, seguro de que no pasaría nada bueno. Eso era seguro.

* * *

Mientras la fiesta seguía su curso la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se abría, dando paso a una ANBU, que entró de manera sigilosa al lugar. Permaneció unos segundos al lado de la puerta, pero en cuanto quedó satisfecha por su análisis se adentró en la oficina.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando perfectamente el escritorio, a donde se había dirigido en primer lugar la ninja. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro y se retiró la máscara, revelando el rostro de Okuni.

La joven kunoichi colocó su máscara sobre el escritorio, si alguien entraba en la oficina y la sorprendían tendría que ponerse inmediatamente la máscara, afortunadamente tenía unos excelentes reflejos y era casi imposible que la tomaran por sorpresa y quedar al descubierto. Sabía que era un riesgo el quitársela, pero ella aún no ingresaba en los escuadrones ANBU de su aldea y por ende no estaba acostumbrada a portar la máscara, convirtiéndose, para ella, en un estorbo.

Un pequeño ruido se escuchó por el pasillo, acercándose a la oficina, por lo que Okuni permaneció quieta mientras tomaba la máscara, preparada para actuar si esa persona la descubría. Poco a poco el sonido fue acercándose…hasta que prosiguió de largo, la joven permaneció en esa posición hasta estar segura que no regresaría,, entonces llegó el momento elegido.

"Infiltración conseguida. Es tiempo de recolectar información"

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Aquí llega el nuevo capítulo de este fic, que ojala esté siendo de su agrado. Este capítulo me estaba quedando verdaderamente largo por lo que decidí mejor cortarlo para que en el próximo capítulo sea donde pasen ciertas cosas muy importantes.

Ya tendré mucho mas tiempo libre en la escuela, el punto malo es que ya no tendré el pretexto de tarea para poder escribir en la computadora, aún así trataré de que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora: un capítulo cada semana.

Como en todos los capítulos les digo, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, sus sugerencias también son bien recibidas.

Por cierto, los extractos de la canción que tiene este capítulo corresponden a la canción "Ardiente tentación" de Sentidos Opuestos.

2008-06-02


	8. Chapter 8

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS PERTENECEN A MASASHI KIHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 8

-¿Qué están haciendo¿Para qué querías que viniera, Ino-cerda?-preguntó Sakura en cuanto vio que Shinta y su pareja se sentaban para sentarse junto a ellos

-Nada importante, es solo que estamos con un pequeño juego y quería tener mas personas

-¿Juego?-preguntó Okuni con curiosidad por lo mucho que su anfitriona les había insistido para que la siguieran

-Si, Ino se ha obsesionado ahora por la lectura de cartas e insiste en leernos el destino a todos los que pueda-respondió en tono cansino Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-¿Cartas¿Lees las cartas Ino-san?-preguntó Shinta a lo que Ino respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-Si, y soy la mejor en ello

-No mientas Ino-dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a su amiga-Apenas has empezado a practicarlo porque te aburres mucho cuando tienes que ocuparte de la floristería. Además, llevas semanas atormentándonos a todos con tus ganas de leernos las cartas, supongo que por eso traes a Shinta-san y Okuni-san ¿verdad?-la cara de Ino demostraba claramente lo poco que le había gustado ese comentario.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san, si Ino-san desea leerme las cartas yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, puede ser divertido

-¿Verdad? Pero todo mundo es muy escéptico y no me dejan en paz.

Mientras sus amigos hacían un gesto de fastidio, Ino se apresuró a preparar las cartas para la lectura de Shinta. Sus amigos tenían razón al decir que ella no era una experta, pero lo cierto es que le parecía divertida la idea de intentar averiguar el destino de alguien, en ese caso de Shinta. Además, siempre podía fingir una lectura que le conviniera a sus planes de casamentera

Después de revolverlas, Ino extendió las cartas sobre la mesa y le pidió a Shinta que tomara una, él sacó la de la rueda de la fortuna y posteriormente Ino la tomó para volver a revolverla y pedirle que de nuevo sacara otra carta, para sorpresa de todos volvió a sacar la carta de la rueda de la fortuna. Ino estaba tremendamente confundida mientras revolvía una vez más el mazo de cartas, por tercera vez Shinta eligió la misma carta, lo que provocó la extrañeza de todos los que los rodeaban

-Esto es…extraño ¿Cómo puede salir siempre la misma carta?-se preguntaba Ino en voz baja mientras contenía las ganas de ir corriendo por su manual.

-¿Es bueno o malo?-preguntó Shinta en absoluto preocupado, a final de cuentas él no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero tenía curiosidad al respecto

-Lo que pasa es que la rueda de la fortuna representa el destino, es como si…como si tuvieras dos destinos.

-¿Dos destinos?

-Por eso digo que es bastante extraño, nadie tiene dos destinos tan solo por el simple hecho de que nadie nace dos veces. Pero bueno, también significa otra cosa

-¿Cuál¿Qué mas puede significar?-preguntó Okuni quien se había mantenido callada, pero todo aquello parecía haberla puesto incómoda

-Significa que la mujer de tu vida está muy cerca. Te vas a encontrar con ella, o reencontrar, ya ni sé. A la mujer que le salga la misma carta no debes dejarla escapar.

-¿Que la mujer de su vida está cerca¿Qué ridiculeces son esas? Aparte ¿leer las cartas¿Qué es esto una fiesta para celebrar un compromiso o una pijamada de adolescentes¿Qué sigue¿Vas a pedirnos nuestro signo y hacer nuestra carta astral?-escupió Okuni mordazmente

-¡Okuni!-jadeó espantado Shinta

-¿Por qué no¿Cuál es tu signo?-preguntó Ino en tono retador

-Escorpión-respondió simplemente

-Se nota, se nota-dijo entre dientes Ino, lo que molestó aún más a Okuni.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Shinta mientras se ponía de pie, después tomo fuertemente del brazo a Okuni y la llevó aparte-Quiero que te disculpes ahora mismo

-¿Qué? No voy a hacerlo ¿No te das cuenta de lo que esa zorra dijo? Dijo que tú…

-Me importa un carajo lo que haya dicho para que te molestaras. Nos invitaron a una fiesta cuando no tenían ni una sola obligación de hacerlo y no voy a permitir que la insultes

-¿La estás defendiendo?-preguntó indignada

-Si-fue la respuesta seca de Shinta, a lo que Okuni desvió la mirada-Sé que estás molesta por la discusión que tuvimos hace unas horas, pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte con los demás ¿entendiste? Vas a ir en este momento y te vas disculpar

Okuni permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, de mala gana y con paso lento se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Ino. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y permaneció en silencio hasta que pareció rendirse e hizo una corta inclinación en señal de disculpa.

-Perdón. Lamento muchísimo esas cosas que dije, fui tremendamente maleducada y me siento mal por ello.

-Descuida, no hay problema-respondió Ino de buena gana, pero Okuni se perdió el final de la frase porque se incorporó, dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Okuni caminaba pisando con fuerza, a causa de la rabia que le ocasionaba que Shinta la hubiera obligado a disculparse. Cuando llegó a su lado de detuvo y le dijo

-Ya lo hice ¿contento?-e inmediatamente reanudó su camino.

Shinta hizo una mueca de disgusto por la actitud de su novia. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos en Okuni y se sentía muy desconcertado. Okuni tenía una educación muy refinada, todo lo que se esperaba de una señorita, por eso el comportamiento tan descortés de ella era tan raro. Incómodo por la mala disculpa de Okuni, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los demás. Se sintió un poco mejor al ver que Ino no parecía tan ofendida, pues estaba muy ocupada repartiendo las cartas nuevamente.

-Yamanaka-san-al escuchar su voz, Ino se volteó a verlo, esperando lo que quisiera decir-Quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que ha pasado, me siento muy apenado por el comportamiento de Okuni

Ino parecía desconcertada, pero inmediatamente sonrió complacida y movió la mano indicando que no tenía importancia

-No te preocupes Shinta-kun, además tú no tienes la culpa por lo que pasó

-Aún así me siento responsable. Okuni y yo nos iremos en unos minutos

-¡No!-exclamó la rubia, pero inmediatamente se controló para no despertar sospechas de su actitud en Sakura-Quiero decir, no, pueden quedarse hasta que la fiesta termine ¿Por qué no comes un poco a tomas algo mas? En serio, no me siento ofendida, quiero que se queden mas tiempo

Shinta estaba extrañado por la actitud de Ino, pero decidió que, después de la manera tan grosera en que Okuni se había comportado, lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse un rato más y agradecer la hospitalidad. Así se lo hizo saber a Ino, quien sonrió complacida. Se dio la vuelta, para ir a buscar a Okuni, cuando escuchó a Ino decirle a Sakura

-Vamos Sakura, toma una carta, es tu turno.-la curiosidad pudo con él y permaneció de pie en su lugar, hasta que un chillido de deleite proveniente de Ino lo hizo voltear el rostro al tiempo que escuchaba a Ino decir-¡La rueda de la fortuna! Te ha salido esa carta a ti también

"A la mujer que le salga la misma carta no debes dejarla escapar."

Okuni pasó su mano mojada por su nuca, con la esperanza de quitarse la tensión y refrescarse. Si Shinta estaba sorprendido por su actitud, ella estaba más. Si Abe-sensei la hubiera visto comportarse de aquella manera se volvería a morir, después de todos los años y trabajos que le costó enseñarle modales.

El problema era la pelea que había tenido con Shinta rato atrás, y cuando Ino había dicho aquello de la mujer de la vida de Shinta, insinuando que era alguien mas de ella, lo había visto todo rojo.

Se miró en el espejo para estar segura de su aspecto y salió al pasillo. No se sorprendió cuando encontró a Shinta esperándola, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el regaño aún no había terminado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él la empujo para arrinconarla contra una pared para poder hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?-Okuni abrió la boca para justificarse, pero fue interrumpida-No me refiero a lo de hace rato, sino con el asunto de la torre

-¡Oh! Todo bien, mi clon pudo infiltrarse sin problemas. Cancelé la técnica hace unos minutos, sin embargo no encontró información importante en la oficina de la Hokage

-No importa, nosotros ya habíamos contemplado esa posibilidad

-Si, tienes razón. Pasado mañana saldremos de Konoha y veremos como se desarrollan las cosas.

Shinta se limitó a asentir y alejarse del lugar por lo Okuni se apresuró a alcanzarlo para disculparse una vez mas. Pudo alcanzarlo gracias a que Shinta se había detenido y miraba atentamente hacia un punto de la habitación. Al lado de uno de los ventanales de la casa se encontraban Ino sosteniendo a su amiga Sakura, que parecía muy pálida.

Okuni lanzó un suspiro de pesar. Sabía exactamente que aquella era una buena oportunidad para ellos y no le quedaba de otra que dejar de lado sus celos.

-Ve

-¿Qué pasará con Uchiha?-sin embargo la atención de Shinta estaba completamente al frente y ni siquiera había volteado a verla para hacerle la pregunta, desanimándola aún más.

-Descuida, no está mirando en esa dirección y en todo caso…yo me encargo de él

-Bien-respondió mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia las chicas.

En cuanto Ino se dio cuneta que Shinta se acercaba a ellos, sonrió enormemente y lo llamó con un movimiento de la mano. En cuanto llegó a su lado la rubia le dijo.

-¡Que bueno que vienes, Shinta-kun! Sakura se siente muy mal, se le han pasados las copas

-¡Ino!-exclamó Sakura, sintiéndose ofendida por la facilidad con la que su amiga la estaba haciendo quedar mal

-Me doy cuenta-respondió Shinta, lo que apenó aún más a Sakura

-¿Serías tan amable de hacerle compañía unos instantes, Shinta-kun? Tan solo mientras voy a buscar con lo que pueda cubrirme y la acompañe a su casa. Como te darás cuenta ella no se siente bien y no creo que deba andar sola por las calles en ese estado

-Soy una ninja-aseguró Sakura entre dientes por el hecho de que Ino la pintara como una inútil indefensa.

-Eso no es necesario, Ino-san. No creo que debas dejar una fiesta tan especial para ti, yo puedo llevarla

Sakura abrió la boca para negarse, pero el chillido de felicidad de Ino ahogó cualquier sonido que hubiera podido emitir.

-¿En serio¡Eres un sol Shinta-kun!-aseguró Ino mientras, literalmente, aventaba a Sakura a sus brazos

* * *

Un nuevo mareó invadió a Sakura, obligándola a detenerse momentáneamente para poder recuperarse y continuar su camino, Shinta permaneció de pie a su lado esperando a que se sintiera un poco mejor. Sakura se maldijo mentalmente por haberse emborrachado de aquella manera, con muy pocas copas, evidentemente su resistencia al alcohol era muy escasa.

Apoyó la espalda en una pared cercana y giró el rostro hacia Shinta, a quien observó atentamente hasta que él le preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que…tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Te pareces tanto a él.

La sonrisa de Shinta se borró de un plumazo al escuchar ese comentario y recordó que Okuni le había asegurado que Sakura diría algo similar.

"¿Sabes lo que hará en cuanto tenga oportunidad? Te dirá que le recuerdas mucho a una persona muy querida a quien perdió. Conozco a las de su clase y usará un truco tan ridículamente viejo para parecer una víctima solitaria y frágil a tus ojos"

Shinta se sintió extrañamente decepcionado de que Sakura se hubiera comportado justo como Okuni lo había predicho. No entendía el motivo de su decepción pues, a final de cuentas, podía ser beneficioso para la misión, pero se sentía desencantado

-¿A quién?-preguntó Shinta, con la intención de averiguar un poco mas al respecto

-Él era…alguien muy querido para mi. Era mi mejor amigo-hizo una significativa pausa y cerró los ojos permitiendo que los recuerdos la invadieran por unos instantes-…no, él era mucho más que eso

Shinta se sintió molesto por aquel comentario y le habló con voz dura.

-Si, seguro. Anda, vamos a tu casa para que descanses-Sakura asintió y reiniciaron la caminata pero podía notar como el ambiente relajado había desaparecido y ahora Shinta la miraba con molestia, desconcertada por el cambio tan repentino preguntó la razón y él respondió-No me gusta ver a una mujer borracha, me parece de muy mal gusto

-Perdón, pero lo cierto es que yo no suelo tomar y por eso se me subieron las copas-a pesar de la molestia que el comentario de Shinta despertó en ella, sentía la necesidad de justificarse

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer

Aquello enfureció un poco más a Sakura ¿Quién se creía él¿Su padre?

-¿Acaso tú nunca te has emborrachado?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso has olvidado cuales son los tres grandes vicios que pueden acabar con un ninja? El alcohol es uno de ellos

-¿Y los otros dos?

-Pues las mujeres…-Shinta se interrumpió. ¿Qué podía decirle? Tenía que pensar bien y rápido una respuesta que lo dejara bien parado pero que no fuera contraproducente para la misión-…son una persona muy respetuosa y fiel que no voy de una relación a otra sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la otra persona-¿Aquella era una buena respuesta?

-Ya veo. ¿Y el dinero?

Shinta sonrió y pareció regresar el ambiente agradable entre ellos, alzó las manos como una señal de rendición y dijo

-Esta bien, lo reconozco ¡me encanta el dinero! Pero no soy una persona avariciosa que haría todo por dinero

-El dinero no da la felicidad ¿sabes?

-Si, bueno. Pero la pobreza tampoco. Lo cierto es que no soy rico, pero no me quejo. Siempre hago misiones del grado mas alto así que recibo muy buen sueldo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo una suerte fantástica con los juegos de azar, mis amigos siempre me están preguntando que número jugar en la lotería de la aldea

-¿Y siempre le atinas?

-Siempre-respondió con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-Entonces quizá deberías jugar a la lotería de Konoha, seguro que sacas algo

-Si¿por qué no?

Al darse cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, Sakura se detuvo y sin voltear a ver a su acompañante le dijo

-Es aquí, gracias por traerme pero…ya es suficiente

-¿Segura? Te ves muy pálida quizá podría ayudarte a…

-¡No! Estoy bien en verdad-le sonrió suavemente antes de entrar a su casa.

Por desgracia para Sakura, volvió a tambalearse y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido porque Shinta alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura y la apoyó contra su pecho

-Vamos, no te haré nada, solo voy a ayudarte a entrar a tu casa.

Sakura se sentía tan atontada que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir suavemente. Shinta la levantó en brazos y de esa manera abrió la puerta y la metió en su casa. En cuanto localizó la sala se dirigió a ese lugar con la joven en brazos.

La depositó suavemente en el sofá, donde Sakura pudo aprovechar para recargar la cabeza y poder despejarse un poco. A pesar de que nunca se había emborrachado, Shinta conocía la suficiente a su amigo Eizan para saber como tratar a una persona tan pasada de copas.

Supuso que Sakura dormiría por un rato y que se despertaría un poco desorientada. Pensó en dejarle encendida la luz de la sala, pero lo reconsideró al pensar que quizá cuando despertara sería muy molesto para ella que el foco la alumbrara directamente, de modo que entró a la habitación contigua y encendió el foco, lo que alumbro tenuemente la sala.

Sintiéndose satisfecho y seguro de haber hecho lo suficiente, se acercó a Sakura listo para despedirse. La joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados, eso y su respiración acompasada revelaban que sino estaba durmiendo ya, no tardaría en estarlo.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla atentamente y de cerca. Su mirada recorrió los sedosos cabellos rosados que cubrían su frente, pasó por su pequeña nariz, un poco roja a causa de la bebida, pero que le otorgaba un aspecto bastante tierno que le arrancó una sonrisa. Lamentó profundamente que Sakura tuviera los ojos cerrados y así perder la oportunidad de ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda que tanto que lo atraían e intrigaban. La visión de sus sonrosados labios eran para él como un imán al que no podía resistirse.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y los labios de ambos quedaron escasamente separados, el aliento de ambos se mezclaba y Shinta tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de volunta para resistir la tentación ce anular la distancia que lo separaba de probar aquellos labios.

Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Sakura entreabrió los ojos y clavó su profunda mirada en los suyos. Permanecieron con la vista fija el uno en el otro por varios segundos, hasta que Sakura alzó y rostro y con ello los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Al principio el beso fue suave, los labios de Sakura se posaban casi tímidamente sobre los de Shinta. Pero aquello no duró mucho, en cuanto Shinta recuperó por completo el control de sus sentidos, pasó su mano por la nuca de Sakura y delineó suavemente con la punta de su lengua los labios de la joven, hasta que Sakura los entreabrió y Shinta tuvo la libertad de adentrarse.

La propia Sakura se incorporó un poco y pasó su mano para sujetar a Shinta y no permitir que se le separara. Shinta paseó su mano libre por el costado de la joven hasta llegar a la base de un seno, donde detuvo la mano y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior a Sakura, provocándole un gemido que lo excitó aún más.

Sabía que debía detenerse, recuperar el control y parar. Sakura parecía desearlo tanto como él a ella, pero no quería cometer un error que lo arruinara todo. ¡Pero maldita sea! Estaba tan caliente que la idea de parar se le antojaba horrorosa.

Se separó de ella por unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder arrancarse la playera y arrojarla al suelo. Fue en ese momento y esa posición cuando la luz de la habitación contigua iluminó de lleno su espalda, dándole un toque dorado a su cabeza.

La mente de Sakura, nublada por la pasión del momento, se despejó de golpe ante la imagen que tenía delante de ella. Con aquella luz alumbrando por detrás su cabeza, Shinta parecía tener un cabello largo y rubio, con lo que lució completamente a idéntico a Naruto.

-Naruto-susurró con gran emoción

Shinta se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y la molestia lo invadió mientras preguntaba

-¿Qué?

Sakura se incorporó de lleno y se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente y enterrar su rostro en el cuello mientras lloraba emocionada

-¿Eres tú, Naruto¿En verdad eres tú¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto¿Cómo pudiste romper tu promesa y nunca regresar¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola tanto tiempo?-Sakura interrumpió el abrazo para tomar su cara entre sus manos. Él la miró fijamente-¿Es un sueño¿Lo es?  
-¿Tanto me echabas de menos?-preguntó Shinta en un tono de voz neutro, pero bajo el que se podía notar la tensión que aquella situación le estaba provocando.  
-¿Qué pregunta es esa¡Claro que te eché tanto de menos! Me he sentido tan sola sin ti todo este tiempo. Prometiste que volverías y no lo hiciste. Dijiste que tú siempre cumplías tus promesas¡pero fallaste esa!-lanzó un sollozo y continuó llorando, él limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

Shinta la miró a los ojos por unos instantes y después se apartó violentamente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer en el sillón

-Acabemos ya con esta farsa. ¿Sabes algo? Es la peor representación que he visto en mi vida.

La neblina en la mente de Sakura se disipó por completo y observó anonadada como Shinta tomaba violentamente su playera y se la ponía a toda prisa.

-¿Shinta-san?-preguntó con desconcierto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para intentar frenar el dolor que la estaba invadiendo.

-Ya te lo dije, basta de esta farsa. Creo que ya lloraste lo  
suficiente. No sé a que se debe toda esta representación de la chica hablando con su amor perdido ¿eh? Estaba tan caliente que te hubiera hecho mía en unos segundos así que tu representación para darte una imagen desvalida sale sobrando

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Sakura horrorizada por lo que Shinta acababa de decir ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-No te hagas la inocente, eso es algo que a estas alturas no te creo para nada. ¿Cómo podría creérmelo cuando estabas a unto de acostarte conmigo hace solo unos instantes, aunque estás comprometida¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor? Me confundiste con otro hombre ¡otro! Ni siquiera con Uchiha, sino otro ¿Qué eres¿Acaso una…?

La frase quedó interrumpida porque Sakura lo abofeteó con lágrimas en los ojos, probablemente si se hubiera sentido mas tranquila le hubiera dado uno de sus famosos golpes y mandado a volar, pero a su estado emocional se le sumaban los efectos que el alcohol había provocado en ella, atontando sus sentidos e impidiéndole moldear correctamente el chakra, aún así la sangre manando por la comisura de sus labios demostraba que Shinta no se había quedado muy limpio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que Shinta se da la vuelta, y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Sakura abrazó sus piernas para enterrar el rostro entre sus rodillas y echó a llorar.

CONTINUARÁ

¿Qué les pareció? Como se darán cuenta a partir de este capítulo hay un cambio en la relación de Sakura y Shinta, lo que se notará mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Se podría decir que las cosas "tranquilas" de la historia se han acabado.

Les daré una pequeña pista de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo: Shinta se enterará de su parecido con Naruto.

Tengo algunos recados para quienes tan amablemente se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios:

**Fern25: **prometo tratar de no tardar tanto…aunque esa respuesta en específico tardará el llegar

**Lunaleen:** gracias por tu comentario y en respuesta a tu duda te diré que…odio a Sasuke XDDDD. Pero descuida, en los próximos capítulos saldrá mucho

**Srah-chan: **ya me gustaría a mi, pero me sería imposible por la cuestión de la inspiración y tiempo

**Loquin: **me alegra que te guste y gracias por el comentario.

**AnNA LiZbEtHe:** creo que este capítulo resolvió un poco de tus dudas respecto a las intenciones de Ino. En cuanto a Sakura/Shinta…espera y verás

**Diego-uzumaqi16**: ese es el gran misterio de la trama, pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá mas pistas al respecto

**Natsumy black**: gracias, prometo tratar de no tardarme

Los reviews son muy agradecidos ¿eh? XDDD

2008-02-10


	9. Chapter 9

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 9

**El combate había terminado, la guerra había acabado.**

**El atardecer había teñido las nubes con un tono rojizo, que de pronto podía parecer una analogía de la tierra ensangrentada****, como resultado de los terribles combates que habían tenido lugar en los últimos días.**

**Shinta enterró ****con fuerza su ensangrentada katana en la tierra. Se encontraba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba feliz ¿o no? Había contribuido enormemente en la victoria de aquella batalla. Ellos habían ganado.**

**A lo lejos podía escuchar claramente los gemidos de los heridos, algunos pronunciados con mayor pesar que otros, quizá provenían de los vencidos y tenían un mayor pesar emocional que físico. Giró la cabeza en diversas direcciones, pero a pesar de que podía escuchar claramente, y de manera cercana, los gemidos, no había nadie a su alrededor.**

**En lugar de cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, lo único que podía ver eran ruinas. Donde antes existían hermosas casas y algunos edificios, ahora no quedaban más que vestigios de explosiones e incendios. **

**Alzó sus manos hasta su rostro**** y las vio completamente ensangrentadas. Todas sus ropas también demostraban las huellas de un combate feroz, la sangre de innumerables enemigos contra los que había combatido estaba impregnada en su armadura, y sin embargo él no tenía una sola herida.**

**Había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos enemigos había derrotado en aquellos días de cruenta batalla, muchos de ellos eran jounins de alto nivel, pero habían caído fácilmente ante sus ataques. **

**Un impulso desconocido lo animó al alzar el ****rostro hacia la montaña de los Hokages, y clavar su mirada en el rostro tallado de Yondaime. Notó con un poco de sorpresa, como los combates también habían llegado hasta ese lugar, incluso un rastro de sangre surcaba la mejilla de la imagen de Yondaime. **

**Era irónico. ¿Aquello era un simbolismo? No estaba seguro. **

**Contin****uó mirando aquel rostro, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si no pudiera apartar su rostro. Había algo que tenía atrapada su atención**

"**Tu padre"**

"**Tu padre"**

**-Tu padre hizo lo que consideraba mejor, Shinta-kun**

**El lugar había cambiado drásticamente, y en lugar del joven en medio del campo de batalla, ahora era un pequeño de escasos 4 años, parado en la gran sala del Tsuchikag, frente al líder de su aldea, que le hablaba en tono pausado y suave. Apenas era un niño que se sentía muy asustado, y su madre había considerado que no podía existir alguien mejor que el Tsuchikage para calmarlo. Sin embargo ¿cómo estar calmado cuando estás cara a cara con tu líder? Quizá aquel sentimiento se veía incrementado debido a que el Tsuchikage se encontraba sentado en su trono, lo cual era intimidante para alguien tan pequeño, aún así prestó atención**

**-Sé que esto que te digo debe ser muy difícil para ti entenderlo, pero es la verdad. Tu padre estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para ti y para la aldea. Aún eres muy pequeño para comprender y asimilarlo todo, pero no debes tener miedo. Todos estamos convencidos de que esto no es algo a lo que no puedas enfrentarte, a pesar de tu corta edad es fácil ver en ti un gran valor y fuerza. ****No debes temer, algún día tú protegerás a la aldea, pero hasta entonces, y aún después de ello, la aldea te protegerá a ti. ¿Lo has entendido?**

**-Hai-respondió tímidamente el pequeño Shinta, después de unos segundos de silencio**

**Los temores habían disminuido un poco, muy poco, pero a pesar de su corta edad, entendía que a veces eran necesarios sacrificios a favor de la aldea, y aquel era uno de ellos. Seguía teniendo miedo del futuro, de ser diferente, de tantas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas y hasta él entendía que lo mejor era adaptarse.**

**Desde su posición, el Tsuchikage le sonrió suavemente. Era un ninja curtido en los campos de batalla y sometidos a los entrenamientos más duros, nada dado a las demostraciones afectivas, sin embargo él consideraba importante dar una imagen agradable para los más pequeños, pues de esa manera podían sentirse mas unidos a su líder y, por ende, a su aldea. Pero aquella sonrisa, dedicada para calmar los temores de Shinta, le había salido mucho mas natural, quizá porque entendía el dilema por el que atravesaba el pequeño y deseaba transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.**

**-Me alegro. Ahora ve con tu madre, lleva rato esperando por ti**

**-Hai-aquella respuesta salió mucho más animada y Shinta, tras hacer una corta reverencia al Tsuchikage, se dio la vuelta y corrió a la puerta donde lo esperaba su madre.**

**La mujer tomó la mano que ansiosamente le tendía su hijo, y se giró hacia el Tsuchikage para agradecerle con una inclinación de cabeza, la charla que había tenido con su hijo.**

**Shinta deseaba irse a comprar su helado, tal y como su madre le había prometido si iba a su encuentro con el Tsuchikage, de modo que sacudió ansiosamente la mano de madre para llamar su atención, pues se había quedado estática en su lugar.**

**Su madre se giró, pero el rostro amable y sonriente había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por una calavera y todo a su alrededor desaparecía y era inundado por una gran oscuridad.**

**Aterrado, Shinta lanzó un grito desgarrador.**

Shinta se despertó golpe y se incorporó en el sillón donde había pasado sus horas de sueño. Su corazón latía acelerado y el sudor empapaba su frente y espalda, todo ello a cusa de aquel sueño que acababa de tener. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño tan extraño? Tampoco lograba entender porque había recordado aquella conversación sostenida con el Tsuchikage, muchos años atrás.

Aventó al suelo las cobijas que lo abrigaban, caminó con largas zancadas sobre el frío suelo hasta llegar a la ventana tras la cual podía verse la montaña de los Hokages, apoyó su cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, deseando poder relajarse y olvidar aquel sueño. Aún se sentía cansado y aunque la tentación de volver a dormir era muy fuerte, sabía que eso era imposible, tanto porque ese sueño le impediría relajarse, como por el hecho de que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Un ruido a su espalda atrajo su atención, haciéndolo voltear y descubrir a un somnoliento Konohamaru, que lo observaba desde la entrada de la sala.

El ser consiente de ello logró despejar la mente de Shinta lo suficiente para recordar el lugar donde estaba. La noche anterior, tras la pelea con Sakura, había estado vagando por las calles hasta que se había encontrado con Konohamaru. El chico le había hecho plática por horas, hasta que la madrugada y el cansancio de sus cuerpos los convenció de irse a descansar. Konohamaru le había ofrecido su casa para descansar y él había aceptado gustosamente, pues aún estaba molesto con Okuni y deseaba alejarse un poco de ella y una posible nueva ronda en la pelea.

-Bueno días, Konohamaru-kun-saludó cortésmente

-Shinta-niichan ¿has dormido bien?

-Si-respondió Shinta, a final de cuentas no tenía porque contarle los malos sueños que había tenido-te estoy muy agradecido por dejarme quedar aquí

-No hay problema. Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo pero…ya me tengo que preparar para salir

Lo cual significaba que él tendría que prepararse para irse, a pesar de que Shinta lo veía como algo obvio y natural, Konohamaru parecía un poco apenado ¿Por tener que pedirle que se apresurara a irse¿O porque, por alguna razón que no lograba a entender muy bien, Konohamaru parecía querer pasar mucho tiempo con él? Casi parecía tratarlo como un hermano mayor. Aún así, no quería que Konohamaru se sintiera culpable por pedirle que se fuera, de modo que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-Descuida ¿vas a una cita?

-No exactamente. Kurenai-sensei saldrá de misión y me toca cuidar a su hija

-¿Tú por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Somos primos. El papá de Sayuri-chan era tío mío, desgraciadamente él murió antes de que naciera Sayuri. Por eso mismo Shikamaru y yo nos turnamos para cuidarla cuando su mamá no puede, y ahora me toca a mi

-Comprendo. ¿Podría darme un baño¿O ya vas muy retrasado?

-No hay problema, Shinta-niichan. Aún tengo suficiente tiempo. ¡Incluso podemos desayunar juntos en el Ichiraku!

-¿Lo dices en serio¡Será genial!-nada como un buen tazón de ramen para comenzar el día. No entendía como había sobrevivido tantos años sin probar algo tan delicioso como el ramen, por eso no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.-Entonces me daré un baño muy rápido.

Shinta se disponía a ir al baño, cuando por la orilla del ojo alcanzó a captar una imagen que lo dejó anclado en su lugar. A pocos centímetros de distancia, sobre una mesita, se encontraba un portarretrato con una fotografía en la que aparecía Konohamaru, más pequeño, al lado de alguien idéntico a él.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la fotografía y la acercó a sus ojos para observarla atentamente, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a aquello, o que el parecido se desvaneciera en cuanto tuviera la fotografía de frente. Eso no pasó.

Era como verse en un espejo. Aunque quizá la mejor comparación era con una fotografía antigua, porque podía notar los años de diferencia entre él y quien aparecía en la foto. Pero sin embargo ambos tenían los mismos cabellos, en tono y tipo, los ojos azules. Incluso tenían una sonrisa similar. Era aterrador y desconcertante.

-Konohamaru-kun. ¿Quién es el?-odió el ligero temblor que invadió su voz al hacer aquella pregunta, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Por su parte Konohamaru se sentía inquieto y alegre a la vez. Alegre porque al fin tenía el pretexto de abordar el tema con Shinta, pero se sentía inquieto por toda la situación. No debía ser fácil para alguien descubrir que tenía un doble en algún lugar.

-Naruto-niichan-Konohamaru se lamentó por haber soltado una respuesta tan simple. Evidentemente Shinta requería detalles y una explicación-Era Uzumaki Naruto

"Naruto. Ese fue el nombre por el que Sakura me llamó" pensó Shinta, pero la impresión solo le permitió hacer una sencilla pregunta.

-¿Era?

-Si, él…murió hace algunos años-respondió Konohamaru con pesar, con el mismo pesar que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba la muerte de su querido amigo, casi un hermano.

-Ya veo. Somos…muy parecidos

-Mejor dicho idénticos. Cuando te vi por primera vez me sorprendí mucho, al mismo tiempo me alegré porque era como volver a ver a Naruto-niichan. Quizá la única diferencia física entre ustedes, son las marcas en las mejillas.

-Si…la única diferencia-concordó Shinta con aire ausente mientras recorría con la yema de los dedos su mejilla derecha.

Había un gran silencio en aquel lugar y aunque Konohamru entendía que Shinta necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio para asimilar aquello, algo de lo que estaba seguro al ver el enorme impacto que había sufrido el ninja de la Roca, él también deseaba expresarse y desahogarse un poco. En verdad lo necesitaba.

-Lo extraño mucho ¿sabes? Siempre estábamos haciendo travesuras, o comiendo ramen, o hablando de cualquier tontería. Cuando él murió…no lo podía creer. Mi abuelo y mi tío se habían muerto¿no debería haber cubierto ya mi cuota de personas queridas a las que enterrar? Pero yo he tratado de preservar mis recuerdos, si es verdad que una persona no muere verdaderamente sino la olvidamos, entonces jamás me permitiré el olvidarlo. Por eso incluso me vine a vivir a este lugar, este era su departamento. Aquí me siento cercano a él.

Shinta separó momentáneamente la vista de la fotografía y su mirada recorrió todo el departamento. Todo aquello estaba tomando un giro que le daba escalofríos. Pero él no era alguien que se quedara esperando sentado las respuestas. Todo aquello tenía una explicación, se jugaba la vida a ello. Y estaba seguro de saber quien le daría información.

Con una calma que no estaba seguro de sentir, colocó la fotografía en su lugar y se giró en dirección a Konohamaru, con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

-Konohamaru-kun, no podré ir a desayunar contigo. Acabo de recordar un asunto de suma importancia que tengo que arreglar urgentemente, espero que no te moleste

-¡No hay problema! Otro día será-aseguró en tono conciliador

-¿Aún puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro, es…-Konohamru iba a indicarle la ubicación, pero Shinta ni siquiera lo escuchó. Aún así llegó sin problema a la habitación correcta, en donde entró de prisa y cerró la puerta-De seguro se levantó en la noche-murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

Después de la ducha que acababa de tomar, Okuni se sentía muchísimo más relajada y fresca. El hecho de que Shinta no hubiera llegado a dormir aún era un asunto que la inquietaba, pero casi podía entender que seguramente seguía enojado con ella por su comportamiento en la fiesta.

Lo cierto era que ella también estaba molesta consigo misma ¿Por qué demonios se estaba comportando como una celosa compulsiva? Si otra chica se comportara como ella lo había hecho, seguramente la tildaría de loca.

Tomó una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo en ella. Frente al espejo se acomodó un poco el cabello húmedo mientras analizaba las ojeras que tenía como resultado de una pésima noche. Resignada a que no tendría un buen aspecto ese día, salió del baño lista para arreglarse. Pero un cuanto puso un pie en su recamara una mano se cerró con fuerza sobre su muñeca y con un tremendo jalón alguien la arrinconó contra la pared.

El miedo momentáneo que había experimentado desapareció en cuanto reconoció al responsable

-Shinta ¿Qué…pasa¿Por qué estás así?

-Lo sé todo

Okuni palideció significativamente al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Lo sabía todo¿Acaso él había…? Su mente trabaja a velocidades casi antinaturales, estaba a punto de abrir la boca y empezar a justificarse cuando su instinto la salvó.

Conocía a Shinta mejor que a si misma. Durante el tiempo que él había permanecido herido y hospitalizado, ella había memorizado cada movimiento corporal, cada inclinación, cada mirada, lo suficiente para reconocer cuando se echaba un farol…como en aquel momento. Algo había pasado. Él sabía ALGO, la cuestión era calmarse, averiguar qué sabía e intentar controlar los daños

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Uzumaki Naruto-solo pronunció el nombre, pero fue suficiente para que el mundo de Okuni se sacudiera. Mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla para obligarse a controlar los nervios y actuar como si no supiera nada.

-¿Quién es él?

-No te hagas la tonta Okuni, porque no te queda. Estoy seguro que sabes de quien te estoy hablando, porque fuiste tú quien insinuó un parecido ¿Lo has olvidado? Cuando salí aquella primera vez con Sakura-san, tú estabas segura de que ella me diría que le recordaba a alguien. Intrigaste diciendo que ella se lo inventaría para coquetear conmigo ¡pero él existió! Y estoy seguro que tú lo sabes.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Okuni sintió miedo de Shinta. Él parecía tan furioso y descontrolado, que la sacudía violentamente y la presión en sus muñecas le estaba provocando dolor. Pero era fundamental permanecer tranquila y convencerlo de su inocencia, antes que todo se descubriera

-No sé nada, te lo juro

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿cómo sabías del parecido entre ese individuo y yo¿Cómo?

-Alguien me lo mencionó en la calle. Uno de los primeros días en Konoha…alguien me interceptó en la calle y me preguntó por ti, dijo que te parecías mucho a alguien. Es…cierto que intrigué contra Sakura, pero eso lo hice porque estaba celosa, lancé una piedra al azar, nunca pensé atinarle

Shinta pareció calmarse un poco, aflojó ligeramente la presión que ejercía sobre sus muñecas y la observó fijamente por unos instantes. Pero aquella calma no duró mucho, Shinta volvió a presionar fuertemente sus muñecas y la jaló hasta casi chocar sus narices, cuando volvió a hablarle, su voz sonaba fría y dura como el acero, lo que le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo

-No te creo. Tú no eres alguien que tire al azar, eres alguien que actúa racionalmente en base a certezas. Sabías algo, y te aprovechaste de ello. ¿Es por esto que me eligieron para esta misión¿El Tsuchikage sabía del parecido?

-¡Claro que no! Además, quizá estás exagerando con aquello del parecido

-¿Me tomas por un imbécil?-preguntó entre dientes-¡Vi una fotografía¡Somos como dos gotas de agua! Konohamaru dijo que la única diferencia entre ambos son las marcas en las mejillas. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto ¿verdad?

Para aquellos momentos, Shinta la presionaba con fuerza contra la pared. Aquello llegó al límite a Okuni, una cosa era fingir tranquilidad y otra muy diferente era dejarse maltratar. Haciendo uso de la fuerza, lo aventó violentamente, logrando liberarse de su violento agarre. A pesar de aquel movimiento, Shinta permaneció de pie frente a ella, observándola frotarse las adoloridas muñecas, y preguntó

-Tú siempre lo has sabido todo de mí, como si conocieras de memoria una vieja historia que leíste. Así que dime, ese sujeto, Naruto¿era mi hermano¿Mi padre tuvo una aventura¿O fue mi madre?

-¡No!-exclamó ante aquellas preguntas formuladas por un, brevemente, tranquilo Shinta

-¡Entonces explícamelo¿Cómo puede haber dos personas tan parecidas sin un lazo de sangre que los una?

-¡No lo sé! Pero sé con seguridad que tus padres fueron siempre fieles el uno al otro, nunca has tenido un hermano.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Solo lo sé! Por favor, confía en mi. Ese parecido no significa nada, olvídalo por favor.

Okuni le dirigió una mirada suplicante mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba su mano en el hombro de su novio, pero él se movió inmediatamente, como si no pudiera soportar su contacto, lo que agregó mayor pesar a la chica. La mirada que le dirigió Shinta le llegó al alma, estaba cargada de decepción y cuando habló terminó por hundirse

-Siempre he confiado ciegamente en ti. He puesto mi vida en tus manos, infinidad de veces, sin dudarlo un solo segundo. Tu palabra era todo lo que yo necesitaba para creer algo, ahora eso se ha terminado. No te creo, y no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti alguna vez.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del lugar, dejando una Okuni derrumbada y con abundantes lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del consultorio se cerró tras la salida del paciente, Sakura suspiró de alivio. Ya casi terminaba de arreglar los asuntos que la habían obligado a ir a clínica y, por ende, en un rato más podría irse a su casa.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, pero para su desgracia aquel movimiento le provocó una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Aquella molestia era una de las consecuencias que tenía como consecuencia de haberse emborrachado la noche anterior.

Para colmo de males, no había podido quedarse en su casa y descansar porque habían necesitado su presencia en la clínica. Por esa razón deseaba ardientemente terminar pronto para poder irse a descansar, a final de cuentas al día siguiente tendría una misión. Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar que tendría una misión en conjunto con Shinta, cuando lo que más deseaba era mantenerse alejada de él.

La noche anterior se había sentido tan humillada. Las cosas que Shinta le había dicho…la mirada que le dirigió, todo aquello la tenía muy incómoda ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella y Shinta prácticamente eran extraños, y sin embargo ella casi le rasgaba la ropa en su propia sala.

"Lo dicho, no volveré a beber nada más fuerte que el té" pensó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Un ligero golpeteó en la puerta la obligó e interrumpir su momento de autocompasión. Quizá era otro de los pacientes que le tocaban atender y lo peor que podía hacer era tenerlo esperando afuera mucho tiempo.

-Adelante-pidió con su tono profesional.

Esperaba encontrar en la entrada a algún ninja que acudiera a su última revisión antes de que le asignaran alguna misión, algún anciano ninja con malestares, incluso algún pequeño con un típico resfriado. Pero definitivamente no esperaba ver frente a ella a Shinta.

"¿Lo he invocado?" inmediatamente tachó esa idea de ridícula y la eliminó de su menta. Pero aún quedaba la duda de saber que hacía ahí.

-¿Qué pasa¿Aún te faltó algo por decirme a noche?-preguntó con tono mordaz

Sakura percibió el pequeño sobresaltó de Shinta, así como la sombra de culpabilidad que nublaba su mirada. Extrañada, lo observó atentamente y pudo notar que él no parecía tener un mejor aspecto que ella. Bueno, se alegraba, se lo tenía bien merecido.

-No, pero si es de anoche de lo que quiero hablar. Quiero pedirte una disculpa. Las cosas que dije, esas cosas tan terribles…no son ciertas. Sé que es una pobre excusa, pero lo cierto es que cuando me llamaste "Naruto"… perdí un poco la razón. Me habías decepcionado y quería herirte, algo que conseguí y de lo que me avergüenzo profundamente. Por eso es que te pido una disculpa por mi despreciable comportamiento.

Sakura estaba desconcertada. Lo último que hubiera esperado era una disculpa, pero eso era lo que estaba recibiendo. Aún así no dejaba de ser sospecho un cambio de opinión tan drástico y repentino, de modo que se decidió a averiguar sus motivos para disculparse.

-Y este arrepentimiento… ¿a qué se debe?

Shinta bajó ligeramente la mirad y se mantuvo con aquella actitud unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Lo he visto

-¿A quién?

-A él. A Uzumaki Naruto-Sakura se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar aquello, la impresión la dejó sin palabras y Shinta supo que no podía dejarlo ahí-Vi una fotografía de él en casa de Konohamaru-kun y cuando me di cuenta del enorme parecido que hay entre ambos…lo entendí todo.

-Ya…yo también lo entiendo todo. Si no hubieras visto esa fotografía y hubieras comprendido mi reacción…jamás te hubieras disculpado ¿verdad? Solo así cambiaste de opinión respecto a mí.

El silencio de Shinta a aquella pregunta fue suficiente respuesta para Sakura, quien no sabía porqué se sentía decepcionada al respecto, pero lo estaba. La opinión que Shinta tuviera de ella no tendría que importarle, pero las cosas que le había gritado la noche anterior la habían lastimado, y para colmo él mismo reconocía que de no haber conocido la existencia de Naruto seguiría pensando lo mismo…aquello la hacía sentir mal. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se retirara y la dejara sola, cuando él volvió a hablar y dijo

-Es cierto que el hecho de haber visto esta foto y entender lo que pasó anoche me hizo venir lo más rápido posible a disculparme. Pero la realidad es que la foto no hizo otra cosa que acelerar los acontecimientos. En estos días tenemos una misión por realizar, y con el tiempo que estaremos juntos seguramente me hubiera dado cuenta del error de mi juicio. Yo habría terminado por darme cuenta que tú personalidad no encaja con la idea errónea que yo me hice anoche.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Sakura, sintiéndose aliviada que las cosas se hubieran aclarado

-Claro. A decir verdad muchas cosas que dije anoche…no las pensaba en serio, pero quería herirte porque sentía que me habías decepcionado. Quizá suene a excusa tonta, pero cuando me llamaste Naruto me sentí muy…desconcertado. Si me hubieras llamado "Sasuke" lo hubiera entendido, habría sido incómodo y eso, pero lo hubiera entendido. Pero el que me llamaras por otro nombre…no me lo esperaba

-Si…lo imagino

-Por eso es que te pido una disculpa. Yo…

-Te perdono-dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo las largas disculpas que Shinta había planeado. Aquel perdón tan rápido, desconcertó a Shinta quien pensó haber oído mal.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si. Tú ya te diste cuenta del error y has venido a disculparte. Además no le veo sentido a estar peleados todo este tiempo por algo en lo que…ya pasó.

-Nunca pensé conseguir tu perdón tan rápido

Sakura se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad si la tenía. Era cierto que había entendido su razón por la forma en que se había comportado con ella, de hecho lo había entendido desde la noche anterior, pero lo que verdaderamente la motivaba a perdonarlo era su necesidad de dejar ese tema en el pasado. Si no lo perdonaba en ese momento, seguramente seguiría sacando el tema a colación para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero ella quería enterrarlo en lo profundo de su mente y olvidar lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer. ¡Estaba a punto de casarse! Decidió que era mejor aclarar que quería dejar el asunto zanjado, y así lo dijo

-Ya no tiene importancia todo este asunto, lo mejor es dejarlo pasar y no volver a hablar de ello

A Shinta no le pasó por alto lo que escondía aquella frase, una petición para olvidar todo lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Bueno, no le hacía daño dejar el tema de momento. Pero si Sakura creía que lo iba a dejar así como así, estaba muy equivocada. Sin embargo lo mejor era no forzar más la situación y mostrarse de acuerdo

-Tienes razón, Sakura-san. Dejemos todo esto de lado-el suspiro de alivio emitido por Sakura fue una confirmación para Shinta de que había sido lo mejor, de momento. De pronto su mente sacó a flote el otro asunto importante que quería tratar con Sakura, y decidió abordarlo en aquel momento-Otra cosa, Sakura-san. Sé que, después de la forma en que me porté contigo, no lo merezco, pero aún así quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál?

-Que por favor me hables de él, de Naruo.

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente, aquello era lo último que esperaba que le pidiera, y evidentemente iba a negarse.

-No…no creo que pueda. Pero seguramente Konohamaru se sentirá feliz de hablar contigo al respecto.

-Lo sé. Sé que si se lo pidiera a Konohamaru-kun, él aceptaría gustoso contarme todo lo que sepa. Pero quiero que seas tú quien me hable de él

-¿Por qué precisamente yo?

-Porque estoy seguro que nadie me podrá decir lo que quiero saber, mejor que tú.

Sakura sabía que no debía ceder. Para empezar había muchas cosas referentes a Naruto que los ancianos habían considerado información clasificada y habían prohibido hablar de ella, además que no estaba segura de querer hablar de Naruto con alguien que se lo recordaba tanto. Pero por otro lado…la idea de hablar de Naruto la tentaba mucho.

Desde que él había muerto, y a ella le había costado tanto superarlo, Naruto se había convertido en un tema semi tabú. Todo mundo pensaba que ella no se tomaría muy bien una larga charla al respecto y solo hablaban de él superficialmente. Pero ella ya se había cansado de ello, quería compartir sus recuerdos de Naruto y hablar de él, por duro que fuera quería mantener vivos aquellos recuerdos.

Además, era entendible que Shinta se sintiera muy desconcertado por todo aquello y quisiera tener la mayor cantidad de información al respecto para intentar encontrar una respuesta. Visto todo aquello, solo había una posible respuesta.

-Está bien. Pero no puedo ahorita, espérame un par de horas y cuando salga te lo contaré

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shinta, luego hizo una inclinación como agradecimiento y dio las gracias antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación

* * *

La tranquilidad inundaba aquel prado por la mañana, sin embargo el silencio era roto por completo debido al sonido de golpes contra un árbol, y exclamaciones provenientes de cierta joven que desquitaba su frustración con un poco de entrenamiento. Su respiración pesada y la capa de sudor que la cubría delataban la intensidad con la que se entrenaba.

Por un momento el cansancio pudo con ella y Okuni se vio en la necesidad de parar. Inhaló profundamente, queriendo que sus pulmones recibieran un poco más de aire, en cambio le dolió el pecho por el ejercicio y la enorme cantidad de aire que había entrado. Avanzó hacia el árbol y recargó su frente contra el tronco.

Se sentía completamente exhausta, no solo por la manera en que había estado gastando sus energía, casi castigándose, sino porque su noche de insomnio provocada por la fiesta y lo que había provocado, como el hecho de que Shinta no había llegado a dormir. Para colmo de males, todo se complicado dramáticamente a causa de que Shinta se había enterado de su parecido con Uzumaki Naruto.

Había temido y esperado ese momento a partes iguales, insegura por lo que ocurriría cuando ello pasara. El Tsuchikage había estado muy confiado en no pasaría gran cosa, pero ella…Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, el Tsuchikage tenía razón al decir que cuando se trataba de Shinta, ella perdía el control de la situación.

La molestia consigo misma regresó, acompañada por la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien…o algo, de modo que se retiró del árbol y reinició sus certeras patadas, logrando sacudir completamente el árbol hasta su copa

Una patada tras otra caían sin descanso sobre el tronco del árbol, seguramente si seguía con ese ritmo no necesitaría mas que unos cuantos golpes y terminaría por derribarlo. Sin embargo una voz a sus espaldas atrajo su atención, obligándola a detenerse.

-Si sigues así acabaras con el árbol…y con tus piernas en el proceso

El disgusto recorrió a Okuni al reconocer la insoportable voz de Uchiha Sasuke. Se concedió a si misma unos instantes para recuperar el control y voltear a ver al recién llegado

-Eso a ti ¿qué te importa¿Acaso golpear un árbol es una especie de señal inconsciente de que deseo atacar a Konoha?-preguntó retadoramente

-¿Y si lo fuera?-Okuni maldijo mentalmente el tono frío que Sasuke había usado ¡como odiaba ese tono de voz tan creído!

-Entonces tú y yo tendríamos que pelear ¿cierto?-Okuni dio un paso al frente, en actitud firme y retadora. Su pie pisó una hoja del árbol que se encontraba en el camino, en cuanto se dio percató de lo que había hecho aplicó mas fuerza la hoja, quebrándola por completo.

Sasuke observó fijamente su acción, posteriormente alzó la mirada y permanecieron mirándose por algunos segundos, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio y dijo

-No estoy de humor para estas cosas. He venido para hablarte acerca de tu noviecito

-¿Qué quieres con él?

-Mantenlo alejado de Sakura. No sé lo que planean ustedes, pero evidentemente tiene algo que ver con Sakura

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo actuando como una loca celosa solo porque Ogawara volteara en dirección a Sakura, pero muchos afirman que ayer en la fiesta tú lo animaste a que fuera con Sakura y lo acompañara a su casa, lo cual es muy extraño viniendo de alguien que se mostraba celosa de cualquiera cosa que llevara falda

Aquel comentario alteró un poco más a Okuni. Que ella se criticara por ser celosa era algo natural, que Shinta le dijera también lo entendía ¡Pero que ese imbécil alzado se metiera con ella no tenía perdón! Aún así usó todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no hacer algo tan estúpido como pelearse con él. Su voz salió estrangulada y fingidamente calmada cuando volvió a hablar

-¿Por qué es extraño? Quizá Shinta y yo somos una pareja muy moderna que se permite muchas cosas

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño al captar lo que el tono maliciosa de Okuni había insinuado. Sin embargo su tono de voz calmado y frío continúo, aunque con la amenaza latente bajo todo ello

-Lo que ustedes hagan con su relación no puede importarme menos. Pero asegúrate de mantener alejado a Ogawara de Sakura, a menos que no te importe que yo me haga cargo de ello y él resulte lastimado

-¿Estás seguro que el herido será él? Yo no lo creo

El ambiente estaba cargado de una gran tensión, casi hasta podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Así permanecieron ambos, analizándose, evaluándose, hasta que Sasuke retiró la mirada y se dio la vuelta. Pero no se alejó inmediatamente, sino que dijo

-Recuerda que mañana temprano saldremos de Konoha en misión de búsqueda de los invasores. Más les vale estar a tiempo

-Descuida, ahí estaremos.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi enorme tardanza. Lo que ocurrió es que no había tenido acceso a la compu de mi trabajo, que es donde escribo el 90 de los capítulos, y cada vez que llegaba a mi casa y me proponía escribir…ya era noche y estaba muy cansada.

De hecho el capítulo abarcaba otras dos o tres escenas, pero decidí que era mejor cortarlo o nunca lo terminaría. Pero prometo tratar de que el próximo capítulo esté listo muy pronto. Y para compensarlos por la larga espera, les diré que pasará en el próximo capítulo, aunque de seguro ya lo adivinan: Sakura le hablará a Shinta de Naruto

Pero bueno ¿qué les pareció¿Les gustó lo que leyeron? Lo cierto es que este capítulo tiene pistas sobre lo que pasará en los siguientes episodios. Espero ansiosamente sus opiniones.

Les agradezco mucho a quienes me han dejado review ¡Apenas puedo creer que ya tengo 51!

_Karurosu_ pues Sakura lo abofeteó porque, aunque tenía razón al sentirse así Shinta, debe ser terrible que te digan esas cosas y no puedas ni defenderte

_Lunaleen_: pero descuida, no le haré lo que me gustaría hacerle (Ayumi se imagina cocinando a fuego lento a Sasuke OO)

_Darwin_ ya veremos, ya veremos

_Mikapunze__l_: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario

_Loquin_: sé que quedó corto, espero que este no me haya quedado tannnnn corto

_AnNa LiZbEtH__e_: lo bueno es que Shinta se ha disculpado por cu comportamiento. ¿Shinta y Sakura? Habrá algo de eso en los próximos episodios

_Anónimo_ ¡Caray! Me alegra que te esté gustando, sobre tu sueño…no sé que decir. Quizá solo espero que si vuelves a soñar algo relacionado, sea uno mas feliz

_MeLiNnA001_ Pues de momento ellos se odian a muerte, quien sabe que pase mas adelante

_Rukia89:_ gracias por tu comentario

_natsumy black_como ves, Shinta se ha disculpado. Espero ya no tardarme

_Srah-chan__: Gracias por tu comentario_

_Drage_r: muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, y espero que la espera no te haya dejado sin uñas

_S4ku-N4ru_ es que la pobre tenía que seguir con su vida XDDD

_Sae-Uchiha: _me alegra que te esté gustando, y trataré de no volver a tardar tanto.

2008-03-09


	10. Chapter 10

Invierno en el Corazón

Invierno en el Corazón

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 10

A pesar de que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, la temperatura de Konoha era lo suficientemente baja para necesitar salir con abrigo y combatir satisfactoriamente el frío. Hinata Hyuga se dio el lujo de contemplar la forma en que los rayos de sol empezaban a caer sobre las copas de los árboles cubiertas de nieve, lo que le daba un ambiente maravilloso, aquel panorama la hacía sentir tranquila y maravillada. Le hubiera gustado seguir en aquel lugar por un rato más, pero tenía algo importante que hacer. De modo que cerró un poco más su abrigo y reinició su camino.

-Hinata

La joven aludida detuvo su caminata y volteó a su espalda, de donde había provenido el llamado. Con paso lento y un poco desganado, Kiba se acercaba a ella. Akamaru corrió hacia ella y se detuvo a sus pies, moviendo la cola en espera de la caricia, que ella le dio gustosamente detrás de las orejas.

-Kiba-kun…iba a buscarte-fue lo primero que dijo la joven cuando su novio y compañero llegó a su lado.

Kiba permaneció en silencio unos instantes, lo que añadió un poco de tensión al ambiente. Como si Akamaru percibiera la importancia de aquella reunión, se alejó de los jóvenes y se echó a los pies de un árbol cercano, para dejarlos a solas.

-Pues yo también iba a buscarte, estaba de camino a tu casa-dijo seriamente el Inuzuka

-Oh-dijo Hinata simplemente. Era obvio que aquella conversación iba a ocurrir, ambos tenían que hablar respecto a lo sucedido en la fiesta, pero aún así era un tema un poco incómodo y ella seguía siendo lo suficientemente tímida como para sacar el tema-Yo…-cualquier cosa que iba a decir, no importó porque fue interrumpida por Kiba

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre las cosas que te dije anoche. Primero que nada quiero decirte que lamento lo mal que me porté contigo, perdón por haberte hecho esa escena tan desagradable

-No tienes que disculparte, yo…

-Pero también quiero decirte que…si te atrae ese tal Shinta…yo lo entiendo. Sé que lo pasaste mal cuando murió Naruto porque te hubiera gustado confesarle tus sentimientos. Si te atrae Shinta y te gustaría…intentarlo, yo lo entendería. Solo te aconsejo que te des prisa, porque por las miradas que Sakura le lanza, pues quizá ella también vaya tras él.

Kiba sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente, había sido todo un reto decir aquellas palabras, pero lo había conseguido. Estaba enamorado de Hinata, pero si ella no lo amaba y la aparición de Shinta, tan parecido a Naruto, la tenía confundida y deseaba ir tras él…no le quedaba de otra mas que hacerse a un lado.

"¿Por qué se queda callada? ¡Que diga algo! ¡Lo que sea, pero que hable!" pensaba ansiosamente Kiba. Temía la respuesta, pero aborrecía esa incertidumbre.

-Hay algo que quiero explicarte, Kiba-kun-la voz calmada con la que Hinata habló lo desconcertó mucho, así que se quedó en silencio para ver que le decía.-Yo…no voy a negar que Naruto-kun me atraía. Había muchas cosas de él que me gustaban y yo lo admiraba porque nunca se daba por vencido.-sus mejillas se habían vuelto completamente rojas y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, algo típico en ella, pero no por eso se detuvo-Me dolió mucho su muerte y si él hubiera sobrevivido…quizá hubiera vencido mi timidez y le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos…pero las cosas no fueron así. De todas maneras, visto a la distancia, sé que él me hubiera dicho que ya estaba enamorado de Sakura-san.

-Eso no lo sabes, quizá él…-dijo Kiba, intentado darle un poco de ánimos, pero la sonrisa tranquila de Hinata lo convenció de guardar silencio y seguirla escuchando

-Si que lo sé. En aquella misión que tuvimos de búsqueda de Sasuke-san, me di cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba hacia ella. No lo hice antes porque, a pesar de que lo había observado mucho tiempo a escondidas, nunca había visto algo firme a ese respecto…y supongo que tampoco me hubiera gustado verlo. A lo que quiero ir es que lo que yo sentía por Naruto-kun fue hace años. Él murió y aunque fue doloroso para todos nosotros, tuvimos que seguir con nuestras vidas, y yo lo hice. Es cierto que él me gustaba mucho y sentía un enamoramiento pero…es por ti por quien ahora tengo esos sentimientos, Kiba-kun-el corazón de Kiba se detuvo al escuchar aquella sencilla declaración de amor, pero su pulso se aceleró enormemente cuando Hinata colocó su mano encima de la suya y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se sentía desbordante de alegría cuando clavó sus ojos en los Hinata y notó la dulce mirada que le dirigía, así como el tierno sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Estaba adorablemente sonrojada.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-preguntó emocionado, a lo que la joven solo respondió asintiendo, pero fue suficiente para el Inuzuka y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ki…Kiba-kun-dijo con el sonido amortiguado por la fuerza del abrazo

-Dime

-Nos pueden ver.

Kiba la soltó en el acto y pudo ver que, efectivamente, había personas en los alrededor que lanzaban miradas furtivas en su dirección. Su carácter abierto y extrovertido hacía que no le importara aquello, pero entendía que eso no era así con Hinata, de modo que la soltó y la observó completamente sonrojada, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Nunca me había dicho que me querías.

-Bueno, es que yo…

Hinata se interrumpió apenada, evidentemente no sabía como justificarse, pero no había necesidad porque inmediatamente Kiba entendió el motivo. Había sido él quien dio el primer paso al pedirle una cita, dejando de lado las típicas de amigos, y después le había pedido ir un paso adelante y ser novios. Ella siempre le había dicho que si, pero nunca le había hablado de sus sentimientos, obviamente por su timidez. Lo cierto es que hasta aquel momento, se había sentido muy inseguro pensando que Hinata en realidad no sentía por él algo más que amistad, y que la única razón por la que estaba con él era por la lamentable ausencia de Naruto.

Kiba lanzó un alarido de felicidad al comprender que todos sus temores habían sido en vano. ¡Y pensar en lo inseguro que se había sentido al ver la atención que Hinata le había prestado a Shinta lo noche anterior!

De golpe y porrazo recordó el porque su inquietud y una duda salió a flote.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no le apartabas la vista de encima a Shinta?

-Oh…bueno, eso es muy simple. La razón era la curiosidad e incredulidad. Es algo…desconcertante estar frente a frente con alguien que idéntico a alguien que murió tiempo atrás. Naruto-kun murió hace algunos años y de pronto aparece Shinta-san que es idéntico físicamente, e incluso su tono de voz y otras cosas son ligeramente parecidas, no es algo normal y por eso tenía mi atención. No existe otra razón

-¿En verdad no te gusta?

-De verdad. Además, en toco caso, a mi me gustaba Naruto-kun. Shinta-san es otra persona, no una especie de extensión de Naruto-kun.

Kiba respingó ligeramente en su lugar por lo que había dicho Hinata. Así era como él había estado viendo a Shinta, y al darse se sintió un poco culpable. Cada persona era un individuo independiente, no un complemento o reserva de alguien más. Darse cuenta de la visión que Hinata tenía al respecto, la hizo quererla un poco más.

Demonios. Se moría de ganas de estar en un lugar privado y poder besarla.

* * *

Con sus manos enfundadas en abrigadores guantes, Sakura limpió la nieve que se había acumulado en las bancas del parque, para poder sentarse tranquilamente. Había sido ella quien sugirió hablar en aquel lugar, para estar en un lugar tranquilo donde tener aquella importante conversación. Shinta se sentó a su lado, muy pegado a ella, para evitar esa cercanía tan perturbadora, discretamente se hizo a un lado.

Tenía emociones contradictorias por aquella conversación, por un lado estaba deseosa de compartir sus recuerdos de Naruto, pero por el otro también se sentía incómoda por hablar de él con Shinta, no dejaba de ser una situación desconcertante. Le hubiera gustado tomarse unos instantes para relajarse, pero Shinta se movió ligeramente a su lado, quizá para iniciar él la conversación, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco intranquila. Había decidido ser ella quien abriera la conversación y de esa manera poder guiarla mejor y mantenerse tranquila, de modo que inhaló para tomar fuerza y empezar a hablar.

-Naruto y yo…éramos compañeros de equipo. Nos conocimos en la Academia Ninja, pero no convivimos hasta que nos convertimos en genins y terminamos formando parte del mismo equipo. Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo éramos el equipo 7. Éramos todo un caso-comentó con un deje de humor mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca y sus ojos parecían fijar su atención en un punto mas lejano del cielo, en sus recuerdos-Sasuke-kun era el novato número uno de nuestra promoción, yo estaba loca por él y Naruto…Naruto era alguien con más ganas que talento, siendo sinceros. Soñaba con ser Hokage, esa era su meta, y estoy segura que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, algún día habría cumplido su sueño.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo murió?

-Seis años. Casi siete. ¡Cielos! A veces siento que no ha pasado mas que un día, o que lo veré aparecer en cualquier momento jugándome alguna de sus bromas

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura, haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Shinta por haberle pedido que le hablara de Naruto, pero no se arrepentía. Él necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información respecto al sujeto y las cosas que le estaba diciendo Sakura lo hacían….real.

- Konohamaru-kun dice que somos idénticos físicamente, pero ¿también nos parecemos en la personalidad? ¿Cómo era él?

-No, las personalidades de ambos son muy diferentes. Tú eres alguien serio, formal y respetas un protocolo, también eres amable pero mantienes las distancias. Naruto era todo lo opuesto. Él…era una persona escandalosa, siempre estaba lleno de energía y optimismo, nunca se daba por vencido y estaba convencido de que con esfuerzo podría lograr lo que se propusiera. Como él creció muy solo, siempre estaba haciendo escándalo para llamar la atención. ¡A veces me volvía loca! Pero ahora…daría lo que fuera por poder volver a verlo hacer alguna de sus travesuras.

-Dices…que creció de una manera solitaria pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no tenía familia? ¿Hermanos? ¿Primos? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?

Sakura logró reprimir un gemido de contrariedad, las preguntas que Shinta le hacía, a pesar de ser lógicas, la metían en problemas para poder ocultar la verdad e inventar información convincente. Aceptar aquella plática había sido un error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y no le quedaba de otra mas que inventarse algo.

-Sobre ese tema no puedo hablar mucho…porque no lo sé. Naruto era…huérfano, y el tema le hacía mucho daño, de modo que casi no hablaba al respecto. Ni siquiera sé con certeza si él sabía quienes eran sus padres

-Entonces… ¿no sabes nada?

¿Cómo responder aquello? Sakura sabía la respuesta, pero no podía decirla. No le quedaba otra opción mas que decir una enorme y descarada mentira:

-Alguna vez escuché a Hokage-sama decir que los padres de Naruto murieron cuando él era un recién nacido. Eso es todo lo que sé

-Ya…ya veo.-la decepción era tangible en la voz de Shinta.

Evidentemente él quería obtener más información sobre el origen de Naruto, pero toda ella había sido clasificada como confidencial por órdenes de los Ancianos. Sakura decidió que si no podía revelarle muchas cosas, lo menos que podía hacer para compensarlo era contarle muchas cosas insignificantes, en cuestión de información demasiado reveladora, pero que le permitiría a Shinta tener una mayor idea de quien era Naruto.

Pasó cerca de una hora contándole diversas anécdotas, había sido algo divertido para ambos, y ella finalmente se había sentido libre de exteriorizar sus recuerdos de Naruto. Habían reído ante la mención de algunas travesuras de Naruto, e incluso Shinta había lanzado una carcajada, poco común en él, cuando le contó lo mucho que a Tsunade le molestaba la manera en que Naruto se refería a ella.

Sin embargo, el relajado ambiente se esfumó cuando Shinta dejó de reír e hizo una pregunta que llevaba quemándolo desde que se entero de la existencia de Naruto.

-¿Cómo murió?

Fue como un balde de agua fría dejar los hermosos y alegres recuerdos para enfrentarse a los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquel fatídico día.

Además aquella era una pregunta difícil de contestar. Había pensado cientos de posibles respuestas, pero había decidido que lo mejor era contar una verdad a medias y no entrar en detalles, a final de cuentas los Ancianos habían ordenado mantener en secreto muchos de los acontecimientos de aquella pelea.

Un puño helado rodeó su corazón mientras recordaba la desesperación que la había inundado aquel día al comprender que Naruto se estaba enfrentando, completamente solo, a Pein. La desesperación por llegar a tiempo y ayudarle, y al final…

Ya tenía una respuesta preparada pero lo primero que salió de sus labios fue un sonido inentendible, así que Sakura debió guardar silencio y carraspear un poco para lograr recuperar la voz.

-Estábamos en una misión, él…se separó del grupo y murió combatiendo al enemigo

Aquella frase hacía que todo sonara tan simple, tan vacío.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas y el viento helado parecía congelarlas instantáneamente antes de caer al suelo. Se abrazó a si misma en busca de calor, para el enorme frío que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, y que nada tenía que ver con la calidez que había sentido mientras recordaba los buenos tiempos con Naruto.

-¿Murió…frente a tus ojos?

-No. Y te agradecería que dejáramos de lado el tema de su muerte, es algo muy doloroso para mi

"Me doy cuenta" pensó Shinta mientras veía el gesto desolado de la joven.

Tan solo momentos atrás el ambiente había sido tan relajado, que los primeros copos de nieve habían empezado a caer sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Pero ahora, era como si la temperatura hubiera disminuido unos 10° desde que hiciera esa pregunta. Se sentía como un miserable por poner triste a Sakura, pero él necesitaba saber.

Reprimió el impulsó de acercarse a ella, pasarle el brazo por la espalda y abrazarla contra su pecho. Que impulso tan extraño. Él no era de los que consolaban, no es que le gustara ver sufrir a las personas, pero creía que cada quien debía lidiar con sus propias penas en privado y no depender de un consuelo ajeno.

No lograba entender como Sakura podía sufrir tanto con la muerte de un amigo. No negaba lo doloroso del asunto, pero eran ninjas y se convivía con la muerte a cada segundo. Un par de amigos suyos habían caído en misiones, y él nunca se había desmoronado por ello, sino que lo había visto como algo natural.

De pronto una idea se formó en su mente. Sabía que era correcta, pero aún así necesitaba una confirmación.

-Sakura-san, tú…lo amabas ¿verdad?

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta. El asombro la invadió y volteó a ver a su compañera, sin poder contestar.

Había mantenido la verdad de sus sentimientos por Naruto solo para ella, ninguno de sus amigos sabía con seguridad el enorme dolor que le había ocasionado su muerte. Todos asumían que únicamente había sentido amistad por Naruto, y ella nunca los había sacado de su error, por miedo a que hablar de ellos los hiciera mas reales y el dolor más profundo. Aún así, era desconcertante el hecho de que Shinta hubiera adivinado sus sentimientos con facilidad.

-¿Có…cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero él se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros

-Entre otras cosas, porque cuando hablas de él se te ilumina la mirada de una forma que no ocurre cuando hablas de alguien más-guardó silencio unos instantes, lo que le permitió a Sakura asimilar sus palabras, pero al cabo de unos instantes preguntó con voz distante- ¿Eran pareja?

-No. Yo…no tuve el valor de hablarle de mis sentimientos. Él siempre andaba tras de mi cuando salimos de la Academia, pero después…pasaron cosas que provocaron que estuviéramos algunos años separados. Cuando él regresó me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, pero él ya no me mencionaba sus sentimientos y yo llegué a pensar que las cosas habían cambiado. Después…murió y fue demasiado tarde.

Que fácil era decirlo y que simple sonaba. Pero no haberle podido revelar sus sentimientos a Naruto era algo que le pesaba enormemente, si lo hubiera hecho… ¿qué hubiera pasado? ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas?

Sakura sabía que los cuestionamientos de aquel tipo no llevaban a nada, pero en sus momentos más bajos, como ese, no podía evitar que ese tipo de preguntas inundaran su mente robándole la tranquilidad.

Shinta cerró con fuerza los puños. Sabía que era algo completamente ilógico, pero se sentía terriblemente celoso ante la confesión que Sakura le había hecho. Él no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celoso por los sentimientos que ella hubiera tenido a Naruto, pero sin embargo lo estaba. Celoso y… ¿alegre? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

Desgraciadamente la confusión que estaba experimentando, así como el enojo que lo inundaba, provocaron que cuando abriera la boca dijera algo terrible

-Si tanto amabas a Naruto… ¿por qué estás con Uchiha? ¿No era acaso su mejor amigo?

El jadeo de indignación de Sakura le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pensó en disculparse, pero Sakura se levantó de un salto de su asiento y lo miró de manera furibunda mientras apretaba los puños en su costado. Esperó un golpe que seguramente merecía, pero en lugar de eso recibió unas duras palabras, pronunciadas entre dientes y en las que se podía detectar una rabia a duras penas contenida.

-Lo que Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos es…diferente. Y no es asunto tuyo-acto seguido dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso firme del lugar, dejando a Shinta apenado y desconcertada mientras los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre su cabeza.

* * *

En opinión de Shinta, aquella noche tan tranquila era justo lo que necesitaba después del día tan atareado e intenso que había tenido. Estaba recostado en la cama, encima de las cobijas, contemplando distraídamente la nevada a través de la ventana, afortunadamente no era muy fuerte y no existía la posibilidad de cancelar la misión del día siguiente.

Al ver la nieve caer, recordó la visión de unos copos de nieve caer sobre el cabello de Sakura, a pesar de que había estado muy concentrada en la conversación, aquellos copos habían atrapado por momentos su mirada. Su mente se vio atrapada por el recuerdo de la mirada de Sakura, de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. La manera en que estos brillaban llenos de alegría y diversión mientras le contaba anécdotas del difunto Naruto…hasta que él había metido la matada y esa expresión había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto era observado por Okuni desde la puerta de la recámara. Cuando Shinta había regresado aquella tarde, lo había notado cambiado y algo pensativo. Por las pocas palabras que había soltado se enteró que había estado con Sakura hablando sobre Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel nombre estaba provocando estragos entre Shinta y ella, aunque por diferentes motivos. Él quería investigarlo todo lo que pudiera…y a ella le gustaría enterrar definitivamente todo lo relacionado con el mismo. Si la misión se cancelara y se les ordenara regresar, ella no podría ser más feliz. Estaba muy inquieta por lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría pasar si Shinta proseguía con su inquietud. Para colmo de males estaba la misión de la que él tenía que encargarse.

Se recargó contra la pared, echó la cabeza para atrás y se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación como si fuera el techo más interesante que había visto en su vida. Reconoció el doloroso sentimiento de inquietud y ansiedad que apoderó de ella en aquel momento, era el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado cuando Shinta le había dicho que tenía una cita con Sakura. Entonces había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo para que la recordara, para que la tuviera presente…lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en aquel instante.

Caminó hasta la cama y se recostó al lado de Shinta, sin que ello, al parecer, lograra atraer su atención. Se sintió ligeramente tímida e insegura, pero desterró aquellos sentimientos y se dispuso a iniciar la seducción.

Suavemente pasó sus labios por el cuello de Shinta, lentamente fue subiendo hasta besar su barbilla mientras su mano izquierda ascendía a través de su muslo, en dirección a su cadera, hasta adentrarse dentro del pantalón de la pijama.

-Basta Okuni, hoy no estoy de humor-aseguró Sjinta de manera molesta.

En un primer momento aquel comentario la desanimó, pero también la picó en el orgullo la necesidad de quitarle aquella pasividad y poder seducirlo por completo. Tomó su lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes y lo jaló suavemente mientras su mano izquierda rodeaba por completo la base del pene. Lo sintió vibrar y sonrió complacida consigo misma, pero el placer no le duró mucho pues Shinta se separó bruscamente de ella y le dijo en tono duro

-Te dije que me dejaras. Aún estoy molesto contigo y no tengo ganas de acostarme contigo. ¿Crees que basta con un acostón para que se me quite el coraje que tengo hacia ti? No te lo creas tanto.

Okuni reaccionó como si la hubiera golpeado, a toda prisa se levantó y salió atropelladamente de la habitación. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado, Shinta se maldijo mentalmente, se sentía como un monstruo al pensar que la había lastimado.

-Mierda-masculló entre dientes mientras se levantaba de la cama. Descalzo como estaba, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Okini sentada en el sillón, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

En cuanto escuchó los suaves sollozos que Okuni emitía, se sintió como la peor basura del mundo. Era cierto que estaba enojado con ella, pero ese no era motivo para hacerle daño, le debía tantas cosas ¿y así le pagaba? No existían suficientes insultos en el mundo para decírselos a si mismo y sentirse un poco mejor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En solo dos días había lastimado a las dos chicas importantes en su vida.

Se permitió unos instantes para idear una disculpa adecuada. ¿En qué clase de persona lo convertía el hecho de pedir disculpas dos veces el mismo día, y en ambos había sido provocado por su enorme bocota? Sin mencionar que tan solo unas horas atrás, después de haberle pedido perdón, había vuelto a insultar a Sakura.

Con decisión se sentó en el sillón, tomándola por la espalda mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Okuni. La joven se puso rígida al sentir el contacto, pero poco a poco se relajó contra el pecho de Shinta

-Perdón. Es cierto que estoy molesto contigo, me siento un poco decepcionado de ti… pero ese no es pretexto para haberte hecho ese comentario tan hiriente.

-¿En verdad lo sientes? ¿O solo lo dices porque mañana tenemos una misión?-el dolor con el que estaban cargadas aquellas palabras, golpeó aún mas en la conciencia del joven.

Shinta contuvo un suspiro de fastidio. A pesar de todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, jamás habían pasado una situación como la actual. Guardó silencio unos instantes para poder ordenar sus ideas y expresarse correctamente, a pesar de que quería disculparse, también había otras cosas que deseaba dejar claras.

-En verdad lamento eso que te dije. Pero quiero que me entiendas bien, Okuni. Todo lo que dije sobre la confianza que sentía por ti…sigue siendo verdad.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no sé nada! ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?-exclamó la joven, separándose del abrazo y poniéndose de pie frente a él con los brazos en jarras-¿Qué motivos tendría yo para ocultarte algo como eso?

-¡No lo sé! Mi sentido lógico te da toda la razón a ti, pero mi instinto me dice que, al menos en este tema, debo desconfiar de ti. Vi tu cara cuando te dije que lo sabía todo, estabas aterrada. Alguien que no sabe nada, como tú aseguras, no tendría que ponerse así a menos que exista algo que en verdad la preocupe

-¡Pues estás equivocado, maldita sea!

Shinta se obligó a si mismo a guardar silencio. Quería seguir con aquella discusión, con la esperanza de alterarla lo suficiente y se le escapara algún detalle, pero sabía que aquello podía ser contraproducente. Con actitud resignada se levantó del sillón y caminó de regreso a su habitación, se detuvo al lado de Okuni y dijo

-Sé que estoy en lo correcto al dudar de ti, pero todo esto no nos va a llevar a nada y es mejor dejarlo por la paz "al menos de momento". Lo importante es la misión de mañana, todo debe salir de acuerdo a lo planeado y para ello nuestro trabajo en equipo no debe verse comprometido. Con tu permiso, me voy a dormir.-aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar a la recámara y dejar tras de si a una joven tremendamente preocupada.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban Konoha cuando dos ninjas caminaban en dirección a la puerta principal. A sus espaldas llevaban sus mochilas con el equipamiento necesario para una misión, entre ellas sus armas. Cuando pudieron divisar a sus compañeros de misión esperándolos en el lugar de reunión, Shinta preguntó en voz baja, para evitar que pudiera ser escuchado a pesar de la distancia.

-¿Está todo preparado?

-Si, ya me encargué de ello

-De acuerdo. Apeguémonos al plan y todo saldrá bien.

En cuanto llegaron al lado de Sasuke y Sakura, intercambiaron los saludos de rigor y salieron de la aldea.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Primero que nada una disculpa por mi enorme tardanza. El tiempo me empezó a pasar casi sin que me diera cuenta, además de que estoy inundada de tarea que ocupa mi tiempo. Pero gracias a que me obligué a mi misma a escribir, es que ya tienen este capítulo.

No me gustó mucho el resultado, pero lo cierto es que casi nunca estoy satisfecha con el resultado XDDDDDD

Se podría decir que este capítulo marca el fin de una etapa en la trama, porque a partir del próximo capítulo, y la misión que nuestros protagonistas enfrentarán, las cosas empezarán a tomar otro giro. Ahora no quiero prometer fechas, pero si que haré todo lo posible para que la tardanza sea mínima.

Les diré de que va el próximo capítulo: la misión. XDDDDD No, ya en serio, habrá un giro en la relación Sakura/Shinta. No diré si para bien o para mal, pero un cambio si ocurrirá.

Muchas gracias quienes me han hecho el favor de dejar su reivew: Mikapunzel, Srah-chan, lunaleen, mAdEsiTa, rokudaime naruto, Darwin, Loquin, HikariBuffy, AnNa LiZbEtHe, leremychan, Sae-Uchiha. Y a quienes no lo han hecho ¿qué esperan? Acepto teorías, sugerencias, comentarios.

**2008-04-16**


	11. Chapter 11

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 11

Sasuke le dirigió otra mirada de reojo a Okuni, desconcertado por como se habían desarrollado las cosas. Desde su salida de Konoha, habían caminado en parejas, Okuni y Shinta habían ido al frente del grupo, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, los papeles se habían cambiado y ahora él caminaba al lado de Okuni, cuidando la retaguardia mientras que Sakura y Shinta caminaban uno al lado del otro, algo que él había procurado evitar.

Era cerca de medio día cuando se encontraban a un par de kilómetros de distancia de donde habían detectado a los intrusos. Hasta el momento no habían encontrado nada que pudiera preocuparlos, aún no podían descuidarse ni un momento.

Shinta se detuvo de pronto, provocando que los sentidos de Sasuke se pusieran en acción. Activó el sharingan instantes antes de que cinco kunais, con sellos explosivos atados al mango, cayeran a sus pies. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para actuar efectivamente.

Shinta tomó a Sakura por el antebrazo y salto hacia atrás para alejarse del peligro. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Okuni se arrojó contra él, empujándolo lejos de los sellos al mismo tiempo que estos hacían explosión. La fuerza de la misma y la que había usado Okuni, los arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Rodaron juntos hasta que el propio movimiento provocó que Okuni se separara de él y un golpe en la cabeza lo hiciera perder el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Shinta se refugiaban tras de los árboles de los ataques. Si bien un ataque con kunai no era el más peligroso de todos, aquello no significaba que debían exponerse sin motivos. Pronto numerosos shurikens se unieron al ataque, comenzando una lluvia de armas de los cuales ellos eran el objetivo.

El hecho de que los ataques provinieran de diversos puntos, era una clara señal de que estaban rodeados por un gran número de enemigos. La gran incógnita era la cantidad exacta y su ubicación.

Shinta se replegó contra el árbol segundos antes que unos shurikens impactaran en el tronco del mismo. Ya estaba cansado de aquello, odiaba huir y definitivamente era vergonzoso que alguien de su categoría tuviera que esconderse de unas armas tan simples. Un ruido particular captó su atención, inmediatamente saltó de su refugio segundos antes de que el árbol explotara gracias a un sello explosivo.

Decidido. El tiempo de esconderse había acabado.

Su mirada vagó rápidamente por toda la zona. Fijándose en la ruta que habían llevado las armas logró deducir el lugar de donde eran atacados. Desenvainó su katana y se permitió unos segundos para tomar aire, antes de abandonar su refugio y echar a correr. Al momento se vio envuelto en una nueva lluvia de armas, pero con precisos saltos y movimientos corporales fluidos logró esquivarlos todos sin el mayor problema, además que algunas armas lograba bloquearlas con su katana.

A lo lejos pudo ver al ninja responsable del ataque y arreció la velocidad mientras colocaba su katana en posición de ataque. Cuando estuvo frente a su atacante, esquivó el último ataque de esta antes de clavar la katana en un punto vital del enemigo.

La momentánea satisfacción que lo invadió se esfumó al mismo tiempo que su enemigo desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-Kage-bunshin-masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose frustrado.

Pudo captar, a unos metros de distancia, el ruido de árboles siendo partidos por la mitad. Volteó para encontrar a Sakura jadeando ligeramente en medio de escombros que instantes antes formaban un árbol.

"Maldición" pensó Shinta al entender que el enemigo que Sakura había atacado no era otra cosa que un kage bunshin.

Su mente aún trataba de encontrar el camino a seguir, cuando una nueva lluvia de armas fue directo contra ellos. Cada uno por su lado repitió la operación anterior hasta llegar a su atacante, solo para descubrir, al final, que se trataba de otro clon. Repitieron aquella operación hasta que los ataques cesaron y ambos quedaron cansados y jadeantes.

Los segundos pasaron sin la llegada de nuevos ataques, aún así ambos se mantenían alertas, con sus sentidos atentos a que los ataques reiniciaran en cualquier momento. Pero nada pasó.

"Quizá acabamos con todos. Tal vez no había un solo ninja real" pensaba Sakura ante la enorme tranquilidad que había caído sobre el lugar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras caminaba en dirección a donde había comenzado la emboscada. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

Pero si Sakura se había relajado, Shinta permanecía alerta. A pesar de que caminaba al lado de la pelirrosa, hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, no se había permitido el lujo de bajar la guardia. Estaba seguro que el o los ninjas reales tenían que estar cerca. El instinto se lo decía y nunca le había dado un motivo para desconfiar de el.

Su instinto demostró estar en lo correcto cuando observó como tres ninjas emergían de entre las sombras de los árboles e iniciaban el escape. Ante esa situación Shinta echó a correr para perseguirlos, pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante al notar que Sakura no iba a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos que seguirlos-ordenó mientras su vista seguía la ruta que habían tomado sus atacantes.

-Pero Sasuke-kun y Okuni-san…

-Maldición no importa. Vamos a perderlos de vista.

-No puedo dejarlos, pueden necesitar ayuda.

-¿Prefieres dejar que huyan? Capturarlos es nuestra única esperanza de averiguar sus intenciones respecto a sus incursiones en nuestro territorio, eso es mucho más importante que averiguar si Uchiha y Okuni están a salvo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos está herido de gravedad? ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que ayudarlos?

-Nuestras aldeas. La aldea es primero. Siempre.-contestó Shinta en con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a réplicas-esta misión es fundamental para nuestras respectivas aldeas. Los sentimentalismos, en los momentos críticos, pueden acabar con la misión…incluso con la aldea. Por esa razón los ninjas somos educados para dejar nuestras emociones de lado al momento de una misión, porque de lo contrario el éxito de ésta se ve seriamente comprometido. En nuestra aldea quienes se dejan llevar por sus emociones y por ende fracasan en la misión, son considerados como escoria

-¿Ah si? Pues yo creo lo contrario. Creo que aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son la verdadera escoria.

Shinta le lanzó una intensa mirada de reojo.

-No entiendo como teniendo una mentalidad tan idealista y poco práctica, Konoha se ha convertido en una potencia en un mundo ninja como en el que vivimos-ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que unos instantes después agregó-Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Yo voy a seguirlos. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, conozco a Okuni mejor que a nadie y sé, sin asomo de duda, que algo tan simple como una explosión no va a acabar con ella. Supongo que es lo mismo con Uchiha ¿o me equivoco?

-No-reconoció Sakura de no muy buena gana. Sin embargo su respuesta nunca llegó a oídos de Shinta, pues él ya había dado inicio a la persecución, dejándola atrás.

Sakura se sentía un tanto confundida por las palabras de Shinta. Tenía que reconocer que sus palabras habían sido completamente ciertas. La lógica le decía que si Sasuke había sobrevivido a combates contra Deidara, Orochimaru e incluso Itachi, una simple explosión no iba a acabar con él. Pero su preocupación tenía muy poco de lógica y mucho de miedo. La muerte de Naruto casi la había destrozado y no estaba segura de poder soportar la muerte de otro amigo

Pero confiaba en Sasuke. Y si confiaba en él entonces debía dejar de lado ese comportamiento tan llorón y empezar a actuar como una ninja. Shinta tenía razón al decir que era importante perseguir y capturar a sus atacantes.

Pudo localizar a lo lejos y sin problemas la espalda de Shinta, ubicando el camino que debía tomar. De reojo dirigió una última mirada al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y debía darse prisa.

* * *

Unos metros detrás, en el lugar donde se había desarrollado aquel combate, reinaba un profundo silencio y calma. La única pista de que una emboscada había tenido lugar, eran los rastros de una poderosa explosión. De entre la nieve que cubría el lugar de la explosión emergió una mano, seguida instantes después por la parte superior del cuerpo que jadeaba con dificultad a causa de haber estado sepultado bajo la helada nieve por más tiempo del recomendado.

A pesar de no tener ninguna herida de cuidado, se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo. Su mirada, con el sharingan activado, recorrió el perímetro y solo se permitió relajarse cuando se aseguró que estaba libre de enemigos.

Su mente se iluminó de pronto y recordó a cierta castaña que lo había salvado de la explosión y que, seguramente, habría sufrido las consecuencias de la misma. Comenzó a buscar en una distancia cercana a donde él había permanecido enterrado, pero no fue necesario continuar pues Okuni emergió por si misma de entre la nieve.

Jadeaba fuertemente cuando llegó a su lado. Su cabello estaba completamente húmedo a causa de la nieve y sus labios habían adquirido un preocupante tono azulado, pero fuera de eso, todo parecía estar bien. Afortunadamente la joven había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para dejar de lado sus diminutas ropas y acudir a la misión perfectamente abrigada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke, deseando sonar indiferente, pero odiando el ligero tono preocupado que pudo captar en su voz. Okuni se limitó a asentir mientras se levantaba y aquello lo tranquilizó aún más.

-¿Dónde están Shinta y Sakura-san?-preguntó con voz ronca Okuni, evidentemente las bajas temperaturas la habían afectado un poco

-No están en los alrededores, supongo que deben haber seguido a nuestros atacantes.

-Entonces hay que ir tras ellos

Sasuke la observó acomodar sus cosas en la espalda y asegurar de tener a la mano sus armas, en caso de que se encontraran con mas enemigos en el camino. Sabía que tenía que seguir su ejemplo y acomodar sus cosas, pero solo había un pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, una duda que lo torturaba y no lograría relajarse hasta haberla resuelto. De modo que preguntó

-¿Por qué me salvaste? Pensé que me odiabas

Okuni detuvo sus movimientos, quedándose congelada en su lugar, pero aquello solo duró unos instantes e inmediatamente volvió a acomodar su kunai en la funda de su pierna mientras contestaba tranquilamente.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú y yo hemos tenido nuestros conflictos, pero, al menos en estos momentos, somos compañeros de equipo. Y si está a mi alcance protegeré tu trasero. ¿Contento?

"Demonios, no." Pensaba Sasuke sintiéndose intrigado. Era cierto aquello de que eran un equipo, pero no dejaba de ser intrigante que hubiera sido **ella** quien lo había salvado. Se sentía confundido y molesto, pero no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar aquello.

-Te debo una.-comentó claramente molesto por aquella situación

-No me debes nada, era lo que tenía que hacer y punto.-replicó Okuni, en el mismo tono-¿Qué camino tomaremos?

-Ese-contestó el pelinegro mientras señalaba en una dirección-Las huellas de Sakura y tu compañero indican que tomaron ese camino.

Okuni observó el camino que señalaba Sasuke e inmediatamente centró su atención en las huellas en la nieve. Caminó con paso firme hasta ellas y se acuclilló a su lado para poder pasar su dedo por la huella que, por el tamaño, debía pertenecerle a Shinta.

Su actitud sombría alertó rápidamente al Uchiha, quien se acercó a ella y le preguntó

-¿Ocurre algo con las huellas?

La joven retiró velozmente su dedo y se incorporó para observar el camino que debían tomar

-Nada, solo estoy un poco preocupada por Shinta. Sigamos adelante.

Sasuke la observó fijamente por unos instantes. Su actitud con las huellas lo había confundido, pero no existía alguna razón real para dudar de ella. De modo que acomodó su mochila en su espalda y enseguida dio la orden para iniciar el camino

* * *

Sakura miraba atentamente las llamas que danzaban en medio de la fogata que Shinta había prendido en medio de la cueva, con la esperanza de ayudarlos a entrar en calor y combatir el horrible frío que flotaba en el ambiente.

Habían corrido con suerte al encontrar aquella cueva para poder refugiarse de la tormenta de nieve que desataba su furia en aquellos momentos. Tan solo unos minutos atrás habían terminado de ingerir sus alimentos, seguramente en un rato más alguno de los dos tendría que tomar turno para dormir mientras el otro se encargaba de mantener viva la fogata y vigilar la entrada de la cueva.

Comida, calor y sitio de descanso.

La torturaba pensar que sus compañeros quizá no habían corrido con la misma suerte.

Shinta y ella habían perseguido a sus enemigos sin éxito. Unos cuantos kage bunshins fue lo único que obtuvieron de aquella persecución. Sin embargo, a pesar de las horas y los rastros que habían dejado tras ellos, Sasuke y Okuni no les habían dado alcance, lo que la tenía enormemente preocupada.

En ese momento Shinta volteó a verla y ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada. El rubio contuvo un suspiro de fastidio. Sakura llevaba molesto con él desde habían dejado atrás a Sasuke y Okuni y ya se sentía verdaderamente harto de toda aquella situación. Había actuado como le correspondía y no tenía porque arrepentirse de ello.

-¿Aún estás molesta conmigo por haber dejado atrás a Uchiha y Okuni? Lamento si te molesta, pero yo no inventé esas reglas

-No, pero la sigues-respondió la joven de manera cortante

-Escucha. No voy a disculparme por mi convicción de que lo más importante es el cumplimiento de la misión y para ello en ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios, dejar a los compañeros atrás es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, si te sirve de consuelo, en ninguna de las misiones que he realizado como capitán de equipo, he perdido a un compañero ¿Eso te satisface?

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después retiró la mirada, pero no antes que Shinta pudiera captar en ella la decepción

-Es eso ¿verdad? ¡Ese es todo el maldito problema!

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la joven, claramente desconcertada por la repentina explosión de rabia de su acompañante

-Lo que en verdad te molesta de mi forma de actuar, es que eso me hace diferente, ante tus ojos, de Naruto ¿verdad? Todo el tiempo te la pasas observándome e intentando encontrar similitudes entre ambos, pero cuando encuentras un punto donde no coincidimos te molesta. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él, según tú? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta lograr rescatar a Uchiha y Okuni mientras los enemigos escapaban? Pues tengo noticias para ti, yo no lo hice ¡porque yo no soy Uzumaki Naruto! Mi nombre es Ogawara Shinta, ¡Y no soy un maldito reemplazo de Naruto que ha llegado a tu vida como un premio de consolación!

-Yo jamás te he visto de esa manera-se defendió Sakura, a pesar de que, en el fondo, sentía que las duras palabras de Shinta tenían mucho de verdad

Shinta guardó silencio mientras la observaba fijamente, pero cuando habló nuevamente, a pesar de parecía un poco más calmado, en la voz se notaba un toque de dureza

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir pensando en un muerto?-Shinta caminó hacia ella con pasos largos, y firmes. Por un momento Sakura tuvo la impresión de que se movía como una pantera acosando a su presa-Ese hombre, ¿es tan difícil olvidarlo? Sakura-san, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. Si él viviera ¿aún estarías enamorada de él? Es que no logro entender por qué te aferras a un hombre que murió hace tanto tiempo.  
-¡Ya basta! Eso es algo que no te interesa-exigió la pelirrosa mientras lo encaraba  
-Te equivocas, sí me interesa. Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Deja intentar buscarlo a él en mi y empieza a aceptar su muerte ¡Está muerto!-Shinta la tomó fuertemente por los hombros, pero ella se zafó sin problemas, mirándolo con rabia, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos-Deja de compadecerte y sentir lástima por ti misma.  
-¡Basta! ¡Por favor basta! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¡Porque quiero que dejes de ver a Naruto y empieces a verme a mi! ¿No lo entiendes? Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Aquella declaración cayó entre ellos con el impacto de una bomba. Sakura se tambaleó, como si el impacto de aquella afirmación la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y así permanecieron por varios instantes, los mismos que parecían haberse detenido en aquella cueva.

El pesado silencio fue roto por Shinta, cuyo tono de voz de había suavizado un poco.

-No, en realidad es mucho más que eso. Me estoy enamorando de ti.

Si la declaración de que le gustaba la había impactado, escucharlo hablar de amor…la desmoronó. Aquello era demasiado para ella, demasiado para asimilarlo en solo unos segundos, sobre todo si lo tenía frente a ella. De modo que hizo lo cualquier persona hubiera hecho en su lugar: se alejó corriendo de él.

Shinta permaneció en su lugar mientras la escuchaba salir del lugar rumbo a la tormenta. Era irónico. Casi parecía como si Sakura encontrara más seguro estar bajo esa poderosa tormenta de nieve, que a su lado.

Un tiempo después Shinta seguía en la entrada de la cueva, paseando su mirada en todas direcciones con la esperanza de ver a Sakura regresar a la seguridad de la cueva. La fuerza de la tormenta de nieve aumentaba, dentro de un rato más permanecer en la intemperie estaría fuera de toda consideración y Sakura aún no regresaba. Demasiado preocupado como para permanecer esperando, caminó hasta el rincón donde habían puesto sus cosas, sacó de su mochila una abrigadora capa, se la echó encima y salió de la cueva.

La intensidad de la tormenta le impedía seguir adecuadamente un rastro, así que tuvo que buscarla en los alrededores sin resultados. El aumento en la intensidad de la tormenta lo obligó a regresar y al entrar observó con sorpresa a Sakura, dormitando apoyada en la pared del rincón.

Respiró aliviado mientras se acercaba a ella de manera silenciosa, para no despertarla. Se puso en cuclillas a un lado suyo para poder observarla dormir mientras una sonrisa de ternura asomaba a los labios. Sin saberse observaba, la joven se agitó entre sueños y se encogió sobre si misma, intentando ganar un poco mas de color.

Evidentemente Sakura había regresado cuando el había salido a buscarla. Quizá incluso había estado en un lugar cercano, esperando a que él saliera para poder entrar sin problemas.

Algunos cabellos de Sakura cubrieron su frente, con cuidado, para que no se despertara, Shinta se los acomodó tras la oreja y luego de quitarse la capa, tapó a la joven con ella para evitar que tuviera frío. La fogata bajó de intensidad y Shinta se vio obligado a regresar para alimentar el fuego y no quedarse sin esa fuente de calor. Él también tenía frío, pero la capa que le había puesto a Sakura era el único abrigo que llevaba encima. Seguramente cuando Okuni se enterara de que no había puesto una extra, lo reñiría por horas.

Miró con preocupación el exterior, la tormenta parecía estar reduciendo de intensidad, pero no dejaba de ser peligrosa. Cuando él y Okuni habían planeado sus movimientos en la misión, no habían contado con una tormenta como aquella. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en las capacidades de su compañera. Ella era una experta en infiltración y por ende tenía una gran capacidad para manejarse en climas extremos, estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien.

Lo cierto es que por lo que tenía que estar preparado era para lo que ocurriría al día siguiente con Sakura. Horas antes había dado el primer paso, y aunque la reacción de la pelirrosa había sido peor de lo esperado, ya lo había hecho. Pero al día siguiente tendría que dar un paso más allá y esperaba que el resultado fuera mucho mejor

* * *

Un suave aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales, era un delicioso aroma que la embargaba. Además estaba ese agradable calorcito que la embargaba y en conjunto lograban hacerla sentir segura. Entre sueños se arrebujó contra la manta y frotó su mejilla contra la misma.

Podría haber seguido en aquella posición, pero el viento helado se coló dentro de la cueva, despertándola. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, resistiéndose a dejar de lado el maravilloso estado en el que se encontraba apenas unos instantes atrás. Con pereza se acomodó en el suelo, lo que provocó que la capa se le resbalara y cayera.

La recogió y comenzó a doblarla, hasta que el aroma que percibió entre sueños la invadió nuevamente. Acercó la manta hasta su nariz e inhalo profundamente para poder captar el aroma a profundidad. Sin embargo cuando su mente procesó la idea de que ese aroma que tanto le encantaba, pertenecía a Shinta la soltó como si quemara y salió de la cueva dejándola tirada.

Internamente agradeció que su compañero no estuviera a la vista. Probablemente estaría en los alrededores, analizando el terreno y no tardaría en regresar, pero por el momento necesitaba ese descanso.

El paisaje nevado que se extendía frente a ella atrajo toda su atención. Las copas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de nieve, pero todo lucía en perfecta armonía y tranquilidad. Justo lo que necesitaba. Tan inmersa estaba en la contemplación, que la tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió a Shinta pararse a su lado. Ninguno de ellos habló o volteó a ver al otro, a pesar de ello el ambiente entre ambos no se sentía pesado, sino una sensación agradable de expectación.

Pero las cosas no podían seguir así por siempre y el rubio fue el encargado de dar por terminado el agradable ambiente.

-Estaba muy preocupado anoche, podías haberte perdido. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sin voltear a verlo, Sakura respondió

-Debemos irnos, hay que buscar a Sasuke-kun y Okuni-san.

-Espera, te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche. Sé que te causé mucho dolor pero creo que tenía que decírtelo y no me arrepiento.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras, Shinta sonrió con amargura. Le había pedido una disculpa, de nuevo. Evidentemente aquello se estaba haciendo una costumbre en él.

Esperó pacientemente una reacción, la que fuera, por parte de Sakura, pero esta tardó en llegar. En su lugar permaneció en silencio, por interminables segundos, hasta que ella caminó hasta ponerse frente a él y le dijo en tono firme:

-Anoche dejaste muy clara tu opinión y yo no pude dar la mía…pero lo haré ahora. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo sería Naruto si él no hubiera muerto, cuando te miro puedo ver cómo sería él ahora y eso me hace feliz. Pero yo... no siento nada por ti. Lamento mucho si te he confundido con mis acciones, pero esa es toda la verdad.

La mirada de Sakura se clavó en la de Shinta, queriendo transmitir su fuerza y determinación con la que había hablado. La tensión vibraba entre ambos, era una lucha de voluntades y ambos los sabían. Sakura levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante y se giró para alejarse del lugar, pero antes de pudiera alejarse Shinta la sujetó con fuerza por el codo y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Así que nunca has sentido nada por mí?-preguntó entre dientes mientras la acercaba aún más contra él-¿En ningún momento has sentido algo por... por mí y no por Naruto?  
-Nunca. En ningún momento me has gustado.  
-¿Lo dices en serio? Porque no te creo nada. Cuando te besé el otro día, te derretías en mis brazos, y no fue hasta que abriste los ojos cuando me confundiste con Naruto. Aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo, en aquel momento me besabas a mi ¡a mi! Hay algo entre nosotros, una chispa que no puedo sentir solo yo. Sakura-chan yo…

-¡Cállate!-gritó con fuerza, desconcertando a Shinta por la violencia con que había reaccionado al escucharlo referirse a ella de aquella manera-¡No me digas así! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera!-Sakura respiró agitadamente luego de aquella explosión. Cuando Shinta la había llamado de esa manera, la misma forma como la llamaba Naruto, con un tono de voz tan similar… Inhaló profundamente, para calmarse un poco, una vez que lo consiguió dijo- Además ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de lo que pasó aquella noche? Pensé que tendrías la consideración de ignorarlo, teniendo en cuenta la manera tan horrible en que te comportaste conmigo

-Ya me disculpé por ello, estaba tremendamente celoso. Pero no puedes negarlo

-¡Claro que puedo! Porque eso que dices no tiene mayor sustento que tu enorme ego.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Por supuesto que si

-Entonces no si sentirás nada si hago esto ¿verdad?

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Shinta colocó su mano tras la nuca de Sakura y acercándolo a él, cerró el espacio que separaba sus labios. En un primer momento Sakura se revolvió enérgicamente en sus brazos además de apretar con fuerza sus labios, pero la resistencia no duró mucho tiempo.

Shinta soltó su agarre del brazo y la tomó por la espalda para acercarla aún más a él. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza en los labios hasta que sintió como Sakura se relajaba en sus brazos y la línea de sus labios se suavizaba, aceptando y consintiendo el beso.

Si se lo preguntaran, Sakura no habría podido contestar en que momento dejó de luchar e inició a corresponder el beso, solo sabía que en aquellos momentos correspondía con auténtico entusiasmo y pasión aquel beso, mientras pasaba su mano tras la cabeza de Shinta.

El beso se interrumpió bruscamente, pero antes de que pudiera protestar por ello, Shinta volvió a cerrar el espacio que los separa, dando inicio a un nuevo beso.

Podrían haber seguido besándose por horas, de no ser porque Sakura fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella conciencia actuó como una jarra de agua fría, enfriando de golpe su pasión.

Con una decisión renovaba, Sakura se revolvió en brazos de Shinta, quien fue tomado por sorpresa, y poco pudo hacer cuando ella logró colocar sus manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Para demostrarte algo, y lo logré. Es cierto que al principio luchaste, pero al final vaya que contribuiste al beso

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-No lo es, y lo sabes. Yo en verdad te atraigo

-Te digo que eso es solo una alucinación de tu ego. Además ¿cómo te atreves a declararme tu amor, cuando aún mantienes una relación con Okuni-san? ¡Dices que te estás enamorando de mi mientras mantienes una relación formal! ¿Dónde quedó aquello que respetabas a las mujeres y no iba de un lado a otro?

Maldición. Shinta había estado en lo correcto cuando pensó que aquella frase podía llegar a usada en su contra.

-¡Y no es cierto que te comparo con Naruto! ¿Cómo podría? El parecido no pasa del físico, porque como persona…él es mejor que tú. Nadie podrá sustituir a Naruto en mi corazón. Mucho menos tú.

-¿Y Uchiha?

-¿Eh?

Sakura se sintió totalmente desconcertada, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y como afectaba a Sasuke aquello. Por un momento toda su rabia se evaporó, sintiéndose un poco perdida por lo que había revelado. Evidentemente, una revelación tan valiosa, Shinta no la iba a dejar pasar

-Si, Uchiha. Ya sabes, tu prometido ¿Qué es él para ti? ¿Lo amas?

Ante aquella tan pregunta tan directa y difícil de contestar Sakura se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, dando un paso atrás y desviando la mirada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero aún así te diré que lo que Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos…no es lo que tú piensas.

-Entonces dime quién, ¿quién está en tu corazón Sakura? Dímelo, ¿a quién amas en verdad?-preguntó Shinta, nuevamente a un paso de ella, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había movido

-¡Déjala en paz!-aquella orden se escuchó claramente y resonó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia la dirección de donde provenía

A unos metros de distancia se encontraban Sasuke y Okuni. Mientras la joven mantenía la cabeza gacha, Sasuke miraba amenazadoramente a Shinta. El rubio se giró en dirección a su rival mientras intercambiaban miradas retadoras

-Sasuke-kun-susurró Sakura, demasiado impresionada por la conversación y la repentina aparición de su amigo.

-Aléjate de ella-ordenó Sasuke. A pesar de su evidente molestia, el moreno nunca perdió la calma mientras se acercaba a ellos con pasos firmes. Ni un solo momento despegó la mirada de Shinta, algo en lo que era correspondido-Sakura va a casarse conmigo y tu actitud no sólo es cobarde, sino de muy mal gusto-en cuanto dijo eso, Sasuke puso su mano en la espalda de Sakura y la empujó ligeramente aunque de manera firme, indicándole que se fueran. La joven empezó a caminar, pero la voz de Shinta la hizo detenerse.

-Espera. Ella aún no me ha respondido. ¿Por qué no me dices quién es la persona que tú amas?

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura y caminó hasta Shinta para encararlo

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Porque yo la amo.

Aquella sencilla supuso un enorme impacto para Sasuke.

Pero no era él único que parecía conmocionado, a pesar de la distancia que las separaba, Sakura pudo notar la forma en que Okuni palidecía y luego se recargaba contra un árbol, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran debilitado por completo. A pesar de Sakura se sabía inocente de aquella situación, no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad al pensar lo duro que debía ser para Okuni escuchar al hombre que amaba decir aquellas cosas.

Mientras tanto Sasuke parecía enormemente desconcertado, en el rostro se le notaba claramente el asombro por aquella abierta declaración.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Sasuke entre dientes, velozmente se acercó a Shinta y lo agarró por la solapa del chaleco mientras lo encaraba-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas? ¿Qué demonios planeas con esto?  
-Sasuke-kun…-susurró Sakura, desconcertada por la actitud agresiva que acababa de tomar Sasuke.

-¿No te interesa saberlo? ¿No te interesa saber a quién ama en verdad? ¿O es porque sabes que no eres tú a quien ama, sino a Naruto?

-Lo que Sakura y yo mantenemos solo nos concierne a nosotros. Lo que tú debes hacer es alejarte de ella ¿entiendes?

-¡Ya basta!-ordenó Sakura, saliendo de su estado de asombro, caminó hacia ellos y se interpuso entre ambos mientras miraba a Sasuke y le decía-Déjalo ya, Sasuke-kun. Toda esta situación no tiene el menor sentido. Estamos en medio de una misión y eso es lo verdaderamente importante, no esto. Por favor vámonos

En un primer momento Sasuke permaneció impasible, ignorando el pedido de Sakura, pero pareció recapitular y asintió suavemente. Pero antes de alejarse dijo

-Aléjate de Sakura. No dejaré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, lo digo en serio

Shinta no respondió nada a Shinta, de modo que el moreno y Sakura se alejaron del lugar. El rubio permaneció estático en su lugar, observándolos alejarse, tenía su atención tan dirigida hacia ellos que no notó a Okuni hasta que ella estuvo a su lado.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?" fue el último pensamiento antes de empezar a caminar. La misión aún no terminaba

Un par de horas después el cuarteto de ninjas caminaban de manera alerta por la falda de una montaña. Estaban a un par de kilómetros del lugar donde habían sido atacados el día anterior y era primordial mantenerse alertas ante la posibilidad de ser víctimas de una nueva embosca en un terreno tan riesgoso.

* * *

Los sucesos de aquella mañana aún seguían presentes en forma de un tenso silencio, no era un enfrentamiento fácil de olvidar. Sin embargo era el comportamiento de Okuni lo que atraía la atención de Sasuke.

Su novio había dicho frente a ella que estaba enamorado de otra, y aún la castaña lucía muy tranquila. No, era mucho más que eso. Actuaba como si aquella declaración nunca hubiera y existido, o al menos eso parecía mientras la veía limpiar la nieve que la brisa había llevado hasta la mejilla de Shinta. Quizá se trataba de un simple caso de negación, pero él estaba seguro de que era algo mucho más complejo.

Ahí había algo muy raro.

Pero lo mejor en aquellos momentos era concentrarse en el camino. Estaban en una zona peligrosa y de ser emboscados nuevamente, aquello complicaría notablemente la situación. No habían encontrado señales que pudieran sugerir la presencia de los enemigos en esa zona, pero aún así era fundamental estar alerta.

Sakura desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando notó que Okuni tomaba del brazo a Shinta, aquello provocó en ella una punzada de algo terriblemente cercano a los celos, pero prefirió ignorarlo y concentrarse en el camino.

Continuó su camino pero en cuanto dio un paso al frente y escuchó un extraño crujido…supo que habían caído en la trampa.

Alrededor de ellos iniciaron explosiones, en menor tamaño respecto al las del ataque anterior, pero enormemente peligrosas por el lugar en el que se encontraban, en la orilla de la montaña. La tierra bajo sus pies empezaba a desaparecer, grandes rocas caían a su alrededor haciéndolos saltar de un lado a otro para evitar ser golpeados.

Okuni fue la primera en salir del ángulo de peligro. Saltando en diferentes direcciones, logró subir a la pared de la montaña que se encontraba libre de explosiones. Sasuke fue el siguiente en lograr ponerse a salvo, acabando al lado de Okuni.

Shinta casi llegaba a lugar seguro cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Sakura. Había logrado evadir las rocas que iban en su dirección, algunas moviéndose y otras golpeándolas, pero no se había movido de ese lugar. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

Sakura jaló nuevamente su pie, de nuevo sin resultados. Hasta el momento había logrado evadir las rocas, pero las explosiones a su alrededor continuaban y corría el riesgo de caer por el precipicio que se extendía a su espalda, a causa de las explosiones.

La trampa que había pisado, que había activado las explosiones, sujetaba con fuerza su pie. Si no hubiera tenido que estar concentrada en las rocas cayendo hacia ella, probablemente se hubiera liberado fácilmente, pero ese no era el caso.

El temblor a su espalda se hizo mas intenso, haciéndola consciente de la peligrosidad de la situación. Una idea acudió a su mente y se dispuso a ponerla en práctica al instante. Concentró un poco de chakra en su pie y de inmediato lo levantó con fuerza, liberándose por completo.

Estaba a punto de saltar lejos del peligro, cuando perdió ligeramente el equilibrio a causa del derrumbe a su espalda. Probablemente hubiera caído de no ser porque Shinta apareció a su lado y la aventó con fuerza lejos de la orilla. Por desgracia él ya no tuvo tiempo de moverse.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, Sakura vio con terror como la tierra, sobre la que estaba parada Shinta, desaparecía y él caía al vacío. Paralizada por el miedo, fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta muchos segundos después, cuando ya las explosiones habían terminado y nada se podía hacer para poder evitar la caída de Shinta.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar corrió hasta la orilla, intentando localizar con la mirada donde había caído Shinta. Cuando finalmente lo localizó, un puño de hielo se cerró sobre su corazón.

Boca abajo, a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba Shinta. Estaba inconsciente y una mancha roja relucía en la blancura de la nieve.

Abundante sangre manaba de su cabeza y no parecía parar de aumentar el tamaño de la mancha.

El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza y podía sentir su sangre circular a una velocidad completamente insana. No fue consiente del momento en que empezó a correr hacia él, pero podía ver como la distancia que los separaba cada vez era menor. Solo había un pensamiento que inundaba su mente y se repetía una y otra vez:

"No. No otra vez. No puede pasarme de nuevo"

-¡Shinta!

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos.

Pasó todo un mes desde el último capítulo, por eso he querido compensarloS ¿Acaso no notaron que este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores? Eso es porque fusioné el capítulo 11 con el que iba a ser el 12.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, créanme cuando digo que me animan a luchar contra el bloqueo y continuar los capítulos.

También quiero hacer una aclaración respecto a Okuni: no la odien tanto XDDDD Sé que es obsesiva, celosa, un poco intrigosa…pero ella tiene sus motivos para actuar así, solo que no los conocerán hasta el final.

No, no es cierto. Si quieren odiarla son libres de hacerlo. Pero quería aclarar una cosa respecto a su nivel de poder: ella es muy fuerte. Recuerden que ella pertenece al clan más importante de su aldea, así que fue entrenada desde muy pequeña.

No prometo muy pronto el capítulo 12, pero si prometo hacer lo posible para ya no tardar tanto. Aunque como ya se me está haciendo costumbre, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el próximo episodio: el segundo round en el enfrentamiento de Sasuke/Okuni

2008-05-19


	12. Chapter 12

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 12

- DIÁLOGOS

" " PENSAMIENTOS

El corazón de Sakura golpeaba frenéticamente contra sus costillas cuando llegó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Shinta. Sus manos temblaban sin control cuando las extendió para iniciar el análisis, maldijo entre dientes por aquel contratiempo y se obligó a si misma a tomar unos segundos para calmarse lo suficiente para que sus menos dejaran de temblar. Cuando lo logró procedió a realizar un análisis superficial revelando la ausencia de heridas externas, nada de fracturas expuestas o heridas en otras partes del cuerpo, la única clara era la de la cabeza. Pero los golpes en la cabeza muchas veces eran heridas mortales, por muy insignificantes que parecieran.

Convencida de que no había gran riesgo decidió recostarlo correctamente, para ello lo movió de manera lenta y cuidadosa, procurando no hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera repercutir negativamente. Una vez que logró colocarlo en una posición correcta consiguió soltó de su espalda la mochila en la cual llevaba el equipamiento de primeros auxilios y la colocó a su lado, para poder sacar con mayor facilidad las cosas que fuera a necesitar. Estaba a punto de empezar a curarlo cuando unos suaves gemidos atrajeron su atención hacia el lugar de procedencia y vio con alivio como Shinta empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Shinta ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy un poco aturdido, nada más-respondió entre dientes mientras intentaba incorporarse con evidente dificultad

-Espera, aún no te reviso, podrías estar lastimado del cuello, podrías…

-Estoy bien, Sakura. Solo un poco mareado

Sakura sabía que estaba mintiendo. Las palabras salían con evidente dificultad y un preocupante silbido podía escucharse en medio de su respiración. Pero por la forma en que apretaba los ojos y se tragaba un quejido, sabía que no le pondría fácil el hacerle una revisión, pero ella tampoco le permitiría que ignorada la necesidad de que lo curara. Sobre todo porque la herida de su frente continuaba sangrando abundantemente

-Por eso te digo que me dejes revisarte. Ese mareo que tan poca atención te merece, podría significar una conmoción cerebral, estás sangrando demasiado

-Déjalo tranquilo, Sakura-san. ¿Acaso no sabes que esa zona de la cabeza sangra en abundancia aunque la herida sea mínima? Desde aquí puedo ver que es solo un corte superficial ¿en verdad era una ninja médico tan buena como dicen?

Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar a su espalda el comentario mordaz de Okuni. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que sus compañeros habían llegado con ellos.

Okuni pasó a su lado, con paso arrogante, hasta llegar a la espalda de Shinta, donde se colocó y con movimientos cariñosos le retiró el cabello de la frente para poder ver claramente la herida. Una punzada de molestia atravesó a Sakura, pero la pelirrosa se convenció a si misma de que era debido al hecho de que Okuni tenía razón y ella se había equivocado…y no porque estuviera celosa por la forma posesiva en que Okuni había colocado su mano sobre el hombro de Shinta

También obedecía a una razón estrictamente profesional, el hecho de que hubiera retirado la mano de Okuni, prácticamente con un manotazo, de la frente de Shinta para poder observar de cerca la herida. Maldijo entre dientes al notar que era un corte sin importancia. No es la molestar el hecho de que fuera una herida que no representaba un mayor problema que unos puntos, sino por haber pasado por alto algo tan simple ¿Tanto la había afectado el ver a Shinta herido?

Pero había cosas mucho más importantes que un ego herido, así que comenzó a limpiar con cuidado la herida, para eliminar por completo los restos de sangre y hacer la curación correspondiente. Todo ello mientras intercambiaba breves miradas hostiles con Okuni, encima del hombro de Shinta

Estaba acabando de limpiarle el corte cuando notó la manera en que Shinta se llevaba la mano a las costillas y soltaba un suave gruñido de dolor. De inmediato le retiró el brazo y procedió a examinarlo, pero Shinta se levantó de golpe antes de que pudiera revisarlo a la perfección

-Estoy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos

-No hasta que te revise las costillas, puedes tener algunas fracturadas

-No están fracturadas-aseguró entre dientes, dando un paso atrás, de manera tambaleante, para alejarse de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Sasuke desde su lugar.

-Porque me las he fracturado un par de veces, y no me duelen como si lo estuvieran. Es solo el golpe. A lo mucho estarán fisuradas

-Aún así deberías dejarme revisarte

-No, lo que en verdad debemos hacer es continuar nuestro camino. Con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar a nuestros atacantes.

-Eso sería buena idea, pero en realidad vamos a iniciar el regreso a Konoha-aseguró Sasuke, dejando sorprendidos a todos, pero principalmente a Shinta, quien se apresuró a encararlo

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco? Aún podemos darles alcance

-No podemos hacer gran cosa con un herido a cuestas

Al escuchar ese comentario Shinta abrió enormemente los ojos, sintiéndose tremendamente insultado. Por un momento se olvidó del dolor y avanzó hasta estar frente a Sasuke para enfrentarlo.

-Puedes estar seguro de que herido como estoy, soy mucho mejor ninja de lo que tú eres en tus mejores condiciones

-¿Quieres demostrármelo?-preguntó en tono retador, lo que molestó aún mas a Shinta

-Cuando quieras

Parecía que en verdad iban a lanzarse a pelear, pero inesperadamente Sasuke dio un paso atrás y comenzó a alejarse, mientras decía

-Esta pelea es mejor tenerla cuando estés en plenitud de condiciones, no quiero que después estés diciendo que perdiste por estar herido.

-Maldito…

-Además, la orden de regresar no está a discusión. No solo el hecho de que estés herido nos retrasará, sino que ya encontramos evidencia de infiltraciones cerca de los límites de la aldea. Es importante llevar esa información para que la Hokage pueda disponer un escuadrón de vigilancia para esta zona. Además…esta noche caerá una tormenta de nieve peor que la de ayer, lo mejor es regresar lo más pronto posible.

Shinta masculló una maldición, pero no dijo más. En lugar de eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaban Okuni y Sakura, además de sus cosas. Okuni pareció leer sus pensamientos y se le adelantó, cogiendo sus cosas y colgándoselas en su espalda, para que él no cargara nada.

Molesto por sentirse un inútil, se agachó con esfuerzos para coger su protector de la frente, que se le había soltado durante la caída. Estaba a punto de colocárselo cuando la mano de Sakura lo detuvo

-No te lo pongas, mejor déjame vendarte la herida

-No importa, en verdad me siento bien

-Déjate vendar-ordenó Okuni de manera firme mientras le dirigía una extraña mirada que Sakura no supo interpretar-Es lo mejor.

Aquella extraña mirada de Okuni pareció calmar un poco a Shinta y convencerlo de ceder, pues se dejó vendar la cabeza, aunque de mala gana, pues no dejaba de mascullar por lo bajo lo que pensaba de aquello. Algunos minutos después, todos iniciaron el regreso a Konoha.

* * *

"Hogar dulce hogar" pensaba Okuni de manera iónica mientras entraban en el departamento.

Se hizo a un lado en la puerta para facilitar la entrada de Shinta, quien en cuanto entró se recargó en la pared con gesto de dolor mientras colocaba su mano en las costillas

-¿Estás bien?

-Descuida, me recuperaré-contestó de manera cortante mientras la empujaba por el hombro para quitarla de su camino

Okuni no pudo evitar sentirse muy dolida ante su actitud. Ella solo estaba preocupada por él ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta de que la autocompasión empezaba a inundarla. Odiaba sentirse así, y como la única manera que conocía para relajarse era una larga ducha, emprendió su camino al baño.

Cuando llegó al baño se encontró a Shinta mojándose el rostro con agua fría. La venda que cubría su cabeza se mojó y se la quitó de manera brusca para poder observarse en el espejo. Notó con satisfacción que no quedaba rastro de la herida, así que sonrió a su reflejo y después de eso salió del baño.

Casi una hora después Okuni salía del baño, completamente repuesta y relajada, solo para encontrarse con toda la ropa de Shinta siendo acomodada en una maleta.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó en un hilo de voz, demasiado asustada y sorprendida como para poder asimilar completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo la maleta? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él había…?-miles de pensamientos fatalistas surcaban su mente, pero ninguno de ellos había atinado a la simple respuesta que recibió

-Me cambio a la otra habitación

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por…qué?

-Porque es lo mejor. Me le he declarado a Sakura y ella me echó en cara decirle que la amaba mientras sostenía una relación contigo. Así que remedio ese asunto

"¿Sakura? ¡¿Sakura?! ¿Desde cuándo era _Sakura_?

-No…no tienes porque hacerlo

-Si tengo. No tendría necesidad de hacerlo si tú no te hubieras comportado como una ridícula novia celosa, cuando la misión indicaba que solo actuaríamos como compañeros de equipo.

-Pero…eso no importa. Tú puedes decirle que ya hemos terminado y listo, no tienes que cambiarte de habitación. Ella no tendría que enterarse de la verdad

-Quizá ella no lo supiera…pero yo si. Así que esto es lo mejor. Desde hoy y hasta nuevo aviso puedes considerar que nuestra relación ha terminado.

Okuni estuvo a punto de desmayarse al escucharlo. Había temido ese momento, esas palabras, desde el momento en que se había enterado de la misión. No, mucho antes. Probablemente desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

Sintiéndose desesperada le arrebató de las manos una prenda de ropa que él estaba guardando, y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, negándose a entregársela.

-Espera, por favor no me hagas esto. Sé que mi comportamiento en esta misión es terrible, pero no tienes necesidad de hacer esto. Prometo que no volveré a meterme, ni te haré escenas de celos, trataré con amabilidad a Sakura-san. Lo que quieras, pero por favor…

-Okuni basta-ordenó Shinta con una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de si. Por un lado se sentía apenado por la forma en que Okuni casi le estaba suplicando, pero por el otro estaba la fuerza de su decisión. Al ver la mirada de Okuni, el rubio no pudo contener un suspiro de resignación. La cosa se pondría peor en unos segundos, estaba seguro-Tengo algo más que decirte-la expresión desolada de Okuni casi hizo tambalear su decisión. Casi-Esto que hemos terminado la relación…no es solo de cara a Sakura y a Konoha. Es algo real. Quiero terminar contigo

Okuni entró en shock al escucharlo. Se quedó petrificada, con la boca abierta de la impresión y moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro de manera ausente, hasta que se dejó caer en el borde de la cama.

Shinta cerró los ojos unos instantes para alejarse del cuadro que tenía frente a sus ojos. Desde que había tomado la decisión de finalizar la relación, había sabido, sin asomo de duda, que sería algo terrible para Okuni, pero no se le había pasado por la mente el grado de reacción de la chica.

El cuarto quedó sumido en un pesado silencio, solo roto por los ocasionales jadeos de Okuni, que trataba de jalar aire a sus pulmones para lograr calmarse un poco y no entrar de lleno en un ataque de histeria, del cual se sentía muy próxima.

-¿Qué?-aquella fue la única palabra que se vio capaz de pronunciar, quería exigir una explicación sobre sus motivos, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar con ella en aquellos momentos tan importantes

-Lo lamento, pero así es. En esta misión he descubierto una cara tuya que no me ha gustado, además que sigo muy molesto contigo por el hecho de que me has escondido cosas

-Ya te he dicho que…

-Si, sé que lo seguirás negando. Pero el caso es que ya no te creo. Y lo que es peor, ya no quiero estar contigo. Lo lamento- dijo en tono suave, sintiéndose inseguro de cómo terminar aquella conversación, por lo mismo se apresuró a salir de la habitación

Okuni escuchó sus pasos alejándose de la habitación, pero no se levantó para intentar detenerlo y convencerlo de que cambiara de opinión, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera apagado y apenas tuviera la energía suficiente para seguir respirando. De manera ausente elevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho, para poder sentir su corazón

"Aún late" aquel pensamiento la sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía seguir viva si sentía como si le hubiera arrancado de tajo el corazón?

* * *

Por uno de los pasillos del hospital, en dirección a los cuneros, caminaba Sakura completamente sumida en sus notas, tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de la presencia de una persona, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y chocó de frente contra él. El impacto contra el duro pecho la hizo perder el equilibrio y probablemente habría caído al suelo de no ser porque un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron con fuerza para atraerla contra el torso de su salvador.

Un intenso rubor invadió las mejillas de Sakura por aquella posición tan comprometida en que se encontraba, aplastada contra el torso de una persona y apresada por sus brazos. Solo le tomó unos segundos recuperarse de la impresión, así que alzó el rostro para agradecer y pedirle amablemente que la soltara, a final de cuentas era una posición comprometida y no quería que nadie la viera de aquella manera. Pero cuando vio quien la sostenía y la sonrisita que acompañaba su cara, se quedó boquiabierta

-Hola

Aquella simple palabra bastó para hacerla reaccionar y separarse rápidamente. Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, pero trato de poner la pose mas digna posible para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shinta de manera amable mientras daba un paso hacia ella, a lo que Sakura reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por detenerme

-No hay problema. De hecho fue mi culpa, te tomé por sorpresa y tropezaste

-En ese caso fue culpa mía, por ir distraída. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con mi trabajo-sin decir una palabra más, continúo su camino sin voltear atrás.

Caminó de manera apresurada hasta los cuneros, con la esperanza de alejarse lo más posible de la perturbadora e incómoda presencia de Shinta, por desgracia, para ella, no tuvo tanta suerte pues escuchó con claridad unos pasos a su espalda, indicándole que había sido seguida.

-Perdón por seguirte pero…quiero hablar contigo. Es importante

Fue el tono de voz con el que pronunció las últimas palabras lo que convenció de la importancia de aquella conversación y, por lo mismo, que ella debía evitarla. Su cabeza dio mil vueltas para encontrar una excusa razonable que no sonara patética y fuera creíble. Ya tenía lista la excusa perfecta cuando se volvió, pero aquella idea se esfumó de su cabeza en cuanto fue consiente de algo: lucía completamente recuperado de sus heridas.

Ya no llevaba venda en la cabeza, así que podía ver con claridad que su herida había cerrado por completo, además que por su postura era fácil deducir que las costillas habían dejado de molestarle. Era increíble el grado de recuperación que había tenido con solo un poco de descanso.

-Veo que ya no te duelen las costillas.

Aquella pregunta pareció desconcertarlo, pues instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha a su costado, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le sonrió despreocupadamente

-Bueno…te había dicho que solo era el golpe, como puedes ver ya estoy completamente recuperado. De la herida de la cabeza se encargó Okuni, no es muy buena en ninjutsu curativo, pero se maneja muy bien evitando las cicatrices.

-Me alegro. Aún así creo que debiste dejarme revisarte, nunca está de más una revisión a profundidad para poder descartar heridas internas.

-Bueno...si me hubiera agravado seguramente habrían tenido que traerme al hospital y te hubieras enterado

La sonrisa de Sakura se borró de un plumazo al escuchar la naturalidad con la que Shinta se refería a una situación tan delicada.

-No bromees con eso por favor

-Está bien, está bien, lo lamento-aseguró en tono conciliador mientras le sonreía, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y adquirió una expresión decidida que le recordó a Sakura la conversación que se le avecinaba-Sakura en verdad necesito hablar contigo

-Me encantaría pero…pero…-"Demonios ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer?"-tengo que ir a revisar a uno de los bebés-se aseguró de pronunciar aquello con la suficiente firmeza para convencerlo de lo ocupada que estaba y la conveniencia de que la dejara tranquila.

En realidad el revisar al bebé no entraban en sus obligaciones, pero ella había pedido que le permitieran hacer ese trabajo con la intención de mantenerse ocupada y lograr distraer su mente de los sucesos ocurridos en la misión, que tan intranquila la tenían.

Entró en la zona de cuneros y caminó hasta su único paciente, que tenía una plaquita con el nombre de Oguri Jun. No se habían producido nacimientos en los últimos días y por tanto el cunero solo era ocupado por aquel hermoso bebé de escasos 3 meses, que había pasado casi un mes en la clínica, aquejado de una infección.

La revisión se realizó sin problemas, demostrando la completa evolución del pequeño, con lo cual sería dado de alta al día siguiente. Satisfecha por aquella situación, anotó todos los datos en el formulario correspondiente y caminó rumbo al escritorio, situado junto a la puerta del cunero, para poder dejar sus notas y ocuparse del bebé.

-He dejado a Okuni-al escuchar aquella declaración Sakura dejó caer el formulario contra el escritorio, producto de la impresión recibida. Aunque no hubiera podido asegurar qué la sorprendió más. La voz de Shinta cuando estaba concentrada en otras cosas…o la declaración.

La pelirrosa permaneció quieta y en silencio mientras trataba de controlar las emociones e ideas que la inundaban en aquellos momentos. Sin duda esa era la última cosa que había esperado escuchar y aún no sabía como reaccionar ante ello.

Al ver que Sakura no decía nada o reaccionaba de alguna manera, Shinta supo que tenía que aprovechar ese momento para soltarle todo lo que había pensado decirle.

-No he dejado el departamento que compartimos porque aún somos compañeros de equipo en medio de una misión, pero me cambié de habitación. He dado por terminada mi relación con Okuni

-No te pedí que lo hicieras-susurró la joven aún sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo sé…pero era lo que tenía hacer si lo que quiero es estar contigo. En la cueva prácticamente me acusaste de estar jugando con las dos, y me di cuenta que tenías razón y estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta al hablarte de mis sentimientos mientras aún sostenía una relación con Okuni

-Shinta no…

-Aquello fue un error de mi parte, pero aún así todo lo que te dije en aquella cueva es verdad, Sakura. Me atraes mucho, me estoy enamorando de ti

-Por favor no digas eso. Yo no puedo ni quiero corresponderte. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir con Okuni y pedirle perdón.

-No puedo hacer eso, porque no solo terminé la relación por lo que siento por ti, sino porque me he dado cuenta que no la amo. Cuando uno se da cuenta de que ya no ama a alguien, por su bien creo que es mejor  
decírselo de inmediato y no fingir. Aunque sea doloroso, a la  
larga es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ese alguien. ¿No lo crees?-No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Sakura, pero sabía que de todas formas no la obtendría. Sonrió irónicamente mientras re recargaba en la pared-Pero también después pensé que lo hice por mi bien más que por el bien de Okuni y que lo hice para librarme de una pesada carga. ¿No recuerdas cuando, aquella vez en el Ichiraku, te conté sobre lo confundido que estaba con mis sentimientos hacia Okuni? ¿Recuerdas que te confesé que no estaba seguro si todo se trataba solo de agradecimiento?-un vistazo a los hombros de Sakura le corroboró a Shinta que la joven recordaba exactamente de qué le estaba hablando- Cuando te dije todo lo que sentía también lo hice por mi bien, no lo podía soportar más, me estaba ahogando intentando contener lo que sentía con tal de no hacer daño. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que…

-Cielos. Es muy tarde y aún no he alimentado al bebé-en cuando dijo aquellas palabras en voz alta, Sakura caminó de regreso hasta el bebé y lo tomó en brazos, para después sacarlo del lugar y llevarlo a la habitación contigua.

Por su parte Shinta estaba boquiabierto. Él le abría su corazón… ¡y ella pensaba en alimentar a un bebé! Le tomó algunos segundos controlarse y entender que, una vez más, Sakura estaba intentando fingir que las cosas no estaban pasando, para que él se rindiera y dejara las cosas pasar.

"No tienes tanta suerte, Sakura" pensó de manera decidida mientras caminaba a la habitación contigua, donde la joven se encontraba colocando al bebé en el cambiador.

-Sakura tenemos que…

-Rayos-marmuró mientras se alejaba unos pasos del bebé-Olvidé su biberón, ¿puedes quedarte con él un segundo?

Por el aspecto de aquella habitación era obvio que contaba con todo el equipamiento necesario para atender a un bebé, de modo que Sakura nuevamente quería poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Shinta contuvo un suspiro de desgana y decidió que no le costaba nada darle unos instantes de tregua a Sakura, así que asintió y de inmediato la pelirrosa salió de la habitación, dejándolo al cuidado de un bebé con claros signos de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Un par de minutos después Sakura continuaba en una negociación mental para convencerse de que tenía que regresar a la habitación de la que había salido prácticamente huyendo, pero se sentía reacia pues aquello desencadenaría en una nueva declaración por parte de Shinta. Declaración de la que ella trataba de huir. ¿Por qué tenía que estarle pasando aquello?

Contempló de manera distraída el biberón que sostenía en sus manos mientras se decía a si misma que el bebé era inocente de todo ese embrollo y no tenía motivo para ser castigado con el retraso de su alimento. Además de que había dejado a un bebé indefenso con un desconocido que, con toda seguridad, no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés.

Insultándose de miles de maneras diferentes ingresó a toda prisa al cuarto, solo para ser testigo de una imagen completamente inesperada y desconcertante

Shinta estaba inclinado sobre el bebé, terminando de colocarle el pañal limpio mientras le hacía una serie de muecas al pequeño Jun, con el afán de distraerlo hasta la llegada de su preciada comida. Jun era un bebé muy sensible que no toleraba muy bien la presencia de extraños, pero no parecía tener problema alguno con la de Shinta, al miraba atentamente. Una vez que el rubio le terminó de colocar el pañal, lo levantó para acomodarlo correctamente en sus brazos y poder arrullarlo con tranquilidad.

Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que no se percató de la presencia de Sakura, hasta que volteó la mirada a la puerta, buscando la mecedora. En cuanto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo lució claramente incómodo y hasta un poco sonrojado por la forma en que había sido pillado.

-No sabía que tenía público. Esto… ¿Tienes su biberón?

-¿Eh?

La joven tuvo que mirar su mano para recordar que lo llevaba consigo, la imagen la había impactado tanto que lo había olvidado por completo. Shinta extendió su mano en una petición silenciosa y ella se vio a si misma dándoselo.

Shinta recostó al bebé en su antebrazo para proceder a darle el biberón, que el bebé aceptó gustosamente. Por su parte Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida por la soltura que el joven demostraba en el manejo de un bebé, la confianza en que sujetaba al bebé e incluso la forma en que lo alimentaba, indicaba que no era la primera vez que hacía aquello

-Sabes mucho de bebés

Shinta se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía toda su atención en el bebé.

-He aprendido mucho de Shinta-chan

-¿Shin…ta-chan? ¿Tienes un hijo?

-No-se apresuró a negar categóricamente, temiendo que aquello provara algún mal entendido que complicara su situación, pero de inmediato se relajó y explicó-A decir verdad es mi ahijado, es hijo de mi mejor amigo

No, no era alivio aquello que había inundado el corazón el corazón de Sakura al escucharlo negar que tuviera un hijo. No sabía que era, pero no podía ser alivio. Porque si por alguna razón fuera alivio, entonces significaba que le había importado más de lo debido.

-Le pusieron tu nombre-Shinta lució un poco incómodo cuando le mencionó ese detalle, lo que provocó en ella una sonrisa-¿No te gustó que lo hicieran?

-Me sentí muy honrado, pero…no creo merecer ese honor.

-Estoy segura que tus amigos vieron algo en ti que los convenció de hacerlo. Cuando se elige al padrino es porque se tiene el convencimiento de que, en caso de ser necesario, el padrino se hará cargo del bebé. Debieron estar seguros que nunca abandonarías al bebé ¿se equivocaron?

-Claro que no. Si algo les pasara a Eizan y Kana…yo no dudaría en cuidar a Shinta-chan

-Entonces ellos estaban en lo correcto al elegirte-Shinta seguía pareciendo un poco avergonzado, de modo que Sakura decidió dejar de lado ese tema-Así que por eso tienes experiencia cuidando bebés

-Si, cuando Eizan y Kana tienen misión, Okuni y yo nos hacemos cargo. Pero como Kana, su madre, es una obsesiva con el bebé…nos obligó a tomar un curso de cuidados infantiles antes de que naciera. Gracias a eso soy un experto en cambio de pañales y Okuni en dormirlo

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Un par de semanas antes de venir aquí, le estaban saliendo los dientes y lloraba a pleno pulmón en la madrugada. Uno de esos días Eizan tuvo que ir por Okuni para que fuera a dormirlo

-¿Lo logró?

-En segundos. Se ganó el agradecimiento de todo el vecindario. Todo mundo le dijo que algún día será una gran madre

En cuanto escuchó aquella frase, Sakura sintió como la burbuja de tranquilidad en la que habían estado los últimos minutos, estallaba de lleno, regresándola a la situación que estaba atravesando. Sabía que lo más conveniente era dar por terminado aquel encuentro y alejarse, pero casi sin darse cuenta dejó escapar las palabras que trataba de contener.

-Entonces… ¿por qué quieres dejarla? Ella sería una fantástica esposa para ti

Shinta se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta, pero optó por continuar atento al bebé mientras lograba pensar una respuesta correcta, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si la había. Había pensado que el hecho de informarle a Sakura que era libre facilitaría las cosas, pero por lo visto las había complicado. Seguramente estaba asustada porque la barrera que representaba Okuni había desaparecido y ahora tenía que enfrentarse de lleno con una situación de la que quería huir.

Toda aquella situación lo hacían sentir un poco inseguro, pues no sabía cual era el siguiente paso que debía dar, pero quedarse callado tampoco era una opción, de modo que decidió responder a Sakura lo mejor que pudiera.

-Tienes razón. Ella será una fantástica esposa…pero para alguien más. Como te dije hace un rato, creo que cuando te das cuenta que no amas a alguien, lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz en lugar de permanecer a su lado por temor a lastimarla. Sé que lastimé a Okuni por me decisión y que sufrirá por ello…pero prefiera que sufra un poco ahorita y no después. Te amo…y ella lo sabe. ¿No crees que, a la larga, fuera peor para ella que siguiéramos juntos sabiendo que pienso en otra?

-Yo…

-También quiero pedirte una disculpa

-¿Una disculpa?

-Si. Supongo que piensas que pedirte disculpas por mis acciones se está volviendo mi costumbre-aquel comentario provocó una suave sonrisa en Sakura, por lo cierto que era-Lamento…haber provocado aquella escena delante de tu prometido. Aborrezco a Uchiha, y sé que soy correspondido, pero eso no es justificación alguna para que yo declarara tan abiertamente mis intenciones frente a él y te colocara en una situación tan incómoda.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso.

-Si tengo. No por él, sino porque estoy seguro que no debió ser una situación agradable para ti ¿o me equivoco?

En realidad había sido incómodo por el hecho de que hablara de sus sentimientos por ella de manera tan abierta, no tanto por el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho delante de Sasuke. A final de cuentas ellos no sostenían una relación que se viera afectado por una cosa así

-Eso no tiene importancia.

Aunque la habitación volvió a sumergirse en el silencio, el ambiente ya no era tan pesado y tenso como momentos anteriores. Un suave quejido alertó a Shinta que el pequeño había terminado su biberón, de modo que se incorporó y colocó al bebé contra su pecho mientras paseaba su mirada por la habitación.

-¡Espera!-indicó Sakura mientras le extendía un trapo-No debes…  
-Lo sé-respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el trapo en el hombro derecho-Créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

Con cuidado apoyó el cuerpecito de Jun contra su hombro para proceder a masajear en forma circular su espalda. Tan solo unos segundos después un gran eructo resonó en la habitación, arrancando un par de sonrisas.

Shinta sintió como la cabecita del bebé empezaba a apoyarse contra su hombro, señal clara de que estaba a punto de dormirse, así que debía entregárselo a Sakura para que lo recostara, pero no quería hacerlo. Seguramente en cuanto lo hiciera, él ya no tendría ningún pretexto para seguir al lado de Sakura y cualquier punto que hubiera ganado se perdería sin remedio. Tenía que decir algo antes de que Sakura le pidiera que le entregara al bebé y ella se alejara nuevamente.

-Sakura, yo…

-¿Si?

-Sé que toda esta situación es difícil para ti…y que te incomoda que yo te hable de mis sentimientos, algo que tu prefieres ignorar, pero quiero que sepas que lo último que deseo es hacerte daño. Por eso quiero prometerte que no volveré a hablarte de lo que siento por ti. Sé que esto sonará raro porque solo unos minutos antes estaba diciendo lo contrario pero…quiero que seamos amigos. Solo amigos

Sakura quedó boquiabierta y después de varios segundos en los que su mente se recuperó del shock, solo puso pronunciar

-¿Qué?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Shinta. ¿Qué maldito impulso lo había llevado a decir eso? Era todo lo contrario de lo que deseaba y debía pasar. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

-Si

En cuanto pronunció aquella afirmación, Shinta se dio cuenta que aquello era lo correcto. No era un experto en cosas de mujeres, pero tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que la muerte de Naruto la había afectado profundamente y tenía miedo de entregarse por completo y volver a perder a esa persona.

Por lo mismo, si él iba hacia adelante ella daría un paso atrás. Así que… ¿qué pasaría si era él quien daba un paso atrás y se detenía? ¿Ahora sería ella quien diera el paso adelante? Probablemente si le prometía no traspasar los límites que ella pusiera, se relajara lo suficiente para que él pudiera continuar conquistándola, sin que saltaran barreras a cada segundo.

La confianza lo inundó mientras una enorme sonrisa afloraba en sus labios, acrecentando el desconcierto de la joven

-¿Amigos? Ese ofrecimiento ¿es en serio?

-Así es. Espero que veas esto como una muestra de que lo que siento por ti…

-Espera un segundo. Si estás hablando en serio, y yo decido aceptar tu amistad, entonces tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer comentarios sobre esos sentimientos que dices tener por mi

-De…de acuerdo

-Quiero que me lo prometas

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Te prometo que diré una sola palabra más al respecto.

"Al menos hasta que considere que estás lista para escucharlo"

Vio con satisfacción como Sakura asentía, satisfecha con su promesa y lo que significaba

* * *

Okuni se dejó caer en el suelo como un viejo saco de patatas. Su rodilla giró de no muy buena manera y todo su peso recaía en su tobillo derecho, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para acomodarse siquiera. Jalaba aire con fuerza para poder recuperar el aliento, pero a cambio tenía que enfrentarse con el dolor en el pecho cuando el aire congelado entraba a sus pulmones con tanta facilidad.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba entrenando? No tenía idea, había perdido la cuenta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía por el castigo infringido, se sentía a punto de desmayarse por falta de fuerzas y chakra, probablemente había sido el entrenamiento más duro de toda su vida, pero no le importaba. Después de una horrible noche en la que no había podido dejar de llorar o al menos dormir unos segundos, entrenar hasta la extenuación no era tan malo.

Sentía sus dedos entumecidos y el color que estaba adquiriendo su piel indicaba que estaba cerca de entrar en un grado de hipotermia, todo ello estaba provocado por su escasa vestimenta, tan solo compuesta por un pequeño short y un top. Era sin lugar a dudas el atuendo menos apropiado para un entrenamiento en medio de la nieve, pero al menos sentía algo, aunque fuera un frío calante o un gran dolo muscular. Pero cualquiera de esas molestias era preferible a continuar sumergida en aquel pozo de dolor en el que se encontraba desde el día anterior.

Sus ropas estaban a tan solo un par de metros, solo tenía que levantarse y caminar hacia ellas, incluso hasta podría arrastrarse, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacer aquellos sencillos movimientos.

Por extraño que pareciera, le hubiera gustado quedarse en aquella posición por algún rato más, pero una presencia a sus espaldas le indicó que ya no estaba sola y era necesario arreglarse para no sentirse tan desnuda, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?

-Hablar contigo ¿acaso no tienes frío?-preguntó a verla levantarse y notar su indumentaria. O la escasez de la misma

La joven le lanzó una airada mirada por encima del hombro y caminó hasta sus cosas, extendió con lentitud sus pantalones y con la misma lentitud se dispuso a ponérselos. Deseaba que Sasuke interpretar esa lentitud suya como una manera de molestarlo y así no se percatara del estado físico tan débil en el que se encontraba. A final de cuentas no sabía lo que quería con ella.

-Estaba entrenando ¿de acuerdo? Por algo me manejo muy bien en ambientes extremos, gracias a este entrenamiento-terminó de vestirse en medio de un tenso silencio, que Sasuke no intentó romper, lo que minó un poco más la escasa tranquilidad de Okuni-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Odió con todas sus fuerzas el tono inseguro que había teñido sus palabras, únicamente obtuvo un ligero movimiento de ceja por parte de Sasuke, pero fue suficiente para comprender que al Uchiha no le había pasado por alto su estado de turbación afortunadamente para ella Sasuke decidió dejarlo pasar y entrar de lleno en el tema que le interesaba

-Pensé que te había dejado muy claro que no quería que Shinta se acercara a Sakura

-No sé de que hablas. Y tampoco sé por qué me dices eso a mi ¿No deberías decírselo directamente a Shinta?

-Hablaré con él, tenlo por seguro. Pero he venido primero a hablar contigo porque tú eres su novia y deberías impedir lo que está tratando de hacer, no fomentarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago?

-Las huellas

Fue casi imperceptible el sobresalto de Okuni al escuchar su referencia a las huellas, pero Sasuke había estado atento para captar cualquier señal, y no la había pasado por alto.

-No sé de que hablas ¿qué tienen que ver las huellas?

-Seguimos sus huellas y los rastros que Shinta y Sakura nos dejaron para guiarnos…y aún así nunca los encontramos. Si yo no hubiera decidido cambiar el rumbo quizá no los hubiéramos encontrado.

-Aunque así fuera, aunque Shinta lo hubiera planeado para dejarnos atrás y poder estar a solas con Sakura-san ¿por qué tendría yo que estar enterada?

-Porque vi tu cara cuando te enseñé las huellas. No entendí tu expresión en el momento, pero ahora me doy cuenta que reconociste que no eran las huellas de Shinta, por eso las miraste de aquella manera.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Por qué querría yo facilitar un encuentro a solas entre ellos?

-Eso es lo que no sé, pero estoy seguro que hay algo muy turbio detrás de ello. Así que te lo voy a advertir por última vez, asegúrate de mantener a tu noviecito lejos de Sakura si no quieren meterse en problemas ¿Entendido?

La amenaza vibró con fuerza en el aire, cargándolo de una tensión mas que palpable, aún así Okuni no se dejó intimidar por Sasuke. Lo encaró mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en actitud desafiante, no iba a permitir que creyera que podía intimidarla.

En aquellos momentos lo odió como nunca había odiado a alguien, odió la seguridad que emanaba mientras que ella se sentía como una persona a punto de derrumbarse, odiaba su actitud confiada y que se sintiera el dueño de todos y que todo giraba a su alrededor, odiaba la manera en que la miraba, como si ella fuera muy inferior a él.

Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes lo hubiera desafiado a una pelea para lograr borrarle esa molesta actitud y poder desquitarse con alguien y expulsar la frustración que la inundaba. Desgraciadamente estaba demasiado agotada como para cumplir sus deseos.

-Entendido-respondió burlonamente antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar. Había caminado unos pasos cuando se detuvo y, sin voltear a verlo, dijo en voz alta y clara-Pero tengo que aclararte una cosa. Él ya no es mi "noviecito". Me ha mandado al carajo ¿contento?

CONTINUARÁ

Hola a todos. De nuevo ha pasado un mes desde la publicación del último capítulo, no me gusta mucho esta "costumbre" porque me parece mucho tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, pero el tiempo no ha estado de mi lado. Me gustaría decirles que el próximo no tardará tanto, pero no creo poder cumplirlo, por cuestiones de tiempo y de que el capítulo será un poco largo.

Sé que algunos de ustedes tienen sus propias teorías sobre la identidad de Shinta y todo lo que lo rodea, lo cual me da muchísima curiosidad ¿le estarán atinando? ¿Habré puesto demasiadas pistas? ¿O son pocas?

También quiero aclarar unas cosas. Okuni tiene una actitud tan…molesta por la situación en la que se encuentra, pero no entraré mucho en detalles porque todo se explica a profundidad más adelante. Ella no es así, eso mismo lo dice Shinta, es la misión lo que la ha puesto de esa manera, pero ya se enterará bien en los próximos capítulos.

He visto que a varios les disgusta un posible romance entre Okuni y Sasuke y otros lo han sugerido. Pues déjenme decirles que no sé muy bien en que va a ir a parar todo XDDDDD. Lo que tenía planeado para esos dos personajes ha ido cambiando conforme avance la historia y no sé a ciencia cierta donde acabarán.

Pero no se preocupen, que todavía tengo mucho tiempo para decidirlo. He hecho mis cuentas y el próximo capítulo apenas será la mitad de la trama, de modo que tengo tiempo para decidirme.

Quiero agradecer enormemente por sus reviews a **Nahia, natsumy black, ****HikariBuffy, mAdEsiTa, lunaleen, Srah-chan (**muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, trataré de poner más cuidado, pero si lo ves de nuevo no dudes en decírmelo)**, rokudaime naruto, Eri mond licht, Misha Uchiha, Loquin, Sae-Uchiha. **Sería fantástico que más gente me dejara sus opiniones.

Como adelanto del próximo episodio les diré que hay una recapitulación de Okuni y ocurre algo relacionado con una boda. En próximos días publicaré un pequeño avance en mi blog, por si quieren estar atentos y checar, el link está en mi profile.

2008-06-20


	13. Chapter 13

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CAPÍTULO 13

- Diálogos

" --" Pensamientos

Tan solo una hora después de su encuentro con Sasuke, Okuni permanecía bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, para poder entrar un poco en calor además limpiarse el sudor que tan intenso entrenamiento le había provocado. Aunque si pudiera pedir algo, es que la ducha también se llevara toda las preocupaciones e inquietudes que la inundaban desde que había sido notificada de la misión.

Hubiera deseado seguir ahí por horas, confortada por la calidez del agua, pero no podía darse ese lujo, además de que su piel empezaba a arrugarse debido al tiempo que llevaba bajo el chorro de agua, tenía cosas que hacer.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras con otra se secaba el cabello, que para aquellos momentos se le había rizado a cusa del vapor. Caminó sin ánimos hacia el tocador, con aire ausente se miró al espejo mientras continuaba secándose el cabello mecánicamente. Poco a poco empezó salir de la bruma en la que se encontraba hasta que logró concentrarse lo suficiente para observar su reflejo. Observó incrédula la forma en que sus pómulos se marcaban, señal clara de que había bajado de peso, enormes ojeras se alojaban bajo sus ojos, pero lo que verdaderamente la impresionó era la mirada de intensa tristeza que inundaba su mirada. ¿Esa era ella?

Arrojó al suelo la toalla con la se secaba, para poder apoyarse con fuerza en el tocador, sintiéndose impactada al ver la forma en que la había afectado, físicamente, la ansiedad que la estadía en Konoha le había provocado.

"¿Esta soy yo? ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Cómo pude dejar toda esta situación me afectara hasta este punto? Yo no soy así, no soy una débil florecilla incapaz de resistir la primera tormenta y eso es lo que me está pasando. Estoy atravesando una simple tormenta, que no pienso dejar que me derrumbe. ¿Cómo podría seguirme llamando a mi misma kunoichi si sigo de esta manera? Abandonada a la autocompasión cuando me encuentro en medio de una misión fundamental para mi aldea"

Acudió a su mente el recuerdo de su último enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Odiaba darle algo de crédito al Uchiha, pero aquel encuentro había contribuido a darse cuenta de cual era su misión y lo mucho que ésta estaba siendo afectada por su comportamiento, algo sobre lo que había estado meditando durante su interminable ducha.

No quería admitirlo, pero Eizan y el Tsuchikage habían tenido razón cuando le externaron sus dudas sobre sus capacidades para realizar aquella misión en particular. Incluso Shinta le había dicho que estaba poniendo en peligro la misión con su actitud, pero ella había preferido ignorar aquella enorme verdad.

Eso era increíble. Ella. La mejor kunoichi de su generación en la aldea, estaba poniendo en serio riesgo el éxito de la misión, por su culpa se podía perder la oportunidad que su aldea había estado esperando por años. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque había dejado que sus emociones la dominaran de tal forma que acabó comportándose más como una mujer enamorada que como una verdadera kunoichi.

Pero aquello tenía que cambiar, eso era seguro.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras observaba atentamente su reflejo. En aquel momento la imagen que el espejo le daba le gustaba mucho. Su mirada triste y apagada y en su lugar se encontraba la determinación tanto le había hecho falta.

-Voy a dejar de preocuparme por lo que está pasando con Shinta. Estoy segura que el tiempo pondrá cada cosa en su lugar y todas mis energías deben estar puestas en función de la misión, y así será desde ahora.

Sintiéndose renovada por aquella recapitulación, se vistió con movimientos seguros, mientras su mente se encargaba de planear los movimientos que tendría que realizar. Lo mejor era esperar hasta la noche y escurrirse sigilosamente de su vigilancia, con Shinta ocupándose de su parte de la misión, ella no podía seguir retrasándose con lo que le correspondía.

Aún se sentía emocionalmente débil por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Shinta, además de lo dolida que estaba porque hubiera terminado la relación amorosa que los unía, pero en aquellos momentos lo verdaderamente importante eran la misión y su aldea. Todo lo demás debía ser dejado de lado mientras concentraba todas sus energías en realizar con efectividad la parte que le tocaba

"Es hora de entrar en acción"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En aquella época del año, con las primeras nevadas cayendo sobre ellos cada día, y las bajas temperaturas que ello acarreaba, Ino disfrutaba enormemente una taza de delicioso té caliente. Como en aquel momento.

Si bien no había tenido muchas misiones en las últimas semanas, organizar una boda era un trabajo infinitamente más agotador que una misión. Ella y su madre se encargaban personalmente de organizar el gran evento, y aunque habían decidido dejar pasar seis meses para poder organizarla por todo lo alto, además de que las flores estuvieran en todo su esplendor, seis meses eran nada cuando su intención era hacer una bota de ensueño.

Por eso se sentía tremendamente cansada y necesitaba tanto aquel descanso. Sentada en una pequeña y tranquila mesa, al lado de Sakura, en aquel tranquilo y confortable local, Ino sentía que todo aquello era perfecto y nada podía superarlo…excepto, quizá, abrirle los ojos a su ciega amiga.

-¿Amigos? ¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó de manera burlona mientras colocaba con suavidad su taza en la mesa-¿En verdad esperas que crea que ustedes dos pueden ser solo amigos?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó la pelirrosa, poniéndose a la defensiva. Sabía que contarle a Ino aquello era un error, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Por desgracia sabía que su rubia amiga no le diría lo que deseaba-¿Dudas que pueda existir la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer?

-Obviamente no voy a negar que hombres y mujeres pueden ser simplemente amigos, a final de cuentas soy amiga de Shikamaru y Chouji y nunca he sentido deseos de acostarme con alguno de ellos

"Para desgracia de Chouji" pensaba Sakura mientras daba un trago a su té

-Pero nosotros podemos ser amigos gracias a que no nos atraemos físicamente. Cuando hay atracción sexual entre hombre y mujer, es totalmente imposible que puedan desarrollar una amistad y quedarse dentro de esos límites

-Entonces tengo otro punto a mi favor, no me siento sexualmente atraída por Shinta

-¡Ay por favor Sakura!-exclamó Ino poniendo los ojos en blanco-A otro perro con ese hueso. Cuando ustedes dos están juntos, se puede palpar la atracción vibrando en el aire. Por mucho que lo niegues, cuando estás en la misma habitación que él no lo pierdes de vista, te lo comes con la mirada cada vez que está a unos pasos de ti

-¡Eso es falso! Y claro que lo sigo con la mirada por toda la habitación ¡Se supone que tengo que vigilarlo!-masculló entre dientes, pero Ino sacudió ligeramente su mano, indicando que ese argumento era totalmente rechazable

-Ese es un gran pretexto, frentona-comentó burlonamente, pero de inmediato recuperó un poco de seriedad y continuó- Además está el hecho de que haya dejado a su novia por ti, quiere decir que va en serio

-¡Yo no se lo pedí!

-Lo que da mas valor al hecho que lo hiciera, solo para poder estar libre para ti

-Cerda, leer tantas novelas románticas te ha fundido el escaso cerebro que posees. Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay

La cara de determinación de Sakura fue suficiente para convencer a Ino que, si quería seguir disfrutando de un rato tranquilo tomando su té, lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz. Sakura estaba completamente cerrado a ver las cosas de la manera en que ella se las planteaba y lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban antes que su terca amiga se pusiera violenta. Per tenía el comentario perfecto para soltar antes de dejar el tema por la paz

-Está bien frentuda. Tú ganas, no volveré a decir mi opinión al respecto. Si tú has decidido que te basta con la amistad, es tu problema-Sakura empezó a sonreír al escuchar que su amiga finalmente parecía haberla entendido, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la última frase de la rubia-Pero quiero decirte una última cosa. Negar lo que sientes por Shinta-kun no hará que desaparezca. Por el contrario, lo único que demuestra es tu enorme miedo a volver a enamorarte y sufrir, y para mi eso es una enorme cobardía y tú no eres ninguna cobarde. O al menos creía que esa era una de las cosas que aprendiste con Naruto, ser valiente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Algunos días después, en la sala de la Hokage se encontraban reunidos con carácter de urgente Shinta y Okuni, representando a su aldea, Tsunade, Sasuke y Sakura .

La reunión había sido solicitada por Shinta, luego de que fueran avisados por su aldea, que algunos ninjas de la Roca habían combatido contra el enemigo, a un par de kilómetros de la Aldea. El hecho de que el enemigo hubiera llegado tan cerca de la Aldea no podía significar nada bueno, sobre todo porque también se habían acercado a los límites de Konoha. Al parecer la única aldea que no había tenido motivos para preocuparse era Arena, las violaciones a su frontera se habían detenido, algo que seguramente estaba relacionada con la férrea defensa de sus fronteras, lo que los caracterizaba desde que Akatsuki se había infiltrado y lograra llegar hasta Gaara

Desgraciadamente, a pesar que los enfrentamientos que ambas aldeas habían tenido con los infiltrados, no habían logrado capturar a alguno de ellos e interrogarlo para conseguir información.

Luego de discutir posibles alternativas e ideas sobre la posible identidad del enemigo, sin llegar a algo concreto, Tsunade dio la reunión por concluida. Okuni fue la primera en levantarse y salir del lugar, sin siquiera cruzar mirada con su compañero de equipo, momentos después salieron Shinta y Sakura. Aunque la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, Sasuke logró captar retazos de la conversación en la que Shinta la invitaba a comer al ramen Ichiraku.

Aquello podía parecer una invitación inocente y sin importancia, pero Sasuke sabía que no era así. En los últimos días había aumentado considerablemente el tiempo que ellos pasaban juntos, lo cual no gustaba en absoluto al Uchiha. A pesar de que trató de no demostrarlo, Tsunade captó algo pues comentó

-Esos dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos

-….

-¿Debería preocuparme como lo estás tú?

-Él no ha hecho nada sospechoso pero…

-Pero no te fías-Sasuke asintió suavemente, mientras Tsunade hacía la silla hacia atrás y se levantaba-Haces bien. Pero preocuparse no solucionará nada, mejor encárgate de resolverlo-Tsunade salió de la habitación, dejándolo sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Estaba claro que tenía que actuar de inmediato y de manera efectiva, pero no sabía cómo. Podía hablar con Sakura y compartir sus sospechas, pero temía que la convivencia entre Sakura y Shinta ya fuera tan profunda que ella hubiera desarrollado una alta confianza hacia él, de manera que desestimaría sus sospechas y probablemente no le prestaría atención a ninguna de sus advertencias.

Tampoco podía ordenarle directamente que dejara de tener una relación tan cercana, probablemente Sakura se molestaría por ordenarle hacer algo y haría todo lo contrario.

Tenía que pensar muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una brisa de aire frío llegó hasta Sakura, pero no sintió el frío que la rodeaba pues toda su atención y sentidos estaban puestos en el nombre de Naruto, grabado en el monumento a los caídos.

No estaba segura del porque estaba ahí. Su intención, cuando salió la clínica un par de horas antes, había sido ir a la floristería de Ino para poder comer juntas, pero sus pasos la habían llevado, sin darse cuenta, hasta ese lugar. El mismo lugar que tenía días evitando.

Ni siquiera sabía que decir, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Desde que Naruto murió ella había ido a aquel lugar y parloteaba sin parar, contándole como cambiaban las vidas de todos sus amigos, a veces incluso solamente le contaba como había estado su día, pero ahora…

-Sakura

Al escuchar aquella voz, la pelirroja se sobresaltó en su lugar. Por un momento habría jurado haber escuchado la voz de Naruto, pero casi de inmediato comprendió que aquella voz le pertenecía a Shinta

No deseaba voltear, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo parado a unos metros, apoyado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente. Su mirada regresó al frente, estaba decidida a ignorar la presencia de Shinta, pero para su mala suerte aquello no fue posible porque él avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y mirar también aquel nombre.

-¿Estás bien? Hace frío y llevas aquí mucho tiempo

-¿De verdad?

-Si, llevo observándote más de diez minutos y ni siquiera te habías percatado de mi presencia. Debes estarle diciendo muchas cosas importantes, para llevar tanto tiempo aquí

-Si-susurró Sakura con vaguedad, mientras avanzaba al frente para poder delinear con su dedo el nombre-Hace mucho que no venía ¿sabes? Creo que desde que tú y Okuni llegaron a la aldea

Por muy simple que sonara aquel comentario, proporcionaba información muy valiosa a Shinta, así que se apresuró a ahondar en el tema

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

Sakura negó con aire ausente mientras continuaba pasando el dedo por encima del nombre de Naruto, algo que no dejaba de molestar a Shinta.

-No es lo que crees, no tiene nada que ver contigo, más bien es una coincidencia. La última vez que viene fue para comunicarle que me iba a casar con Sasuke. Al día siguiente de mi compromiso ustedes llegaron y desde entonces no había tenido tiempo de venir.

-Por lo visto eso te afecta

Aunque Sakura se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, pero el temblor en sus labios y el titubeo con el que habló, indicaba que era todo lo contrario.

-Cuando él murió…venía todos los días y estaba todo el tiempo que me era posible, algunas veces me quedaba tanto tiempo que prácticamente tenían que obligarme a alejarme de este lugar. Con el paso del tiempo he dejado de venir todos lo días, pero siempre he procurado venir dos veces a la semana. Nunca antes había faltado durante tanto tiempo

-Bueno…pero supongo que habrás ido a su tumba en lugar de aquí

Sakura sonrió tristemente mientras colocaba la palma de su mano encima de la roca

-En realidad…no existe una tumba. Jamás encontramos sus restos. Este es el único lugar que tenemos para llorarle

-Eso lo hace más duro ¿no? El no tener un lugar, no solo para llorarle, sino tener la certeza de que su cuerpo está ahí, lo hace…

-Irreal-completó la frase con una sonrisa triste mientras daba un paso atrás-A pesar de los años que han pasado, creo que aún logro hacerme a la idea.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber muy bien como continuar aquella conversación, hasta que después de unos segundos Shinta se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Nunca conocí a Naruto, pero por lo que me han contado, no creo que a él le gustaría que te sintieras culpable por algo como ya no visitarlo tanto. Al principio, cuando una persona muere, es tan difícil de aceptar que tratas de mantener vivo el recuerdo lo más posible, visitar siempre su tumba y cosas así. Pero cuando el tiempo pasa, la vida sigue, el dolor mengua e incluso la claridad de los recuerdos disminuye…pero uno no debería sentirse culpable de ello, es parte de la vida que uno siga adelante y no quedarse atorado en ese dolor. No tiene nada de malo con seguir adelante con tu vida. Además, no creo que lo mucho que te importó una persona se mida por la cantidad de veces que visitas su tumba, sino con la forma en que lo recuerdas y siempre lo tienes presente

-Para ser alguien que asegura no afectarle la muerte de sus propios padres, además de convivir bien con ella, lo que me has dicho suena muy…cercano a ti

-Si…bueno, te mentí. Tengo muy bien asumida la muerte de mis padres y no me importa demasiado la seguridad de que cada misión puede ser la última, pero yo también he perdido a un par de amigos en misiones, así que sé lo duro que es…al principio. Luego empiezas a acostumbrarte y a dejarlo de lado para continuar con tu vida.

Luego de aquella confesión Sakura miró fijamente a Shinta, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Shinta hubiera admitido que no siempre era tan fácil aceptar a una muerte, a pesar de que convivieran con ella todo el tiempo. Ante sus ojos, aquello lo sensibilizaba enormemente.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y le sonrió de manera abierta y agradecida por sus palabras

-Gracias, eso que acabas de decir…me ha ayudado.

-Me alegro. Pero sé de algo que te hará sentir aún mejor

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es?-preguntó, sintiéndose completamente intrigada

-Te lo enseñaré, ven

Para absoluta sorpresa de Sakura, Shinta tomó su mano entre las suyas y la jaló para que lo siguiera. En cuanto logró recuperarse de la impresión intentó soltarse del agarre, pero al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Shinta apretó un poco más el agarre, haciéndole imposible retirar la mano.

Pensó en pedirle expresamente que la soltara, o jalar su mano con fuerza, pero por alguna extraña razón que no quería analizar, su intención de soltarse se evaporó por completo al tiempo que se relajaba y comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente al lado de Shinta, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sakura en aquel momento, cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquila, no hubiera sabido qué contestar. Era extraño recordar que tan solo una hora antes estaba deprimida por la ausencia de Naruto, y ahora, tras las reconfortantes palabras de Shinta y un simple paseo por el parque, se sentía tranquila.

No habían hecho algo especial, simplemente se habían limitado a caminar, a veces intercambiando opiniones de cosas sin importancia, y otras veces permanecían en silencio. Pero era un silencio que los envolvía agradablemente, aumentando la sensación de tranquilidad que la inundaba.

Pasaron bajo una rama copada de nieve y Shinta, en un gesto travieso, saltó y la jaló con fuerza, provocando que la nieve cayera sobre ellos, algo que encantó a Sakura y en respuesta le sonrió, pero también apuró el paso para llegar a la rama siguiente e imitarlo.

Ambos se reían, completamente relajados y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cuando dos niños pasaron entre ellos, corriendo a toda velocidad. No pensaban darle importancia hasta que una bola de nieve se impactó de lleno en el rostro de Shinta, ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Un niño se acercó a ellos y murmuró una veloz disculpa, justificándose en que esa bola iba dirigida a sus amigos y no a él, pero antes de escuchar si lo perdonaban, el chico emprendió de nuevo la carrera para darles alcance a sus amigos

-Condenado chamaco. ¿No podía pedirme una disculpa en condiciones?-mascullaba Shinta mientras terminaba de sacudirse los restos de nieve que cubrían su chamara. Una risita a su lado le hizo voltear, pero en cuanto lo hizo la risita se convirtió en una sonora carcajada por parte de Sakura-¿Crees que fue muy gracioso, Sakura?

-Claro que si. Hubieras visto tu expresión cuando te golpeó la bola.

Reanudó sus carcajadas, pero estas se convirtieron de golpe en un jadeo de asombro cuando sintió una bola de nieve estrellarse en el rostro. Volteó a ver a Shinta, segura de que él había sido el responsable. La mirada de pura inocencia que le dirigió, no hizo otra cosa que confirmar sus sospechas

-Tú…-no pudo terminar la frase porque fue golpeada por otra bola de nieve.

Con su mano se limpió la nieve que cubría sus ojos. La mirada que le dirigió a Shinta fue lo suficientemente elocuente para que el joven pusiera pies en polvorosa, segundos antes de que Sakura iniciara la persecución

Estuvieron persiguiéndose el uno al otro, en medio de risas y divirtiéndose como dos niños pequeños. Ambos habían atinado y fallado infinidad de proyectiles, pero aún así no parecían estar dispuestos a rendirse y dar por terminada la diversión, a pesar de que ambos empezaban a sentirse un poco cansados

Finalmente fue Sakura quien, cansada e inmersa en un ataque de risa, se dejó caer al suelo para descansar un poco. A pesar de que disfrutó de poder sentarse un momento y descansar, lo que verdaderamente quería era continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Quien le hubiera dicho que un juego de niños como aquel, iba a hacerla tan feliz. Ni siquiera capaz de recordar la última vez en que había reído tanto.

Shinta permanecía alejado a unos pasos de ella, bola de nieve en mano, probablemente esperando que ella se levantara y reiniciara la pelea, pero al ver que eso no pasaba dejó caer la bola de nieve y caminó hacia ella…solo para recibir de lleno en el rostro otra bola que Sakura guardaba para el momento en que bajara la guardia.

Una nueva carcajada brotó de sus labios al ver como la nieve recorría por completo el rostro incrédulo de Shinta. Eso era lo que mas estaba disfrutando Sakura, verlo perder su seriedad y tranquilidad habitual, y verlo comportarse en realidad como un chiquillo.

Shinta caminó hacia ella con paso firme, la forma en que la miraba al avanzar demostraba claramente su intención de desquitarse por lo que acababa de hacerle, pero cuando llegó frente a ella un escalofrío la recorrió entera, producto de las bajos temperaturas y por estar sentada en la nieve, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Shinta, que de inmediato se acuclilló frente a ella y le preguntó

-Tienes frío ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no sales más abrigada? Este es uno de los inviernos más fríos de los últimos años, y tú sale únicamente con esa chamarra delgada y tus guantes, no me sorprende que te estés congelando

Sakura se sintió inmediatamente molesta por estar recibiendo un regaño mas propio de una niña de cinco años que de una adulta como ella, así que replicó

-Quizá el escalofrío tenga más que ver con nuestra pequeña pelea de bolas de nieve, que con la ropa que traigo puesta ¿no te parece?

Esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero no esperaba verlo quitarse su bufanda y empezar a colocársela a ella

-No, espera…-pero él no le hizo y continuó rodeando su cuello con aquella cálida bufanda. Todavía se tomó el tiempo para acomodársela perfectamente y cuando terminó de ponérsela, permaneció sujetando entre sus manos los extremos de la bufanda, que colgaban al frente.

Con el aroma de Shinta inundando sus fosas nasales, a causa de la bufanda, sus manos tan cerca de ella y la cercanía en la que se encontraba, Sakura se encontró sumergida en la emoción, sobre todo cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron y permanecieron mirándose fijamente por interminables instantes

-¿Por qué…?-la voz le tembló ligeramente y tuvo que carraspear un poco para normalizar su tono de voz-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No solo digo de la bufanda sino por…intentar hacerme sentir mejor.

-Tú ya sabe porque-fue la sencilla respuesta de Shinta, aunque no era necesaria una mayor explicación de algo que vibraba claramente entre ellos

Shinta se arrodilló en la nieva, aún sujetando los extremos de la bufanda, y luego de unos instantes de incertidumbre, la jaló por la bufanda, para acercarla a él, y de inmediato bajó el rostro para que sus labios fueran al encuentro de los labios de Sakura.

Los labios de ambos se fusionaron sin problemas y tras unos momentos de vacilación, Sakura se relajó contra él y elevó el rostro para mayor comodidad de ambos. Permanecieron así mientras los primeros copos de nieve de una nueva nevada caían sobre ellos

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era de noche cuando Sakura y Shinta caminaban de regreso a casa de la pelirrosa, sumidos en completo silencio. La joven sabía que él quería hablar del beso que habían compartido sobre la nieve, pero ella no estaba lista para esa conversación. Se habían besado otras veces, pero sabía sin género de duda que no había punto de comparación entre aquellos besos y el reciente. Algo había cambiado. Pero aunque tenía una ligera idea de qué lo hacía diferente, no se sentía preparada para aceptarlo.

Por eso no quería hablar de ello y Shinta, aunque a regañadientes, terminó aceptándolo, pues no volvió a hacer el intento de sacar el tema a flote.

El recuerdo del beso y la necesidad de hablar de ello, había creado una expectación que vibraba entre ellos de manera perceptible. Incluso el dueño del Ichiraku los miró completamente intrigado, cuando habían ido a comer al restaurante

Tan distraída estaba Sakura, que se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que ya estaban frente a la puerta de su casa. Luchó contra la desilusión que se apoderó de ella al darse cuenta que había llegado el momento de despedirse de Shinta. Necesitaba estar sola y lejos de él, para poder empezar a asimilar las emociones que la inundaban desde hacía días, pero que se habían intensificado con los sucesos de aquella tarde, por eso era incomprensible el que lamentara aquella separación.

-Bueno…yo…creo que debo regresarte esto-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a la bufanda para quitársela y entregársela, pero Shinta colocó su mano sobre la suya para detenerla

-Déjalo. Puedes quedártela-Shinta retiró su mano, luego de unos instantes de mantener el contacto

Sakura se revolvió incómoda en su lugar, indecisa entre despedirlo o invitarlo a entrar a su casa, finalmente sus buenos modales se impusieron y le señaló de manera distraída la puerta mientras le decía

-¿Quieres pasar? Hace mucho frío y yo…-que ridículo sonaba aquel pretexto a los oídos de la propia Sakura, pero para su sorpresa Shinta le sonrió mientras daba un paso al frente

-Me encantaría

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, seguida por Shinta, colgó su chamarra en le perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta y metió en los bolsillos de la misma sus guantes. Estaba a punto de descalzarse cuando su madre apareció repentinamente frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Que bueno que llegas, hija! Llevábamos horas esperándote ¿dónde has estado?-preguntó animadamente mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la jalaba al interior de la casa

-Bueno yo…-con la cabeza indicó que tenían visita, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de su madre se redujera un poco, pero al momento se recuperó de la sorpresa y dijo

-No importa, me contarás después. Veo que trajiste visitas, así que lo mejor es que ambos pasen, la fiesta a punto de empezar

-¿Fiesta?

Desconcertada por el comportamiento de su madre, Sakura la siguió al interior de la casa, hasta donde se encontraban reunidos casi todos sus amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué aquella repentina reunión?

Su padre, Tsunade y Sasuke estaban de pie en medio de la sala, también estaban ahí Ino con sus padres, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y Shizune. No eran muchos lo invitados, pero todos parecían festejar algo que ella ignoraba, lo cual no le gustó ni tantito.

Notó la mirada hostil que Sasuke le dirigió a Shinta, por encima de su hombro. Estaba claro que no esperaban la presencia del rubio y que tampoco le hacía ilusión, pero no podía correrlo si había sido ella quien lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, mamá? ¿Por qué hay una fiesta de la que ni siquiera fui avisada?

-No te sientas ofendida hija. Tu padre y yo pensamos que no había nada mejor que una pequeña fiesta para festejar la maravillosa noticia que tenemos que darte.

-Y.., ¿de qué se trata?

Fue su padre quien se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro antes de decirle con tono solemne y orgulloso, por la noticia que tenía que comunicarle.

-Sasuke-kun vino a hablar con nosotros y hemos decidido la conveniencia de adelantar la fecha

-¿Adelantar? ¿De qué hablan? Por favor dejen de darme rodeos y explíquenme de qué se trata todo esto.

-La boda-aquella simple palabra, pronunciada por Sasuke, atrajo toda la atención de Sakura, que de inmediato se imaginó de que iba todo, aunque esperaba estar completamente equivocada-Nos casaremos la próxima semana

CONTINUARÁ

Hola todos. Ahora si que pasó mucho tiempo entre el último capítulo y este, lo cual no me gustó nadita. Así que prometo hacer lo posible para que los tiempos entre capítulo y capítulo no sean tan extensos.

Deseaba fervientemente publicar este episodio el sábado…pero no pudo ser. Deseaba hacerlo ese día por una razón muy especial: fue mi ÚLTIMO día de clases. Ese día terminé oficialmente la universidad y pasé a convertirme en una egresada. Mi etapa de formación escolar ha terminado (aunque siempre puedo terminar animándome a estudiar la maestría), algo que no pasa todos lo días. Por eso deseaba que la publicación del capítulo coincidiera con ese día, como mi particular forma de festejo, pero no se pudo y ni modo.

Ahora no les daré adelanto del próximo capítulo porque, como se habrán dado cuenta, representa el final de l primera parte de la historia y prefiero que no sepan nada del rumbo que tomarán las cosas en el próximo capítulo. Aunque si cambio de opinión quizá ponga algo en mi blog, encontrarán el link en mi profile.

Paso a responder algunas cosas:

¿Shinta es Naruto? Pues obviamente no se los puedo decir de momento, pero muy pronto verán algunas pistas para intentar resolver el misterio. Puede que si sean la misma persona, o solo una casualidad el parecido. Ya lo verán próximamente

**natsumy black**: espero que quedaras complacida con este capítulo, ahí está la escena romántica que deseabas

**rokudaime naruto**: en efecto, Sasuke cuida a Sakura por al ausencia de Naruto, además de que se siente culpable por la muerte de su amigo y ahora trata de proteger a Sakura y la aldea para "expiar sus culpas"

**karen España**: una disculpa por no contestarte, pero no tuve tiempo ni para eso.

También paso a agradecer a lunaleen, Uchiha Katze, xakane-chanx, eri mond, Sae-Uchiha, Leonardo, Nasaku Malakiel, SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI, Loquin y Karen España, por sus comentarios.

2008-08-05


	14. Chapter 14

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

Todos los derechos de los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 14

- - Diálogos

" --" Pensamientos

La noticia de su boda aún retumbaba en los oídos de Sakura, dejándola literalmente boquiabierta. Las felicitaciones de sus padres parecían llegarle desde muy lejos en vez de a su lado, como era en realidad. Entre la confusión en la que estaba sumida la única voz que puedo escuchar con toda claridad fue la de Shinta cuando dijo

-Yo…me retiro. Obviamente esta es una celebración familiar y no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Shinta no…-Sakura quería detenerlo, no podía dejarlo irse sin explicarle que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, que ella no…

Pero él se limitó a mirarla por encima del hombro, con una que mostraba con claridad la decepción que sentía, y de inmediato avanzó hasta la puerta sin que Sakura pudiera detenerlo. Mientras lo miraba salir, Sasuke se colocó a su espalda y dijo

-Déjalo Sakura. Tiene razón, su lugar no está aquí-ordenó Sasuke

-Mejor ven a festejar, hija. Están listas las bebidas -sugirió la madre de la joven en tono alegre, pero fue ignorada por Sakura, que volteó a ver directamente a Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, quiero hablar contigo. Ahora

Las sonrisas de sus padres vacilaron un poco al notar su molestia, lo cual los tenía desconcertados por no entender porque no estaba festejando la noticia. Todos los invitados notaban que lo que debió ser un festejo, no se estaba desarrollando como tal. La sala se encontraba sumida en un tenso y absoluto silencio, pero Sasuke se mantuvo como si nada de eso pasara o le afectara; por el contrario se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Sakura que le siguiera a la habitación contigua para poder hablar con un mínimo de privacidad.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación y estuvieron solos, Sakura explotó

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Cómo que nos casamos la próxima semana? ¿Quién fue el que decidió esto?

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó ante el tono en que lo había cuestionado, simplemente la miró fijamente, como si hubiera previsto ese estallido de su parte pero ya tuviera listos los argumentos para calmarla.

-No habíamos fijado una fecha, así que no le di importancia a escoger una fecha cercana.

-¡¿Cercana?! La próxima semana es mucho más que cercana. Además ¿por qué lo decidiste sin mí? ¿No se les ocurrió, a mis padres y a ti, que yo podía no estar de acuerdo?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Llevamos hablando de boda desde el año pasado, no es algo repentino

-Ni tú ni yo tenemos un solo motivo para apresurar la boda de esta manera, no tenemos una relación donde no podamos esperar a casarnos. Además ese no es el punto. Aquí lo importante es que han decidido adelantar la posible boda sin pararse a pensar que yo pueda tener otros planes.

¿_Posible_ boda? ¿Otros planes? Aquellas palabras preocuparon enormemente a Sasuke, pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Tenía que concentrarse en aquella discusión si quería que todo saliera como había planeado. Solo tenía que conseguir que Sakura se calmara y listo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Quizá desee cancelar el compromiso

El impacto de aquella afirmación fue tal que logró tambalear la actitud fría de Sasuke, pero aquel primer momento fue el único instante que se permitió para bajar la guardia pues logró reponerse de inmediato para preguntar

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora estás dudando del compromiso?

-Porque no te amo, no nos amamos

-Mira, sé que estás enojada porque adelantamos la fecha sin tu opinión pero…

"¿Enojada?" Ella no estaba enojada. ¡Estaba furiosa! Sus sentimientos eran un torbellino de un tiempo a la fecha ¡y lo último que necesitaba era agregarle más presión a su vida! Lo que en verdad necesitaba era tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas, no una boda.

-No entiendo por qué te está afectando ahora el hecho de que no nos amemos. Eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, si nos comprometimos fue por motivos más prácticos que emocionales

-Lo sé, pero quizá yo ya no quiera un matrimonio basado en esos motivos. Quiero un matrimonio de verdad y eso es algo que tú y yo no tendríamos

-Eso nunca te había importado hasta ahora. Es algo más ¿verdad? Todo esto es en realidad por Shinta ¿verdad?

-Y si así fuera ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡Te has enamorado de él!-mas que una afirmación, parecía una acusación directa que puso a la defensiva a Sakura

-¡Claro que estoy enamorada de él!

Las palabras retumbaron con fuerza en la habitación, dejándolos a ambos perplejos. Era imposible saber quien de los había sido el más sorprendido con aquella declaración, sin embargo Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar al entender que aquellas palabras, declaradas al calor del momento, eran completamente ciertas.

En cuanto aceptó aquel hecho, fue como si todas las barreras que había puesto para proteger su corazón se derrumbaran de golpe. No importaba lo mucho que había luchado contra ello, sus intentos por mantener las distancias, nada de eso había logrado impedir que se enamorara sin remedio.

-Lo amo-susurró mas para si misma que para Sasuke. Apenas pronunció aquellas dos palabras en voz alta, fue como todas sus ideas se ordenaran de pronto y supo, sin asomo de duda, que era lo que tenía que hacer-Me voy de aquí

Sasuke no intentó detenerla, aunque tampoco hubiera podido. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse de frente a sus sorprendidos padres, que parecían tener problemas para asimilar el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

-La boda se cancela-aseguró con rotundidad, lo que provocó un shock en sus padres y los demás invitados-con amabilidad pero firmeza, apartó a sus padres de su camino.

En puso un pie fuera de la casa el frío que la golpeó, recordándole la escasa temperatura de la noche y que su ropa abrigadora se quedaba en casa. Pero no podía regresar por ella y arriesgarse a perder más tiempo.

La ansiedad crecía con fuerza dentro de ella mientras buscaba frenéticamente a Shinta y no lograba ubicarlo. Era cierto que el enfrentamiento con Sasuke le había quitado tiempo, pero no había tardado tanto como para que Shinta se alejara una gran distancia. Si no lograba encontrarlo, tenía la opción de ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero aquello conllevaría un encuentro con Okuni, algo que no deseaba en aquellos momentos, además de dejar pasar más tiempo.

Tiempo. Ese era el concepto fundamental que la hacía sentirse ansiosa por dar con él de inmediato.

Quería encontrarlo cuanto antes para decirle que la boda no tendría lugar. Pero, más importante que eso, quería confesarle sus sentimientos, decirle que lo amaba. Ahora que finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y los había aceptado, no podía seguir guardándoselos. No iba a cometer el mismo error que cometió con Naruto

Cuando ya estaba decidida a ir a buscarlo al apartamento que tenía asignado, sin importarle lo incómodo que pudiera ser si Okuni estaba presente, logró divisarlo a lo lejos. Caminaba por una calle desierta, con las manos metidas los bolsillos de la chamarra para guardarlas del frío, parecía ausente de todo. Tenía que conseguir que se detuviera o podría perderlo de vista

-¡Shinta!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sonrió al ver que se detenía de golpe y volteaba en dirección a ella.

Nuevamente echó a correr hacia él, pero ahora con la seguridad de que la esperaba a solo unos metros. En cuanto estuviera a su lado quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, que finalmente había abierto los ojos, que apreciaba su amistad pero deseaba algo más. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero cuanto llegó a su lado todas esas cosas se borraron de su cabeza y solo pudo arrojarse contra él e inmediatamente sintió los brazos de Shinta rodeándola

-Sakura ¿qué…?

-Te amo.

Los ojos de Shinta se abrieron enormemente a causa de la impresión de escuchar aquella declaración. Pero de inmediato se recuperó de la impresión, a pesar de seguía sintiéndose inseguro por la repentina declaración, de modo que la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos mientras le preguntaba

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente. Creo que nunca en mi vida he hablado tan en serio.

Shinta la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si intentara descubrir en ellos algún asomo de duda o algo que le confirmara sus palabras, pareció satisfecho porque de inmediato volvió a atraerla contra su pecho y enterró el rostro en sus cabellos

Permanecieron así por interminables momentos y a Sakura le hubiera encantado seguir así por siempre, pero unas suaves risitas y comentarios los sacó de su ensoñación, solo para descubrir que la calle, desierta momentos antes, ahora estaba concurrida por varias personas que los observaban con evidente curiosidad. Se separaron de inmediato mientras el sonrojo los inundaba a ambos, aunque Shinta logró mantener una postura más digna.

-Vámonos de aquí. Necesitamos un lugar para estar solos y sé exactamente dónde es-aseguró mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla lejos de aquel lugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En casa de los Haruno todavía reinaba el caos después de la malograda fiesta de compromiso. Sasuke contuvo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar desde el interior las quejas de su suegra. Su ex-suegra.

Casi todos los invitados se habían retirado, seguros de que un momento como aquel seguramente querrían pasarlo en privado los implicados directos. Él mismo no tardaría en irse para poder estar a solas, estaba seguro que, por los días siguientes, habría muchos cuchicheos a su alrededor y aquello no le hacía nada de gracia. Si alguien más lo hubiera colocado en una posición tan vergonzosa, no lo perdonaría nunca; pero siendo Sakura, su amiga, no le quedaba de otra que perdonarla.

-Deberías tomar un trago, estoy segura que lo necesitas-dijo una voz a su lado, no necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de Tsunade, sobre todo porque su voz denotaba que había disfrutado de un par de copas antes de acercarse

-Lo que en realidad necesito es irme de aquí.

Tsunade se colocó a su lado y ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando los copos de nieve que caían. Finalmente fue la Hokage quien decidió romper el silencio

-Fue un error. La idea no era mala, adelantar la boda, pero los resultados fueron...horrorosos. La presión no hizo otra cosa que asustarla y hacerla correr en la dirección contraria a la que deseabas.

-……..-el silencio fue la única aportación de Sasuke a la conversación, así que la Hokage decidió compartirle sus reflexiones y planes futuros

-La relación entre Konoha y la Aldea de la Roca ha sido tensa en los últimos años, pero nunca hemos sido enemigos, así que en teoría no tenemos motivo para preocuparnos por una relación amorosa entre ellos, pero…

-Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que él ocupe la relación con Sakura para obtener acceso a información peligrosa

-Limitaré el acceso de Sakura a cierto tipo de información

-Lo mejor sería aumentar la vigilancia alrededor de ambos

-No, en eso no estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de que esté enamorada de él, Sakura sigue siendo una gran ninja, cuya lealtad a Konoha no está sujeta a discusión. Si hubiera algo extraño que lo delatara como una persona peligrosa para la aldea, ella se comportará a la altura. Una convivencia diaria no ayuda a esconder las partes oscuras de la personalidad de alguien, así que, en parte, podríamos decir que Ogawara Shinta tiene la mejor vigilancia. Así que mantendré el mismo número de ANBU vigilándolos a la distancia, sin que intervengan directamente.

-Supongo que por el momento es lo más que podemos hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sentados en una banca en el parque, cerca de donde había tenido lugar su pelea con bolas nieves, se encontraban Sakura y Shinta. No habían intercambiado palabras o gestos cariñosos durante el trayecto, pero eso no impedía que la tranquilidad flotara entre ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad del momento, había muchas cosas que aclarar y fue él quien decidió sacar el tema a colación.

-Entonces…la boda se ha cancelado

-Si, no podía seguir adelante en cuanto me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti. Eso hubiera significado huir y ya estoy cansada de hacerlo.

-Me alegra que te estés portando valientemente, porque no creo que las cosas vayan a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante.

-Lo sé. Esta noche, de alguna manera le hice daño a gente a la que quiero mucho. Mis padres esperaban ansiosamente esta boda…y el orgullo de Sasuke-kun se verá muy afectado

-Si-dijo Shinta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que le ganó un suave puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Sakura

-Probablemente les cotará trabajo perdonarme, ya no digamos entender mi decisión, pero en estos momentos no me importa. Nada de eso me importa ahora

A pesar de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Sakura, se podía notar un dejo de tristeza en el fondo de su mirada. Shinta optó por ignorarlo, sin embargo no ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió a Sakura y la hizo abrazarse a si misma

-¿Cómo puedes salir a la calle con este frío y sin algo para abrigarte? Lo único sensato que tienes es mi bufanda-dijo en tono de censura, a lo que Sakura le respondió con una mirada fulminante

-Bueno perdón. Pero en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarte y decirte que te amo, ponerme ropa abrigada no estaba en mi lista de prioridades

-Entonces tendremos que solucionarlo-dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se abría la chamarra y la abraza, cobijándola.

Al principio Sakura se revolvió un poco, incómoda por la cercanía, pero casi de inmediato se relajó y se apretó contra el pecho de Shinta, llenándose de su calor corporal y aroma. Nunca antes se había sentido tan caliente y protegida como en aquel momento.

-Sabes algo, quisiera que hiciera más frío-le dijo de manera jocosa, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de la joven-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora si-aseguró mientras apretaba un poco más sus brazos en torno a Shinta.

Con dulzura Shinta se separa un poco del abrazo para enmarcar el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, luego la agacha un poco y la besa con suavidad en la frente, luego la vuelve apretar contra él.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rato después ambos caminaban por una de las calles. Iban tomados de la mano, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, cuando Sakura había tratado de librarse del agarre, ahora había sido ella quien tomó la iniciativa y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Shinta. Probablemente buscando un apoyo que él estaba feliz de brindarle.

Era ya muy noche y la temperatura había bajado aún más, para colmo de males la joven no llevaba mucho abrigo, lo que tenía preocupado a Shinta, sobre todo por el tiempo que habían permanecido sentados en la banca en medio de la nieve. Era romántico y todo eso ¡pero perjudicial para la salud!

Durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron ese lugar no volvieron a hablar de la situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse Sakura al día siguiente, ¿o ya era ese mismo día?, de modo que tampoco habían hablado de algo tan fundamental como donde pasaría Sakura la noche.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?-preguntó Shinta mientras se juntaba por completo a ella, sin soltarse en ningún momento de las manos

-No soy tan tonta como para aparecerme en mi casa ahora, mi madre me arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto me viera cruzar la puerta

-¿Entonces? ¿A dónde pasarás la noche? Te llevaría a mi departamento pero…

-Lo sé. Okuni está ahí y no sería una situación cómoda ni agradable para ninguno de los tres-dijo con total tranquilidad, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de su pareja, aprovechando que la calle estaba vacía y nadie los vería en actitud tan cariñosa

-¿Entonces?

-No te preocupes. Si tengo a donde llegar, de hecho estamos aquí-aseguró al tiempo que se detenían frente a una casa.

Ante la curiosa mirada de Shinta, que no sabía quien podía ser la persona que la recibiera aquella noche, la joven tocó a la puerta y apenas instantes después ésta se abrió, revelando una joven de pelo rubio y sonrisa molesta

-Te has tardado mucho en llegar, frentuda. Llevo esperándote casi desde que saliste huyendo de tu casa como si un batallón entero te persiguiera

-Gracias por tu preocupación, cerdita-respondió en tono bromista, pero de inmediato su rostro adquirió seriedad mientras miraba a su vieja amiga y le preguntaba-Esto… ¿podría quedarme en tu casa esta noche? Sé que quizá te sea difícil pero…

-No seas tonta Sakura. Por qué otra razón crees que me vine tan rápido, sino para esperarte y preparar las cosas para que te quedaras en mi casa. Ya tengo listo tu futon

-¿No te causaré problemas con tus padres?

-Mis padres siguen en tu casa, intentando calmar a los tuyos. Y aunque estuvieran aquí y se opusieran, esta también es mi casa y tú eres mi amiga. Nada de lo que hubieran dicho podría hacerme cambiar de opinión

Ambas amigas se fundieron en un corto pero reconfortante abrazo, luego del cual Ino, al recordar que tenían público, se sintió un tanto incómoda, pues era obvio que tenía que dejarlos a solas para que pudieran despedirse.

-Yo em…-dijo Ino con nerviosismo y vaguedad mientras movía las manos-creo que iré a ver si tu futón se ha movido de su lugar-aseguró antes de subir las escaleras a pasos agigantados y dejarlos a solas en la sala

-Creo que tu amiga quería, de una manera no muy sutil, dejarnos a solas

Sakura le sonrió mientras entraba a la casa y le permitía el paso a Shinta, para después cerrar puerta. Shinta paseó su mirada por lugar, pero casi enseguida regresó su atención a la pelirrosa

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien aquí?

-Si. Ino intentará sacarme todos los detalles sobre lo que pasó cuando me fui, no dejará de ser molesto, pero estaré bien

Una dulce sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Sakura, pero aún así era posible captar que, aunque decidida, toda aquella situación no era nada agradable para ella. De alguna manera acababa de quemar sus naves aquella noche, y eso nunca podía ser fácil para nadie.

Casi al mismo tiempo ambos cerraron el espacio que los separaba y se fundieron en un abrazo, algo que ella necesitaba mucho más que él, pero reconfortaba a ambos por igual.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más contigo, pero si los padres de Ino-san llegaran y me encontrarán aquí…no haría otra más que complicarlo todo y tal vez la pondríamos a ella en una situación bastante incómoda-dijo al cabo de unos instantes, mientras se separaba con lentitud

-Si, creo que tienes razón-reconoció con desgana Sakura mientras se separaba de él.-Mañana…iré a ver a mis padres.

Shinta asintió tras permitirse unos momentos para asimilar la idea y comprender que aquello era necesario, por mucho que le preocupara lo que podría provocar aquella reunión, que no sería nada fácil para ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-la idea no le atraía mucho, pero quizá aquello ayudara de alguna manera

-No. Creo que lo mejor es que los enfrente yo sola y después, si todo sale bien, te los presentaré formalmente.

-Entonces vendré a verte mañana y me contarás como te fue con todo

-Claro

Iban a besarse, esa era la intención y el deseo de ambos, pero el sonido de los pasos de Ino acercándose, los convencieron de separarse y dejarlo para un momento en el que gozaran de mayor privacidad. Se despidieron bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Ino, que parecía muy satisfecha de haber interrumpido un momento privado de su amiga.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era ya de madrugada cuado Shinta entró en el departamento. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de despertar a Okuni y comunicarle los últimos acontecimientos, pero al final decidió que lo menos que podía hacer por su compañera era no interrumpir su descanso.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando alcanzó a captar movimientos provenientes de la habitación de Okuni. Se acercó y pudo ver a una figura, vestida con ropajes de ANBU de pie junto a la cama

-¿Fue todo bien?-preguntó Shinta

-Sin problemas-respondió mientras se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche

Shinta odió aquel tono de voz con todas sus fuerzas, así como el ambiente que parecía haberse creado entre ellos desde que él diera por terminada la relación.

Estaba molesta con ella, tenía motivos para estarlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera fácil para él que una amistad tan importante pareciera estarse tambaleando. Más que una pareja, Okuni había sido su mejor amiga y la sensación de estar perdiendo esa relación no le gustaba para nada.

Pero tampoco le gustaba el sentir que ella le estuviera ocultando algo, aquello solo traía como consecuencia una gran desconfianza, lo peor que podía pasar entre compañeros de equipo durante una misión…y entre amigos. Le gustara aceptarlo o no, tenía la sensación de que la amistad entre ambos nunca volvería a ser la misma cuando terminaran la misión.

Le gustaría dar un paso hacia la reconciliación, de la amistad claro estaba, pero el orgullo y las dudas se lo impedían. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder encontrar una manera eficaz que solucionara aquella situación.

-Me alegra-dijo con voz dura, ante lo que Okuni desvió ligeramente la mirada, sintiéndose dolida por la situación. Pero no iba a demostrarlo. Se había prometido a si misma que se comportaría a la altura de las circunstancias y no iba a empezar a fallar en aquel momento- Todo ha ido según lo planeado. Es tiempo de pasar a la siguiente etapa del plan.

La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, pero la única reacción que se permitió demostrar fue un leve alzamiento de sus cejas antes de responder con tono neutral

-Comprendo-tras aquella simple respuesta, Shinta salió de la habitación, sumido en el silencio.

CONTINUARÁ

Al fin está listo. Me costó mucho trabajo la edición final porque siempre estaba cambiando y agregándole cosas, esa es una de las razones por las que me tardé tanto, además que la inspiración me escaseaba para esos cambios.

Creo que este capítulo avanzó mucho. Siempre consideré este capítulo como el fin de una etapa, no propiamente dividida, porque representa un cambio en las relaciones de los personajes. Ahora Sakura ha aceptado sus sentimientos y lo que sigue es como se desarrolla la relación entre ambos y como afecta ello a Konoha.

El próximo capítulo está casi terminado, así que no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo. Solo es una la escena que me está retrasando todo, el próximo capítulo verán por qué, pero estoy tratando de escribirla con calma para que el resultado me satisfaga y a todos ustedes.

Como adelanto del próximo capítulo les diré que empiezan las reacciones de ciertos personajes a lo que pasó en este capítulo.

Tengo que agradecer sus reviews a **Uchiha Katze, colette Hatake, rokudaime naruto, lunaleen, Nakasu Malakiel, Loquin, Leonardo, KristenT**. Créanme si les digo que sus opiniones me animan a continuar (aunque a veces las circunstancias estén en mi contra)

También quiero contestar un par de dudas que me expresaron en sus comentarios:

**Sae-Uchiha**: agradezco tu sugerencia, pero como puedes ver las cosas se desarrollaron casi al momento. Además que una idea similar desarrollé en mi primer fic (uno de Ranma, que ahora leo y me doy de topes), así que no quería repetirme.

**xakane-chanx: **los sentimientos de Sasuke por Sakura son muy simples: es su amiga y quiere protegerla, como no pudo hacer con Naruto. NO la ama, el compromiso entre ambos es una cuestión más de comodidad que de otra cosa.

Ahora si, nos vemos pronto

2008-09-03


	15. Chapter 15

**Invierno en el Corazón**

Por Ayumi

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**Capítulo 15**

- Diálogos

" " Pensamientos

**Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono que pueden no ser recomendadas para menores de edad o a quien no le guste este tipo de escenas**

El suave sonido de la taza de té al colocarse sobre la mesa reverberó con claridad en la habitación. Sakura vio a su madre dar un trago a su té y deseó que aquello lograra calmarla un poco y se redujera la tensión que inundaba la sala. Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa, tomando un poco de té, pero toda aquella situación no así otra cosa que retrasar la conversación tan necesaria. Había ido a su casa cuando su padre no estaba, segura que hablar con ellos por separado sería mucho mejor que dejarlos hacer frente común contra ella, pero eso no quitaba que su madre se lo pondría tremendamente difícil.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Sakura?-dijo la señora mientras soltaba su taza y la miraba directamente-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a tu padre y a mi? ¿A Sasuke-kun? Terminar con él en la misma fiesta que se había organizado para festejar el adelanto de tu boda.

Una punzada de culpabilidad inundó a Sakura, pero se obligó a si misma a calmarse y no demostrarlo, si su madre se daba cuenta de ello no dudaría en aprovecharse. No se arrepentía de su decisión, tampoco de haberlo hecho, simplemente lamentaba mucho colocar a Sasuke en una posición vergonzosa que no se merecía, por mucho que hubiera actuado a sus espaldas.

-Eso no hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran tomado decisiones sin mi consentimiento-se defendió, pero la mirada ofendida que le dirigió su madre indicó con claridad que aquella frase había sido un error y sería usada en su contra

-¡Ahora nosotros somos lo culpables!

-No he dicho eso…

-¡Porque el único culpable es ese tipo, Owagara Shinta! Ese ninja de la Roca a quien has estado vigilando ¿o me equivoco? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Aunque ayer no me lo presentaste, me bastó mirarlo para darme cuanta del parecido entre ese hombre y tu ex compañero, Naruto. Deberías darte cuenta que esa atracción que pareces sentir por él es únicamente por el parecido que guardan.

-Estás equivocada oka-san. Es cierto que el parecido entre ambos me afectó en un principio, pero ahora puedo verlo como una persona independiente. Estoy enamorada de Shinta, no de un repuesto de Naruto

Su declaración pareció apaciguar momentáneamente a su madre, que intentaba asimilar aquel nuevo dato, pero de inmediato recuperó la energía con la que se había estado expresando

-Aunque así sea ¿cómo pudiste decirle a Sasuke-kun que te habías enamorado de otro? ¿No pensaste en el daño que pudiste hacerle?

-Las cosas no son así oka-san. Sasuke-kun no está enamorado de mí, como tampoco lo estaba yo de él

-¡Estabas loca por él!

-Eso fue cuando todavía estaba en la Academia Ninja, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces-aseguró de manera calmada, esperando que hablarle de esa manera calmara a su madre lo suficiente como para poder hablar a fondo.-El orgullo de Sasuke-kun es lo único que ha sido afectado con todo esto

-¿Y te parece poco? ¿Por qué haces esto Sakura? ¡Ibas a convertirte en la mujer que ayudaría a resurgir el clan Uchiha! Y tú lo has despreciado por un simple ninja de la Roca

-Lo amo

Su madre pareció ligeramente descolocada por aquella suave pero firme declaración, pero solo le tomó unos instantes para recuperarse y regresar al ataque

-¿Y eso te parece suficiente?

-Si. ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma, oka-san? Es la segunda vez que te digo que lo amo y a ti parece no importarte. Sabes lo devastada que me quedé cuando murió Naruto, pues déjame decirte una cosa ¡lo amaba!

-Lo sé-aseguró con suavidad, ante la enorme sorpresa de Sakura-Luego de que él regresara de su viaje con Jiraiya-sama tú te empezaste a comportar de manera diferente cuando hablabas de él; cuando murió y quedaste tan destrozada…era muy obvio lo que había pasado

-¿Aún así no me entiendes? Desde que Naruto murió no me había sentido tan feliz, tan completa…como me siento cuando estoy con Shinta. Sé que tú y papá no están de acuerdo, seguramente hay muchas personas más que tampoco me apoyarán en esto, pero no me importa. Al fin me siento tremendamente feliz, y me voy a aferrar a esta emoción con ambas manos

-Entonces…lo que opinemos tú padre y yo no te importa. Tu decisión no cambiara ni aunque te diga que con esto estás eligiendo entre tu padre y yo y ese tipo

Sakura se sobresaltó de inmediato ante aquel ultimátum. Había esperado quejas, reclamos, y hasta un poco de amenazas. Pero encontrarse de lleno con esa oposición, sobre todo con esa postura tan extremista de parte de sus padres, era algo que no había querido considerar.

Su momento de duda y sorpresa fue interpretado por su madre como una aceptación a sus deseos y relajó en su asiento mientras se permitía a si misma aflorar una sonrisa de victoria.

Pero cuando vio a su hija recuperar la posición erguida y firme, además de la mirada llena de determinación que le lanzó, supo que no había victoria que festejar.

-Me dolerá, pero no me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Comprendo. Entonces no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa. No vuelvas hasta que recuperes la razón.

Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie. Esperaba el rechazo de su madre a su decisión, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Le hubiera gustado contar con el apoyo paterno, pero tampoco se iba a derrumbar o cambiar de opinión si no era así.

Obviamente la postura de padre sería la misma, así que hablar con él sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo mejor sería darles el tiempo y espacio suficiente para que se hicieran a la idea, quizá eso los ayudara a reconsiderar su posición

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Nunca como en ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke sintió deseos de usar sus técnicas para acabar la vida de personas inocentes.

A causa de que la noticia de que había sido abandonado por Sakura se había corrido por toda la aldea con la misma velocidad en que Lee ejecutaba uno de sus movimientos, no había gozado de un momento de tranquilidad.

Desde que aquella mañana había salido de su casa y se topaba con alguien, recibía todo tipo de miradas. Desde la curiosa, pasando por la burlona, hasta la cargada de lástima. Y esa era la que más odiaba de todas.

Su ego estaba sufriendo un duro golpe, que le costaría un poco de trabajo encajar.

Pero para colmo de males, en aquel momento todo mundo le dirigía miradas curiosas a su paso. ¿La razón? Caminaba al lado de Shinta, su rival de amores. Obviamente todos se preguntaban cómo podía caminar tranquilamente a su lado, o si pensaban enredarse en una pelea por el amor de Sakura, en el lugar al que se dirigían.

Ambos caminaban sumidos en el más absoluto silencio. El motivo de aquel encuentro no era cordial y no tenían razón para fingir que lo era. Ambos sabían la importancia de aquella conversación que iban a sostener, y la necesidad de tenerla lejos de ojos curiosos.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un lugar escogido por Sasuke: el campo de entrenamiento del extinto equipo 7.

Shinta permaneció parado en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos de manera arrogante, mientras Sasuke caminó hasta uno de los tres postes que se encontraban en el lugar y se apoyó en el.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Suelta lo que sea que quieres decirme-dijo con tono superior Shinta. Ambos sabían que la posición del rubio se había visto favorecida por la elección de Sakura, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiar al Uchiha

-Obviamente sabes de que va esto

-¿Hay diferentes opciones?-preguntó con ironía

-No te conozco, pero cuando dejaste a Okuni para ir detrás de Sakura debí darme cuenta que ibas en serio y no te detendrías hasta conseguirla.

-Sabías que era una amenaza, por eso decidiste adelantar la boda…algo que te salió contraproducente

La mirada que Sasuke le lanzó probablemente intentaba intimidarlo, pero obviamente no lo logró.

-Cuando Sakura te ve…en realidad lo está viendo a él, a Naruto. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Aquella frase le cayó como un puñetazo en el estómago, para su mala suerte no pudo reprimir su reacción a tiempo y la satisfacción se reflejó en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Eso es mentira-replicó entre dientes

-No lo es. Tú la sabes porque te aprovechaste de eso para confundirla y llegar a ella.

Shinta controló a duras penas la respuesta que quería darle, por muy inconveniente que fuera; finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para replicarle con el tono más digno que pudo

-No necesito aprovecharme de algo como eso para conseguir a una mujer.

-No voy a ocultar o negar mi desconfianza de ti. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que tu presencia y la Okuni puede representar un enorme riesgo para Konoha, pero tú eres un mayor riesgo para Sakura-Sasuke caminó hasta quedar solo un paso separado de Shinta y ambos cruzaron miradas amenazantes-No debería preocuparme porque no creo que todo esto dure, pero aún así quiero dejarte una cosa clara. Es mi amiga, no te atrevas a hacerle daño o te lo haré pagar

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por primera vez desde que conoció el ramen, Shinta no lo estaba disfrutando.

La relación con Sakura era oficial y toda la aldea lo sabía porque, a pesar de que aquello apenas había ocurrido la noche anterior, siempre que se cruzaba con alguien, recibía desde miradas de curiosidad hasta desprecio. No es que a él le importara mayormente aquella situación, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Aunque su real preocupación estaba relacionada con la plática/discusión que había sostenido con Sasuke. Esta seguro de que el Uchiha hablaría con Sakura para intentar convencerla del error que estaba cometiendo al estar con él, el problema era que seguramente tenía mucha influencia en ella, aquella que te da una larga amistad, lo que podría hacerla dudar.

"Maldición" pensó con fastidio mientras regresaba su atención al tazón de ramen. Tenía que pensar en ello y planear su próximo movimiento, pero no ahora. En aquel momento lo que en verdad quería era un poco de tranquilidad para poder disfrutar de su platillo favorito.

Acababa de tomar un bocado, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado que lo convenció que no podría disfrutar de su comida como esperaba.

-Hai-volteó a ver al recién llegado. A su lado se encontraba un ninja de pelo gris con la boca y el ojo izquierdo tapado, que sostenía frente a sus ojos un libro.

A pesar de que deseaba comer con un mínimo de tranquilidad, lo que podría conseguir si ignoraba el saludo, los modales que le habían inculcado lo impulsaba a comportarse amablemente, al menos con una inclinación de cabeza.

Iba a regresar su atención a la comida, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aquel individuo se le hacía muy conocido, de modo que soltó sus palillos y preguntó

-¿Lo conozco?

-Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces así que no hemos sido presentados formalmente, soy Hatake Kakashi

-El famoso "Ninja copia"

-Así es.

-También eras el sensei de Sakura…así que también de Sasuke y Naruto por extensión

En respuesta Kakashi le sonrió, o al menos eso imaginaba al ver la expresión de sus ojos, porque la máscara que cubría su boca le impedía saberlo con seguridad. Cuando su actitud alegre desapareció y lo vio cerrar su libro y colocarlo con solemnidad en la barra, Shinta supo con certeza que le esperaba otra plática respecto a Sakura.

-Hace un rato tuve una plática con Uchiha. ¿También recibiré una amenaza de su parte, Kakashi-sensei?-le imprimió un dejo burla al término 'sensei', pero para su desconcierto le pareció que el peligris se quedaba congelado un momento, algo bastante extraño porque no había dicho o hecho algo sorprendente, pero de inmediato se recuperó y se giró en su asiento para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sasuke está preocupado por todo esto con Sakura

-Porque lo humilló cancelando una boda que él había organizado y ahora toda la villa lo sabe

-También por eso. Pero tienes que entender que ellos son amigos desde hace años y tras la muerte de Naruto se han vuelto más unidos, obviamente a todos, y no solo a él, nos preocupa tus intenciones con Sakura

-Hasta donde yo sabía, Sakura es lo suficientemente madura como para tomar sus propias decisiones y esperan que estas sean respetadas.

-Cierto. Pero eso tampoco significa que sus amigos debemos dejar de preocuparnos por ella. Sabes muy bien que las relaciones entre Konoha y la Roca han sido muy tensas en los últimos tiempos, no puedes esperar que no tengamos reservas en cuanto a ti y tus intensiones

Shinta torció un poco el gesto, por el uso del argumento e las tensiones políticas de sus aldeas, pero cuando habló lo hizo con el tono diplomático que tanto le había recalcado el Tsuchikage, que debía usarse en situaciones como aquella

-Es cierto que nuestras aldeas no son precisamente aliadas, pero tampoco estamos en guerra. Tenemos un enemigo en común y estamos trabajando en equipo, junto la aldea del Viento, para poder solucionar la situación. Eso debería bastar para saber que no soy ningún peligro para su seguridad; en cuanto a Sakura ¿no podría interesarme solo por ser ella?

-Claro que si. Es una gran chica y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella, solo quiero hacerte entender que tendemos nuestros motivos para tener nuestras reservas respecto a una relación entre ustedes.

-Sé que tienen sus motivos, pero me molesta que todos asuman que soy un peligro para ella. No soy tonto, sé que hay muchas cosas en contra nuestra, pero tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello. En lugar de eso prefiero concentrarme en pasar el tiempo con Sakura de la mejor manera.

Kakashi lo observó fijamente, evaluando sus palabras, intentando encontrar algo que lo delatara, que le quitara sinceridad a sus palabras, pero no lo encontró.

-No le hagas daño ¿de acuerdo? Ya ha sufrido bastante como para que tú le hagas más daño. Lo que sea que te haga Sasuke si dañas a Sakura, será nada comparado con lo yo que te haré.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la amenaza de Kakashi no solo permanecía flotando en el aire, sino que estaba perfectamente visible en la mirada que le dirigía el famoso ninja. Al final fue Shinta quien desvió la mirada, molesto por toda aquella situación.

-Como quieran-dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Iba a regresar su atención al tazón cuando algo pareció atrapar su atención por completo. Aquello desconcertó a Kakashi ¿Qué era lo que había obtenido su total atención?

Descubrió para su total desconcierto que lo que había atrapado su atención era su Icha Icha que había colocado sobre la barra

-Es el "Icha Icha Tactics", es uno de los libros pertenecientes a la colección Icha Icha. ¿Acaso nunca habías visto uno?

-A decir verdad no. Esos libros están prohibidos en mi aldea

Kakashi frunció el ceño, desconcertado por esa noticia. Era la primera vez que sabía que el libro del difunto Jiraiya era prohibido en algún lugar. La censura seguramente era muy estricta en la Aldea de la Roca

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea-respondió con vaguedad y se encogía de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿nunca habías visto uno?

-Bueno en algunas misiones que he hecho he podido verlos en las librerías, pero nunca lo he leído.

Para Kakashi aquello era poco menos que un horror.

En su opinión los libros que había escrito Jiraiya debían ser conocidos por todo mundo, siempre y cuando fueran mayores de edad, claro. Así que para solucionar aquello, le acercó el libro a Shinta, quien lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

El peligris lo vio dar una lectura rápida a varias de las páginas mientras él aprovechaba para pedir su propia orden de ramen. Acababan de ponerle en frente su tazón cuando Shinta colocó el libro en la barra con un claro gesto decepción en el rostro

-Este libro es un plagio-anunció con rotundidad

Los palillos, que Kakashi estaba por separar, se partieron en dos mientras su quijada se desencajaba y llegaba al suelo de la impresión. Cuando logró recuperarse de la impresión se levantó de golpe, listo para encarar al acusador y limpiar el honor del difunto sanin

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una tontería! ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-En que nunca antes había leído ese libro y sin embargo sé como transcurre la trama. Estoy seguro de haber leído antes esos mismos diálogos, además que esos errores gramaticales no son fáciles de confundir. No tengo una sola duda de que yo ya he leído este libro

-¡Entonces el libro que leíste es el plagio! Conocí a Jiraiya-sama, el escritor, y te puedo asegurar que era incapaz de plagiar una obra de la que él estaba tan orgulloso-aseguró Kakashi más calmado respecto a la acusación, pero preocupado por el posible plagio del que pudiera estar siendo objeto su tan amado libro. Al ver su reacción Shinta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decir

-Entonces así habrá sido-concedió con diplomacia, pues no tenía ganas de escuchar una defensa apasionada que podría llevarle mucho tiempo.

Ambos dieron por terminada aquella conversación y procedieron a consumir sus respectivos tazones en silencio. En cuanto Shinta terminó y pagó su consumo, se despidió respetuosamente a Kakashi y salió del lugar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola

Sakura respondió el saludo de Shinta con una enorme sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la entrada, llevaba horas esperando volver a verlo, y al fin estaba frente a ella. Se enderezó e hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

En cuanto cerró la puerta y se aseguraban la privacidad, se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho, satisfecha de verse rodeada por su calor corporal y su aroma. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba eso.

-¿Estamos solos?

-Si. Los señores Yamanaka se fueron un par de días a una ciudad cercana

-¿Ino-san?

-En casa de Sai. Quiere aprovechar que sus padres no están para poder pasar la noche con él. Sus pobres padres aún piensan que Ino esperará hasta el matrimonio-comentó de manera burlona

De inmediato sintió los brazos de Shinta rodearla con fuerza, se sentía más relajado ahora que sabía que estaban solos. Lo último que necesitaban era crear problemas con quienes le habían dado hospedaje en aquellos momentos.

Ambos hubieran deseado seguir en esa posición un rato más, pero el estómago de Shinta expresó claramente su opinión respecto a quedarse ahí. Con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, lo que aumentó su vergüenza, ambos se separaron y caminaron en dirección al comedor, sobre cuya mesa los esperaban un par de tazones de humeante ramen.

Comenzaron a degustar sus respectivos tazones en silencio, Sakura sabía que no tardaría en llegar el interrogatorio sobre como había resultado la reunión con sus padres, pero quería disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad que tanto merecía.

Pensó en ser ella quien sacara un tema que la distrajera al hablarlo, pero no se le ocurría uno. Pero de pronto una idea le iluminó la mente y supo exactamente qué quería preguntarle.

-Quiero que me cuentes una cosa.

-Lo que quieras, tú solo dime qué

-Háblame de tus amigos

-¿Mis amigos?

-Si. Tú ya conoces a los míos y siento mucha curiosidad por los tuyos. ¿Tienes muchos? ¿Eres muy amiguero? ¿Nunca has tenido problemas para hacerlo?

A pesar de que eran unas preguntas completamente comprensibles, considerando que a pesar de todo sabía muy poco de él, le recordó ciertas cosas que cosas que sabía respecto a Naruto y de inmediato relacionó su curiosidad con las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho aquella misma mañana

"Cuando Sakura te ve…en realidad lo está viendo a él, a Naruto."

Frunció el ceño con molestia mientras se ponía tenso y apartaba el tazón de ramen que con tanto entusiasmo había estado devorando; aquello bastó para desconcertar completamente a Sakura, pues era obvio que aquella simple pregunta lo había molestado de sobremanera sin razón alguna

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has molestado?

-¿Intentas compararme con Naruto? ¿Qué prefieres que te diga? ¿Que fui un chico solitario y sin amigos o todo lo contrario?-escupió con rabia aquellas preguntas mientras se levantaba del lugar y la encaraba con los brazos en jarras

-¿De qué hablas? No te estoy preguntando eso porque quiera buscar un punto de comparación, simplemente quiero conocerte mejor. A pesar de que te amo sé muy pocas cosas de ti, solo sé lo que contaste aquella vez en el Ichiraku ¿acaso no es normal que sienta curiosidad por tu pasado?-para recalcar la molestia que había provocado en ella, golpeó con fuerza le mesa y de inmediato esta se desintegró en trozos

Shinta se obligó a si mismo a recuperarse de la enorme sorpresa que aquella acción había provocado en él. Sabía de la fuerza sobre humana de Sakura, pero ver sus efectos, en medio de una discusión, era ciertamente aterrador.

Pero si él estaba sorprendido, Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Aunque logró disimular su sorpresa, apenas podía creer que sus emociones la habían dominado hasta ese punto. Desde que Naruto había muerto se había comportado un poco más fría y controlaba mejor su temperamento. Obviamente Shinta parecía haber acabado con ello.

El ver la mesa ser destruida, además de las palabras con las que Sakura se había defendido, provocó que la incomodidad y la culpa aumentaran dentro de él. No había forma de desmentir todo lo que Sakura le había dicho, pero la realidad es que las emociones que lo invadían cuando pensaba que estaba siendo comparado con alguien, con la posibilidad de salir perdiendo en esa comparación, no tenían nada de racionalidad.

Era peor que eso. Podía soportar que otras personas lo compararan, pero pensar que Sakura lo hiciera…

Exhaló un suspiro de derrota, convencido de lo que tenía que hacer para remediar su metida de pata.

-Insisto, esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre en mi.-murmuró más para si mismo que para Sakura mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca-Lamento haberte dicho eso. Reaccioné de manera exagerada

-Muy exagerada-Shinta decidió no desmentir aquello, pero hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-No me gustan las excusas, pero creo que yo también estoy un poco tenso y salté a la menor oportunidad. Estás en tu derecho de…preguntarme todo lo que quieras, y obviamente yo te responderé. ¿Quieres saber sobre mis amigos?-Sakura asintió de no muy buena gana, todavía molesta por aquella pequeña discusión de hacía unos momentos-Pues… jamás he tenido problemas para hacer amigos, de hecho algunas veces parecía como si pelearan por serlo; pero aún así tengo pocos a quienes puedo considerar amigos. Compañeros de misión, camaradas, gente con quien pasar un rato divertido, tengo muchos; pero los amigos con quienes tengo un lazo muy fuerte, casi de hermandad, son apenas tres: Okuni, Eizan y su esposa Kana, aunque ella ha sido mas amiga de Okuni que mía. Hace un par de años murió otro amigo muy apreciado por mi, así que solo me quedan ellos

-En el Mausoleo de los Caídos dijiste 'un par'-le recordó Sakura con sospecha, pero Shinta se limitó a encogerse de hombros, quitándole importancia a aquella aparente mentira

-Uno de ellos se podría decir que entraba en la categoría de compañeros de misión. Kosuke…él era un amigo.

-Co…comprendo. ¿Cómo murió?

-En una misión. Fue un desafortunado accidente, estaban huyendo de sus perseguidores cuando cayó y no pudo controlar muy bien la caída; atravesó un techo de cristal y los fragmentos le cortaron la femoral. Murió desangrado antes de que pudieran llegar a ayudarlo

-Lo…lamento

Shinta nuevamente se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero su mirada mostraba claramente que aquello todavía le afectaba, a pesar de que se comportaba como si no fuera así. Decidió hacer uso de su tacto y cambiar un poco el tema

-Eizan y Kana son los papás de Shinta-chan ¿verdad?

-Así es

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo de casados?

-¡Que va!-respondió con una enorme sonrisa-Se casaron el día anterior a que Okuni y yo emprendiéramos el camino hacia Konoha

-Oh…como me dijiste que el bebé ya tenía unos meses

-Si, pero la boda es reciente. Eizan se resistía con uñas y dientes a casarse. Siempre había sido un mujeriego, algo egoísta y temeroso del compromiso; cuando Kana quedó embarazada decidió que lo mejor para ambos era no casarse y solo hacerse responsable del bebé

-Y… ¿qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Kana es la mujer perfecta para él. Nunca lo presionó, se limitó a soltar la cuerda y esperar a que él regresara solo…mientras ella salía con otras personas. Cuando Eizan no pudo soportar los celos por más tiempo, o aguantar la idea de que otro hombre estaría tiempo completo con su hijo, no le quedó otra opción que regresar de rodillas a pedirle que se casara con él.

-Cielos…

-Kana es lo suficientemente lista y segura para garantizar que el matrimonio irá bien. Ambos han sido amigos toda la vida, así que se conocen muy bien, y ella nunca ha intentado cambiarlo. Sabe que siempre será un coqueto incapaz de resistir el hacer un comentario a alguna mujer hermosa, pero mientras todo eso sea inocente y no rebase los límites, ella no tiene problemas.

Al escuchar aquella descripción Sakura sintió una punzada de envidia. Esa chica tenía que ser muy segura para retener a su lado a un hombre que había sido un mujeriego. En cambio ella había estado muriéndose de la preocupación y celos cuando, luego de aceptar sus sentimientos por Shinta, se dio cuenta que él seguiría viviendo al lado de Okuni. Su espectacular ex novia.

Sentado cómodamente en el sillón, continuaron compartiendo diversas anécdotas; aunque fue él quien compartió un mayor número de ellas, muchas de las cuales provocaban las risas en Sakura y la relajaban cada vez más. Poco a poco, y sin poder impedirlo, se vio invadida por el sueño, al que terminó de ceder cuando apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinta.

Shinta la observó dormir atentamente, sus ojos devoraban cada detalle de su rostro, la mera en que su respiración agitaba un mechón de cabello rosado que se le escurría por la frente. La había recostado contra el sillón en cuanto se percató que se quedó dormida. Probablemente debía llevarla arriba y recostarla en la cama, pero no quería correr el riesgo de despertarla y terminar con el momento.

Un ninja siempre debía estar alerta a todo su entorno y a quienes le rodeaban, sobre todo si era alguien a quien recientemente conocía, al menos así había sido instruido él. El hecho de que Sakura durmiera tranquilamente a su lado, demostraba un grado de confianza que provocaba sentimientos contradictorios en él.

Sin poder resistir el impulso se inclinó sobre ella, justo en el momento en que abría los ojos. Se detuvo al instante, pero no se retiró. Por el contrario, ambos permanecieron quietos, con las miradas clavadas en los ojos del otro. El ambiente se cargó de expectación, la tensión entre ambos aumentó cuando la mirada de Sakura abandonó los ojos y se clavó con intensidad en los labios, segundos antes de incorporarse y fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Shinta colocó una mano tras la nuca de Sakura, para acercarla aún más a él e impedirle la retirada. Como si eso fuera posible.

Para no quedarse atrás, Sakura también colocó su mano en la cabeza de Shinta. El cabello empezaba a crecerle, pero aún era demasiado pequeño, y le provocaba una curiosa y placentera sensación en la palma de la mano.

Torpemente, y sin separarse, se incorporó del sillón por completo para poder abrazarlo con comodidad. Sus labios se separaron, pero de inmediato Shinta la besó repetidamente por la frente, sus mejillas, los ojos, hasta regresar a los labios, que devoró con pasión.

Sumergida en el momento y siguiendo un impulso, rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Shinta para poder sacar la playera de sus pantalones y poder meter las manos bajo la misma. Su torso se sentía firme y cálido, y cuando movió sus manos, de manera titubeante, pudo sentir un estremecimiento por parte de él.

La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse, pero Sakura aprovechó el momento de libertad para decir

-Quítatela. Quítate la playera-le costó trabajo reconocer aquella voz como propia. Esa voz sonaba ronca y anhelante. La mirada de Shinta se había oscurecido a causa de la pasión en al que se encontraban sumergidos y no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que seguramente su mirada era idéntica

-¿Cómo?-escuchar aquel desconcierto fue reconfortante para ella, pues indicaba que no era la única que se encontraba inmersa en la pasión del momento

-Quiero que te quites la playera-murmuró contra su cuello, antes de besarlo en ese lugar.

Apenas podía reconocerse a si misma en aquellos momentos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería ella quien llevaría la iniciativa en una situación como aquella. Pero era ella quien no quería detenerse, quien deseaba desnudarlo, y a ella de paso, era ella quien quería más y más.

Con suavidad, pero también con firmeza, Shinta la tomó por los hombros y la separó de él. Con su mano recorrió su cuello hasta tomarla por el mentón y elevarle el rostro lo suficiente para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos

-¿Estás segura de esto? Porque no creo que estés lista para lo quieres, para lo que ambos queremos hacer. No quiero aprovecharme de ti si no estás lista, emocionalmente hablando.

De alguna manera el que se mostrara dudoso por su seguridad y preocupado por sus necesidades, a pesar de la más que evidente erección que poseía, borró cualquier atisbo de duda que pudo haber tenido.

Shinta extendió la mano con la que le sostenía el mentón, y cubrió su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y se recargó contra esa mano mientras decía

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Te deseo como no tienes una idea.

Shinta no dijo nada, se limitó a separar los dedos para cubrir la mejilla y llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios de Sakura, los cuales recorrió con lentitud, mientras mantenía la vista fija en ese movimiento.

Sakura nunca hubiera pensado que algo tan simple como esa caricia pudiera excitarla tanto. Pero así era.

Finalmente el dedo de Shinta se detuvo en el labio inferior y con suavidad lo presionó lo suficiente para separarle los labios.

-Si que lo sé-aseguró antes de inclinarse y volver a fundirse en un beso.

Sintiéndose seguro respecto al deseo de Sakura, ya no se contuvo y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo mientras su mano derecha se colocaba de manera extendida sobre sus costillas, abajo del pecho, pero a suficiente distancia para pudiera sentir la punta del dedo medio rozar la curva de su pecho.

Tan concentrada estaba en el beso, que fue una enorme sorpresa cuando sintió la mano rodear la curva del pecho mientras su dedo pulgar se encargaba de frotarle el pezón. La sensación fue tan poderosa que no pudo reprimir un gemido de indudable placer, que exhaló contra sus labios.

Shinta rompió el beso, pero apoyó su mejilla contra la de Sakura y le dijo en el oído

-Una recámara. ¿Dónde hay una?-aquello le provocó una estremecimiento, pero logró despejar su mente lo suficiente como para poder ubicar la habitación

-En el piso de arriba. La puerta enfrente de las escaleras

-Perfecto

Sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar, Shinta tomó en brazos y se encaminó de prisa a la recámara. No perdieron el tiempo en encender la luz al entrar en la recámara, pero Shinta tomó la precaución de cerrar la puerta de una patada, por si hubiera un cambio de planes y llegaran los dueños de la casa, antes de tiempo.

Con cuidado la colocó en el borde de la cama, ante lo que Sakura extrañó de inmediato la sensación de estar en sus brazos, después de todo era la primera vez que un hombre la llevaba en brazos fuera de una misión, pero a cambio tuvo el placer de verlo quitarse de manera apresurada la ropa.

Su playera salió volando y estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones, cuando pareció pensárselo mejor y retiró sus manos de la cinturilla del pantalón. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionada porque de inmediato volvió a tomar por asalto a sus labios.

Aún así, ella no pudo resistir las ganas de quitar aquella barrera de prendas que le impedían un total contacto piel con piel. Con movimientos torpes intentó bajarle el pantalón, pero las manos de él la detuvieron de inmediato e interrumpió el beso para decirle

-Calma Sakura. No vayas tan deprisa, tenemos toda la noche y podemos tomárnoslo con calma-con aquella promesa vibrando en sus oídos, se sintió un poco mas tranquila y relajada.

Los labios de Shinta recorrían con suavidad su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de soltar uno a uno los botones de su blusa. Con lentitud abrió la blusa y le dirigió una mirada de apreciación a sus pechos, cubiertos por un sencillo sostén.

-Preciosos-susurró antes de inclinarse y tomar un pezón entre sus labios, a través de la tela del sostén.

Con tranquilidad y ternura la había despojado de todas su ropas mientras recorría todo su cuerpo, alternando las caricias con los labios y las manos. Sakura no era una inocente respecto al sexo, pero jamás había imaginado que el cuerpo humano fuera capaz de sentir al mismo tiempo tantas emociones placenteras y que ella tuviera tantos puntos de placer.

No se habían dado el tiempo ni de prender la luz, pero con las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando con claridad el cuerpo de Shinta, a Sakura le pareció que nunca antes había visto algo tan perfecto. Pero no le dio tiempo de recrearse en el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos, pues Shinta regresó a ella y capturó sus labios con un beso que borró todo pensamiento de su mente, mientras la recostaba y él se colocaba sobre ella.

De nuevo los hábiles dedos de Shinta se adentraron en ella. Las nuevas caricias la acercaron aún más al clímax, pero seguían sin permitirle alcanzar la liberación que su cuerpo anhelaba. Cuando finalmente parecía que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Shinta se detuvo.

Estuvo a punto de gemir de frustración, pero cuando sintió que él se preparaba para penetrarla. Los dedos fueron reemplazados por el miembro de Shinta, que se preparaba para entrar en ella.

Pero aún en ese momento, quiso tomarse su tiempo. Ante sus ojos, Sakura se veía hermosísima en aquel momento y aquello era motivo suficiente para querer hacer ese instante lo mas duradero posible.

Su piel estaba completamente perlada de sudor, las pupilas estaban completamente dilatas y brillaban con inconfundible pasión, la misma que reflejaban con claridad sus endurecidos pezones, que le atraían como si de un imán se tratara y no pudo reprimir el impulso de inclinarse y saborear nuevamente uno de ellos.

Sakura gimió con desmayo. Evidentemente estaba al límite, podía sentirlo con claridad. Negarle durante más tiempo el placer, también sería negárselo a él, así que se preparó para penetrarla por completo.

La vio cerrar los ojos y ladear el rostro, aquello podía ser un simple movimiento causado por la excitación, pero las odiosas palabras de Sasuke se colaron en su mente, dejándolo frío.

Se retiró de inmediato, ante lo que recibió un gemido de protesta mientras Sakura lo tomaba por la espalda, para evitar que se alejara más. Pero él estaba mas preocupado por otras cosas.

Tomó el rostro de Sakura con sus manos y la obligo a abrir los ojos y que lo enfocara, a través de la bruma en la que parecía estar sumida. Cuando sintió que la mente de la pelirrosa estaba medianamente despejada como para escucharlo con claridad, le ordenó con voz firme

-Di mi nombre, Sakura

-¿Mmm?

-Di mi maldito nombre, Sakura

Por un instante temió que la respuesta deseada nunca llegara. Pero entonces, por un momento, la vista de Sakura se despejó por completo y pronunció con voz ronca, pero sin asomo de nuda

-Shinta

Estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo con solo escuchar su nombre de sus labios. En lugar de ello la recompensó con un apasionado beso y retomó el lugar que había abandonado instantes antes.

Con cuidado y lentitud penetró ella. Las paredes de la joven se cerraron en torno a él mientras avanzaba cada vez más hasta que una inesperada barrera lo detuvo. Inmediatamente entendió lo que aquello significaba, pero ya no podía detenerse y dar marcha atrás.

Atravesó la barrera sin problemas y la única reacción que obtuvo de Sakura, fue un débil gemido de dolor y un estremecimiento. El nivel de excitación de Sakura era tal, que en cuanto Shinta le penetró por completo y se detuvo, el orgasmo, que tanto tiempo la había rondado pero sin llegar a ella, la golpeó de lleno.

Verla alcanzar el clímax estuvo a punto de que Shinta alcanzara el suyo, pero logro contenerse y mantenerse quito y sin moverse un centímetro, a pesar de lo mucho que sus instintos le indicaban que se moviera de inmediato y no parara hasta derramarse. Fue especialmente difícil debido a la marea en que las paredes de Sakura se comprimían alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando el orgasmo remitió un poco en la joven, Shinta le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, que fue correspondida con una temblorosa

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó con dulzura mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba en la punta de la nariz

-Mejor que bien-le respondió la joven en un murmullo

-Me alegro. Pero esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Estiró sus brazos y llevó los de Sakura por encima de su cabeza, enseguida entrelazó sus dedos y empezó a moverse.

Primero con lentitud, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que estas alcanzaron un ritmo frenético. Soltó sus manos y las colocó bajo las caderas de la joven, alzándola un poco para poder entrar con mayor profundidad, a lo que Sakura respondió con grito de placer.

Finalmente las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, fueron demasiadas para Sakura. Alcanzó su nuevo orgasmo mientras lágrimas de placer salían de sus ojos y gritaba el nombre de Shinta. Él ya no pudo contenerse más, y finalmente lanzó un gruñido de placer mientras el orgasmo lo recorría por entero.

CONTINUARÁ

Primero que nada quiero hablar un punto importante.

Desde que empecé a publicar mis fics, he conocido el lado padre esto. Es decir, los comentarios. Pero también conocí la parte mala: el plagio. ¿Pueden creer que me encontré un plagio de "La noche mas tormentosa"? En su momento me molestó muchísimo, aún sigo de hecho, ero creo que ya lo solucioné. Si quieren saber como estuvo la cosa, en mi blog les contaré todo el chisme

De todas formas consideré conveniente dar una advertencia, debido a cierto tipo de plagios que he visto en internet: **NO AUTORIZO A NADIE A PUBLICAR HISTORIAS MÍAS EN OTRA PÁGINA. AUNQUE ME CITEN COMO AUTORA Y DIGAN QUE ES PARA DIFUNDIRLA. **

Espero que esta advertencia sobre, pero prefiero dejarlo claro ahora.

Ahora entrando de lleno en el capítulo Por lo visto a muchos les gustó el pantó a Sasuke…a mi también. El ego del Uchiha ha quedado golpeado y me alegro. Por otra parte ¿qué les ha parecido el lemon? Debo admitir que lo había planeado de otra manera, pero las cosas se fueron dando así y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste; pero si tienen algún comentario, no duden en dármelo.

Gracias a: **lunaleen, Uchiha Katze, Nakasu Malakiel** (en respuesta a tu pregunta, quien se sorprendió fue Okuni; es Shinta quien le informa), **Eri mond licht, Mikapunzel, Leonardo, natsumy black, Loquin, Acoatl** (he de decir que Hinata ya tuvo su participación en este fic. No tengo planeado nada más para ella XDD. Será hasta el próximo fic), **akane-chan** (eso ya se verá pronto), **Sakurass y uzumaki**

El próximo capítulo está muyyyy avanzado, solo me falta media escena, así que estará pronto. Girará en torno a las reacciones de los demás personajes. Ah, y más lemon XDD

2008-09-13


	16. Chapter 16

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

Los derechos sobre la obra "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y hago esto sin afán de lucro.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

**Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono. Menores de edad o personas sensibles a este tipo de escenas…abstenerse de ellas**

Tumbada al lado del cuerpo de Shinta, con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas y su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de él, Sakura se sentía inmensamente feliz y completa. Tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que el orgasmo los había invadido y aún seguían sumidos en el agradable silencio y complicidad que algo como lo que habían compartido, otorgaba.

Se medio incorporó y notó con desconcierto que Shinta tenía una expresión seria y sus pensamientos parecían mantenerlo lejos de aquella habitación. Deseosa de verlo relajado y compartiendo aquel momento de intimidad con ella, lo besó en el pecho y de inmediato captó el estremecimiento que lo recorría y le concedía su atención

-¿En que piensas?-le preguntó Sakura mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza en su torso y alzaba la mirada, recibiendo a cambio una cariñosa sonrisa

-Nada importante. Solamente es que sigo un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que, hasta hace un rato, eras virgen

Un poco de rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sakura. Su virginidad era la último en lo que había pensado aquella noche. De hecho había sido imposible formar un pensamiento coherente mientras las manos de Shinta provocaban sensaciones placenteras en ella.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Acaso te decepcioné?-la duda y la inseguridad eran claras en su voz.

-En lo más mínimo-le aseguró mientras la apretaba contra él-Es solo que, considerando que estabas a punto de casarte con Uchiha…es lo último que me esperaba. Así que ¿quieres explicarme cómo es eso posible?

-Oh bueno-dijo con ligereza mientras encogía los hombros-Ya te dije una vez que la relación entre Sasuke-kun y yo era diferente. Ninguno de los dos sintió deseos de dar un paso adelante

-¿Y que hubiera pasado cuando estuvieran casados? ¿Las cosas habrían cambiado?

-Pues…si. Ambos pensábamos en la conveniencia de tener una familia, así que era algo natural que pasara, sobre todo si queríamos lograr el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha

-Eso suena más una obligación que un placer, como si tuvieras que tomar una medicina amarga que al final es por tu bien.

-No es como lo que acabamos de compartir tú y yo

-Exacto-aseguró con firmeza; pero además de firmeza, Sakura estaba segura de haber captado un tono celoso en Shinta, algo que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Obviamente soy yo quien salió ganado con esa decisión-aquella afirmación no le sentó muy bien a Sakura, pues la hacía sentir como un premio en una lucha de machos.

Pero aquella conversación le recordó una idea que había estada dándole vueltas toda la tarde. Seguramente todo mundo se iría de espaldas cuando se enteraran de sus intenciones, pero estaba completamente segura de lo qué deseaba y para obtenerlo debía planteárselo ya a Shinta

-Dejando de lado ese tema, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

-Escucho

Sakuta tomó un poco de aire para armarse de valor y dijo:

-Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo

-¿Contigo? No creo que a Ino-san, y principalmente a sus padres, les hiciera gracia

-No aquí. Verás Ino y yo tenemos rentado un departamento a un par de metros de la clínica. No recuerdo qué pretexto usó Ino para convencerme para rentarlo, pero el caso es que lo tenemos. Algunas veces funciona como nidito de amor para Ino y Sai, algo irónico porque casi siempre se quedan en casa de él, así que no es más que un gasto innecesario que ahora si podré darle uso ¿Qué dices?

En cuanto soltó su propuesta, Sakura esperó ansiosamente la respuesta de Shinta. Sabía que era un paso enorme, considerando que acaban de iniciar una relación de pareja, pero estaba convencida de lo conveniente que era su idea.

-Suena bien pero... ¿estás segura? Me parece un paso muy grande para ti, apenas acabas de reconocer que me amas y ahora...

-Estoy completamente segura. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y además no quiero...-se interrumpió antes de revelar uno de sus principales temores, pero con la curiosidad desatada no pudo reprimir los cuestionamientos

-Además ¿qué? No puedes dejarme así-Sakura desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca con que a Shinta se le antojó adorable. Se le ocurrió una posible idea y se apresuró a confirmarla-¿Es por Okuni?-la tensión que invadió los hombros de Sakura fue suficiente respuesta, y él se vio incapaz de reprimir una risa, que le provocó un golpe en las costillas-¡Ey!

-¿Cómo puedes reírte de mi?

-No me río de ti, solo...de tus celos

-¡No estoy celosa!

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno...quizá un poco. Pero no es solo por los celos por lo que te lo sugerí

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno...ella está enamorada de ti y no creo que se haya dado por vencida y se resignara a perderte.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy imposible de olvidar-comentó de manera bromista, mientras se encogía de hombros con ligereza.

-¡Que gracioso!-lo amonestó con un golpe 'cariñoso' en las costillas, que le recordó lo que podía hacerle Sakura con sus puños si se enojaba con él

-Sakura-le dijo con un gemido de exasperación mientras le daba un apretó cariñoso en el hombro-Hemos terminado. Tienes que confiar en mi

-Confío en ti. En quien no confío es en ella. Tú piensas que se ha dado por vencida, pero yo lo dudo. ¿Cómo sabes que no se presentará desnuda ante ti, para hacerte recordar lo que estás dejando atrás?-sonaba ridículamente y obsesivamente celosa, pero no iba a retirar ese comentario por horrible que fuera

-No debes preocuparte por ella. Créeme, en estos momentos no soy su persona favorita. No puedo imaginarla intentando seducirme

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Porque la conozco. No pasas tantos años al lado de una persona sin llegar a conocer de qué es capaz

No tenía ninguna seguridad de ello, pero una parte de él confiaba en que Okuni dejara su comportamiento reciente y empezara a comportarse como una verdadera ninja en una misión; si estaba en lo correcto, la chica no haría nada que pusiera en riesgo su relación con Sakura. Claro que no tenía forma de explicarle eso de manera conveniente a Sakura y lograr convencerla de ello.

"Aunque pensándolo con detenimiento, irme a vivir con Sakura tiene muchos puntos a favor. Una casa para nosotros solos….." mil ideas cruzaban por la mente de Shinta a una velocidad increíble. Finalmente se recuperó un poco de las divagaciones y dijo

-Está bien-su tono era controlado, pero se podía captar algo de excitación en el fondo.

-¿Mmmm?

-Me voy a vivir contigo

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-apenas podía creer su suerte de que hubiera aceptado con tanta rapidez, había pensado que sería más complicado convencerlo, por aquello de que era un paso muy importante en una relación tan incipiente. Obviamente había infravalorado el nivel de compromiso que Shinta tenía con su relación

-Claro ¿Cuándo quieres que nos cambiemos?

-¡Mañana mismo estará bien!

-¿No te parece que me merezco un premio por haber aceptado tu ofrecimiento?

Mientras le hacía la pregunta, Shinta la tomaba de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y el se inclinaba para obtener su beso. Lo que inició como una simple e inocente roce de labios, no tardó en ganar intensidad, una de las manos de Shinta se deslizó por el costado de la joven en busca de sus senos, pero antes de lograr su objetivo Sakura se incorporó de golpe

-¿Qué demonios…?-exclamó ante aquella repentina acción

-Enseguida regreso-intentó levantarse de la cama, pero la mano de Shinta la tomó de inmediato por la muñeca, impidiéndoselo

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Shinta, quiero ir a darme un baño

-¿Eh?

Por la expresión de Shinta, era obvio para Sakura que él no entendía sus motivos para querer lavarse. Pero la idea de explicárselo se le antojaba demasiado íntima y personal como para decírselo. Podía usar su fuerza para soltarse, pero tampoco quería que eso pudiera ser malinterpretado por él.

Al final se dio por vencida, y venciendo la vergüenza, pero con el rubor invadiendo sus mejillas, decidió explicarle brevemente

-Quiero lavarme un poco. Todavía tengo los restos de lo que acabamos de hacer y….me siento un poco...pringosa.

Shinta lo comprenderlo sin problemas, pero en lugar de dejarla ir, la jaló hacia él, haciéndola caer contra su torso

-No debería importarte eso. A mi no me importa-le aseguró con una sonrisa

-Es que me sentiría un poco más cómoda

-No te preocupes, en unos momentos no recordarás esa incomodidad-Shinta le acarició la espalda, después el trasero y luego entre las piernas-A decir verdad, si hago bien mi trabajo, no recordarás ni siquiera tu nombre

Aquellas palabras sonaban muy arrogantes a oídos de Sakura, y en otro momento probablemente se hubiera molestado con él, pero como él había predicho, en cuanto sus caricias empezaron a hacer efecto fue incapaz encontrar alguna queja. Casi de inmediato se vio sumida nuevamente en la bruma de la sensualidad, logrando borrar de su mente la vergüenza e incomodidad que había llegado a sentir. Nada que no fueran las sensaciones que él le provocaba, lograban penetrar en su mente.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez y aún permanecía excitada, tenía la piel caliente y la carne sensible, mientras los dedos de Shinta la exploraban con delicadeza. Soltó un gemido entrecortado de puro placer cuando sintió su dedo introducirse profundamente en ella.

-Separa los muslos bien.

Sakura obedeció y sintió que él la agarraba de las rodillas para subirla hasta que quedar a horcajadas sobre él, pero con la mejilla pegada aún al pecho de Shinta. Era una posición extraña, que la obligaba a levantar el trasero.

-Mmm- Shinta gimió de satisfacción-Ahora puedo tomarte mejor.

Y así lo hizo. Sintiéndose abierta y vulnerable, Sakura se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza. La tensión empezó a crecer de nuevo, esa vez más deprisa, consiguiendo que se le nublara la vista y que le quemara la piel. Desbordada por las sensaciones cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Pon los brazos tiesos para que pueda tocarte los pezones-ella gimió; no estaba segura de poder hacer aquel movimiento tan simple-Confía en mí; esto te va a gustar-Sakura tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo por estirar los brazos. Sus pechos quedaron completamente al descubierto y Shinta los miró con pasión-¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus pechos? Maldita sea, necesito saborearlos.

De inmediato se inclinó y empezó a chuparle uno de los pezones.

Sakura gimió temblorosamente. Estaba ya tan excitada, y encima él le succionaba el pecho mientras continuaba metiéndole y sacándole el dedo entre las piernas. Un estremecimiento recorrió con fuerza su espalda

-Shinta…

Aquella calma con la que Shinta se dedicaba a acariciarla, estaba a punto de acabar con ella. Quería que el fuera más rápido, que dejara de torturarla, pero él parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo. Con la lengua le recorrió el espacio que había hasta el otro pezón, que empezó a torturar igual que el primero.

Sakura sintió como la tensión en el vientre aumentaba exponencialmente por instantes, sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión y las palmas de las manos le cosquilleaban con fuerza. Shinta interrumpió momentáneamente las caricias de sus labios y la contempló

-Estás cerca-le dijo con una sonrisa-Siento cómo te contraes. Ya casi estás-Sakura no pudo contestarle. Se mordió el labio y se concentró en respirar-¿Qué te parece esto?-le sacó los dedos mojados y empezó a darle un masaje en el clítoris.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Estaba tan cerca...

-Por favor…-suplicó Sakura con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, lo que arrancó una nueva sonrisa a Shinta

-En un segundo linda. Solo quiero hacer una cosa antes

Sin dar mas explicaciones, tomó la mano derecha de Sakura y metió su dedo anular en la boca, hasta llegar a la base. Cerró los dientes con suavidad alrededor de el y empezó la retirada. Desconcertada por aquella acción, Sakura abrió los ojos y vio como Shinta se llevaba su mano a la boca para sujetar el anillo que había estado sosteniendo. Le había quitado el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Sasuke

-Ol…olvidé que lo tenía

-Lo sé. Pero no pensaba volver a hacerte el amor mientras tuvieras puesto el anillo de otro hombre. Afortunadamente ya lo solucioné y podemos volver a donde nos quedamos-dijo mientras aventaba el anillo por encima de su hombro.

Nuevamente atrajo el rostro de Sakura para poder besarse mientras que con la mano libre apretó su erección contra ella y presionó despacio. Se hundió en ella y entonces la sentó sobre él. La nueva postura la llenó totalmente, y a ella le encantó.

Shinta dobló las rodillas para que ella apoyara la espalda, le agarró los pechos y empezó a acariciarle los pezones de aquel modo que sabía que la volvería loca.

-Eres tan preciosa -le susurró mientras observaba la tensión en su vientre y el balanceo de sus pechos.

Se agarró a los muslos de Shinta para no caerse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y se doblaba con el orgasmo. Estaba tan dentro de ella que sintió que no podía experimentar más placer.

Pero estaba equivocada. Porque él la agarró de las caderas y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo antes de dejarse llevar por un nuevo orgasmo, más potente que el anterior. Aquella vez Shinta se unió a ella en el clímax.

Aún en medio de los espasmos que la recorrían, Sakura se dejó caer contra el torso de Shinta, completamente desmadejada y sin fuerzas para tomar una posición más cómoda.

Poco a poco el ritmo de las respiraciones de ambos empezó a recuperar la normalidad, pero permanecieron en aquella posición, con Shinta aún dentro de ella. Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, que sirvieron a ambos para recuperarse, la abrazó con fuerza contra él y le preguntó

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro. Solo que ahora estoy aún más pringosa-comentó con ligereza mientras enterraba el rostro en el torso de Shinta

-Eso tiene fácil solución. ¿Aún deseas darte esa ducha?

-Si, pero creo que me siento demasiado cansada para ello

-No hay problema. Será un placer para mí tallar tu espalda

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo porque Shinta se incorporó y con rapidez la tomó en brazos y se encaminó al baño

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya te lo dije. Será un placer tallar tu espalda...y algo mas-para recalcar sus palabras la bajó lo suficiente para que pudiera notar la nueva erección, lo que provocó un jadeo de asombro en la joven

-¿Otra vez? Pensé que los hombres necesitaban de cierto tiempo para reponerse lo suficiente

-Este hombre no. Tengo una resistencia inmejorable, que disfrutaré demostrarte toda la noche.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta del despacho de la Hokage tras de si, se dio la oportunidad de exhalar un suspiro y recargar su cabeza en la puerta.

Más que esperar, había deseado palabras de apoyo y comprensión por parte de su maestra, en cambio había recibido un discurso referente a lo equivocada que estaba y la indirecta de que Shinta pudiera usarla para tener acceso a información clasificada o lugares a los que tenía acceso restringido.

Aguantó aquel discurso convenciéndose a si misma de que Tsunade actuaba de esa manera porque se preocupaba por ella. Pero lo peor había sido escuchar como quedaba marginado su acceso a cierta información. ¿Acaso no había demostrado de sobra su lealtad a la aldea?

Aún así Tsunade había guardado energía para agregar, como maestra y madre en funciones preocupada, la recomendación de que se cuidara, y que si Shinta le hacía daño, de alguna manera, no dudara en acudir con ella.

Se irguió, lista para alejarse del lugar, pero se encontró frente a frente con Sasuke.

De inmediato se paralizó. Sabía que tendría que hablar con él, pero hubiera preferido citarlo en un lugar privado para poder hablar tranquilamente con él…no un lugar tan público como un pasillo.

A causa de su rompimiento, y sobre todo por la manera en que se había dado, los comentarios circulaban por toda la aldea, algunos de los cuales no dejaban muy bien parado a su ex compañero de equipo; pero si alguien los veía en aquellos momentos, o en medio de una conversación, los comentarios aumentarían un poco más.

Si él estaba incómodo por su repentino encuentro, no lo demostró. Por el contrario, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, esperando que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Resignada a que no sería de otra forma, se dispuso a romper el silencio

-Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien-respondió secamente. Sakura se removió inquieta en su lugar. Al parecer Sasuke no iba a ponerle fáciles las cosas-Perdón por lo que pasó en casa de mis papás. Nunca… quise ponerte en vergüenza

-Mmm ¿Eso significa que te arrepientes de tu decisión?-le preguntó con frialdad

Sakura se tensó de inmediato. Había esperado un mínimo de comprensión por parte de Sasuke para tener una conversación tranquila, obviamente lo que obtendría era otro discurso respecto a su 'errónea' decisión. Pero no estaba de humor para ello, así que decidió fijar su postura de una vez por todas y a la primera

-Me arrepiento de que mi acción te colocara en una posición tan vergonzosa para ti, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Si tú no hubieras actuado a mis espaldas, dando por hecho una boda, y preparando una fiesta para celebrarlo, las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra forma

-Debo suponer que es mi culpa

-En ese aspecto, si-Sakura suspiró con pesar. Le gustaría que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo único que podía hacer era intentar que Sasuke entendiera sus motivos-Quiero me entiendas. Estoy enamorada de Shinta. Cualquier posibilidad de boda entre nosotros, se arruinó desde el momento en que me enamoré de otra persona.

Esperó ansiosamente a que Sasuke le dijera algo. De preferencia que la entendía y la apoyaba, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Ese maldito lo consiguió-masculló entre dientes Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Él es nuestro enemigo, ¿no te parece sospechoso todo el empeño que ha puesto en cortejarte?

-Gracias por insinuar que no podría haberse enamorado de mí de otra manera-le replicó Sakura de manera irónica. Sasuke quiso protestar, pero la joven no lo dejó hablar-Y no es nuestro enemigo. Nuestro enemigo son quienes se han estado infiltrando en nuestro territorio. Él es un aliado.

-Sakura…

-Así que…ahora tengo un motivo mucho más poderoso para no querer casarme contigo. Y si no hubieras sido tan arrogante y me lo hubieras consultado, ahora tu orgullo no estaría en boca de toda la aldea porque no habrá boda. Ni en una semana ni nunca

-Estás cometiendo una estupidez

-No. Creo que por primera vez en siete años, estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me gustaría que tú, como amigo mío que eres, me apoyaras en esta decisión…pero me doy cuenta que eso no es posible

-Cuando ves que tu amigo se abalanza al desastre, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentar impedirlo

-¡Vaya gracias! Pero creo recordar que tú te lanzaste al desastre, aliándote con Orochimaru para obtener poder a costa de tu propia integridad, Naruto y yo intentamos detenerte ¿y cómo actuaste tú?

-Sakura…-no prestó atención a la débil protesta de Sasuke, y por el contrario continuó su ataque

-¡Casi matas a Naruto cuando intentaba detenerte! Dijiste que era cosa tuya y no estorbáramos ¿o me equivoco?

-Era…diferente

-¿Eso crees? Orochimaru era enemigo declarado de la aldea y aún así tú te aliaste con él, pudiste convertirte en un peligro para Konoha.

-No es cierto…-la protesta de Sasuke sonaba tan débil como correspondía, y ambos lo supieron

-Si lo es. Ambos sabemos que en aquellos tiempos hubieras hecho lo que fuera para vencer a Itachi, aunque eso fuera poner en riesgo a la aldea. Tú fuiste un mayor peligro para Konoha, de lo que es Shinta. Así que no vengas ahora con esto. No tienes la calidad moral para hablarme de ello. Así que no puedes apoyarme o mínimo comprenderme un poco, no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar.

Sakura se alejó del lugar con paso firme y seguro, pero con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Había mandado al diablo a uno de sus amigos más queridos y eso era duro, sin importar lo segura que estaba de su decisión.

"Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Sasuke, Sakura estaba de muy mal humor. Para colmo de males su madre le había mandado casi toda su ropa a casa de Ino; con ello estaba intentando demostrarle lo en serio que iba su ultimátum.

Estaba acomodándolas en la sala de casa de Ino, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y posteriormente era cerrada con gran estruendo

-¡Hola!-exclamó Ino con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura no pudo contener una mueca al ver que su amiga iba casi dando brinquitos hacia ella-¿Así es como me recibes, frentona? Se nota que no te alegra verme, a pesar de que he sido una buena amiga que te dio asilo

-Perdón-se disculpó con sinceridad. Ino no tenía la culpa de nada, ni merecía que se desquitara con ella-He tenido un día difícil. Además, cuando estrellaste así la puerta, pensé que era alguien que venía a darme un nuevo sermón o a emitir su opinión respecto a mi romance con Shinta

Ino se dejó caer en el sillón y le lanzó una mirada de interés a su amiga, mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara a su lado. Sakura así lo hizo.

-¿Todo mundo ha expresado su opinión?

-¡Si!-exclamó mientras se escurría en el sillón y se llevaba las manos al rostro-Mi madre ha dejado claro que los he avergonzado, y que mientras no deje a Shinta y recupere la razón, no soy bienvenida en casa

-Amor maternal. Siempre tan incondicional-dijo Ino con sarcasmo

-Tsunade-sama se portó medianamente comprensiva. Pero ha dejado claro que no está de acuerdo con mi decisión y que, hasta que recupere la razón, mi acceso a ciertas áreas e información se verá afectado. Pero para colmo de males, me encontré con Sasuke-kun

-¿Te amenazó de muerte por haberlo deshonrado?

-¡Ino! No estoy jugando.

-Está bien, lo lamento. Continúa

-Prácticamente me dijo que Shinta era una especie de espía y yo era su boleto para tener libre acceso a información.

-¡Cielos!

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué tuve un mal día? Las personas más importantes en mi vida me han dado la espalda en una decisión que me gustaría que apoyaran.

-Bueno…tampoco puedes juzgarlos tan duramente. A su manera, pero todos están preocupados por ti

-¿De qué lado estás?-le preguntó Sakura muy molesta, ante lo que la rubia se limitó a levantar los brazos en señal de rendición

-Del tuyo, pero eso no significa que no entienda las posturas de todos ellos. Tus padres estaban emocionados con la idea de emparentar con Sasuke-kun. El matrimonio de ustedes representaba que te convertirías en la encargada de ayudar al resurgir del clan Uchiha

-Ahora que lo pienso, aquello me hace sonar como una especie de incubadora con patas. El caso es que, aunque hubieran deseado eso y ahora les he arruinado su anhelado deseo, soy su hija; deberían apoyarme a pesar de todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero quizá solo necesiten un poco de tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Eres su única hija y estoy segura que desean tu felicidad; cuando se den cuenta de que Shinta-kun te hace feliz, no tendrán otra que aceptarlo

-Bueno, si pero…

-Tsunade-sama también está preocupada por ti. Eres como una hija para ella y tras la muerte de Naruto se ha vuelto un poco…sobre protectora contigo. Ha de tener dudas respecto a las intenciones de Shinta-kun contigo, pero seguramente también solo necesite hacerse a la idea.

-Tal vez…

-Sasuke-kun es otro cantar. Has herido su orgullo como nadie lo había hecho-Sakura gimió al recordar la posición en que había puesto al Uchiha-No se habla de otra cosa en la aldea. La cosa no podría haber sido peor para su orgullo…a menos que lo hubieras dejado plantado en el altar. De seguro eso hubiera acabado con él

-Gracias por darme ánimos-replicó con sarcasmo, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al reclamo

-El punto es que eres su amiga. Le juró a Naruto que te protegería y si sus temores sobre Shinta-kun se hicieran realidad…le estaría fallando nuevamente a su amigo. Probablemente es el más asustado de todos, pero no va a demostrártelo.

-Cerdita, me sorprende tu análisis de las cosas

-Agradezco el cumplido. Solo quiero que entiendas que todos están preocupados por el paso que acabas de dar. Tienes muchas personas que te aprecian y no puedes esperar que nadie se preocupe cuando inicias una relación con alguien a quien, prácticamente, acabas de conocer, es un extranjero y está de paso por la aldea.

Su tono de voz la delató y Sakura volteó a ver su amiga con emoción

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-¡Claro frentona! ¿Pensabas que yo no me preocupo por ti?

-Pero…tu me animaste, y hasta me apoyaste a dar este paso.

-Soy tu amiga. Vi que te estabas enamorando de él y pensé que era lo mejor que te estaba pasando desde la muerte de Naruto. Pero eso no significa que no esté preocupada por todas esas cosas que tienen en contra. Aunque, a diferencias de los demás, confío en ti. Sé que a pesar de estos problemas, está feliz con tu decisión ¿o me equivoco?

-No-afirmó sin dudarlo un segundo.

-A pesar de que no has pensado en todo lo que te he dicho.

Sakura apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó en esa posición. Permaneció en silencio, meditando las palabras de Ino, pero casi de inmediato volteó a ver a su amiga y le dijo con seguridad

-No es…que no haya pensado en eso. Es solo que no me importa mucho

-Sakura…

-No sé cuanto dure esto. Puede durar unos días, un mes o toda la vida, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que no quiero volver a arrepentirme de nada, ni inundarme de hubieras como cuando perdí a Naruto. Por ahora lo único que quiero es disfrutar con Shinta todo el tiempo que esto dure. ¿Me entiendes? Cuando Naruto murió, me arrepentí de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos y ver a donde nos llevaban las cosas; en el momento en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Shinta, supe no volvería a cometer el error de guardar mis sentimientos solo por miedo.

-Co…comprendo

-Y aunque fui yo quien sacó este tema, me gustaría que lo dejáramos de lado; hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte

-De acuerdo

-¿Puedo usar nuestro departamento por tiempo indefinido?

-Claro. Pero no te estoy corriendo, frente ancha. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Lo sé pero…Shinta y yo queremos un poco de privacidad, algo que no podríamos tener aquí

-¿Shinta y tú?-Ino estaba desconcertada, hasta una idea se abrió paso en su mente y miró a Sakura con completo asombro-¿Ustedes…?

-Le pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos.

La quijada de Ino se estrelló en el suelo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Cuando logró recuperarse lo suficiente, le preguntó

-¡¿Tú le pediste que se fueran a vivir juntos?! ¡¿Tú?!

-¿Qué tienes de raro?-preguntó a la defensiva, ligeramente intimidada por la forma en que Ino la observaba

-No es algo que vaya contigo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar con Shinta el mayor tiempo posible.

-Entiendo. Pero…hay algo más ¿verdad?

Sakura desvió la mirada, renuente a confesarle la verdad a Ino. Al final se convenció a si misma que no tenía nada de malo y se lo dijo

-Es que…no quiero que esté cerca de Okuni

-¡Oh!

-No quiero que ella se aproveche de que viven juntos para seducirlo

-¿La crees capaz?

-Por completo. Hoy fui con Shinta al departamento que le asignaron para recoger sus cosas; pensó que Okuni habría salido

-Pero no fue así…

-No. La encontramos de frente cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha. Desnuda

-¡Ah!

-Exacto. Si viven juntos, siempre podrá encontrar el pretexto perfecto para insinuársele, o recordarle lo bien que lo pasaban juntos, o….

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Mejor dime algo más interesante. ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le dieron la noticia de que iban por las cosas de él, porque ahora viviría contigo?

-Pues…ahora que lo dices, fue extraño

-¿Extraño en qué se sentido?

-No dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a Shinta, después se encogió de hombros y dijo 'de acuerdo'. En seguida se metió a su recámara y no volvimos a verla

-Vaya. De seguro tú esperabas que se lanzara sobre tu cuello y te insultara ¿no?

-No es que lo deseara, pero…si lo pensé

-Mmmm

Aquel sonido atrajo la atención de Sakura. ¿Qué significaba ese 'mmmm'?

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo creo que si ella reaccionó como dices, entonces no debes tener de qué preocuparte

-¿Tú crees?

-Shinta-kun le puso el cuerno y la dejó por ti. En esas circunstancias, no creo que esté especialmente animada por recuperarlo

-No lo sé. Si hubieras visto la forma en que miró a Shinta.

-Evidentemente aún lo ama y le duele que la esté dejando. Pero no creo que eso la convierta en loca ex novia, ansiosa de recuperarlo. Mas bien creo que tu decisión está motiva por tus celos e inseguridades que por ella

-¡Cómo no me voy a sentir celosa! ¿La has visto bien? Es preciosa, y tiene un cuerpo que…

-Solo voy a decir esto una vez, frentona: eres bonita. Muy bonita de hecho. No creo que tengas algo que envidiarle. Y si Shinta-kun la dejó por ti, es obvio que piensa lo mismo

-Aún así…

-Si quieres irte a vivir con él, adelante. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ella

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro. En lugar de preocuparte por ella, deberías preocuparte por todas las mujeres de Konoha

-¿Qué chicas?-preguntó con los dientes apretados

-Desde que dejaste a Sasuke-kun por Shinta-kun, él se ha convertido en una celebridad. Sasuke-kun es un fantástico partido; así que la idea general es que, si lo dejaste por Shinta-kun, es porque es mucho mejor que él. He escuchado comentarios de múltiples mujeres que se mueren por descubrir por si mismas lo que viste en él-Sakuar jadeó horrorizada por la perspectiva que le estaba planteando su amiga-Shinta-kun es guapísimo y siempre despertó cierto grado de admiración en la población femenina. Pero ahora tiene…un aire de misterio que las trae locas

-Eso suena horrible

-No te preocupes, tengo la solución ideal

-¿Cuál es?

-Mantenlo encadenado a la cama, tan cansado que no sienta deseo alguno de salir a la calle. Aunque…eso podría añadirle algo más de misterio al asunto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sakura cerró la puerta con el pie, mientras dejaba en el suelo las maletas que llevaba. Finalmente había conseguido ordenar sus cosas para poder llevarlas al nuevo departamento.

Las luces encendidas la convencieron de la presencia de Shinta en el lugar, aunque no pudiera verlo a simple vista o lo escuchara. El deseo de verlo era más fuerte que su sentido de dejar sus cosas en la recámara; así que, dejándolas en la entrada, empezó a recorrer las escasas habitaciones para poder dar con él.

Lo encontró en la habitación que Sai había habilitado como estudio y biblioteca, estaba revisando los libros de los estantes. Pensó que no había hecho el ruido suficiente como para alertarlo de su presencia, pero él se giró y le sonrió al verla

-Hola

-Hola-dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia él-¿Has estado muy ocupado acomodando tus cosas?

-No. Como estoy en misión, traigo muy pocas cosas. Acabé de guardarlas muy rápido, pero he estado echándole un ojo a estos libros

-¿De qué son? Nunca les había puesto mucha atención

-Pues principalmente son de dos tipos: superación personal y manejo de relaciones personales

-Muy típico de Sai-comentó Sakura con un deje de nostalgia; por lo visto su amigo seguía aumentando su colección de ese estilo de libros, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que dejó Raíz y se relacionaba con Ino-¿Y la otra categoría?

-Técnicas sexuales

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Tenía que bloquear ese pensamiento, antes de que la imagen de Ino y Sai se colara en su mente

-Esos son los más interesantes. Hay una gran variedad de libros de posturas, sugerencias de fantasías e incluso tips para aumentar la intensidad del placer. Jamás había visto una colección tan grande

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso, por favor?

Shinta se giró hacia ella, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió con picardía

-¿Te da vergüenza hablar de ellos?

-No. Es solo que…

-No tienes por qué apenarte. Les vamos a dar mucha utilidad

-¿Có…cómo?

-Claro. Hay ciertas posturas que acabo de ver, que me muero por probar contigo-dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar sus labios

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Un par de noches después, mientras la mayoría de los habitantes e Konoha descansaban, un acontecimiento de importancia estaba teniendo lugar en el parque de la aldea.

En medio de un claro, iluminado brevemente por la luz de un farol, se encontraba tendido en el suelo un cuerpo. Bajo el cuerpo había un gran charco de sangre, la cual aún manaba de uno de sus costados.

Un ninja, Kamizuki Izumo, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y tanteó su cuello para buscar el pulso, no lo encontró. Contuvo un suspiro de preocupación y en lugar de ello alzó la mirada, en dirección a su compañero, Hagane Kotetsu. Ambos miraron fijamente a la persona que estaba junto a ellos.

Tan solo unos minutos antes aquello era una revisión de rutina, un turno de guardia que no debía haberles ocasionado ningún problema. Y así había sido…hasta que aquella kunoichi de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, que se había identificado a si misma como Suzumiya Okuni, había aparecido frente a ellos.

Temblorosa y con evidentes rastros de pelea en sus ropas, los había guiado hasta ese lugar.

Izumo se incorporó y caminó en dirección a la chica, al mismo tiempo que su compañero la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y se llevaba la otra mano a la cintura, para sacar el instrumental necesario para sujetarla.

Okuni alzó la barbilla, tratando de parecer valiente, pero un ligero temblor en la barbilla delataba el nerviosismo que sentía.

Kotetsu ya la tenía bien sujeta, cuando Izumo la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo con tono formal

-Está muerto. Será mejor que nos acompañes

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola a todos.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy capítulos han tenido un desarrollo muy tranquilo, pero por el momento los capítulos irán referentes a como transcurre la relación de Shinta y Sakura.

La cosa seguirá así por un par de capítulos más, aunque otras cosas si que tendrán desarrollo, de cara a que todo explote.

Últimamente he estado actualizando más rápido de lo usual; hay que aprovechar esta racha en que el tiempo y la inspiración están de mi lado, si la cosa sigue así, quizá llegue muy pronto a las revelaciones.

Pero también tengo una mala noticia para todos aquellos que no soportan a Okuni: el capítulo siguiente será casi íntegramente para ella. Si quieren ver un adelanto, ya hay un avance publicado en mi blog

Espero que el lemon me quedara bien, a pesar de que lo edité un par de veces el resultado me sigue teniendo con dudas.

**Sakurass, Mikapunzel, Nakasu Malakiel, Uchika Katze **(pues eso ya se verá en unos cuantos capítulos)**, akane-chan, Alessandritta-chan, rromy **(muchas gracias por tu consejo, a se me me había olvidado por completo hacer el cambio), **Park lee **(eso…ya lo verás más adelante XDD**), Loquin, Sae-Uchiha, natsumy black, Leonardo **(tu respuesta será la más larga. Primero me da curiosidad ¿por qué no te gusta Shinta? ¿Es un NaruSaku? Si, si lo es. Pero el chiste es no entrar mucho en detalles. Me temo que aún faltan capítulos que se resuelva todo, pero si sigo este ritmo no será mucho tiempo)

**2008-10-09**


	17. Chapter 17

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

Los derechos sobre la obra "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**CAPÍTULO 17**

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

El suelo se sentía frío y duro bajo Sakura, pero ni por la incomodad estaba dispuesta a levantarse. En realidad estaba en contra de cualquier movimiento que la obligara a separarse de Shinta y romper con aquella armonía y tranquilidad que disfrutaba luego de un arrollador orgasmo. Un brazo de Shinta la apretaba por la espalda contra él, al mismo tiempo que enterraba sus dedos en los cabellos de ella.

-¿Estás cómoda? Podemos subir a la cama-le dijo él mientras miraba de reojo la cama, que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella. Sakura también la miró, pero optó por abrazarlo con fuerza

-No, aquí estoy muy bien.

Tenían un par de días viviendo juntos, las cosas se habían desarrollado de tan buena manera que incluso ya habían establecido una agradable rutina. El punto agradable de aquella rutina era hacer el amor en cuanto lograran estar a solas en su departamento.

Aquel había sido un día complicado para ambos y habían terminando desahogando esa tensión haciendo el amor. La cama les había parecido tan lejana en aquellos momentos…y seguía pareciéndolo.

Sakura se acurrucó contra él y con su mano empezó a recorrer el torso de su amante. Le provocó una curiosa sensación de placer cuando vio que las tetillas de Shinta se endurecían con aquella simple caricia; la conciencia de que podía excitarlo con facilidad la excitaban por igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus dedos toparon con una cicatriz. Ésta bajaba desde el lado izquierdo de la base del cuello hasta el pecho. Era una marca de una antigua quemadura, a la que el paso del tiempo había logrado desvanecer hasta quedar simplemente como una línea de forma irregular. Su experiencia como ninja médico le había permitido estar en contacto con infinidad de heridas y muchas otras cicatrices, así que no la impactaba en gran medida; sobre todo porque no era tan grave o marcada como muchas otras que le había tocado ver, pero bastaba para despertar su curiosidad.

-¿Te molesta?-la voz de Shinta atrajo su atención y alzó el rostro para mirarlo-Me refiero a si te molesta la cicatriz

-No. Solamente que…no la había visto bien

-¿De verdad?

-Créeme. Lo que hacemos me parece tan nuevo y tan…excitante, que no le había prestado mucha atención. Hasta ahora.

-Espero que no…repugne

-¿Estás loco? No me causa ningún problema. Soy una ninja médico y he visto innumerables cicatrices a lo largo de los años, esto no es nada para mi. Además, no es muy notoria.

-En todo caso, si te molestara, podríamos apagar la luz. Dicen que de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

-Baka. Esta cicatriz de nada no puede disminuir tu enorme atractivo-le aseguró en broma con una enorme sonrisa

-Lo sé-respondió Shinta con simpleza y una sonrisa arrogante

-Que modesto-le comentó de manera irónica

-La falsa modestia no va conmigo. No me siento inseguro respecto a la marca, de hecho hasta me enorgullezco de ella, pero a ti te podía molestar como se veía

-Claro que no. No soy tan superficial como para que me importe algo así-al cabo de unos instantes de silencio preguntó-¿Por qué te enorgulleces de ella?

-Pues…dicen que las canas, las arrugas y las cicatrices son marcas que representan nuestras experiencias. Esta cicatriz representa la vez que he estado más cercano a la muerte…y sobreviví.

-Te refieres a la vez que sobreviviste a un ataque ¿verdad? Cuando perdiste la memoria por un tiempo

-Si.

-Háblame de tu ella, de tu pelea

-No hay mucho que contar

-Vamos, tengo curiosidad

-Es que en serio no tengo mucho que contar porque no recuerdo nada., mi mente está en blanco sobre ese suceso. Como yo fui el único sobreviviente, no se sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó, pero por mis heridas y las marcas del terreno hemos logrado formarnos una idea.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Fue una emboscada de varios ninjas, no sabemos el porqué atacaron a mi grupo, pero yo fui el único que logró sobrevivir.

-¿Estuviste muy herido?

-Mucho. Era una masa sanguinolenta cuando me encontraron; los doctores dijeron que fue un verdadero milagro que llegara con vida a la aldea para poder recibir tratamiento. Tenía costillas rotas, diversos huesos fracturados, un pulmón colapsado, una gran quemadura cruzaba mi pecho…pero el verdadero problema estaba en mi brazo derecho. Según los doctores, era increíble el hecho de que hubiera podido respirar, teniendo el pecho calcinado como lo tenía. No me daban muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero el Tsuchikage dice que me aferre a la vida como no había visto a alguien. Pero como te digo, el mayor problema lo tenía mi brazo derecho, fue una verdadera suerte que no lo perdiera o quedara inutilizado

-¿Por qué?

-Era la parte de mi cuerpo que más daño tenía, aunque como todo estaba a un nivel interno que no lo descubrieron hasta el día siguiente. No solo los músculos estaban severamente afectados, sino que los daños llegaban hasta los mismos nervios. Los médicos no estaban seguros si podría recuperar completamente la movilidad de mi brazo o…tendría que dejar la vida ninja

-Pero…te he visto pelear y manejas sin problemas tu brazo derecho, no has adaptado tu estilo de pelea al izquierdo

-Eso es porque entrené muy duró para lograr recuperar la capacidad de mi brazo. Mi…mi cuerpo se repuso medianamente del daño en mi brazo por si mismo, pero para poder recuperar por completo la capacidad del mismo, me sometí a un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Casi todos mis senseis intentaron convencerme de darme por vencido y mejor concentrarme en desarrollar mi brazo izquierdo…pero yo me negué. Estaba convencido que si entrenaba lo suficiente lograría una rehabilitación total de mi brazo derecho; afortunadamente Kubo-sensei, mi principal sensei, tampoco estaba de acuerdo en renunciar a la capacidad de mi brazo derecho y me entrenó sin tregua alguna hasta que mi brazo se recuperó en su totalidad. La katana que uso es debido a ese entrenamiento. Mi sensei pensó que quizá necesitaría un poco de apoyo para realizar ciertos ataques y que una katana me ayudaría mucho. Ahora mi estilo de lucha ya no está tan basado en esa arma, pero me he acostumbrado a ella y no la he soltado.

-Entonces tu recuperación es total

-Correcto. Así que como puedes ver, salir de todo eso con solo una nariz desviada y una cicatriz en el pecho, me parece muy poco

-Eres muy afortunado. Además con tantos amigos, seguro que estuvieron contigo en todo momento. ¿Verdad?

-Pues…lo cierto es que cuando estaba más grave, el Tsuchikage no dejó que nadie se acercara a mí. Los únicos con los que tenía contacto eran los doctores y…Okuni-Sakura se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Era completamente ridículo lo que sentía, porque era algo imposible, pero le hubiera gustado ser ella quien hubiera estado a su lado en aquellos momentos. Pero Shinta parecía no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque continuó-No se despegó de mi lado hasta que salí del hospital.

Como quería que él dejara de pensar en su ex, Sakura volvió a recorrer con su dedo la cicatriz. Tal y como deseaba, aquello logró desviar la atención de Shinta hacia ella

-Entonces ¿no te molesta?

-Ahora menos que nunca. Esta cicatriz representa que eres un sobreviviente; pero también es una muestra de tu valor, de que eres alguien que no se deja vencer fácilmente por nadie. Ni siquiera por la muerte.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Y si te queda alguna duda…

En lugar de completar la frase, Sakura procedió a demostrarlo. Se incorporó un poco y su dedo fue reemplazado por su lengua en recorrer la cicatriz

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Habían trascurrido casi dos horas desde el incidente en el parque, el cual concluyó con su arresto, y Okuni permanecía encerrada en una sala de interrogatorios, a la espera de que llegara la persona que se encargaría de el. La joven no era tonta, y por la experiencia en su propia aldea, sabía que con toda seguridad aquella persona ya había llegado pero la trataban de mantenerla lo más nerviosa posible, para hacerla flaquear.

Se obligó a si misma a sentarse correctamente en la silla, no solo porque en la postura en la que se encontraba, sentada casi al borde del asiento y con la espalda recta pero formando un ángulo contra el respaldo, era una postura incómoda, sino porque también era una señal de debilidad. Debilidad que no podía permitirse en aquellos momentos.

Por enésima desde que la habían llevado al lugar, paseó su mirada por toda la habitación simplemente para tener algo con que distraerse. Si bien la habían llevado a una sala de interrogatorio, ésta no tenía nada que ver otras similares en las cuales las torturas formaban una parte importante del mismo; probablemente aquello tenía que ver con el hecho de que hubiera confesado el crimen y se hubiera entregado. La habitación no tenían ninguna ventana y lo único que parecía conectarla al exterior, era una única puerta, que seguramente estaría fuertemente custodiada; fuera de eso el único mobiliario consistía en una mesa y dos sillas, una de las cuales ocupaba en aquellos momentos.

A lo lejos pudo captar un cambio en el movimiento de las personas que custodiaban la habitación; al parecer el momento en que fuera interrogada había llegado.

Por un momento se permitió el lujo de sentir miedo. Sabía muy bien que el interrogatorio al que sería sometida tendría que ser perfecto o corría el grave de riesgo de arruinar la misión por ese incidente. Estaba consiente que no debía mostrarse débil o perdería su única oportunidad de salir avante de aquella situación, pero eso la ponía mas nerviosa. Además temía que aquello hubiera alcanzado a Shinta y lo hubieran citado a él. Si eso hubiera pasado no podría perdonarse jamás haber tenido un descuido semejante.

El sonido de la peurta al abrirse y de pasos que entraban a la habitación, fueron suficiente para erizarle la piel y poner su cuerpo en tensión. El momento había llegado.

Cuando la figura emergió de entre las sombras y la luz iluminó por completo su rostro, Okuni no pudo contener una maldición al ver quien sería su interrogador.

"¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todo mundo tenía él? Casi preferiría la tortura"

-¿Te molesta verme?-preguntó Sasuke en tono neutro, pero con ese suave tono burlón que ella tanto odiaba, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Un poco. Creo que la opinión que tienes de mi puede influenciarte en contra mía sobre lo que te contaré

-Depende de lo que me cuentes ¿Por qué lo mataste?

No es que Okuni hubiera esperado algo de delicadeza o cortesía, a final de cuentas había matado a un shinobi de la aldea en la que estaba de visita, aún así la rudeza con que aquella pregunta salió de los labios de Sasuke, la desconcertó momentáneamente.

-Ya se lo dije a quienes me detuvieron…intentó abusar de mi

-¿Eso te daba derecho a acabar con su vida?

-Si. Tengo el derecho de protegerme y no había alguien cerca para hacerlo. Además que dudo que lo hiciera.

-Él era un buen ninja, nunca había mostrado algún antecedente que corrobore la acusación que le haces

Okuni sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado y manejar aquella situación lo mejor posible, pero el hecho de que el interrogatorio corriera a cargo de alguien a quien aborrecía, detestaba sus impulsos por contrariarlo y cambiarle el juego; pero si quería salir airosa lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse y seguir el plan que había logrado tejer en su mente en escasos minutos. Aún así, no logró contener su propia lengua y escupió sin disimular el desprecio

-¿Ahora vas a decir que es mi culpa? ¿Por qué? ¿Por vestir 'provocativamente', pasear de noche por el parque? Tengo derecho a hacerlo y aunque él viera eso como una invitación, no que tenía derecho a atacarme.

Sasuke decidió que merecía un punto por su argumento, así que bajó un poco la agresividad de sus cuestionamientos y pasó a otra duda que lo perturbaba

-Cierto, no existe ningún pretexto válido para que una mujer sea atacada, sea tu caso o no; pero hay otra cuestión que quiero que me respondas ¿por qué te delataste? Pudiste irte y dejarlo ahí, nadie te habría relacionado

Okuni también se relajó un al percatarse del cambio de actitud de Sasuke, además de que la respuesta a esa pregunta la tenía completamente en su mente y con seguridad la respondió

-¿Bromeas? Soy una extranjera y aunque en una misión, pertenezco a una aldea con la que Konoha ha tenido problemas; yo habría sido la primera sospechosa y cuando hubieran llegado a mi, me hubieran cuestionado sobre porqué huí de la escena del crimen y eso no actuaría mucho a mi favor ¿o me equivoco?-no recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba así que continuó-Lo mejor era hablar de frente. Además, no me avergüenzo de lo que hice; fue por protegerme.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquella última frase, por un instante le había parecido captar un tono extraño en su voz.

Se maldijo internamente por no poder interpretarlo correctamente o decidir si se estaba imaginando cosas que nada tenían que ver con el interrogatorio. Morino Ibiki habría sido la elección lógica para llevar a cabo aquel interrogatorio, pero al final él se ofreció a interrogarla. ¿Qué maldito impulso lo había arrojado a ofrecerse?

Desde que Okuni y Shinta llegaran a Konoha, él se había encargado de vigilarla de cerca; ese hecho le había permitido conocerla lo suficiente para saber que siempre se mordía la yema del dedo pulgar cuando se sentía nerviosa…como en aquel momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su historia concordaba perfectamente con los rastros que se habían encontrado en la escena del crimen, y sus movimientos y actitudes concordaban con el perfil de una ninja que hubiera sufrido un ataque, había algo sospechoso en su comportamiento, en sus movimientos. Algo calculado.

-¿Cómo lo mataste? Dices no recordar exactamente como sucedió el enfrentamiento

-¿Me culpas también de eso? Además no le veo lo raro, me atacó y me defendí. No esperes que recuerde con exactitud el número de golpes que intercambiamos o si lo patee antes de encajarle el kunai, estaba muy alterada

-Tengo la impresión de que eres muy emocional en tu vida cotidiana pero en un combate sabes mantener la cabeza fría para poder atacar con precisión. Siendo así, no te imagino perdiendo el control en medio de un combate…aunque hubiera sido iniciado por un intento de violación

Aquella velada acusación vibró con fuerza en el profundo silencio de la habitación, aquel halago escondía una insinuación que no le convenía para nada, de modo que retomó su actitud defensiva y alzó de manera orgullosa la barbilla mientras cuadraba los hombros y dijo:

-Ya lo estás haciendo

-¿Qué?

-Usando en contra mía los prejuicios que tienes sobre mi. Justo lo que dijiste que tratarías de no hacer. ¿Y que si soy así en un combate? Ese no era un combate normal, acababa de zafarme de él mientras sentía como desgarraba la ropa, reaccionar fríamente no era mi prioridad en ese momento. ¿Alguna vez han intentado violarte? Entonces no juzgues mi comportamiento por algo que no conoces de primera mano.

Tras aquel estallido, el interrogatorio tomó un camino más formal y las acusaciones quedaron de lado, pues Sasuke decidió concentrarse por completo en preguntar una y otra vez los sucesos, siempre de distinta manera, para poder encontrar alguna duda en sus palabras o contradicciones. No encontró ninguna.

Finalmente Sasuke dio por concluido el interrogatorio y salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Afuera de la sala de interrogatorios se encontraba Morino Ibiki, acompañado de un puñado de guardias, listos para vigilar a la prisionera el tiempo que fuera necesario. Se había manejado la posibilidad de que Ibiki entrara un rato después que él, para completar el interrogatorio, todo eso en caso de que éste no resultara bien, pero primero debía acudir a avisarle a la Hokage.

Sin correr pero a paso veloz, llegó hasta la oficina de la rubia y entró sin llamar a la puerta, seguro de que lo estarían esperando y lo mejor era no retrasarse por nimiedades como esa.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraban dos guardias ANBU apostados a cada lado de la puerta, a un lado del escritorio estaba Shizune, con la eterna compañía de su cerdo Ton-Ton en brazos, y recargada en el borde del escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su voluminoso busto, estaba Tsunade.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó directamente la rubia.

-Afirma que fue defensa propia, porque Kosanabe intentó violarla. La única información que tengo sobre Kosanabe es su perfil, el cual me entregaron momentos antes de entrar al interrogatorio, así que no sé mucho sobre su personalidad. ¿Lo crees capaz de ello?

Tsunade intercambió miradas con Shizune y permaneció callada, meditando la información, finalmente descruzó los brazos y asintió con seriedad

-Era un buen ninja, pero también tenía varias quejas a sus espaldas por maltrato a las mujeres. En alguna ocasión intentó acosar a Shizune, hasta que ella lo amenazó con castrarlo si no la dejaba en paz

Aquello fue una enorme sorpresa para Sasuke. Si bien la explicación que había dado Okuni era congruente y posible, había guardado serias dudas al respecto; dudas que Tsunade prácticamente acababa de echar por tierra.

-De modo que es factible que ella la atacara. Supongo que la hostilidad y reserva que hay hacia los ninjas de la Roca lo haría sentirse más seguro de que su ataque no tendría consecuencias-dedujo Sasuke para si mismo, sin embargo Tsunade se incluyó en el comentario y asintió-¿Quá pasará ahora? ¿Dará la orden para que la suelten?

-Aún no-respondió la mujer con determinación, recibiendo a cambio una mirada sorprendida de su ayudante. Rodeó su escritorio, se sentó tras el y apoyó los codos en el mismo y bajó el rostro-Prefiero que la mantengamos aquí, la interroguemos nuevamente en un par de horas y la mantengamos observada. Su historia puede ser congruente y tener pruebas a su favor, pero prefiero forzarla un poco más. Veremos si un poco más de presión e incertidumbre sobre su destino la hacen flaquear y descubrimos…algo

-Pero Tsunade-sama-protestó Shizune con evidente preocupación-Realmente no hay pruebas que nos permitan retenerla. Ella ha presentado su versión de los hecho y ésta ha sido comprobada, está comprobado que mató en defensa propia.

-Todavía me queda un resquicio de duda, Shizune; duda que puede desaparecer luego de estas horas de analizarla

-Pero… ¿cómo justificaremos esto ante el Tsuchikage? Ella podría quejarse ante él, respecto al trato infringido por la aldea ¿cómo justificará usted que se le retuviera por más tiempo del necesario cuando su coartada había sido comprobada?

-No creo que ella presente una queja formal ante el Tsuchikage por esto-Shizune iba a decir algo, pero Tsunade la hizo callar un movimiento de su mano-Además, ella no tiene por qué saber que ante nuestros ojos es inocente; simplemente creerá que aún estamos comprobando su coartada, lo cual es cierto. Su versión de los hechos puede coincidir con los rastros que se encontraron en el lugar de la pelea, pero aún hay cosas que investigar; como la razón y la forma en que eludió la vigilancia del escuadrón ANBU. Ésta es la segunda vez que ésa mujer logra escabullirse de su vigilancia y eso no me gusta nada

-¿Qué dicen los ANBU que la vigilaban?-preguntó Sasuke a la rubia, pero fue Shizune quien emitió la explicación

-Que ni siquiera vieron en qué momento salió del lugar que se le asignó.

-Por eso los he relevado y le he asignado dos nuevos escuadrones para que no la pierdan de vista-miró directamente a Sasuke y preguntó-En sus primeros días en Konoha, tú la estuviste siguiendo ¿me equivoco?

-No, así es

-Bien. Porque quiero que reanudes tu vigilancia. Ya no puedo confiar en los ANBU para que la vigilen, por mucho que haya aumentado el número de ellos, si ha sido capaz de eludirlos lo mejor es que tú también te encargues de eso. En cuanto la liberemos quiero empieces a vigilarla muy de cerca y no pierdas de vista ni un minuto ¿entendido?

-Si

Shizune exhaló un suspiro de resignación. No estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella medida, sobre todo si eso podía desembocar en un problema diplomático con la Aldea de la Roca, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que Tsunade quisiera estar completamente segura de la inocencia de Okuni antes de liberarla.

Sasuke iba a retirarse, pero la voz de Tsunade ordenándole que se detuviera lo impidió. Intrigado por lo que fuera que se le hubiera ocurrido a la mujer, se giró hacia ella y esperó nuevas órdenes

-Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte Sasuke

-¿Si?

-Cuando Naruto…murió-guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas y al mismo tiempo para poder deshacer el nudo de tristeza que siempre se le formaba cuando recordaba aquellos acontecimientos-¿No viste nada raro?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Algo como…gente extraña en los perímetros cercanos, rumores de algún herido que estaba siendo atendido en alguna casa, lo que sea que…

-¿…Que qué?-cuestionó Sasuke, completamente confundido por el repentino cambio de tema y el asunto que parecía estar planteando la Hokage-No había nada. Nada que nos diera una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, que Naruto hubiera sobrevivido a esa explosión. No hubo ni rastro de su cuerpo y nadie vio nada. Pero todo eso ya lo sabes, no los hizo repetírselo hasta el cansancio hace siete años ¡incluso mandó al lugar un equipo especial de rastreo para que encontraran lo que fuera…y el resultado fue negativo! ¿Por qué está sacando de nuevo el tema? ¿Por qué ahora?

Shizune le miraba asombrada a Sasuke, él raramente perdía los papeles de aquella manera, pero evidentemente el tema de Naruto era algo que lo afectaba.

El propio Sasuke sabía que no era la forma de dirigirse a la Hokage, incluso los ANBU presentes en la oficina dieron un paso al frente y se pusieron rígidos, como poniéndose en guardia por si la situación lo requería. A pesar del paso de los años algunos, mucha gente, ninjas la mayoría, aún dudaban de su lealtad y probablemente aquella explosión los estuviera haciendo cuestionarse si no estaba a punto de acatarla.

No había nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero el tema de la muerte de Naruto aún le dolía y mucho; que Tsunade lo sacara a flote en aquel momento y de aquella manera, con un perceptible dejo de esperanza al límite, no lo ayudaba precisamente.

-Sasuke-kun, creo que es mejor dejar el tema de lado-la voz de Shizune sonó con fuerza debido al profundo silencio que había inundado el lugar, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó especial atención

-¿Es por Shinta? ¿Acaso su parecido la está haciendo dudar?

-No exactamente. Pero Kakashi está teniendo sospechas, dice que son demasiadas coincidencias como para no significar nada

-Y usted… ¿qué piensa?

Tsunade contestó al cabo de unos instantes de meditación y silencio

-Por el momento lo que creo es que deberías avisar a los guardias encargados de vigilar a esa ninja de las Roca, lo que procederá a continuación

Sabiendo que Tsunade no diría una palabra más al respecto, Sasuke se limitó a emitir un gruñido y se alejó en dirección a la sala de interrogatorios.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era ya entrado el atardecer cuando Okuni pudo regresar al departamento en el que se alojaba. Después del interrogatorio al que la había sometido Sasuke, permaneció incomunicada por horas, sujeta a una enorme tensión por no saber si le habían creído o si habían ido tras Shinat; finalmente la liberaron, pero no antes de ser interrogada nuevamente, para comprobar que no existieran contradicciones en su historia. Otra persona en su situación quizá hubiera fallado, pero ella no. Había sido entrenada para soportar esa clase de presión y mantener un mínimo de cordura y frialdad para no arruinar la misión; por momentos flaqueó pero al final había resistido y ganó.

Casi con desgana se dirigió a la cocina. En los últimos días había comido muy poco, y su cuerpo parecía haber elegido ese momento para cobrarle factura por ello. Sus labios se curvaron una mueca irónica al ver que lo único que tenía para comer era un bote de ramen instantáneo.

Los tres minutos que tuvo que esperar por su comida se le hicieron eternos. Comió en silencio y de manera autómata; pero cuando llevaba apenas un par de bocados, la invadió un acceso de rabia y desesperación y de un manotazo tiró el bote de ramen, que terminó estrellándose en una pared cercana.

Con su alimento arruinado, no quedaba ninguna razón para seguir retrasando el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

Caminó como una autómata hasta la recámara. No tenía ganas ni de desvestirse, pero sus ropas desgarradas no hacían otra cosa que recordarle los recientes acontecimientos. El acceso de rabia la invadió nuevamente y se arrancó las ropas sin contemplaciones; sus ropas se convirtieron en simples jirones de tela a sus pies, pero para ella eso era indiferente.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y jaló las cobijas para no pasar frío. Casi al instante se vio sumergida en el sueño.

No supo cuánto había dormido, si horas o minutos, cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, a causa de la presencia que sintió en la habitación. Le tomó solo unos momentos reconocerlo, pero no volteó a verlo ni se incorporó.

-¿Cómo estás? Escuché lo que pasó anoche y vine a ver si estabas bien

-¿En verdad te importa?-le preguntó, aún sin moverse

-Claro que si. Estamos teniendo problemas, pero seguimos siendo amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-¿Ah si?—Shinta frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono irónico con el que había hablado Okuni, que ya se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba desafiante

-Anoche te atacó un tipo y lo mataste. Sé lo mucho que odias tener que matar a alguien, así que asumí que estarías mal y vine a verte. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. Sobre todo porque probablemente he jodido la misión

-¿Qué?-Shinta entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, esperando una explicación de Okuni-¿Qué pasó en realidad anoche?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré. Ese maldito ninja me descubrió husmeando en archivos clasificados, intentó atacarme y tuve que matarlo

-Pero… ¿cómo lo hiciste? Eso debió ocurrir en uno de los cuartos de la torre de la Hokage y el cuerpo lo encontraron en el parque.

-Con el kage bunshin, claro. Mis clones limpiaron cualquier rastro en aquel cuarto, mientras yo montaba toda esa farsa en el parque. Tuve que esmerarme en acomodar la escena y planear lo que diría para evitar que me agarraran.

-¿Te creyeron?

-Claro que si. Afortunadamente ya había acabado su turno de guardia cuando me encontró, de lo contrario mi versión de los hechos no hubiera sido creíble.

-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

-¡Que yo debía mantener un bajo perfil! Ese era mi principal papel ¡Y ahora eso es casi imposible! Logré burlar la vigilancia de los ANBU's que me cuidan, paro ahora ésta será aumentada y todo se me complicará.

-Comprendo-dijo en tono serio y reflexivo, lo que molestó aún más a la joven.

-No, no comprendes. No entiendes nada-exclamó la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se encaraba de frente con Shinta-¿Cómo puedes entender tú el sentimiento de frustración que tengo conmigo misma? Ésta es la misión más importarte para nuestra aldea y fue puesta en nuestras manos porque éramos los más capaces ¡y yo no he dejado de cometer errores! Pero éste es el peor de todos. Si no hubieran creído mi versión y lo hubieran descubierto todo…habría sido el fin

-No seas tan dura contigo misma

-¡Perfecto! Porque con quien quiero ser dura, es contigo

-¿Conmigo?-repitió completamente confuso el rubio; él estaba cumpliendo con su parte y no tuvo nada que ver con que descubrieran a Okuni.

-Si. Mientras yo me juego la vida, mientras yo cargo con todo el peso de la misión ¡tú te la pasas de lujo! Tú único deber es coger con esa maldita zorra… ¡y ni siquiera parece un sacrificio para ti!

-No permito que te expreses de esa forma-la amenazó con dureza, pero Okuni la ignoró por completo

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que me permitas! Ya empecé y no puedo detenerme. Te veo y me pregunto si la misión sigue importando para ti. Si esta situación hubiera tenido lugar hace unos meses, me hubieras regañado por mi rendimiento, habrías actuado conmigo como el superior que eres y hubiéramos planeado una forma para que este error mío no arruinara por completo la misión. En lugar de eso estás intentando consolarme

Ya era bastante malo que ella tomara una emoción tan normal como la preocupación y convirtiera en un insulto, pero que lo acusara de poner en riesgo la misión…

No iba a quedarse callado ante semejante acusación que carecía por completo de sentido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda mi compromiso con la misión? ¡Mi lealtad con la aldea!-exclamó con furia, pero en vez de desanimar a Okuni o hacerla flaquear, la impulsó a encararlo con mayor ímpetu-Déjame dejarte una cosa clara; preferiría cortarme al brazo que traicionar la confianza que el Tsuchikage ha colocado en mi. Daría mi vida por la Aldea y lo sabes muy bien. Así que deja de intentar cargarme con tus propias culpas y remordimientos. Evidentemente fue un error venir a verte-luego de dirigirle una mirada furiosa, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar

-Me permito darte un consejo: no te encariñes mucho de esta aldea

No había rastro alguno de la rabia que, hasta momentos antes, bullía en el interior de la joven. Aquella frase había sido pronunciada con firmeza pero también con tranquilidad, como lo que era: un consejo de amigo a amigo.

Shinta lo escuchó con claridad, pero hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a salir del lugar en silencio y con paso firme, sin volver a verla una sola vez. En cuanto tuvo la seguridad de estar a solas enterró la cara en sus manos mientras se veía envuelta en un llanto producto de la presión de las últimas horas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Uchiha Sasuke se aguantó las ganas de golpear al borracho que se había parado frente a él y se estaba burlando por haber sido plantado. En su lugar le lanzó una mirada amenazante, que fue suficiente para convencerlo de que cerrara su boca y se hiciera un lado.

Lo último que necesitaba aquel día era estar ese bar; pero cuando había buscado al escuadrón ANBU asignado a la vigilancia de Okuni y lo habían dirigido a ese lugar, supo que no tenía muchas opciones.

Conocía ése lugar a causa de las veces en que él y/o Sakura tenían que sacar a Tsunade de sus 'noches de fiesta'. Cuando murió Naruto dichas fiestas eran diarias, ahora se conformaba con escaparse de la vigilancia de Shizune al menos una vez a la semana. Por suerte para todos, Tsunade estaba envejeciendo.

Con su conocimiento del lugar logró localizarla sin mayores problemas, estaba sentada en una mesa de la esquina al fondo del local. Caminó hasta ella, evadiendo a otro borracho envalentonado, o idiotizado, por el alcohol, que pensaba que podría burlarse de él. Le bastó un pequeño toque en el hombro para arrojarlo al suelo y pasar encima de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Sasuke con cierta rudeza. Okuni se enderezó en el asiento y torció el gesto de manera burlona y le dijo

-Perdón mamá. Pero te aseguro que no me estoy emborrachando

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y se sentó al lado de ella. Le quitó la botella de los labios cuando estaba dándole un trago y a cambio recibió una mirada furiosa

-Se supone una kunoichi de tu nivel no debería caer tan bajo como atontar sus sentidos con cosas como esta

-Perdón sensei, no lo volveré a hacer

-Deja de decir estupideces-ordenó entre dientes mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella. Okuni se removió incómoda por la cercanía, se recorrió en el asiento para poner distancia y le dio un largo trago al vaso que tenía-¿Qué haces aquí? Éste no es el lugar en el que esperaba encontrarte, sobre todo si consideramos tu…intento de violación

Okuni quedó congelada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado abotagados como para identificar si el tono de su voz reflejaba dudad de sus palabras o burla por su situación. Fuera como fuera, no le gustaba

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería quedarme en mi casa, bajo mil mantas y llorando desconsolada por algo que un imbécil intentó hacer y no logró? Para tu información Uchiha, soy una kunoichi y como tal entiendo que nosotras las mujeres corremos un enorme riesgo de sufrir un ataque. Si somos capturadas esa posibilidad es palpable, por esa razón, al menos en mi aldea, somos entrenadas para poder sobrellevar esa situación y recuperarnos lo más rápido posible. Incluso somos obligadas a llevar un estricto control de natalidad para que en caso suframos una, no tengamos consecuencias. Ser violada es malo, pero tener un hijo del enemigo es infinitamente peor.

Tras su apasionado discurso la tensión entre ambos se acrecentó. Sus aldeas podían estar en paz, pero ambos eran enemigos; así lo sentían y como tal se comportaban el uno con el otro. Un mesero se acercó a su mesa, pero al sentir las vibraciones de energía que ambos emitían, así como la rabia que aquella mesa irradiaba, decidió que lo mejor para su integridad era alejarse de aquel lugar.

-Hay algo de razón en lo que dices. Eres lo suficientemente dura como para dejar que algo que 'casi' pasó te afecte tanto como para hacerte venir a este lugar para buscar una salida y olvidar. Así que…esto debe tener una raíz mas personal. Es por él ¿no?

La pregunta pareció divertirla enormemente, porque en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa irónica

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Tanto lo odias que ni siquiera puedes pronunciar su nombre? Lo entiendo; te ha robado a tu novia y te ha dejado en ridículo frente a toda la aldea que te tiene como un dios ¿no? Parece que, después de todo, si tenemos algo en común, nos han abandonado nuestras parejas. ¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo?

Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos instantes, su mente trabaja a gran velocidad para decidir qué decirle o qué hacer, finalmente pronunció entre dientes

-Ésta es una pérdida de tiempo. Ahógate en alcohol todo lo que quieras; es tú problema, no el mío.

Sasuke estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento, pero Okuni lo tomó de la ropa y lo jaló para que se sentara de nuevo mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-Tienes razón Uchiha. Yo no soy tu maldito problema, así que agradecería que dejaras de juzgarme y de mirarme como si fueras superior a mi. Quieres actuar como si la vergüenza por ser abandonado públicamente no te afectara, como si te fuera indiferente; pero me basta verte para saber que estás que te mueres de la rabia y el odio hacia Shinta porque por su culpa estás en ridículo ante toda tu aldea. Tú. El gran Uchiha Sasuke es la burla de todos, en lugar del centro de sus respetos. Por eso lo odias

-Tú no sabes nada.

-¿Eso crees? Quizá tengas razón, quizá no sea esa la razón de tu odio hacia él. Probablemente ésta sea tu razón

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Okuni lo jaló de las ropas hacia y pasó su mano tras su cuello para cercarlo y de inmediato cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Al fin terminé el capítulo! Tenía pensado actualizarlo desde la semana pasada, pero el tiempo se me fue escapando y ya no fue posible.

Si bien casi todo el capítulo gira alrededor de Okuni, también he soltado mucha información sobre Shinta. Todavía falta para que se resuelva el misterio, pero hay información que empezará a soltarse en los próximos capítulos.

Hay otro tema respecto a éste capítulo. Casi desde el principio muchos de ustedes han expresado su opinión ante una posible relación entre Sasuke y Okuni, la gran mayoría manifestándose en contra, al respecto tengo que decir que lo que pase entre ellos en este par de capítulos no es sinónimo de nada ¿eh? Tengo dos opciones para el final de ambos y aún no he decidido por cual inclinarme, pero todavía tengo mucho tiempo para decidirme porque eso será hasta el epílogo. Así que pueden hacerme llegar sus comentarios y sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pasara.

El próximo capítulo también girará en torno a Okuni, pero también respecto a una decisión que Sakura debe tomar…y que puede cambiar muchas cosas. Creo que este capítulo tardará un poco, porque me estoy enredando mucho con la primera escena y la última, que son las importantes, así que prefiero no dar una fecha aproximada y solo les recomiendo esperar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: **akane-chan, Uchiha Katze** (pues si, todavía falta algo de tiempo para que todo salga a la luz), **Loquin, Leonardo, Acoatl, ahsayuni15f, Cielfaury **y** .Dark (**prometo leerme tu fic en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre)

Como siempre, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios de éste nuevo capítulo.

Para los que no se han dado cuenta, les aviso que acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de un nuevo fic y que también me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

**2008-11-05**


	18. Chapter 18

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

Los derechos sobre la obra "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**CAPÍTULO 18**

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

**Por la luz que entraba filtrada entre las cortinas de la ventana, Okuni sabía que estaba atardeciendo. Suspiró con decepción al pensar en la gran cantidad de horas que llevaba en ese lugar. Su padre la había sacado de su cama casi de madrugada con la misión de ir a cuidar a un paciente, todo como una orden directa del Tsuchikage.**

**Al parecer necesitaban a una persona de confianza…y ella lo era. Aunque tras tantas horas de aburrimiento casi desearía no serlo. Aunque, si tanta confianza decía tenerle, por lo menos podía haberle dicho a quien estaba cuidando; por algunos rumores de las enfermeras se había enterado que se trataba de un ninja que había sido emboscado cerca de la frontera, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada.**

**Regresó de golpe a la realidad al escuchar unos inconfundibles gemidos de dolor que emitía la persona a quien cuidaba. Su cabeza se revolvía sobre al almohada mientras su cuerpo parecía vibrar a causa de los dolores que lo aquejaba. Regresar a la conciencia significaba enfrentarse al dolor de sus innumerables heridas.**

**Okuni se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó sobre él. Su primer impulso había sido colocarle las manos en los hombros, para ofrecerle un poco de confort, pero verlo tan herido la hizo reconsiderar su impulso y provocarle mas dolor.**

**-¿Te duele mucho?-que tonta era. ¿Cómo pudo haberle preguntado algo tan obvio?-Espera un segundo, iré a buscar al doctor.**

**Se giró para salir, pero una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndola. Sorprendida por la sorprendente fuerza que poseía alguien tan herido, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida.**

**-No…no te vayas por favor. No…quiero estar…solo-su voz sonaba ronca y muy baja, pero cada palabra fue perfectamente clara. La miraba directamente a los ojos como si temiera enfrentarse a ello solo, como si fuera incapaz de resistir la soledad, por momentánea que fuera.**

**-Yo…no te preocupes. No me moveré de tu lado, lo prometo-la desconfianza en su mirada todavía era clara, así que Okuni se apresuró a asegurar-Te juro que jamás voy a abandonarte, siempre estaré a tu lado.**

**Su promesa logró el efecto deseado porque su desconfianza poco a poco empezó a desaparecer y comenzó a relajarse, hasta dejarse caer sobre la almohada y sumirse en la inconciencia.**

**A pesar de que ya podía librarse de su agarre y salir, Okuni permaneció inmóvil en su sitio. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su espalda. Le costó unos instantes despejar el shock en el que la había sumido los recientes acontecimientos; pero en cuanto logró despejarse puso su mano encima de la mano de él, que aún rodeaba su muñeca, y dijo en voz alta**

**-No tienes nada que temer. Nunca voy a abandonarte…**

Entre sueños Okuni se acurrucó aún más al torso contra el que estaba apoyada. Su brazo recorrió con una caricia el pecho de su acompañante mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa somnolienta

-…Shinta-dijo entre sueños.

-Nombre equivocado.

Aquella conocida y odiosa voz logró sacarla al instante de su ensueño. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de par en par, el temor de enfrentarse a lo que aquella voz significaba la dejó petrificada en su sitio, sin mover un solo músculo.

Poco a poco empezó a reunir el valor para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, inhaló profundamente y se sentó en la cama, se giró y se encontró de frente con los ojos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Su vista permaneció clavada en ese lugar por un espacio de tiempo que no podía definir. Aún sin separar la mirada, fue consiente de la desnudez de ambos, señal inequívoca de lo que había pasado entre ellos; las esperanzas que había mantenido hasta ese momento se esfumaron de golpe

-Oh por dios-susurró para si mientras un dolor de cabeza atacó con fuerza su cabeza.

El shock desapareció de golpe, por lo que se levantó de la cama con rapidez; un feroz mareó la atacó y estuvo a punto de doblarla sobre si misma, pero lo ignoró mientras agarraba con fuerza una de las cobijas y se enredaba por completo en ella. Para su mala fortuna aquella era la única cobija de la cama, por lo que la imagen de Sasuke, completamente desnudo, apareció ante sus ojos.

Gimió horrorizada y se volteó, como si aquella imagen fuera demasiado para ella en aquellos momentos.

Mientras intentaba calmarse un poco se dedicó a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una recámara común y corriente, pero era obvio que no pertenecía a su residencia asignada y por ende debían estar en la casa de Sasuke…o de cualquier otro lugar al que la hubiera llevado.

Las ropas de ambos estaban regadas por toda la habitación, un par de ellas se mezclaban en el suelo, y en ese grupo de prendas alcanzó a vislumbrar su ropa interior. Se apresuró hacia ella para poder ponérsela, pero para su competo horror descubrió que estaban desgarradas

Las soltó de inmediato, como si quemaran y se mesó sus cabellos con manos temblorosas. Aquella situación, combinada con los estragos de la resaca, la tenían verdaderamente confundida. No era capaz de recordar nada, a pesar de lo claro de la situación no podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. ¿Cómo pudo acabar en esa situación?

Empezó a sentirse inundada por la rabia. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero cuando volteó y vio a Sasuke, tendido en la cama mirándola fijamente pero completamente tranquilo, su rabia tuvo un nuevo destinatario.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Okuni escupió aquella pregunta, con los ojos relampagueando de rabia

-¿Qué hice, según tú?

-¡Te aprovechaste de mi!

-¿Qué?-a pesar de que habló de manera calmada y controlada, la tensión en sus hombros indicaba que aquella pregunta había logrado afectarlo

-Obviamente pasamos la noche juntos ¡y me niego a pensar que cooperé de buena gana! ¡Me has violado!

Si la anterior acusación había logrado atravesar su tranquilidad, aquella provocó una reacción más visible pues se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido por el enfado.

-No sabes lo que dices. Anoche participaste de muy buena gana. Y muy activamente

-¡Mientes! Quizá no usaras la violencia, pero definitivamente te aprovechaste de mi. Anoche estaba muy bebida, la única manera en que pude haberme acostado contigo es que no estuviera en mis sentidos. ¡Tuve que estar ahogada en alcohol para cometer una estupidez como esta!

-Cálmate-ordenó en tono bajo, mientras sentí que la rabia empezaba a inundarlo con fuerza-Usa la cabeza y recuerda quién fue la que inició todo, quien fue la que me besó.

Okuni se puso pálida y desvió la mirada, recordando que ella había hecho precisamente eso. Pero se recuperó de inmediato y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque

-Aún así. Si tú hubieras actuado de manera honorable, no te habrías atrevido a llegar más allá, sabiendo que no estaba conciente de mis actos-torció el gesto de manera irónica mientras le decía-¿Pero cómo te pido honor a ti? Ambos sabemos que careces de ello.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que acobardaría a cualquier persona, excepto a ella. Se levantó de la cama y caminó con paso firme hasta encararla de frente, ignorando por completo su desnudez

-No voy a permitirte que me insultes de esa manera, ni que descargues tus remordimientos sobre mi. Mejor deberías cuestionarte a ti misma. ¿Qué hace una kunoichi, supuestamente de elite, borracha en medio de una misión?

-Maldito-masculló entre dientes-Hubiera preferido que me clavaras un kunai, en lugar de lo que hiciste-lo vio torcer los labios en un claro gesto de burla que la enfureció y la hirió a partes iguales. Mientras ella se derrumbaba él se reía de su confusión. Quiso regresarle el golpe, machacarlo, hacerlo sentir tan miserable como se sentía ella en aquellos momentos, así que dijo-Quizá haya otra explicación a lo que pasó. Tal vez estaba tan borracha que te confundí con Shinta-lo vio apretar los puños para reprimir la rabia, y sonrió satisfecha consigo misma por poder herirlo-Pero debí estar tremendamente ebria para poder confundirlos, cuando es obvio lo hombre que es él comparado contigo.

-Más vale que retires esas palabras.

-No pienso hacerlo, porque no estoy diciendo mentiras. Te veo ahí, recostado en la cama, con una actitud que pareciera indicarme que debería sentirme agradecida por tener el dudoso placer de compartir tu cama, cuando lo que yo siento son nauseas. ¿Te duele que te compare con Shinta? Pues es un poco difícil hacer esa maldita comparación, porque es como comparar una piedra preciosa con una lata de basura. ¿No lo entiendes? La única oportunidad que tuviste conmigo es porque estaba tan perdida de alcohol que no era responsable de mis actos. No te des importancia porque pasó algo entre nosotros, estaba tan ebria que si no eras tú hubiera sido cualquiera. Cualquiera. Y aún así hubiera seguido siendo mejor que tú.

Si antes Sasuke estaba molesto, en aquellos momentos estaba furioso. Lo supo por la manera en que se levantó de la cama con todos los músculos en tensión, los puños firmemente cerrados a sus costados, una vena pulsando con claridad en la frente. Era cierto que sus encuentros habían sido escasos y breves, pero siempre lo veía controlado y tranquilo, no como en ahora.

-¿Crees que él es mejor que yo? ¿Dices que es como comparar una piedra preciosa con una lata? Me pregunto si esa misma comparación la hace entre tú y Sakura

Okuni perdió de golpe el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro mientras sentía aquellas palabras como una bofetada. De inmediato sintió que todo lo que había ganado en aquel enfrentamiento se esfumaba y la dejaba nuevamente en desventaja.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó con dificultad pues sentía que las palabras se le atragantaban a causa de la rabia

-Aunque estoy seguro de que él cree que el cambio fue para bien. Al menos Sakura no es una idiota como tú, que no tiene el menor reparo en humillarse por un poco de amor de alguien que obviamente te ha dejado de lado ¿No lo crees? ¿Esa es la única cara del amor que conoces? ¿La de vivir únicamente por una persona sin importarte que ésta te sacara de su vida?

Okuni estaba dispuesta a reconocer que QUIZÁ se merecía aquellos insultos luego de la manera en que se ensañó con él, pero tampoco significaba que pensaba ponerse para recibir más humillaciones o insultos.

-Mira imbécil, no entiendo en qué te basas para decir que me humillo por su amor. Su…rechazo ha sido doloroso para mí, pero he tratado de mantenerme al margen ¿o has visto algo que diga lo contrario? No lo he hecho más que por mí por él, porque es su decisión, sus sentimientos; y no me queda otra que respetarlos, aunque no entenderlos. ¿Pero qué te digo? Obviamente tú no puedes creer mis palabras o entenderme, porque a final de cuentas ¿qué sabes tú del amor? Del verdadero amor. Del que te pone sus sentimientos y felicidad por encima de la tuya, del compartir momentos amargos y dulces para apoyarse. Alguien tan creído y pegado de si mismo como tú, nunca sería capaz de entender lo que es poner a la persona amada por encima de uno mismo. Eres demasiado egoísta como para empezar a entenderlo ¿me equivoco?

Sus palabras parecieron afectarlo más de lo esperado, porque en lugar de replicarle permaneció en silencio, observándola por interminables momentos como si intentara encontrar en su rostro una respuesta que sus palabras no pudieran darle. Al final se giró para darle la espalda y se dejó caer en la cama, sin voltear a verla

Irónicamente aquel enfrentamiento consiguió calmarla lo suficiente como para poder vestirse a toda velocidad, sin importarle el orden o si la ropa estaba volteada por el lado correcto. Su único pensamiento era vestirse para combatir el frío y salir a toda velocidad de aquel lugar. Cuando finalmente lo logró, salió del departamento dando un sonoro portazo y dejando al moreno sumido en sus no muy agradables pensamientos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El agua caía con fuerza sobre la espalda de Okuni al mismo tiempo que frotaba con mayor fuerza su cuerpo con la esponja y abundante jabón. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de borrar de su cuerpo cualquier marca o aroma, por ligero que fuera, que le recordara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Y con quien.

Restregó con mayor ímpetu su brazo porque la imagen de Sasuke, completamente desnudo y tendido sobre la cama se coló en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que no era capaz de recordar, pequeños fragmentos empezaban a aclararse en su mente, atormentándola por la manera tan…entusiasta con la que había participado.

Arrojó violentamente la esponja al suelo y se recargó contra la pared de la ducha, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse mientras sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo. Le gustaría que el agua pudiera llevarse todas sus preocupaciones, problemas y recuerdos, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

No la tenía en ese estado únicamente el hecho de haberse acostado con alguien a quien aborrecía, sino el hecho de que hubiera sido alguien más que Shinta quien le hiciera el amor. Habían sido otras manos las que la habían acariciado y otros besos los que había disfrutado; todo eso la hacía sentir…sucia.

A pesar de la ruptura de su noviazgo, eso no cambiaba para nada el hecho de siguiera enamorada de él y probablemente lo estaría siempre. Acostarse con alguien a quien no la unía siquiera el cariño no solo no iba con ella, sino que la hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Pero estaba otro problema extra.

Cuando salió huyendo del departamento de Sasuke, pudo identificar la presencia de numerosos ANBU rodeando el lugar. Evidentemente le habían asignado una mayor vigilancia debido a que logró eludir a sus anteriores guardias; aquello aunque la molestaba y era una complicación, lo entendía. Pero entender que ese nuevo grupo la había visto en el estado en que se encontraba la noche anterior, entrando en el departamento de Sasuke y salir a la mañana siguiente en sus condiciones, eso la ponía mal. No sería difícil para ellos deducir lo que había pasado la noche anterior tras las puertas del lugar.

¿Por qué tuvo que tener testigos de su desgracia?

Su momento de autocompasión fue interrumpido al escuchar unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de la entrada.

Envuelta en una gruesa bata y medianamente abrigada abrió la puerta. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla violentamente al ver quien era el recién llegado, pero éste fue mas rápido y entro en el lugar sin contemplaciones

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Hurgar más en la herida?

-Mañana tenemos una misión-dijo con firmeza, atrayendo la atención de la joven

-¿En qué consiste?

-Hay reportes de que los intrusos están rodeando muy cerca de Konoha, así que iremos a comprobarlo

-Comprendo.

-Saldremos mañana al amanecer, espero que estés lista en la entrada de la aldea

-Así será

Sasuke pareció indeciso por unos segundos, pero rápidamente lo resolvió y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Siguiendo los planes, partieron a la mañana siguiente a investigar en los perímetros cercanos a la aldea, pero no encontraron el menor rastro. Sasuke incluso empezaba a dudar de la palabra de los ninjas que reportaron haber visto movimientos por esas áreas.

Para colmo de males entre él y Okuni no reinaba el mejor ambiente entre compañeros de equipo. Cada uno por su lado analizaba la zona, pero las palabras eran prácticamente nulas. Aquella situación provenía más de ella y probablemente antes le hubiera gustado esa actitud, concentrarse plenamente en la misión dejando de lado cualquier problema personal, pero sentía que aquello podría ser contraproducente.

Si ella ni siquiera se dignaba dirigirle la mirada, entonces él tenía que observarla disimuladamente para asegurarse de su seguridad. Por la manera en que ella mantenía las distancias era claro que si la emboscaban no se dignaría en pedir su ayuda.

Apenas habían pasado cuatro horas desde que salieron de la aldea, pero era imposible saber con exactitud el tiempo les llevaría recorrer todo el perímetro, eso no encontraban indicios que los obligaran a ampliar más la zona de búsqueda. Afortunadamente el clima estaba de su lado, gracias a que no había nevado los huellas que los enemigos hubieran dejado no estarían borradas y si la cosa continuaba, no tendrían que preocuparse por buscar un refugio

-Uchiha-la voz de Okuni atrajo su atención y se giró en su dirección-esta zona está limpia, lo mejor es que nos movamos a la siguiente

Su respuesta nunca llegó, porque ambos sintieron el peligro rodearlos y saltaron lejos de aquel lugar. Casi de inmediato una lluvia de kunais los atacó, lograron escabullirse sin problemas y se cubrieron tras los troncos de los árboles

"**Maldición. Nunca los sentí, son condenadamente buenos" **pensó Sasuke con frustración al tiempo que activaba el sharingan.

Logró identificar el lugar desde provino el ataque y así ahí se dirigió. Ante sus ojos apareció un ninja vestido completamente de negro, sus ojos eran la única parte del cuerpo visible. Fue más rápido que el enemigo al conectar una patada en el costado de éste, pero para su sorpresa su rival desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

-Kage-bunshin

Sintió un movimiento a su espalda y logró esquivar a tiempo la patada que iba dirigida hacia él. Aprovechando la sorpresa de su rival por haber fallado un golpe que parecía seguro, le regresó una patada directa al rostro. El individuo salió volando varios metros hasta golpear con fuerza con un tronco de árbol y quedar desmadejado contra el; en aquella ocasión el enemigo no se desvaneció como el anterior, lo cual significaba que se trataba de alguien real.

Aquello desechaba la idea de que todos los enemigos eran clones, al menos entre ellos había un cuerpo real. El problema era averiguar si era el único.

Pudo ver por el rabillo que Okuni estaba rodeada por dos enemigos, pero los mantenía bajo control sin muchos problemas. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse de protegerla y podría enfocarse sin problemas en su rival.

Se disponía a acercarse al lugar donde estaba tendido el enemigo, cuando pudo captar de refilón un movimiento entre las ramas de los árboles. Había otro ninja oculto entre las sombras y se disponía a atacar a Okuni sin ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

Podía haberle gritado para advertirle. Podía incluso haber atacado directamente a ese ninja, aunque hubiera sido complicado y tal vez no llegara a tiempo. Pero en lugar de esas posibilidades corrió en dirección a su compañera de equipo y fue su cuerpo el que la protegió del arma que iba destinada para ella.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado sus motivos para hacerlo, probablemente le hubiera respondido lo mismo que le dijo a Naruto años atrás, cuando se encontraban en la misma situación. 'Mi cuerpo se movió solo'. Porque así era, en lugar de hacer un movimiento ninja y meditar mínimamente su reacción, sus instintos actuaron por él y terminó con un kunai enterrado en su costado izquierdo.

-Uchiha-gritó Okuni al momento que conectaba un puñetazo en el rostro de uno de sus contrincantes, que al momento se esfumó.

Corrió hasta Sasuke y tomándolo por un brazo lo jaló con fuerza hasta alejarse un par de metros del otro ninja con el que se estuvo peleando.

-Joder-maldijo el Uchiha cuando vio que el tipo que lanzó aquel kunai saltaba desde la rama del árbol para caer al lado de su compañero. Una simple herida de kunai no debería significar ningún problema para él, pero para su mala suerte notaba los brazos muy pesados y la vista borrosa. Aquella no era una simple herida de kunai.

Los pensamientos de Okuni no estaban muy alejados de los del Uchiha. El rival que Sasuke había derribado, se encontraba al lado de sus compañeros, recuperado después de un golpe que no debió afectarlo mucho y para el que tuvo suficiente tiempo de recuperación.

Eran tres enemigos, pero al estar vestidos exactamente iguales era casi imposible deducir si los tres eran ninjas reales o sólo uno de ellos lo era…o si había más enemigos escondidos entre el follaje. Atacar a ciegas era un riesgo, pero debía correrlo ahora que su compañero de equipo estaba semiinconsciente sobre la nieve.

Los ojos de Sasuke permanecían abiertos, pero era claro que no le sería de mucha ayuda en la batalla y la supervivencia de ambos era una responsabilidad únicamente de ella.

Decidiendo que la mejor defensa era el ataque, elevó sus manos y comenzó una sucesión de sellos, disponiéndose a atacarlos con un jutsu, pero antes siquiera de que concluyera la formación de los mismos, los misterioso ninjas desaparecieron antes sus ojos.

"**¿Por qué se fueron? No creo que temieran mi jutsu, a menos que…"**

Sin mucho tacto acomodó a Sasuke sobre la nieve y analizó superficialmente la herida. No parecía ser muy profunda la herida, ni haber ocurrido cerca de algún órgano vital, pero el hecho de que el moreno hubiera caído inconsciente con una herida tan simple, sumado al extraño color que estaba tomando la sangre que manaba de la herida, no podía ser una buena señal.

De un solo movimiento sacó el kunai y lo acercó a sus ojos para analizarlo. No era una ninja médico, sus conocimientos de medicina se resumían a contener hemorragias y dar reanimación, pero aún así logró darse cuenta que la hoja del kunai mostraba rastros de una sustancia diferente a la sangre. Estaba envenenado.

"**Por esa razón huyeron. Deben pensar que morirá sin remedio y no había necesidad de perder tiempo. Ha de ser un veneno muy poderoso para que estén tan confiados"**

Desgarró por completo la ropa que rodeaba la herida, comprobando que la piel alrededor de aquella zona estaba cambiando de color a gran velocidad.

Se incorporó y desde su posición lo analizó a Sasuke. Estaba herido, a una distancia considerable de Konoha y de un antídoto, probablemente tardaría unas dos horas en llegar con él. No era ninja médico experta, mucho menos en venenos, pero suponía que sería lo suficientemente rápido para que lograran salvarlo. La cuestión era ¿ quería hacerlo?

Siendo sincera consigo misma, su muerte sería un hecho muy conveniente. No sólo estaría desquitándose por lo que pasó aquella noche, sino que estarían librándose de un rival muy peligroso.

Estaban solos en un paraje, sin testigos, podría culpar de la muerte al ataque y nadie tendría por qué sospechar. Nadie había sospechado de su versión respecto al ninja que tuvo que matar, ¿por qué habrían de sospechar ahora? Podía quedarse en ese lugar por horas, simplemente esperando que el veneno hiciera su trabajo y acabara con la vida del Uchiha. Siempre podía acercarse un par de kilómetros a la aldea para justificar que no llegara a tiempo para que lo atendieran. ¿Qué diablos? Incluso podía herirse a si misma para hacerlo todo mas convincente.

Aunque… lo mejor sería acabar con él definitivamente en lugar de confiarle aquel trabajo a un veneno.

Contempló con aire ausente el kunai envenenado que sostenía en sus manos. Un simple corte en la garganta y todo habría acabado.

El pulso le latía violentamente mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado. La mano le tembló ligeramente, pero al rodear el mango del kunai con fuerza, logró controlarlo.

Cuando sólo un par de centímetros la separaban de su objetivo, giró el kunai de en su y lo arrojó al suelo. Colocó su mano derecha encima de la herida, comprimió los dedos hasta que estos tomaron la forma de una garra y entonces encajó la mano alrededor de la herida. Al momento la sangre se detuvo mientras una luz verde penetraba en el cuerpo de Sasuke a través de los dedos enterrados en él.

-Más vale que esto sea suficiente. Mis conocimientos de medicina son mínimos, así que tendremos que contar con que lograra cortar la circulación del veneno y encapsularlo en esa zona-dijo en voz alta, a pesar de saber que Sasuke no la escuchaba.

Probablemente se arrepentiría más delante de lo que acababa de hacer, pero de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con él y ella siempre pagaba sus favores. Luego de sacar sus dedos, recogió el kunai del suelo y lo guardó en su estuche, confiando en que el hecho de llevarles una prueba del veneno, permitiera a los médicos de Konoha trabajar rápidamente en un antídoto.

Con gran habilidad levantó el pesado cuerpo de su compañero y lo cargó en su espalda. En cuanto estuvo de segura de que no se le resbalaría con facilidad, saltó en dirección a unos de los árboles e inició el camino hacia la aldea.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Sakura se removió incómoda en la cama. Con las temperaturas tan bajas de aquellos días, era difícil para ella no sentir cuando su temperatura corporal se reducía aún mas, como en aquellos momentos.

De inmediato se arrebujó baja las cobijas mientras se acercaba inconscientemente al lugar de donde provenía aún un poco del calor que tan cómoda la mantuvo durante la noche. En lugar de aquel cálido cuerpo encontró sábanas tibias, desconcertada por aquella situación abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando una ancha espalda, tremendamente conocida.

Le pareció un pensamiento ridículo y hasta cursi, pero aquella espalda parecía ser capaz de cargar con todas las presiones del mundo sobre sus hombros sin grandes problemas. Casi sin darse cuenta su objeto de observación fue cubierto por una playera, aunque no antes de que ella pudiera ver unos cuantos arañones, cortesía suya.

Se movía con cautela mientras se vestía, probablemente porque pensaba que aún seguía dormida y no quería despertarla, pero ella no podía aguantar la curiosidad de saber a donde se dirigiría tan temprano.

-Buenos días-lo vio tensarse por la sorpresa, pero casi de inmediato se recuperó y la miró por encima del hombro

-Rayos. Quería que siguieras durmiendo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque anoche no te di mucho tiempo para descansar ¿o me equivoco?-un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, aunque tuvo que reconocer que ella no le importó demasiado perder horas de sueño

-Eso no importa, ¿a dónde vas?

-Con Konohamaru. Ayer le prometí que nos veríamos temprano, dice que tiene una misión y que quería hablar conmigo de un asunto importante antes de partir

-¿Un asunto importante?

-Si. De hecho lo llamó 'una charla de hombre a hombre', tengo curiosidad por saber lo que se trae entre manos.

Shinta regresó su vista al frente mientras se paraba, pero fue en ese momento donde la mente de Sakura pareció terminar de despejarse y captó por unos momentos algo que le congeló la respiración.

-Shinta, voltéate-ordenó, no pidió, con determinación.

Algo en su tono de voz le indicó al rubio de que algo raro estaba pasando. No era que Sakura deseara simplemente verlo antes de irse, era otra razón pero no estaba seguro de cuál era.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sin hacerle caso, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo y averiguar lo que le pasaba a la chica

-¡Date la vuelta! Hay algo que quiero ver

-¿Qué quieres ver?

-¡He dicho que te des la vuelta!

Sin esperar a que él la obedeciera, lo tomó con fuerza del hombro y dando un tirón lo obligó a girarse.

En cuanto lo tuvo frente a frente, sus ojos recorrieron con avidez la parte inferior de su rostro, pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba su gesto decidido se tornó en desánimo y confusión

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Sakura?-ahora era él quien exigía molesto una respuesta

-Es que yo…creí… ¡no lo entiendo! Estaba segura de haberlos visto…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

-Bigotes

Era una simple palabra, pero encerraba un gran significado.

-¿Bigotes?-repitió Shinta con los dientes apretados por la tensión porque entendía perfectamente lo que aquella palabra significaba. Sakura intentó tomarlo del hombro nuevamente, pero él le apartó su mano con violencia, como si no pudiera soportar su tacto en aquellos momentos-¿Quieres decir como los de Naruto? ¿Es eso? ¿Viste a Naruto en mi?

-Yo…

-¿Desde cuándo Sakura? ¿Desde cuándo en lugar de verme a mi lo ves a él? ¿Lo ves cuando hacemos el amor? ¿Piensas en él mientras estoy contigo, dentro de ti?-cada pregunta formulada acentuaba la rabia en sus facciones, sus labios eran una línea dura y sus ojos relampagueaban con rabia.

La joven se sintió inmediatamente culpable y asustada por aquella violencia que demostraba. Podía entender que no era nada agradable que lo…confundiera de aquel modo, pero no había sido su culpa. Cuando logró recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial exclamó

- ¡No! ¡No es así! Cuando estoy contigo sólo pienso en ti. ¡En ti! Es sólo que hace unos momentos yo… ¡hubiera jurado que vi esas marcas en tus mejillas! No lo entiendo

-¿No? Pues creo que yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

No dijo una palabra más, ni siquiera la miró mientras recogía del suelo la ropa restante, simplemente salió e la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe que pudo sacarla de sus goznes.

La pelirosa se derrumbó sin fuerzas en la cama y enterraba el rostro en las manos para contener un enorme gemido de frustración.

"**¿Qué demonios hice"**

Del otro lado de la puerta Shinta terminaba de vestirse.

Aún se sentía completamente furioso, pero contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, esa rabia estaba destinada contra él mismo.

-Maldición. Joder. ¿Cómo carajos pude ser tan descuidado?

Podía escuchar maldiciones y algunos sollozos ahogados provenientes de la recámara, pero logró controlar su impulso de regresar y consolarla. En lugar de eso terminó de vestirse y se apresuró a salir del departamento.

Necesitaba estar solo y alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En cuesto escuchó abrirse la puerta principal, Sakura se pudo de pie de un salto. Llevaba esperando el regreso de Shinta desde hacía varias horas, cuando él se marchó muy molesto por aquella confusión de los bigotes. Realmente no podía explicar qué era lo que pasó, por qué se confundió, simplemente no lograba encontrar una explicación porque definitivamente no pensaba en Naruto cuando estaba con Shinta.

Cuando Shinta tardó tanto en regresar, llegó a temer que estuviera tan furioso con ella que la hubiera abandonado, aunque trataba de convencerse de que un simple error como aquel no podía arruinar algo por lo que ambos estaban luchando.

Lo encontró colocando su chamarra en el perchero al lado de la puerta, su espalda tensa y la mirada perdida le parecieron a Sakura señales inequívocas de que seguía molesta con ella. Pensó en darle un poco de espacio, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era afrontar el problema de inmediato así que se acercó a él

-Me alegra que estés de regreso, quiero que hablemos de…-sus palabras quedaron incompletas cuando el la miró fijamente y dijo con absoluta seriedad

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

Al principio pensó que él también deseaba hablar sobre el incidente, pero casi de inmediato se percató de que en realidad era otro asunto en torno al cual giraría aquella conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?

Shinta lucía inseguro de cómo sacar el tema, pero finalmente dijo de golpe

-Uchiha y Okuni estaban en una misión de reconocimiento, a las afueras de Konoha, cuando fueron emboscados por los mismos ninjas a los que nos hemos enfrentado

Sakura palideció al instante mientras el temor de que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a su amigo estaba muy presente en el aire. Juntó sus manos y empezó a moverlas de manera nerviosa, mientras reunía el valor para hacer la pregunta que más tenía

-¿Él está…?

-No, ambos está bien. Okuni solo tiene unos rasguños, la peor parte se la llevó Uchiha con una herida en el costado; al parecer es un simple raspón pero el arma estaba envenenada

-¿Necesitan que vaya a preparar un antídoto?

-No, según escuché la Hokage se ha encargado personalmente de atenderlo

-Entonces… ¿está bien?

-Se recuperará

Sakura exhaló un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a Shinta mientras caminaba hacia él

-Me alegro. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar? Aunque por la hora mas bien sería el almuerzo, pero me muero de hambre y no me siento con ganas de preparar algo, ni siquiera un tazón de ramen instantáneo-puntualizó mientras fruncía el ceño, fingiéndose molesta.

Shinta estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierto por la manera tan veloz en que Sakura había cerrado el tema de Sasuke y sacaba un tema completamente opuesto.

-Sakura…creo deberías ir a verlo-la joven se quedó momentáneamente paralizada, pero cuando recuperó el habla para protestar, Shinta la interrumpió diciendo-Ustedes dos son amigos, no importa las diferencias que haya entre ustedes, aunque yo soy su única diferencia, los une una amistad que deberías intentar salvar

-¿Lo…dices en serio?

-Claro. No digo que me agrade mucho la idea de que vayas a verlo, pero si creo que es lo mejor para ustedes. Además, aunque está fuera de peligro, si las cosas cambiaran de repente y…ustedes no se hubieran reconciliado, no te lo perdonarías nunca

Abrumada por aquel tema, se dejó caer en una silla cerca y se encorvó mientras contemplaba sus manos con aire ausente. Al verla, Shinta se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro, a lo que Sakura correspondió frotando suavemente su mejilla con la mano

-Me sorprende que estés tratando de convencerme que lo visite; otro en tu lugar ni siquiera me hubiera avisado de que estaba hospitalizado, ya no digamos animarme a que lo vea

-No soy tan bueno, es simplemente que ya fui a visitar a Okuni y me parecería muy hipócrita de mi parte estar en contra de algo que yo ya hice.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a verla?-su tono amenazante, así como la relampagueante mirada que le lanzó, fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder e intentar justificarse

-Si, me preocupé por ella en cuanto me enteré del accidente-casi de inmediato se recuperó del temor que le había inspirado Sakura y reinició exposición-Tú y yo tenemos el mismo problema con ellos. Fueron nuestras parejas y al mismo tiempo nuestros amigos, ahora estamos separados y disgustados entre nosotros, pero nada de eso cambia lo que sentimos por ellos. Aunque ya no sintamos amor por ellos, o nunca como en tu caso, paro nosotros siguen siendo nuestros amigos, no importa lo enojados que estén con nosotros ¿Me equivoco?-Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo amago de decir algo mas, así que él se le acercó nuevamente y se puso en cuclillas para mirarla directamente a los ojos-Solo creo que…te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo veas y te asegures que está bien, aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

-Realmente, lo que en verdad deseo, es que dejemos el tema de lado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Crees que a mi me agrada esto? Uchiha me odia y espera que recuperas la razón y me abandones ¿crees que me agrada darle un motivo para verte e intente convencerte? Pues no. Me encantaría que jamás volvieras a verlo y así alejarte de la influencia que seguramente tiene sobre ti, pero eso sería un gran acto de egoísmo e inseguridad de mi parte; y te puedo asegurar que no soy inseguro.

Sakura sonrió irónicamente al notar que Shinta no negó ser egoísta. Ella no recordaba nunca haberlo visto en un acto de egoísmo, pero como aquella no era la cuestión prefirió dejar de lado el tema.

-Tampoco voy a insistir de mas porque a final de cuentas es tu decisión, pero creo que he cumplido con mi parte al decirte lo que pienso. Si decides ir a verlo tienes mi apoyo, creo que es lo único que debe quedar claro entre nosotros. Así que si quieres ir a almorzar…-dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que ella dijera algo al respecto, entonces Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo

-En realidad preferiría que me acompañaras a otra parte

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Casi media hora después ambos se detenían frente a las puertas de la clínica. Vivían cerca de ella, pero perdieron un poco el tiempo al vestirse apropiadamente y caminar despacio. De manera contradictoria, Sakura no quiso detenerse a comer algo para no perder tiempo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse de sus lugares. Aunque había sido él quien la animó para acudir a la clínica y visitar a su amigo y ex prometido, estaba claro que a Shinta le estaba afectando su acto desinteresado.

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo?-preguntó Sakura sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la clínica

-No, te espero aquí afuera

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar conmigo?

-En parte porque esta es una visita que sólo te involucra a ti, además que no tengo el mínimo interés de ver a ese idiota.

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo. No se lo confesaría nunca, pero aquellas palabras conjuraron en su mente recuerdos del comportamiento de Naruto y Sasuke. Sabía que era soñar demasiado, pero nada le gustaría más que al final ambos lograran forjar una amistad.

-¿Entonces…me esperarás en la casa?

-No, te espero aquí en la puerta

Volteó a verlo y pudo notar que no estaba tan relajado como le gustaría, por el contrario su espalda se notaba tensa y tenía los puños apretados; no estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia, pero estaba muy lejos de la tranquilidad. Le pareció entender cuál era el problema, así que preguntó

-¿Temes que no regrese?

-¿Uh?

-Que si temes que cuando lo vea me de cuenta que mi lugar es con él

-Creo que te dije algo por el estilo hace rato-le respondió en tono cortante que a ella no le gustó nadita, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

-Pues no tienes de que preocuparte. Entraré, hablaré con él y saldré antes de que te des cuenta. Sólo te quiero a ti y no tengo ninguna duda de ello

-¿Entonces por qué no has entrado? ¿No estarás dudando en verdad?

-No. Yo solo…estoy un poco nerviosa por el encuentro, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que lo mejor es terminar esto cuanto antes, así que espero que cumplas tu palabra y me esperes hasta que salga

-Claro-respondió una sonrisa no muy segura, pero al menos la tensión parecía haber disminuido.

A Sakura le hubiera encantado tomar la mano de Shinta para darse apoyo, pero en ese momento un grupo de personas salía de la clínica, por lo que desistió de su impulso. En lugar de ello le lanzó la que esperaba fuera su sonrisa mas deslumbrante y se dispuso a entrar en el lugar, dejando a Shinta tras ella.

En cuanto la perdió de vista, Shinta caminó hasta la pared de la clínica y se recargó contra ella mientras observaba las nubes.

La conversación Konohamaru se había extendido más de lo esperado, aunado a la visita que le hizo a Okuni y después su reunión con Sakura le habían impedido comer algo por lo que en aquel momento se encontraba verdaderamente hambriento. Confiaba en que Sakura no tardara mucho con el Uchiha para poder irse a comer un buen tazón de ramen.

Casi cinco horas después Shinta estaba que se subía por las paredes.

No solamente era que se estuviera muriendo de hambre, aunque para aquellos momentos su estómago ya no era su principal preocupación, sino que lo que lo torturaba era el hecho de que Sakura aún no regresara. ¿No le aseguró que no se tardaría?

Quería borrar la preocupación de su mente, pero la idea de sus peores temores se hubieran hecho realidad eran como una punzada que no le permitían ni un segundo de tranquilidad.

¡Cinco horas!

La primera hora fue una pesadilla pero entendibles, la segunda fue más dura pero se consoló pensando que quizá no pudo reunirse de inmediato con Sasuke, pero a partir de la tercera…

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de entrar en la clínica, buscarla y sacarla del lugar aunque fuera a rastras, pero al final desistió de su impulso. Él no iba a suplicarle que regresara con él si la chica había cambiado de opinión. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.

Se enderezó de golpe e inicio su recorrido para el departamento.

No pensaba esperarla ni un segundo más. Si ella había tomado una decisión…tendría que buscarlo para explicarse.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hola a todos. Después de un ENORME tiempo de espera, finalmente está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Me costó muchísimo trabajo terminarlo y no sólo por inspiración o tiempo, sino porque estuve sin luz eléctrica por más de un mes, de hecho probablemente aún lo estaría de no ser porque me colgué de un cableado, el caso es que el capítulo estuvo secuestrado en mi compu sin que pudiera hacer nada para liberarlo. Pero bueno, finalmente está aquí.

El siguiente capítulo espero traerlo muy pronto, está casi terminado y sólo tengo que editarlo un poco, pero quizá estaré un poco falto de tiempo en estos días porque se me juntan unos compromisos, pero espero que no pase de la otra semana.

Si se preguntan por la continuación de 'Dulce venganza', les informo que espero publicarla a mediados de la otra semana, dependiendo si debo llevar mi compu a reparación.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews: akane-chan, Uchiha Katze, Loquin, Acoatl, Leonardo, Nakasu Malakiel, Sakurass Rokudaime Naruto, Dairen Ryuu Hino. Pero espero que no sean los únicos y más personas se animen a dejarme sus comentarios.

Saludos

**2009-01-24**


	19. Chapter 19

INVIERNO EN EL CORAZÓN

Por Ayumi

Los derechos sobre la obra "Naruto" son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**CAPÍTULO 19**

" " Pensamientos

- - Diálogos

La noche empezaba a caer sobre Konoha pero Sakura aún no regresaba de su visita a Sasuke, lo que tenía a Shinta con los nervios de punta.

"Esto me pasa por ser un imbécil noble y compasivo. ¿Qué carajo me costaba tragarme mi estúpida sugerencia de que fuera a ver a Uchiha? Ser sensible y comprensivo es un asco" pensaba con rabia mientras giraba nuevamente sobre si mismo e iniciaba una nueva vuelta a la sala.

Si hubiera callado su conciencia y la estúpida culpa por haber ido a ver a Okuni y pensar que Sakura merecía visitar al Uchiha, por aquello de los años de amistad.

El flujo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se encaminó a la entrada a toda velocidad y pudo ver a Sakura entrar y cerrar con cuidado la puerta a su espalda. La joven notó de inmediato su presencia porque alzó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

Quería preguntarle cómo le había ido, si el ver a Uchiha la había hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a su relación, si estaba de regreso permanentemente, pero ninguna de esas preguntas fue formulada. En lugar de eso ambos caminaron hacia el otro al mismo tiempo y en cuanto se encontraron a mitad de camino, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

No hubo tiempo para declaraciones de amor o explicaciones, simplemente no había espacio para algo que no fuera la pasión que en aquellos momentos los invadía.

El cierre de la chamarra de ella se rasgó por la impaciencia de lo lento que bajaba, siguieron los botones de su blusa, que salieron volando mientras ella misma la abría violentamente, la propia playera de Shinta quedó echa jirones en el suelo, cortesía de Sakura; quien al ver que la playera ya no era ningún obstáculo, rompió el beso y se inclinó para recorrer el torso de su amado con los labios.

En medio de sus frenéticos movimientos, Shinta tuvo la conciencia suficiente como para saber que la habitación estaba muy lejana y no se creía capaz de llegar a ella. En medio del beso la arrinconó contra la pared más cercana, se separó el tiempo suficiente para bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior y arrojarlos a unos metros de distancia.

Sin la molesta barrera de sus ropas interponiéndose entre ellos, las manos de ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con movimientos torpes y frenéticos. Finalmente Shinta colocó sus dedos en las caderas para impulsarla hacia arriba y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared; en respuesta Sakura rodeó sus caderas con las piernas y colocó sus brazos encima de los hombros de él antes de volver a fundirse en un beso.

A pesar de que aquella posición le impedía moverse con facilidad por no tener los brazos disponibles, Shinta consiguió bajarse el pantalón a la vez que la ropa interior y de inmediato la penetró en un solo movimiento.

La embestida tan potente le arrancó a la joven un gemido mitad dolor mitad placer, mientras que la fuerza de las siguientes embestida provocaron que su espalda golpeara en varias ocasiones contra la pared, aunque todo aquello carecía de la menor importancia siempre y cuando pudiera seguir sintiéndolo entrar en ella con aquella pasión que parecía estar a punto de volverla loca de placer. No había rastro de ternura o dulzura, era simple pasión y deseo lo que los embargaban y dictaban sus movimientos con una fiereza que nunca antes habían experimentado.

Las emociones que embargaban a Sakura eran tan intensas que tuvo que morderlo en el hombro para poder contener un poco los gritos de placer que amenazaban por escapársele, pero no lo tenía fácil. Él la penetraba por entero con fuerza al tiempo que la besaba hasta robarle el poco aliento que le quedaba y acariciaba sus pechos, que aún se encontraban cubiertos por el sostén.

Un encuentro como aquel no podía estar destinado a durar mucho, pero con la misma intensidad con la que se amaban, el orgasmo los golpeó al unísono. A pesar de sus intentos por contenerse, un profundo grito de placer emergió de la garganta de Sakura y retumbó por la habitación mientras se estremecía en los brazos de su pareja.

Un gran gemido de placer escapó entre los dientes apretados de Shinta, pero casi enseguida el gemido se reemplazó por una ferviente declaración

-Te amo. Te amo tanto

Aquellas palabras sonaron a gloria para Sakura, pero no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar aquella emoción, porque como si una debilidad se hubiera apoderado de las piernas del rubio, ambos se desplomaron al suelo. A pesar de lo repentino de la caída, y de que la posición en la que estaba no le hubiera permitido reaccionar bien, Shinta logró apretarla contra su cuerpo para así protegerla de la caída.

Ninguno de los dos se movió o dijo alguna palabra, en lugar de eso trataron de regularizar su respiración y disfrutar los últimos vestigios del clímax.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Shinta retirándole algunos mechones de la frente de manera cariñosa

-Mejor que bien-respondió Sakura con una deslumbrante sonrisa, la que menguó un poco al ver la expresión que adornaba el rostro del rubio-¿Qué te pasa? Acabas de decirme que me amas y tienes una mirada aterrorizada que no puedes con ella

-¿Aterrorizada? Debes estar imaginando ¿Por qué habría de a pesar de que sus palabra estaban acompañadas por una gran sonrisa, a Sakura no pasó por alto que las comisuras de los labios temblaban un poco

-Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas…y estás rompiendo el ambiente con esa expresión

-¿La primera vez que te lo digo? Me parece que has olvidado algunas cosas

-No. Me habías dicho que estabas enamorándote de mi y lo mucho que te interesaba, pero nunca me habías dicho claramente que me amaras

-Pensé que estaba claro

-Y lo estaba. Pero eso no significa que no necesitara esas palabras

-Yo…perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. Soy un hombre y creo que no se me dan muy bien poner mis sentimientos en palabras; pero no quiero que por eso llegues a dudar de lo que siento por ti

-Claro que no. Pero insisto, esa expresión en tu rostro no es la mejor para una declaración de amor.

-Pues esa expresión que dices que tenía, seguramente estaba relacionada con la preocupación de que te hubiera lastimado cuando nos caímos al suelo

-Bueno…te creo. Pero también tienes que explicarme qué fue todo esto. Me recibiste como si fueras un hombre que no ha visto en diez años…o no me hubieras visto en esos diez años

Shinta desvió la mirada y se tensó visiblemente, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Sakura y su decisión de no soltar el tema hasta obtener una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha. Con coquetería se frotó insinuantemente contra él mientras depositaba suaves besos por el contorno de su cuello y rostro. Al final Shinta, que sabía cuando una batalla estaba perdida irremediablemente, confesó con un curioso y encantador rubor marcándole las mejillas

-Pensé que estabas con Uchiha

-Claro que estaba con él-contestó Sakura, sin entender porque algo que él sabía lo podía haber afectado, hasta que poco a poco el entendimiento empezó a inundarla y una sonrisa de satisfacción afloró en sus labios-Oh. Pensabas que te había abandonado por él

Shinta se sonrojó aún más al verse descubierto, pero intentó disimular su debilidad con una mirada furiosa; mirada que no le duró mucho en cuanto ella se inclinó y tomó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Cuando el aire se les acabó tuvieron que romper el beso, pero la felicidad estaba presente en los rostros de ambos

-Ya ves que estabas equivocado. Si tardé tanto es porque surgió una emergencia en la clínica y me pidieron su ayuda, obviamente no podía negarme

-Obviamente-dijo con sarcasmo, de pronto su expresión se tornó mas seria y preguntó mientas enterraba el rostro en sus cabellos-¿Cómo te fue con él? ¿Hablaron?

-Si…algo

**FLASHBACK**

**La puerta que se encontraba frente a ella le provocaba un cierto grado de ansiedad. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a su amigo para asegurarse por si misma de que estaba bien, pero no deseaba un nuevo enfrentamiento con él…el cual era muy posible.**

**Aquella conversación era muy importante para ella, por eso se sentía tan nerviosa y tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces para calmar sus nervios y armarse del valor necesario. Cuando finalmente se sintió preparada, golpeó y esperó hasta desde el interior le llegó con claridad la voz de Sasuke indicándole que entrara; escucharlo logró calmar un poco sus temores porque no sonaba como alguien gravemente enfermo. **

**Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con resolución. La impresión de encontrarse con Okuni la congeló momentáneamente en su lugar. Lo último que hubiera esperado era encontrar a su rival de amores en la misma habitación de Sasuke, sobre todo porque ambos parecían sentir una recíproca animadversión, pero habían estado juntos en la misión y quizá solo estaba siendo amable acompañando al compañero que habían herido. **

**La castaña se levantó de su asiento y la saludó con cortesía pero también con una clara frialdad, después se giró hacia Sasuke y dijo**

**-En vista de que ya tienes visitas, lo mejor será que me retire. Ahora ella podrá hacerte compañía y cuidarte, yo ya no soy necesaria**

**Sakura notó con sorpresa que Sasuke no parecía complacido por la decisión de Okuni, pero se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza y murmurar una palabra de agradecimiento. La joven se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Sakura llamándola, la detuvo**

**-Okuni**

**-¿Si?**

**-Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos. ¿Podrías esperarme afuera unos minutos, por favor?**

**Sakura notó que la joven dudaba de aceptar su petición, a final de cuentas eran rivales y no tenían porque querer ponerle las cosas fáciles, pero finalmente pareció pensárselo mejor o se dejó vencer por la curiosidad, porque antes de salir asintió. En cuanto la joven salió, la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. Finalmente fue Sakura quien rompió el contacto visual y se acercó a su amigo, quedándose parada al lado de la cama**

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien. No era una herida de importancia**

**-Escuché que el arma con la que te hirieron estaba envenenada**

**-Si, pero era un veneno cualquiera que pudieron eliminar rápidamente; como Okuni logró cortar el flujo de sangre en esa zona y sacar un poco del mismo, no estuve en peligro**

**-Me alegro. **

**-¿Qué te trae por aquí? No pensé que Shinta te fuera a permitir venir**

**Aquel comentario la molestó profundamente, pero decidió que si quería lograr una reconciliación con su amigo, era mejor dejarlo pasar e intentar hablar tranquilamente al respecto.**

**-De hecho fue él quien me avisó que estabas herido e incluso me insistió a que viniera a visitarte-a pesar de que trató de controlarse, fue muy clara la sorpresa de Sasuke al escuchar aquello. Sakura suspiró con desgana, tomó una de las sillas de la habitación y la arrastró al lado de la cama, para poder sentarse-Quiero que arreglemos toda esta situación Sasuke-kun. Sé que estás preocupado por mi y créeme cuando te digo que me siento feliz por ello, pero también me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mi y mi criterio. Estoy enamorada de Shinta, perdidamente enamora, y quiero estar con él.**

**-A pesar de que pueda ser un enemigo de Konoha**

**-Esas son solo suposiciones tuyas que no tienen una base sólida más allá de tus sospechas, sin alguna prueba contundente que las apoye ¿o me equivoco?-no recibió respuesta alguna, pero Sakura sabía que aquella era mas una pregunta retórica-Así que tus acusaciones no tienen el fundamento suficiente como para que las tome en cuenta ¿comprendes?**

**-Sakura…**

**-No, por favor escúchame. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y desde la muerte de Naruto y tu regreso a la aldea, el lazo entre nosotros se ha fortalecido, así que puedo entender tu preocupación. Reconozco que si yo estuviera en tu lugar y tú te hubieras enamorado de…no sé…Okuni, yo también estaría preocupada por ti e incluso tendría mis sospechas, pero trataría de comportarme como tu amiga-tan ensimismada estaba en su discurso que no notó lo tenso que Sasuke se había puesto ante la mención de la otra kunoichi-No te pido que me felicites o que finjas que estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, simplemente me conformo con que me apoyes y no me declares la guerra ni perdamos la amistad ¿es mucho pedir?**

**END FLASHBACK**

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Shinta con impaciencia, quería saber el resultado final de aquella conversación, pero aparentemente Sakura quería torturarlo porque se limitó a sonreírle, hasta que no pudo aguantar más tiempo y confesó

-Si, parece que finalmente logró entenderme. No digo que está feliz por todo esto o que crea que eres alguien maravilloso y se alegra de nuestra relación…pero me apoya. Y con eso me basta

-Ya veo.

Sakura se inclinó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acción que le fue correspondida y permanecieron en aquella posición sin decir palabra por algunos minutos. Aunque había tratado de imponerle un tono de ligereza a la nueva posición de Sasuke, a Shinta le era tan claro que aquello no sólo le quitaba un gran peso de encima a su chica sino que reavivaba sus esperanzas de que sus padres y la Hokage reconsideraran su postura respecto a su relación.

Finalmente una idea se coló en la mente del rubio y no pudo contener por mucho tiempo su curiosidad, de modo que preguntó

-¿Y tú?

-Y yo ¿qué?

-Tú también me besaste como si no me hubieras visto en diez años ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-¿Ah?-exclamó de manera entrecortada mientras desviaba la mirada. Pero antes de poner a explicarse, se le ocurrió una idea para evadir la pregunta y dijo-Eso no es muy importante

-¿Ah no?

-No. Me parece mucho más importante llegar a la cama y terminar de buena manera lo que comenzamos en la pared ¿Qué te parece?

Shinta podía tener mucha curiosidad por la razón del comportamiento de su chica, pero también era un hombre y aquel momento sus prioridades inmediatas habían cambiado.

Con una agilidad digna de admirarse, Shinta se levantó en un solo movimiento, con Sakura en brazos y aún dentro de ella; para combatir la sensación de que caería al suelo de un momento a otro, la pelirrosa apretó con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, siendo inmediatamente recompensada por una claro movimiento del intruso que se encontraba en su interior

-¿Crees que llegaremos a la recámara?-preguntó la joven con picardía al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y le lanzaba una mirada de adoración, que él respondió con una llameante

-No lo sé. Pero siempre podemos llegar al tercer intento ¿no te parece?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La puerta de su habitación se cerró tras ella y aunque Sasuke intentó no mirar en esa dirección para no delatarse ante su antiguo sensei, falló miserablemente. Escuchó con claridad el sonido de una risa, pero antes de voltear a verlo para confirmarlo se aseguró de controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con invadir sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener su mejor expresión de enfado, se giró hacia él

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Jamás te había visto así. Te gusta Okuni-chan ¿verdad?

Oh cielos. Con múltiples esfuerzos logró controlar el sonrojo, algo a lo que no ayudaba el rostro tan risueño de Kakashi. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien lo viera apenado en aquellos momentos?

"Aunque ese dobe de Naruto probablemente haría un escándalo por eso. No desperdiciaría la oportunidad de burlarse de mi"

-No seas ridículo-exclamó con la mayor dignidad que fue capaz de reunir

-Pero si no dejabas de verla

-Eso es porque sigo sorprendido de que no me matara en el bosque en lugar de traerme a la aldea para recibir atención médica.

-Es una buena chica, a pesar de tus sospechas. Hablando de sospechas, me enteré que hace rato vino a verte Sakura ¿ya hicieron las paces?

-Sí

-No pareces muy entusiasmado-comentó Kakashi mientras se recargaba en la pared y se disponía a sacar de su estuche su libro.

-Aún sigo teniendo mis sospechas sobre ellos…

-¿Pero?

-Pero aunque no me hace nada de gracia la relación que Sakura tiene con ese tipo, supongo que no me queda otra opción más que apoyarla y esperar que no salga muy dañada de todo esto.

-¿O sea que tiene tu bendición?

-Tanto como eso, no. Pero trataré de no estar en pie de guerra con él

-Estoy seguro que Sakura te lo agradece mucho

-Si bueno…-de pronto, al estar frente a Kakashi hablando de ese tema, un recuerdo acudió a su mente y de inmediato lo encaró-Hablando de eso ¿qué significa lo que me dijo Godaime?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella dice que estás teniendo sospechas sobre la identidad de Shinta ¿es eso cierto? ¿Estás teniendo la esperanza de que en realidad se trata de Naruto?

Kakashi lo observó atentamente por unos segundos, antes de dirigir su mirada a su libro. Aquella actitud era suficiente respuesta para Sasuke, pero quería escuchar exactamente lo que pensaba el peligris

-¿Y si así fuera?-preguntó suavemente Kakashi, sin despegar su atención de la novela

-¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería? Él hace un comentario ridículo sobre tus novelas y tú te lo tomas como una pista importante. ¿No te parece una exageración?

-Es cierto que su referencia a los libros de Jiraiya no puede considerarse como una pista fundamental para sembrar dudas sobre su identidad, pero si le sumas todas las demás situaciones que hemos tomado como coincidencias…la cosa cambia

-¿Cuáles cosas? ¿Su parecido? Eso es irrelevante porque no deja de limitarse al aspecto físico, sus personalidades difieren

-Es cierto que es no tan escandaloso como Naruto e incluso parece tener una formación académica estricta pero…según lo que le ha contado a Sakura su formación cobró una mayor dureza hace siete años, cuando se recuperó de su pérdida de memoria.

La frase quedó en el aire, vibrando en la mente de Sasuke, que la asimiló poco a poco y la analizó

-Esas son…

-¿Coincidencias? ¿No te parecen demasiadas coincidencias para que no signifiquen algo? Todos asumimos lo peor en aquella ocasión, no hubo una señal que indicara que sobrevivió a aquella explosión, pero tampoco tuvimos una prueba fehaciente de que murió. Jamás encontramos su cuerpo

-Eso nunca ha sido prueba de nada. A lo largo de la historia ha habido cuerpos que nunca se recuperaron, por diversas circunstancias, pero nunca se puso en duda su supervivencia. Para mi, todo esto no es más que un intento tuyo de aferrarte a la esperanza de que Naruto esté vivo.

-Es posible-reconoció, olvidándose momentáneamente de su lectura y mirando a su antiguo alumno-Pero ahora que tengo esta pista, o corazonada como le quieres llamar, no pienso dejarla de lado sin investigar

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué harás? Ese tipo ya le contó a Sakura sobre su infancia, con detalles. No es un tipo que tiene su vida pasada en blanco, tiene recuerdos de unos padres, de amigos, de su formación en la escuela. Todas esas fueron cosas que Naruto vivió con nosotros ¿cómo explicas que pudiera tener recuerdos diferentes?

-Hay técnicas…

-No se pueden crear detalles tan específicos como los que él posee-Kakashi permaneció en silencio, lo que sólo aumentó el fastidio del Uchiha-¿Qué harás? ¿Hablar con él hasta que logres encontrar un hueco en su historia?

-No. He pensado que lo mejor será investigar al Tsuchikage

-¿Al Tsuchikage?

-Obviamente se ha beneficiado de Shinta y ha vigilado su formación de cerca ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera Sandaime se encargó tan personalmente de la educación de Naruto, a pesar de que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-Hay rumores que lo sitúan en una posición preferente para reemplazar al actual Tsuchikage-comentó Sasuke, viendo en ello una explicación al comportamiento que tantas sospechas despertaba en el peligris.

-Eso no resuelve nada. Él no proviene de un clan poderoso ni siquiera políticamente, ese lugar lo ocupa el clan de Okuni, así que el interés que el excesivo Tsuchikage demuestra en Shinta no tiene ninguna explicación lógica.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Interrogarlo?

-No. Si estoy en lo correcto, se negará a darme cualquier tipo de información que pueda costarle su arma.

No era necesario preguntarle el por qué se refería a Shinta de esa manera, así que Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio y concentrar su mirada en el vértice de la pared y el techo.

-Si no puedes contar con un interrogatorio al Tsuchikage ¿qué harás?

-Iré al lugar donde ocurrió todo y veré lo que puedo encontrar. Desgraciadamente las nevadas no me son de ayuda, pero confío que la próxima semana el clima esté más despejado; no puedo esperar hasta la llegada de la primavera para que deshaga la nieve.

-¿Usarás a tus perros? Estás loco. Tus perros no lograron encontrar un solo rastro hace siete años ¿por qué habrían de encontrar algo a estas alturas? Además, en aquella época contábamos con el apoyo de Karin y ella tampoco logró encontrar ningún rastro.

-Lo sé, pero también ahora sé qué y en que dirección debo buscar.

Aunque el Uchiha seguía convencido de que su sensei estaba loco y perdería el tiempo, no podía negar que aquel último comentario tenía un poco de sentido. Siete años antes buscaban un cuerpo o una señal de vida en una enorme extensión de terreno, que no eran más que escombros resultantes de una explosión; si en aquel momento Kakashi se dirigía a un punto específico, las cosas podrían arrojar un resultado diferente.

Estaba convencido de la muerte de Naruto, pero la posibilidad de finalmente encontrar los restos de su amigo de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarlo e incluso animarlo.

-Te oyes muy convencido

-Lo estoy.

Sabiendo que no habría poder humano que lograra quitarle sus sospechas de la cabeza, a menos que las pruebas terminaran demostrando lo contrario, Sasuke se rindió. Pero antes de abandonar el tema pensaba dejar un punto muy claro

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no le digas nada a Sakura de tus sospechas hasta que encuentres algo tangible

-Descuida. No creo que le hiciera algún bien enterarse de ésta posibilidad, eso sólo lograría confundirla. Pero dejemos de hablar del tema y mejor duerme

-No deseo dormir

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso, es cierto que tu herida no fue de cuidado pero si el veneno que usaron. Tu cuerpo aún se encuentra débil y lo mejor que puedes hacer para recuperarte por completo, es descansar mucho. Aunque si lo que te molesta es la compañía…siempre puedo ir tras Okuni-chan y pedirle que vigile tu sueño-dijo en tono travieso

Inmediatamente Sasuke se sonrojó, pero prefirió mejor obedecerlo en lugar de intentar discutir con su maestro. A pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto y de que le daba la espalda, supo con absoluta certeza de que Kakashi se estaba burlando de él.

"El muy maldito"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No sólo consiguieron llegar hasta la recámara, sino que aquella vez hicieron el amor de manera diferente.

La pasión siempre era una constante en sus encuentros amorosos, y aunque aquella vez no fue la excepción, pero ahora se habían tomado su tiempo, sin caricias veloces o movimientos frenéticos, sino como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Shinta recorrió su cuerpo por entero con manos y boca, excitándola hasta un punto que ella había creído imposible, pero ni aunque él también estaba visiblemente excitado y al límite, se apresuró. Incluso cuando finalmente entró en ella, lo hizo con increíble dulzura y calma, tomándose su tiempo entre una embestida y otra.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó el clímax, numerosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos debido a la emoción del momento. En aquellos momentos se había sentido completa, como si ambos fueran una sola persona.

Pero la experiencia había llegado a su fin y Shinta, también contrario a su costumbre, no la rodeó en sus brazos ni la apretó contra él; luego de besarla cariñosamente en la frente, se disculpó y argumentando cansancio se giró en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Probablemente aquel comportamiento debiera molestarla, pero no en aquel momento; porque tenía una cosa importante en la que pensar.

**FLASHBACK**

**Cuando Sakura abandonó la habitación de Sasuke, debido a que lo revisarían nuevamente, se encontró de frente con Okuni, que había cumplido su promesa y la esperaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente**

**-Te escucho-dijo la ninja de la Roca al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba expectante**

**La aludida asintió y se encaminó hacia su rival de amores. Una parte de ella quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con ella, pero su otra parte, la que se sentía insegura y celosa, terminó ganando el debate interno y por eso era necesario tener aquella conversación.**

**-Hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo.**

**-Dime.**

**-Entiendo que tú y Shinta están de misión en la aldea, por ende necesitan estar en contacto y verse a menudo; pero no quiero que utilices ese pretexto**

**-No sé de que hablas**

**-Yo creo que si-Sakura colocó sus manos en sus caderas y alzó la barbilla de manera desafiante, siendo correspondida con un ceño fruncido-Estás enamorada de él y probablemente también despechada, una mala combinación**

**-Déjame adivinar. Crees que utilizaré nuestra misión como un pretexto para vernos más a menudo de lo necesario y usar nuestros encuentros para intentar…seducirlo de nuevo ¿me equivoco? ¿Es lo que estás insinuando?**

**-Si. Mantente alejada de él ¿me oyes? Él está conmigo, me ama-afirmó con seguridad y firmeza-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y darte por vencida en lugar de comportarte como una maldita Jezabel.**

**La tensión entre ambas era palpable, las miradas de ambas echaban fuego y dejaban claro que agradecería mucho un enfrentamiento mucho más…físico. Pero ninguna de las dos dio un paso hacia a el, y todo quedó en deseos. Fue Okuni quien rompió el silencio con una frase cargada de desprecio**

**-Deja de ser tan malditamente melodramática. No descargues tus miedos e inseguridades en mi, porque no se me pega la gana cargar con culpas o miedos ajenos ¿me oyes? Tus amenazas salen sobrando, porque no he hecho nada de lo que me acusas, ni tengo intención de hacerlo-Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la castaña ni tiempo le dio de hablar y reinició su ataque-¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no es necesario que intervenga. La relación de ustedes no tiene futuro y yo no tengo que desgastarme e inmiscuirme, sino dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. ¿Te has puesto a pensar el entorno que los rodea…o te has limitado a vivir el momento pensando que las cosas seguirán así eternamente sólo por tu deseo? Shinta y yo no vivimos en Konoha, estamos de paso por una misión que involucra a nuestras aldeas; pero ésta misión llegará a su fin dentro de poco y nosotros nos iremos ¿y entonces qué? ¿Has pensado lo que harás? ¿Vas a dejar atrás tu aldea, tus amigos, tu familia y lo seguirás a la Roca? No lo creo. O peor aún, esperas que él sea quien abandone todo y venga a vivir a Konoha contigo, aunque eso significaría para él abandonar su aldea y la posibilidad, real, de convertirse en el próximo Tsuchikage ¿eso es lo que quieres? Que él haga ese sacrificio solo por ti**

**Sakura estaba boquiabierta y sin palabras. El discurso que Okuni le había soltado era completamente era cierto, no había pensado nada de eso. **

**Las nevadas recientes habían retrasado la realización de la misión, pero cuando éstas se calmaran o lograrán sacar una información en claro, él tendría que irse. Eso en el mejor de los casos y el Tsuchikage no los llamaba de emergencia, por algún problema surgido con los invasores. **

**Okuni la miró burlonamente al comprobar que había dado en el blanco y en aquellos momentos ella estaba dudando y su actitud de momentos atrás había desaparecido. **

**-Voy a darte un consejo-dijo la joven con un tono mezcla de lástima y burla-No esperes mucho de ésta relación, porque no va a funcionar. Al final él volverá conmigo, porque no tengo ningún problema en perdonar un desliz como el tuyo, no te creas algo más importante que eso. Cuando esta misión termine, las cosas volverán a su sitio: él a mi lado…y tú sola. Harás bien en recordar mi consejo**

**END FLASHBACK**

Los recuerdos de aquel encuentro empezaron a diluirse poco a poco de la mente de Sakura, pero no los temores que había provocado en ella.

Las palabras de Okuni encerraban una gran verdad que llevaba tiempo queriendo ignorar, ella y Shinta pertenecían a aldea diferentes, mundos diferentes si ponía pesimista, situación que no ayudaría a su relación. Ella misma experimentaba el rechazo de su familia a la relación e incluso el alejamiento de algunos amigos ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Shinta en su aldea? En caso de ser así ¿cómo reaccionaría él?

Además estaban implicados en una situación de logística que ninguno de los dos había tratado, sabiendo lo peliagudo del asunto ¿en dónde vivirían? No tenía ninguna duda de que lo amaba, pero si conseguían llevar su amor a un nivel más alto, llámese boda, uno de los dos tendría que dejar atrás su aldea e iniciar una vida en un lugar casi desconocido. ¿Ella querría dar ese paso? Porque aunque no le gustara la idea de separarse de su familia, amigos y del mundo que hasta ese momento conocía, no podía pedirle a Shinta que sacrificara la posición privilegiada en la que se encontraba, con la que algún día podría llegar a convertirse en el Kage de su aldea.

Como aquella situación estaba poniéndola nerviosa y no lograría sacara nada en claro en aquellos momentos, decidió que lo mejor sería distraer su mente de ello…y ante ella tenía el mejor método de distracción.

Shinta permanecía dormido a su lado, pero aquello mas que un impedimento fue un beneficio; dirigió su mano hasta más debajo de la cintura de Shinta y comenzó a acariciarlo íntimamente. Sus primeras caricias fueron suaves y tímidas, pero poco a poco empezó a ganar más confianza y lo rodeó con su mano, acción por la que obtuvo un suave gemido de placer por parte de Shinta

-Sakura, no es que me queje, pero ahorita estoy demasiado cansado para poder hacértelo bien-dijo con los ojos aún cerrados y voz somnolienta

-Descuida. Tú no tienes que hacer nada más que quedarte recostado y dejarlo todo en mis manos…literalmente-respondió pícaramente mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Instantes después pasó su pierna por encima de Shinta y quedó sentada sobre su cadera. Le dirigió una ardiente mirada mientras comenzaba a descender y quedar llena.-Ahora me toca a mi darte una imagen que no olvides nunca. Disfruta el viaje, muchacho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La espalda le dolía tremendamente a Okuni cuando regresó a su casa aquella noche. No había tenido un minuto de descanso desde que inició la misión hasta aquel momento, sobre todo porque se la pasó en el hospital aún después de que le confirmaron que Sasuke recuperaría.

Uchiha no le caía bien, la prueba estaba en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando lo tuvo indefenso en aquel bosque, por eso era sorprendente para ella que no se hubiera alejado del hospital hasta aquel momento. Siendo lógicos, lo más probable es que se sintiera en deuda con él por haberla salvado de aquel kunai dirigido hacia ella pero no sentía ganas de ponerse a analizar aquel asunto, ya fuera en aquel momento o más adelante.

Deseaba darse un baño caliente para poder relajarse, pero su estómago rugió con fuerza indicándole que debía darle prioridad. Se encaminó hasta la cocina, pero en la mesita de la sala, al lado de los sillones, vio por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña figura de arcilla.

Era una simple paloma, no llamaría la atención de alguien ajeno a aquella casa, pero si la de alguien que conociera exactamente el contenido del lugar, así como la ubicación de cada objeto. Aquella pieza no estaba en ese lugar cuando salió con Sasuke por la mañana.

No modificó su caminar, pero se acercó a la mesa y tomó la figura con un movimiento rápido y la envolvió en la palma de la mano. Como si su hubiera sido su intención original, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Permaneció apoyada unos segundos contra ella, con los sentidos agudizados por si escuchaba algún movimiento en alguna de las habitaciones, pero al no percibir nada se acercó a la regadera.

Se despojó de sus ropas con movimientos seguros, siempre cuidando de mantener la figura encerrada en su mano; una vez que estuvo desnuda, se metió en la ducha y abrió la llave. El agua caliente cayó sobre su espalda, pero en lugar de concentrarse en la deliciosa sensación que el líquido provocaba en aquella adolorida parte de su cuerpo, concentró una pequeña cantidad de chakra en la figura de arcilla.

Al instante la arcilla perdió su dureza, la figura de la paloma desapareció y al cabo de unos momentos en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña tablilla con un mensaje en código grabada en ella.

'_Ha llegado el momento. Será una noche larga'_

Ese era todo el mensaje pero Okuni no necesitaba una explicación, estaba todo claro.

Nuevamente aplicó un poco de chakra en el mensaje, con lo que la tabilla empezó a desintegrarse en millones de microscópicos fragmente que el agua terminó por llevarse. En cuanto se libró de aquel mensaje, la joven se giró en la regadera y tomando el jabón, comenzó a darse un baño.

Si la noche sería larga, lo mejor era estar preparada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aquella noche el cielo de Konoha estaba completamente despejado, ni una sola nube anunciado una nueva nevada estaba a la vista, por lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba sin ningún problema el campo en el que se había desarrollado una feroz batalla hasta momentos antes.

Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por Sasuke así como las señas y ubicación del lugar en el que fueron emboscados, un grupo especial de ANBU montó un cerco de vigilancia en el perímetro de la zona, operativo que comprobó su eficacia cuando lograron localizar a un pequeño grupo de ninjas enemigos. No eran más de 5 shinobis, pero los ANBU's estaban informados del estilo de pelea del enemigo así que no se confiaron en relación a su número.

La batalla entre ambos grupos fue intensa, pero finalmente vio resultados para el bando de Konoha cuando un ANBU logró herir a uno de los enemigos gracias a un ataque de larga distancia.

En cuanto el rival cayó al suelo se vio rodeado por un par de ANBU's para poder impedir su huida y prevenir que fuera ayudado por sus compañeros. Afortunadamente nada de eso ocurrió y sus compañeros se replegaron, dejándolo herido y a merced de sus captores.

Podía verse a lo lejos los rastros que las figuras de los enemigos dejaban tras de si cuando el capitán del escuadrón ANBU se inclinó hacia el ninja capturado para examinar sus heridas con rapidez. Después del trabajo que les costó el localizar y capturar a un intruso, sería terrible que lo perdieran por una herida sin antes haberle sacado toda la información posible.

A pesar de que la gran mancha de sangre en su ropa parecía indicar una herida de consideración, no pasaba de ser algo sin importancia. El prisionero no parecía importarle mucho su lesión, sino el hecho de ser haber caído en las manos de sus enemigos.

Vestía completamente de negro, sin ningún emblema de la aldea a la pertenecía a la vista. Sus ropas estaban completamente sucias y rasgadas, como si llevara varios días o semanas en medio de su misión.

-Es peligroso que continuemos en este lugar, no sabemos si sus compañeros regresarán con refuerzos-comentó el capitán del escuadrón con voz autoritaria mientras tomaba al herido del brazo y lo levantaba con violencia-Lo mejor es que regresemos de inmediato a la aldea. Este tipo deberá ser interrogado.

Todos asintieron y luego de asegurarse de tener bien sujeto al prisionero, iniciaron el camino de regreso a la aldea.

CONTINUARÁ

Primero que nada quiero aclarar la referencia a Jezabel. Si bien Jezabel se menciona en la Biblia, la que yo menciono es por la película del mismo nombre, protagonizada por Bette Davis y Henry Fonda, en donde la Davis interpreta a una mujer que está dispuesta a todo para recuperar a su antiguo enamorado, sin importarle que él ya esté casado. Personalmente amo la escena de la noche, cuando le dice que está en su sangre.

Este capítulo tardó….pero no tanto como los anteriores, lo cual me agrada enormemente. No tengo idea de cuánto tardará el próximo, pero trataré de que sea menos de lo que tardó éste.

Si se preguntan por 'Dulce venganza' les diré que quizá esté el capítulo en el transcurso de la semana, si quieren leer un avance vayan a mi blog.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: twister girl, MNKAlejandra, Uchiha Katze, ahsayuni15f, akane-chan, diablovampiro, Acoatl. También aprovecho para decirle a Leona Dark que no me molesta que tomaran mi fic para su apuesta con Acoatl (aunque que valor eso de leer algo que sabes de antemano que no te gusta), así que esperaré tu opinión de los próximos capítulos

2009-02-22


End file.
